De la guerra al amor, solo hay un paso
by Coockie
Summary: Kori Anders, cansada de los incesantes intentos de Dick Grayson por conquistarla, le declara la guerra en un arrebato de ira. Último año escolar, amigas a punto de separarse y una serie de venganzas divertidas que harán de este relato una verdadera montaña rusa. Romance, traiciones, secretos pero sobre todo... Amistad. ¿Quién ganará esta guerra? ¿Mosqueteras o Merodeadores?
1. Rivalidades

Hola a todos! Aquí subo el primer capítulo de una historia que me encanta, qe no puedo creer que terminé O.o jajaja, a pedido del público, un lector de una comunidad me sugirió que lo subiera a . Espero que les guste, es un RxS, CbxR, CyxA con muchísimo humor, aventura, algo de romance y muchísima locura. Los personajes nuevos no representan ningún titán en especial, si tienen dudas dejen Review! Gracias por leer y disfruten!

* * *

**De La guerra al amor, solo hay un paso.**

**_En Memoria de Cacho Sebastiani y Horacio Traveset_**

**1**

**Rivalidades**

-Lo siento mucho Anne...-Decía un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos negros mientras apretaba la mano de una rubia de ojos marrones que lo miraba atenta aguantando las ganas de llorar.-Lo nuestro terminó.-Dicho esto, el chico soltó la mano de la muchacha y se levantó ignorando los gritos que cuestionaban la ruptura de parte de la rubia. "Una más, una menos, hay muchos peces en el mar..." pensó el muchacho alegre. Se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo... ¿No Frank?-Preguntó su amigo dirigiéndose a él. Frank era el Sex-Simbol de aquella secundaria, podía considerarse el hombre más codiciado y si se suicidaba sería la catástrofe de la secundaria. Era muy guapo, y por si fuese poco, buen mozo con las chicas, pero un instinto travieso siempre rondaba en él y en su mejor amigo también. El nombre de su mejor amigo era Dick Grayson, un muchacho codiciado, aunque no tanto como su amigo. Era arrogante, siempre tan arrogante sin mencionar que se creía perfecto, al igual que Frank, quizá por eso era que eran mejores amigos, la única diferencia era que uno tenía los ojos verdes y que, tal vez, uno tenía un poco más de ego que el otro.

-Así es.-Asintió Frank con cierto orgullo. La costumbre de Frank era tener una novia por semana, casi siempre o por mes a lo sumo, luego hacía una ruptura, no le dolía nada, en verdad, nunca había encontrado a la indicada. Los dos amigos se levantaron y se colgaron la mochila en el hombro. Caminaron lentamente hacia el campus, otra tarde de Viernes en que se aburrirían.

Y es que en este particular grupo de amigos eran cinco: Dick, Frank, Garfield, Víctor y Robert.

Garfield Logan era muy malo con las chicas, Frank siempre le daba consejos que él siempre interpretaba al revés, pero de su instinto travieso, no había ninguna duda. A la hora de hacer una travesura, Garfield apoyaba al cien por ciento a Dick y a Frank que eran los que SIEMPRE encabezaban las travesuras de aquel grupo. Garfield era rubio y con un par de ojazos verdes que deslumbraban a muchas muchachas, aunque, para Gar, nunca suficientes. Siempre era muy positivo, no solía tomarse las cosas tan en serio y le hacía mucho caso a su mejor amigo Víctor Stone.

Víctor Stone, frío, alto, moreno, ojos de un gris azulado inexistente, musculoso. Demasiado tímido con las chicas, y en este grupo de traviesos, muchas veces la voz de la razón. A Víctor le había dado cierto cargo para ejercer control sobre sus compañeros, pero no había podido, ya que muchas veces, tal vez demasiadas, se dejaba llevar por su instinto travieso.

Robert Groffic rubio, ojos marrones y muy malo en los estudios, seguramente la oveja negra de este particular grupo. Demasiado Tímido con las mujeres y cuando se abre un asco mundial. Lo llaman con cierto cariño "La humillación del grupo" ya que de estos cinco vándalos era el que menos cualidades físicas y contacto con las mujeres tenía.

Ahora volvamos a eso del un aburrido Viernes, pues era verdad. A esa hora, es decir, a las siete y treinta de la tarde los otros tres se encontraban haciendo sus actividades, excepto Dick y Frank, que como siempre, se la pasaban vagueando.

Iban caminando por el pasillo, a punto de llegar a su habitación, cuando una idea cruzó la cabeza de Dick a la velocidad que lo hace una estrella fugaz.

-¿Y si espiamos a las KARTL?-Preguntó animado a su mejor amigo. A Frank le brillaron los ojos.

-Eres un genio...-Murmuró. Los dos se sonrieron y decidieron tomar otro pasillo al común ya que la oportunidad y la idea de espiar a una de las KARTL aunque sea, casi nunca se presentaba.

Las KARTL eran sus rivales, o eso podríamos llamarles, ya que a ellos les gustaba molestarlas para divertirse, solo ellos las llamaban KARTL. Estas eran las iniciales de cinco jóvenes muy especiales.

La "K" era por su líder, la siempre rebelde, pero ubicada, Kori Anders, el amor imposible del pobre Dick. Pelirroja, ojos verdes, a eso sumémosle Porrista y siempre mejor promedio, aunque no era un honor ni mucho menos lo disfrutaba, ya que Dick siempre sacaba el mejor promedio también. Kori se dedicaba a hacerle la contra a Dick y a sus amigos cada vez que los encontraba, no le caían bien, ella consideraba a Dick un abusivo

La "A" era por la más ruda, y cuando decimos la más ruda nos referimos en serio a la más ruda, que venía a ser Abby Bee, capitana del equipo de boxeo. Abby Bee tenía un carácter tan dulce como el limón. No le caían bien el grupito de Dick Grayson y siempre apoyaba a Kori en todo lo que emprendiera en su contra. Abby era una de las razones por la que los enfrentamientos entre estos grupos las KARTL siempre ganaban, quizá por su fuera bruta o porque gritaba tan fuerte como la bocina de un barco. Abby era morena, ojos de un marrón intenso, cabello enrulado y abultado de color negro. Con el que mejor se llevaba era con Víctor, ya que con él por lo menos si se podía hablar, y además no abusaba tanto como Dick Grayson o como Frank Bishop. Abby era el amor platónico de Víctor y viceversa.

La "R" era por Rachel Roth, que con solo oír su nombre la gente ya pensaba que se trataba de una asesina en serie o una hechicera maligna. Rachel era pálida, ojos de un azul violáceo inexistente y cabellos negros con algunas pintas violetas. Rachel era la más fría del grupo, pero al más comprensiva y en cuanto a su odio por el grupo de Dick, al que más odiaba era a Garfield Logan. Rachel tenía poca paciencia, muy poca paciencia y Garfield siempre se la sacaba. Rachel era la mejor amiga de Kori y siempre su punto de apoyo...Sin Rachel, Kori no era nada, y Dick, Frank, Gar, Víc y Rob lo sabían muy bien.

La "T" era por la _Barbie _Tara Holman. ¿Por qué _Barbie_? Porque tiene la apariencia angelical y pura de una _Barbie_, rubia, ojos azules, eso por fuera. ¿Por dentro? Si la tienes de amiga, la más fiel de todas, si es de enemiga, en cambio es lo peor que te puede pasar...Tara tenía un espíritu vengativo tan fuerte que podía derrumbar montañas, era divertida y simpática, pero era una boca sucia sin remedio. Ella estaba en muchas actividades del colegio que le proporcionaban cierto conocimiento en defensa personal. Pero la verdadera razón por la que Tara odiaba a aquel grupito era porque Garfield Logan había sido el único chico que le había roto el corazón...

Y por último, la "L" era por Luna Ertobrack. Luna era flaca, muy flaca, ojos miel, cabello castaño y largo. Era la más comprensiva del grupo, siempre dispuesta a escuchar. Ella no tenía tantos problemas con el otro grupo como las demás, era pacífica y sus padres eran Hippies. Podríamos decir que Luna era una joven ocurrente, siempre original ya sea para la forma de vestir o de ser...Siempre tan creativa, estaba totalmente inclinada al arte, con una habilidad para dibujar extraordinaria.

Y así es que Dick y Frank se dirigían detrás de su presa favorita, la que después de Abby y Rachel era la que menos paciencia tenía, y más si Dick estaba allí: Kori Anders. Entraron en el gimnasio y se sentaron en las gradas a observar como las porristas hacían una especie de pirámide pero más elaborada y Kori se encontraba en la punta más alta y mantenía el equilibrio mientras cantaba, pero al ver que Frank y Dick la observaban su rostro se contorsionó formando una mueca de odio.

-VAMOS ÁGUILAS A GANAR-Cantaba Kori, y el restó de las jóvenes respondía:

-EL CAMPEONATO, ¿QUÉ MÁS?

-¡¡NO LAS ESCUCHO!!-Chilló Kori con impaciencia mientras se mantenía con más dificultad. Era obvio que las muchachas estaban exhaustas, Kori las destrozaba todos los santos días y las santas tardes de Viernes.

-¡EL CAMPEONATO!

-¿QUÉ COSA?-Volvió a chillar con impaciencia. Entonces Dick y Frank se miraron, se levantaron y antes de que las chicas pudiesen responder chillaron divertidos:

-¡EL CAMPEONATO! -Kori se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a canturrear de nuevo:

-Dime Grayson, ¿Por qué no te vas?

-¡Por que tu no paras de chillar!-Contestó el aludido a modo de canto divertido. Frank estalló en carcajadas y Kori volvió a morderse el labio inferior.-¿No te has lavado las orejas hoy, Anders?-Todo el equipo rió por lo bajo y Frank volvió a soltar otra carcajada, Kori lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡VETE! ¡ESTAMOS EN PRÁCTICA!-Le espetó con impaciencia. Dick sonrió.

-¿Y? ¡Esto es un país libre!-Kori soltó una risotada.

-¡Hasta yo sé que eso lo sacaste de una caricatura, Grayson! ¡Qué infantil!-Se burló la muchacha. Eso era un golpe bajo, ella sabía cuanto le molestaba a Dick que lo llamaran infantil, pero esperando a que el rostro de Dick se contorsionara, se decepcionó al ver que él sonreía.

-¡Vaya! ¡La prodigia Anders ve caricaturas como el niñito Grayson!-Chilló divertido. Entonces el equipo no aguantó más, la pirámide se desmoronó y todas cayeron al suelo mirando a los dos chicos más guapos de toda la secundaria mientras reían y se hacía las simpáticas con ellos. Kori se levantó de la multitud y se dirigió a Dick con paso firme y lo acorraló señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Grayson hasta aquí has llegado! ¡Entre mi grupo y el tuyo se prohíbe la amistad POR Y PARA SIEMPRE!-Gritó con odio.- ¡ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA DE QUE VENGAS CON TUS ESTÚPIDOS AMIGOS A MOLESTARME EN LAS PRÁCTICAS! ¡DE QUE ME HAGAS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE! ¡DE QUE ARRUINES CADA SEGUNDO QUE TENGO CON UN CHICO DECENTE, GRAYSON, ME DAS ASCO!-Paró y comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo del grito, estaba débil después de la práctica. Dick sonrió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Anders?-Preguntó desafiante.

-La guerra, Grayson.-El rostro del joven se contorsionó.-Esto es la guerra.

* * *

Ok, no hubo mucho amor, pero prometo que después vendrá mas...jajajaja, si te gusto la historia pulsa GO y dejame un review alentador, que me de ganas de escribir más! jajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer (:

Coockie


	2. De chicos y chicas

**H**ola hola hola!! Muchísimas gracias por dejar Review, por agregar a favoritos por todo!! Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado. Quiero aclarar algunos puntos:

-Para empezar, esta historia no va a ser de las típicas que son dos capítulos y ya se andan besando. No. Con esta historia y no les miento cuando les digo van a sufrir pero al van a disfrutar. Es totalmente distinta a todo lo demás y el amor llegará en el punto en donde se saboree al máximo. Creo que es prudente advertirles esto porque yo vengo de una comunidad donde únicamente publicaban RxS y ya a los dos dialogos se andaban besuqueando. Supongo que fue por eso que decidí hacer algo distinto, algo que nunca leí (y me gustaría leer más). Así que espero que con esta advertencia lo disfruten y sigan o no. Ya están advertidos

-Los personajes de esta historia que vendrían a representar a los TT no tienen casi ninguna relación con los qe vemos en la tele n_n jaja, son casi mis hijos y le hago hacer lo que se me re canta la gana jajajaja, asi qe no se sorprendan ante las reacciones, o más bien, sorprendanse y si se sorprendieron me dejan un lindo lindo review.

Eso es todo, supongo, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**2**

**De chicos y chicas**

Kori estaba que ardía después de semejante humillación en frente de su equipo de porristas. Dick la había humillado junto don Frank durante mucho tiempo, pero era Viernes y a Kori no le quedaba otra que volverse a su cuarto y hablar con sus amigas de una posible y tal vez segura venganza.  
Entró en el cuarto hecha una furia y se echó en su cama. Era de color rosa (muy a su pesar) y en las paredes había dibujos de cada una de las que allí dormía haciendo algo que les gustara mucho: Kori estaba vestida de porrista y bailaba, Rachel leía un libro, Abby golpeaba el saco de boxeo, Tara sonreía simpática y Luna dibujaba. Pero los dibujos no eran muy diferentes a la realidad.

La pelirroja observó que sus amigas leían una revista o un libro, excepto Luna, quien dibujaba. Arrojó el bolso con brusquedad, haciendo que aterrizara violentamente sobre los nuevos zapatos de Tara.

-¡No!-Se lamentó la rubia, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a salvar sus amados zapatos rojos.

Rachel, Abby y Luna se volvieron a Kori al mismo tiempo, alzando una ceja sin sorprenderse.

-¿Qué te hizo Grayson ahora?-Preguntó Rachel con un aire divertido.

-Sí, ¿Y por qué mis zapatos deben pagar por eso?-Inquirió Tara ofendida.

Kori se mordió el labio inferior, se sentó en su cama y miró a sus amigas que ahora la observaban expectantes.  
-La amistad entre el grupito de Grayson y el nuestro esta oficialmente PROHIBIDA.-El desconcierto en el rostro de Luna la sorprendió un poco.- ¿Qué te pasa Luna?  
-¿Qué te hizo que es tan grave para esto?-Preguntó sabiamente.  
-Interrumpió mi práctica, no, no la interrumpió, la arruinó...Hizo que todo mi equipo se cayera de la pirámide y me humilló.-Relató dolida, recordando los hechos. Apretó el puño con fuerza.-Pero la guerra ya está empezada, Luna, lo siento...-Dijo decidida la líder de aquél grupo.-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
-Bueno, pero, aunque sea podrías ser un poco más amable con ellos-Sugirió Luna con calma-, quizá te hacen esto porque Grayson realmente te aprecia...- En el rostro de Kori se formó una mueca de sarcasmo y soltó una sonora carcajada.  
-¡Si claro! ¡Y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta! ¡Por favor, Luna!-Dijo sarcástica, pero Luna seguía sonriendo.  
-No te burles así, quizá te llamas así y no lo sabes, Kori, quizá nunca te lo dijeron y te llamas Teresa de Calcuta...-Sonrió risueña y todo el grupo soltó una carcajada.  
-Si y mi nombre es Rachel Roth.-Soltó Abby divertida. La verdad es que el grupo estaba acostumbrado a las observaciones de Luna, porque ella era muy silenciosa, pero atenta y a la hora de observar no perdía un detalle. Pero, a pesar de eso, Luna pasaba desapercibida y sus amigas no la consideraban lo bastante fuerte como para realizar una venganza. Claro que ninguna sabía lo equivocadas que estaban.  
-Les digo en serio, en cuanto las vea con ese idiota o alguno de sus amigos las mato.-Declaró Kori seria.  
-Y yo la ayudo.-Se ofreció Abby muy animada. Entonces la Barbie del grupo decidió hablar:  
-¡Por Dios, Kori! ¿Para qué solo decir "Esto es la guerra"? Podemos...Vengarnos...-Sugirió la rubia con aire malévolo. El grupo sonrió con malicia.  
-Oh claro...Claro que sí, mi queridísima Tara...Claro que sí.-Las cinco unieron las cabezas en una ronda en frente de un papel planeando su malévola venganza...

* * *

En la habitación del otro grupo todo era paz, Dick miraba revistas divertido, Frank jugaba con un yo-yó, Víctor revisaba unos apuntes, Garfield buscaba el número de una chica en su agenda, y Robert aún no había llegado de su práctica de Fútbol.  
-Ah...Las KARTL nos declararon la guerra...-Dijo Dick como desinteresado. De repente, sintió como todas las miradas caían sobre él.  
-¿QUE, QUÉ?-Chilló Garfield desesperado. Entonces Dick y Frank se sobresaltaron y miraron a la otra pareja de mejores amigos que los miraban expectantes.  
-Si lo que pasa es que...Fuimos a molestar a Kori a la práctica, se enojó, y nos declaró la guerra.-Explicó Dick rápidamente.

-Así que cualquier tipo de amistad entre este grupo y el suyo esta terminantemente prohibida.-Finalizó Frank con tranquilidad. Pero sus otros dos mejores amigos no parecían compartir su sentimiento de paz.  
-¿QUÉ VOY A HACER CON RACHEL?-Chilló Garfield desesperado. Frank sonrió despreocupado.  
-Por favor, Gar, seamos sinceros, ella no te quiere...La persona que ellas consideraban más decente y agradable de nuestro grupo era Vic...-Observó al recién mencionado, su rostro estaba contorsionado.- ¿Qué te ocurre, Vic?  
-¿Y qué va a ser de mí y Abby?-Dick y Frank se miraron y ambos pensaron los mismo: "Los calladitos son los peores" ya que ellos no tenían ni idea, ni siquiera la más ligera sospecha de que a Víctor le gustaba Abby, y menos semejante mujer...  
-¿Te gusta Abby Bee?-Preguntó Dick asustado. En el rostro de Víctor se dibujo un poco de rubor.  
-Sí...-Asintió el joven.  
-Pues si te casas con ella no me invites a la boda...-Pidió Frank asustado.-Ella me ha dado más palizas que dinero mis padres...-Confesó con terror. Todos rieron.  
-Bueno, pero el peor soy yo... ¿Qué va a ser de mí y Kori?-Dramatizó Dick, Frank rió por lo bajo y Dick, al escucharlo, le tiró con un almohadón.  
-¡Hey!  
-¡No te rías! ¡Me ha declarado la guerra!-Se quejó el líder del grupo.  
-De la guerra al amor solo hay un paso.-Le recordó Frank.  
-Si...Tendré que deshacerme del muchacho ese que le gusta... ¿Cómo se llama?  
-¿Steven Tyler?-Sugirió Gar sin estar enterado de nada.  
-¡No tarado! ¡Ese es el que canta en Aerosmith!  
-Ah...Entonces era Adam Wester, el jugador de Football Americano.  
-¡Eso! ¡Para mañana ya no estará vivo!-Declaró el líder con decisión. Y volvió a tumbarse en su cama con la misma calma que tenía hacía unos minutos. Era obvio que estos jóvenes no se imaginaban la venganza que aquellas arpías les tenían preparada...

* * *

Sí, ninguno de ellos lo imagina, y ustedes mucho menos. Aquí una costumbre que aprendí leyendo un fic, de una gran autora, les dejaré preguntas y tendrán que respondérmelas en su review. Es una divertida manera de saber lo que piensan de la historia y de conocerlos un poco más:

1-Con qué personaje se identifican?

2-Que piensan que harán ellas para vengarse?

3-De qué lado están?

4-¿Quién creen que perderá?

5-¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Debo continuarlo? (espero que la respuesta sea si)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y PONER LA HISTORIA EN FF!!!!!!!

un beso grandeeeee

With Love

Coockie.

Pd: quieres saber que tan loca estoy? échale un vistazo a mi profile. Yo le echo un vistazo al de cada uno que me deja review.


	3. La venganza de Kori

**S**olamente porque me dejaron muchos reviews y porque en su mayoría todos respondieron las preguntas (excepto tufan que no sé quien es) cumpliré con todas sus exigencias, o por lo menos la mayoría a ver..

-Este capítulo es ESCENCIAL, sí, con mayúscula imprenta para la historia. Presten mucha atención porque se darán cuenta de que las chicas HABLAN EN SERIO. Esta historia no es como las demás, oh no, todos sufrirán muajajajaja ajajaja cof cof cof (toso porqe me ahogué)

-No voy a poner RxS, RxCB ni CYxA por ahora. Tendrán que aguantar algunos capítulos más pero les prometo diversión, amistad y habrá algún que otro acercamiento amoroso. Voy a entrenar sus mentes.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo (oh, sí por dios, es mortal!) y bueno, ya saben, nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**3**

**La venganza de Kori.**

-¡Ah!-Chilló Luna. Se había parado en seco y el grupo se dio vuelta por decimonovena vez para ver que le pasaba a la más exótica de sus amigas. Luna se miró el pie, se había clavado algo, probablemente. Se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a examinar su dedo gordo del pie. El grupo entero lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia, se sentaron junto a Luna y se pusieron a observarla.-Creo que me clavé una espina...-Kori soltó un bufido. La que más ganas tenía de vengarse era ella, la habían humillado y si alguien iba a dar el primer paso, sería ella, claro que el primero para humillarlos a ellos.

-Te dije que no vinieras descalza...-Le reprochó a su amiga. Luna alzó la vista y miró atentamente a Kori por unos instantes. Kori se quedó helada, Luna era algo extraña, pero cuando hacía eso, significaba que había escuchado algo.

-Silencio.-Ordenó con cierta frialdad. Se paró y se asomó por los arbustos, luego, se volvió a sus amigas y sonrió.-Parece que será más fácil de lo que nosotras pensábamos...-Kori sonrió, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Están fuera?-Preguntó la _Barbie_ del grupo mirándose sus uñas pintadas de rosa que se habían descolorido. Luna sonrió asintiendo.

-Bueno...-Kori miró a todo el grupo que la observaban expectantes.-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es trepar hasta el dormitorio de ellos el resto-Sonrió.-decídanlo ustedes.-El grupo sonrió conforme. Abby se acercó a la pared y lanzó la cuerda hacia arriba, y, como por arte de magia, entró en la ventana correcta que por suerte se encontraba abierta.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Abby mirando al grupo mientras sostenía la soga.-¿Quién será la primera? ¿Rachel?-La pálida escritora dio un paso atrás. Todas la miraron expectantes.

-Nunca se los dije pero...Le tengo miedo a las alturas...-Sonrió incómoda y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.-Preferiría ser última.-Abby dirigió su mirada a Tara.

-¿Tara?-La aludida la miró.

-Yo voy, pero no primera...-Sonrió a Abby ya que las dos se llevaban bien. Abby se dirigió a la más excéntrica del grupo.

-¿Lunita?-La aludida se encontraba mirando a la luna con sus grandes ojos miel. Pero en seguida volteó a ver a su amiga.

-¿La idea no fue de Kori?-Entonces, por esas últimas seis palabras, Kori sintió ganas de matar a sus amiga por revelar una información inconveniente para ella. Abby dirigió sus ojos a Kori.

-¿Y bien?-Kori tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo...-Kori se acercó a la soga y Abby la soltó. Dio un hondo suspiro y miró hacia arriba. La soga había caído cinco ventanas más arriba. "¿Por qué demonios se les ocurrió tener el dormitorio tan arriba?" se preguntó la líder de aquel grupo, ya que a ella, a pesar de ser tan alta, también le asustaban un poco las alturas. Se colgó de la soga y puso los pies en la pared, tenía sus zapatillas de porristas y era hábil por cierta naturaleza. Dio unos pasos sostenida de la soga y avanzó. Se sintió segura, después de todo no parecía tan difícil, ¿O si? Miró hacia arriba y sonrió, unos metros la separaban de su venganza. Era bueno saber que Frank dejaba la ventana abierta para ver a las chicas que practicaban de noche y así invitarlas a salir. Después de todo, servía que Luna fuese tan observadora. Siguió avanzando, pero algo pasó. Kori perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse…

-¡BAJATE DE AHÍ!-Gritó Rachel desde abajo. Se escuchaba tan distante y tan preocupada. Kori no miró para abajo y tampoco lo pensó dos veces. Estaba decidida a ejecutar su gloriosa venganza y no se iba a echar para atrás ahora.

-¡No! ¡Es sencillo!-Mintió para darle seguridad a su mejor amiga. Siguió avanzando y, finalmente, llegó al cuarto, se metió por la ventana con delicadeza. Analizó rápidamente el campo enemigo y, luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, lanzó la soga hacia abajo y la acompañó con una sonrisa. Se acercó a una de las camas de abajo estando segura de que era la de su rival ¿Cómo? tenía una foto de ella en la mesita de luz de al lado. Se acercó a la cama y alzó la foto entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo demonios...?-Observó la foto. Ella estaba sonriendo...Quizá ellas no hacían tan mal como creía Rachel al entrar en el cuarto de gente que ya lo había hecho con el suyo, ¿Verdad? Sino, ¿De qué otro modo podría haber conseguido una foto de ella sonriendo?-Un minuto...-Esa foto se la había dado a sus amigas por una ocasión especial. Todas tenían una de cada una, es decir que todas tenían una de ella, una de Rachel, de Abby, de Tara y de Luna, por un cuadro que habían hecho. Alguien la había traicionado y ella iba a averiguar quien había sido...Volteó y se encontró con el resto de su grupo. Sonrió.-Señoritas...Me complace anunciarles que este cuarto...-Las cuatro la miraban sonriendo.- ¡ES NUESTRO!

-¡SI!-Las cuatro se fueron a diferentes lugares y empezaron a destrozar todo. Dieron vuelta varias cosas y rompieron cada revista de material interesante para hombres que encontraban. Les sorprendió encontrar una foto de cada una de ellas en varios lugares diferentes del cuarto. Kori se encargó de las cosas de Dick: Destendió su cama, escondió las sábanas, quitó su guitarra eléctrica de su lugar, desacomodó su ropa, escondió su agenda y lo más importante, robó la foto que tenía de ella (Kori) y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-¡VIENEN PARA ACÁ!-Anunció Luna. Las cinco se fueron a la ventana y descubrieron que era más fácil bajar que subir y más divertido vengarse en la noche que insultar a Grayson de día. Salieron de los arbustos y se encontraron cara a cara con el grupito rival.

-Buenas noches señoritas... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Las cinco sonrieron ante la pregunta de Frank.

-Estamos en guerra, Bishop-Le recordó Rachel.

-Además es Viernes por la noche... ¿Qué podríamos estar haciendo aquí?-Dijo Tara con aire divertido. Las cinco comenzaron a reírse con malicia y empezaron a correr por todo el patio sin percatarse de que había cinco jóvenes que las miraban como si estuviesen locas y fuesen a ganar esta guerra...

-¿Qué bicho les picó?-Preguntó Dick extrañado, sabiendo que ese comportamiento en su amada Kori no era común.

-No lo sé, no lo sé...-Dijo Víctor quitándole importancia. Sacó las llaves de la habitación de su bolsillo y abrió la habitación.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó Robert que fue el primero en entrar. Luego le siguieron Frank y Dick. Y por último Víctor y Garfield.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?-Dick miró su cama con asombro sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de su mejor amigo. Su cama sin sábanas y su mesita de luz vacía, quería decir que…

-¡SE LLEVARON MI FOTO DE KORI!-Gritó con desesperación. Empezó a revolver los cajones de los otros, pero lo único que encontró fueron sus sábanas y su guitarra eléctrica.-Dios mío...-Se tumbó en su cama mientras se revolvía el negro cabello con ganas de arrancárselo.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cama de Garfield. Entonces lo vio, un pequeño cabello rojo, lo suficientemente llamativo para verse desde ese punto de vista. Lo tomó y lo examinó con cuidado.-Anders...-Murmuró. Los otros cuatro lo miraron al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-¿Pero como es posible?-Dijo Víctor rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No es obvio?-Ironizó Frank. Todos lo miraron.- ¡Estamos en plena guerra! ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Flores y una admiradora secreta?-Frank tenía razón. No podían echarse atrás y no parecían interesados en hacerlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era Sábado, y los cinco amigos se encontraban en diferentes partes del colegio. Dick se dirigió al cuarto de sus enemigas para exigir una explicación del cabello. Pero entonces lo escuchó...Los altavoces anunciaron cosas que el creyó imposible oír en sus años de escuela...

-Buenos días...Mi nombre es Kori Anders y les traigo el diario intimo de Dick Grayson y Frank Bishop...-Su voz se oía chillona, pero se reconocía, esa era Kori.-"Querido Diario: Hoy mi mami me dio una chupaleta, a pesar de que todas las chicas de mi curso creen que soy valiente, en realidad le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y...¿A las gomitas de ositos?-Un gran rubor se produjo en las mejillas de Dick, corrió a la sala en la que sabía que se encontraba Kori.-Bueno eso ha sido por parte de Dick, vamos con Frank Bishop...-Se oía risas con casa paso que hacía.-"Querido Diario: Tengo un secreto del que nadie esta enterado...La verdad es que aún no me han salido pelos en el pecho...En otras palabras soy...Lampiño!-Las risas de Kori ahogaron un poco el secreto de su mejor amigo, pero todos reían.-¿Alguien tenía idea de que Garfield Logan le tiene miedo al color rojo, y es por eso que nunca lo usa? ¿Sabía alguien que Robert Groffic le tiene miedo a las pelotas de football y es por eso que no practica este deporte?-Pasó frente a su amigo recién mencionado y observó el rubor de sus mejillas, era más intenso que el suyo y la gente lo señalaba y se reía.-Y lo más importante, ¿Alguien tenía idea de que Víctor Stone perdió su permiso de conducir tres veces y le tiene miedo a conducir bicicletas?-Un gran conjunto de risas. Dick apresuró el paso.- ¿Verdad que las apariencias engañan? Si alguien quiere confirmar que esto sea cierto que se pase por nuestro cuarto, por cierto, de ahora en adelante, Grayson, somos las cinco mosqueteras, si tienes algún problema... ¡VEN Y DÍMELO EN LA CARA!-Dick ya casi llegaba, pero Rachel Roth, Tara Holman y Luna Ertobrack se interpusieron en su camino mientras Kori seguía gritando como loca. Se podía distinguir la sorna en su voz.- ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA, GRAYSON, LA GUERRA! ¡Y por si no lo entendiste te lo digo de nuevo...LA GUERRA!-Dick se paró en seco y miró a las tres mosqueteras que se habían posado en su camino.

-¿Divertido, verdad Grayson?-Preguntó Rachel con su casual ironía.

-No te pongas así, nunca es triste la verdad, lo que no tiene es remedio...-Repuso Tara con un aire divertido.

-Ya has oído a Kori, no somos las "KARTL" somos mosqueteras...-Sonrió Luna. A ella se le había ocurrido el nombre.

-Ya entendí...Lunita...Si me disculpan...-Dick volteó e intento ignorar las risas y los dedos que lo señalaban a él. Realmente Kori le había ganado y lo peor es que él lo tenía merecido, y difícilmente la iba a poder superar.

* * *

Entonces...

1)-¿podrán los chicos superar la venganza?

2)-¿Esperaban que las chicas se pusieran ese nombre?

3)-¿Qué creen que harán los chicos para vengarse?

4)-¿Qué nombre se pondrán los chicos? (Gretul no respondas ¬¬) ¿Por qué?

5)-Este capítulo refleja la personalidad de las Mosqueteras un poco más..., ¿Se siguen identificando con el mismo personaje? ¿Por qué?

6)-¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban eso?

7)-¿Debo continuar? (Espero que digan que sí)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A FAVORITOS Y A ALERTAS EN SERIO!!!

Sigan dejandome un lindo Review y para saber más de mí dense una vueltita por mi profile (actualizado)

Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

RESPONDAN LAS PREGUNTAS!! :)

Un beso grande

With Love

atte; Coockie


	4. Enfrentando a las mosqueteras

**H**ola a todooos!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo, por seguir eligiendo este fic (tomen eso otros fics ja ja! (ya se me subió)), por seguir leyéndolo y por dejarme lindos lindos reviews...aaa (suspiro) tengo una mala noticia. Ayer fui al médico y me diagnosticaron adicción a los reviews así que tengo que tomar unas pastillitas que dicen que me calman y me pueden dar sueño así que yo le dije al doctor: nada puede contra mi! y me mandé 50584905050 pastillas juntas y no me pasó nada. Já, qien rie ahora doctor ee?

_(Coockie dejó de escribir porque acaba de caer dormida sobre el teclado. Su hermana, Sofia, pasa por al lado de ella, la observa, la zarandea y al ver que no despierta la empuja y se conecta al msn. Está dos horas chateando y pone música fuerte. Después su mamá la llama para que haga la tarea, y entonces entra en escena su hermano mayor Cristian, conocido por su sensatez. Cristian analiza a Coockie, le tira de los pelos, le pega cachetadas, la llama "bajita", le grita en el oído y ve que no reacciona. Finalmente se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino... Cinco horas más tarde, Coockie despierta y como si nada sigue escribiendo esto)_

Acabo de bostezar, por eso me tardé en seguir escribiendo, si, por eso fue jejej...Las pastillas no pueden contra mi! En fin, me dejo de babosadas y los dejo leer en paz SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME DEJEN UN LINDO REVIEW ASÍ RE FANTÁSTICO...jaja, tonto doctor, me llama adicta, jaja.

Una última aclaración a este comentario demasiado loco (inclusive para mí)

Este capítulo está dedicado con todo mi amor y afecto a mi amiga Isabel, quien fue un gran impulso para que escriba y termine este fic y se metió hasta en mis sueños para que lo termine. A vos, isa, hechizada, Gracias. Ojalá puedas ver esto y me entiendas.

Sin más que decirleees AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULOOO OOO OOOOOO

Nos vemos abajo.

**

* * *

**

4

**Enfrentando a las Mosqueteras.**

Dick se volvió a su cuarto hecho una rabia dispuesto a acuchillar a la primer mosquetera que se le cruzara. Nunca había supuesto que esas cinco podían ir tan lejos, definitivamente alguien tenía que pararlas o algo mejor...

-Hay que separarlas.-Le dijo Dick a sus cuatro amigos que lo miraban atentos. Frank alzó la mano como si estuviesen en clase y todos soltaron una lijera carcajada. Dick le dio la palabra cn un gesto de la mano.

-¿Cómo las vamos a separar, genio? Sería más fácil armar y desarmar una rana, esas cinco están unidas con cadenas de plata...-Dijo Frank con cierto odio y sarcasmo.-No se si me explico...

-Oh, amigo, ellas están más separadas de lo que tu crees...Sino... ¿Cómo crees que yo conseguí esa foto de Kori?-Frank sonrió al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Los otros tres no estaban ni enterados así que pusieron caras de desconcierto.

-De acuerdo... ¿Qué tienes planeado?-Preguntó Frank. Dick sonrió.

-Estaba esperando que preguntaras eso...-Dijo Dick frotándose las manos-Primero que nada, pongámonos un nombre...Un nombre que simbolice que somos tan fuertes como ellas...Mm...-Se puso a pensar caminando de un día para el otro. Los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué les parece los Anti-Mosqueteras?-Propuso Robert, siempre tan ingenuo. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.-Era solo una propuesta...

-Bueno...Bueno...Yo tengo una idea mejor...-Dijo Frank con malicia. Todos voltearon a verlo.

-Te escucho.-Dijo Dick.

-¿Qué les parece los merodeadores? Después de todo, los cinco leímos esos libros, ¿Verdad?

-Yo no...-Confesó Robert. Los otros cuatro sonrieron.

-Perfecto.-Dijo Dick. Recordó el momento en que los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que había leído los mismos libros en casi el mismo tiempo. Los cuatro siempre habían sido muy unidos y si ustedes conocen la historia de los merodeadores sabrán porque estos cuatro se identifican con la misma.

Por una casualidad de la vida, los cinco jóvenes se encontraron y se hicieron amigos en el medio de una pelea en el primer año de primaria o por otra casualidad de la vida, Frank y Dick resultaron ser unos amantes de la lectura, pero lo ocultaban y, como eran mejores amigos terminaron leyendo los mismos libros...

Luego estaban Garfield y Víctor, la verdad es que Víctor también resultó ser un amante de la lectura por naturaleza y a Garfield lo habían amenazado desde su familia con que debía de leer más, así que Víctor le recomendó esos libros y así los cuatro terminaron leyendo la misma historia.

-De acuerdo...Ya está el nombre, Ahora...-Dick puso un pie en una silla y el otro en el suelo. Los miró a los cuatro con sus azules ojos y preguntó.- ¿Qué tienen planeado?-Los cuatro sonrieron a su nuevo líder y comenzaron a proponer ideas. Finalmente, la venganza fue la menos esperada...

* * *

Domingo a la mañana, Frank Bishop se puso su mejor ropa deportiva. Bajó las escaleras, eran como las siete de la mañana y tenía que encontrarla. No entendía porque a él le tocaba la más "Jodida", si bien era linda como las otras cuatro mosqueteras, a él le había tocado conquistar a Luna y sacarle toda la información que pudiese de su próxima venganza. La tarea no era sencilla, el tenía poco tacto para hablar con Luna, además sabía muy bien que cuando Luna se proponía algo, lo hacía. Además de tener pinta de loca, era bastante ruda, no tanto como Abby, que por suerte le había tocado a Víctor o como Tara que era el problema de Robert, y mucho menos como Rachel quien era la situación y la vida de Garfield. Frank lanzó un suspiro. Luna en verdad era la menos ruda de las mosqueteras. Bajó las escaleras y esperó a verla pasar. Y al fin, después de unos quince minutos, la vio. Luna corría a dos por hora, al trotecito lento. Ellos sabían que salía los Domingos a trotar porque las otras cuatro dormían, en cambio los otros días las demás se levantaban temprano le obligaban a quedarse con ellas y charlar un rato.

-¡EH LUNA!-Gritó. Ella volteó y siguió trotando, pero con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa lo saludó. Frank se unió al trotecito lento de la muchacha.- ¿Cómo dormiste?-Sonrió como lo hacía con las muchachas que quería conquistar para que la chica se derritiera, pero nada pasó.

-La verdad es que bien... ¿Qué se te ofrece, Bishop?-Frank tragó saliva, lo disimuló y siguió trotando. No pensó que Luna pudiese ser tan intuitiva y se diera cuenta de que él venía por algo, pero no iba a perder esta batalla.

-Nada, solo que me doy cuenta de que, si te veo con dos ojos, eres muy linda, Lunita y solo quería hacértelo saber.-Frank le sonrió de modo que la chica se derritiera, pero, lo único que consiguió fue un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-Gracias...-Balbuceó.-Eres muy amable.-Dijo aún con el sonrojo. El volvió a sonreír para ver si la cautivaba, pero ella volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. Frank sonrió para sus adentros, estaba ganando la batalla

* * *

Dick salió del cuarto de los merodeadores y se dirigió al de las mosqueteras. Con un simple golpecito en la puerta se percató de que no había nadie allí adentro. Se dirigió al gimnasio y allí la encontró. Haciendo volteretas, ella sola, al ritmo de la música de un CD bastante bueno. Aunque eran las seis y media de la mañana y estaba bañada en sudor se veía tan hermosa como él la recordaba. Se acercó al grabador, y sin que ella se percatase, apagó la música. Ella volteó y se encontró cara a cara con su peor enemigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Grayson?-Preguntó con frialdad. El se acercó a ella y admirando sus ojos esmeraldas contestó:

-Pedirte perdón por lo del Viernes, Anders, lo siento...-Sonrió como un pobre perrito esperando que la joven se conmoviera. Pero ella solo sonrió con malicia.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, Grayson, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo.-Prendió la música e, ignorándolo, siguió con su rutina. Dick se mordió el labio inferior, volvió a apagar la música y se acercó nuevamente a Kori. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.-¿Acaso no te bastó con lo que hicimos ayer, imbécil? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que soy capaz?-El sonrió.

-No.-Contestó orgulloso.

-De acuerdo, para mañana, ya no pensarás lo mismo...-Sonrió.

-¿A si?-Preguntó el líder de los merodeadores muy seguro de sí mismo.- ¿Por qué?

-Solo te diré que no te asustes si mañana alguien hace algo que te sorprenda...-Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a besar a Adam? ¡Uh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡El rostro de ese muchacho es tan horrible que si lo haces dejaré de molestarte! ¡Eso si es ser ruda!-Dijo a modo de burla. Ella se puso roja de rabia y de vergüenza.

-Grayson...Vas a morir...-El chico salió corriendo y trabó la puerta con una escoba. Comenzó a reírse, ya estaban preparados.

* * *

Garfield entró a la biblioteca, tragó saliva. La gente se reiría si lo veían allí. No entendía como alguien había tenido la grandiosa idea de inventar un lugar donde apilar libros y donde debías hacer silencio. La verdad es que Garfield no le veía el sentido a leer. No entendía como a Dick, Frank y a Víctor les podía gustar tanto, mucho menos entendía la rutina de Rachel de ir a leer un libro una hora antes del almuerzo. Dio un hondo suspiro y buscó a su amada con la mirada. La encontró en una mesa, sola por suerte. Buscó un libro cualquiera, cosa que fue un gran error, y se acercó con bastante sigilo para su estilo para sentarse frente a la gótica. Ella alzó la vista de su libro y preguntó en un murmullo audible.

-¿Qué rayos haces en una biblioteca, Logan? ¿Tratas de impresionarme de nuevo?-Preguntó con aire de pesadez Rachel. Garfield se estremeció, pero no iba a mostrarse débil, se lo había prometido a sus amigos.

-La verdad es que no, Rachel, de hecho, vengo a leer un poco...-Rachel soltó una risotada infernal. Garfield volvió a estremecerse, pero comprendió la única manera de lograr su cometido era mantenerse firme.

-Por favor, Logan... ¿Tú, leyendo? ¡Eso es de locos!-Pero la gótica no se percató de que una mujer de unos sesenta años de edad la observaba por detrás queriendo matarla.

-Señorita Roth.-La chica volteó asustada. Garfield sonrió.-No me esperaba esto de usted.

-Pero...pero...

-¡FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA!-Una mueca de maldad se dibujó en el rostro de Garfield Logan y antes de que Rachel se retirada cabizbaja la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Ahora quién se está riendo?-La gótica se mordió el labio inferior y salió hecha una rabia por la puerta de en frente. Garfield dejó el libro a un lado y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa. Después de todo, humillar a Rachel Roth no había sido tan difícil.

* * *

Robert se dirigió al patio, donde seguramente Tara estaría haciendo sus casuales abdominales antes de ir a almorzar. Admitió que esas cinco chicas tenían unas costumbres bastante extrañas pero por suerte no le había tocado lidiar con la muerte, es decir, con Abby. Entró al patio y se sentó junto a la _Barbie _de las mosqueteras. La observó por unos instantes y ella se levantó.

-Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí, si es Groffic el que le tiene miedo a las pelotas de Football...¡Cuidado allá están jugando un partido de utilizando esas pelotas! ¿Sabes? -Quizá había subestimado a aquella mosquetera, pero no iba a perder la batalla, o por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

-Pero querida...Ya entiendo porque no tienes a tu príncipe azul...Y luego tú estabas con la duda...-El rostro de la muchacha se contorsionó.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Demasiado.-Sonrió. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que sería un gran hombre de negocios porque sabía mentir como nadie.

-¿A sí? Pues...A ver, ¿Por qué?-La muchacha parecía asustada.

-Bueno, pues porque eres una desdichada e inútil rubia que trata mal a todo chico que se le acerca...Excepto a los muñecos Ken...Ja, ja...-Robert comenzó a reír con ganas y Tara se levantó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mañana sufrirás mi ira, Groffic-Advirtió.

-¿Qué ira?-Preguntó animado el rubio.

-Mañana, cuando tengas gimnasia, cuida tu dignidad...-Advirtió. Se fue y Robert sonrió, todo estaba solucionado.

* * *

Tragó saliva con dificultad. No le gustaba la cancha de boxeo y aunque siempre se había llevado bien con Abby, su humor no era el de una cerecita. Entró en la habitación y allí la encontró, dando sus matutinas clases del Domingo. Tan bella como siempre, solo que los guantes de Box podrían no ser un accesorio.

-Hola, Abby, ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó tratando de sonar bastante seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo siento muchísimo Víctor.-Ella alzó sus dos puños.-Pero si quieres vivir, tendrás que correr...-Comenzó a avanzar hacia él sin detenerse, con postura amenazante.

-Tranquila, no te he hecho nada...Tranquila, vengo en son de paz.-Sonrió nervioso pero fue inútil. Abby comenzó a correr hacia él con los puños en alto y no tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo. Salió jadeando y hasta que no estuvo como tres pisos más abajo del salón no paró.

* * *

Ahora, quiero qe me digan, ¿no es verdaderamente conmovedora la valentía de estos malditos hijos de puta? Con el tiempo los odiarán tanto como yo los quiero jajaja, vamos Merodeadores! Ustedes pueden hacer algo mejor que ser imbéciles, y de hecho lo harán, oh, si y yo lo disfrutaré al igual que mis lectoras.

Ahora...(Música de suspenso) Preguntas

1)-¿Les pareció impactante la decisión de los merodeadores?  
2)-¿Se esperaban ese nombre?  
3)-¿Sobrevivirán a la guerra con esa conducta?  
4)-¿Logrará Kori salir del Gimnasio?  
5)-¿Se cautivara Luna por esos baratos comentarios por parte de Frank?  
6)-¿Alguna vez cesara mi locura por dejar preguntas? (yo se las paso a esa respuesta: NO! MUAJAJAJA AAJAJAJJA JAJAJA COF COF COF _(Coockie se ahogó y dos paramedicos le practican la maniobra esa cuyo nombre no me sale para que no se ahogue)  
_7)-¿Debo continuar esta historia?

Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, palazos, putiadas, paramedicos, negros caribeños sexys con rastas, hermanos solteros, números de chicos lindos, e-mails de lectores, bombachas, calzones, remeras, chocolates, galletas, halagos, calcetines, y mucho más pero todo en un review!!

Gracias por seguir agregando a favoritos y a alertaaas ! en serio! GRACIAS POR LEEER

me encanta poder actualizar tan seguido, sigan dejándome reviews y sigan siendo mi público maravilloso (Ya, se me subio definitivamente)

Un beso grande, los dejo en paz

With Love

Coockie

PD: Si me siguen dejando Review habrá una sorpresita para ustedes dentro de poco. En serio. No es gran cosa, pero es algo especial. Ojalá disfruten de la historia y recen para que a mi no se me pase la locura. Gracias por leer.


	5. Nuevos Cómplices

**E**i! espero que hayan pasado un dia del amigo tan gracioso como el mio. No subi capi por razones obvias jeje, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir dejando review, por agregar a favoritos y a Alertas. Este capi es bastante corto, pero es muuuy muuuy útil y certero, asi qe PRESTEN ATENCION!. Gracias por leer

Nos vemos abajo

* * *

**5**

**Nuevos cómplices**

Kori seguía golpeando la puerta del gimnasio, pero era inútil. No tenía la fuerza de Abby y mucho menos la de Tara. No iba a salir fácil de esta.

-Te juro, Dick Grayson, te juro que cuando salga de aquí... ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-Golpeó la puerta de nuevo con más fuerza y casi la derrumba. Siguió así hasta que ocurrió un milagro.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó una voz desde afuera, un tanto familiar para Kori, pero no la supo reconocer porque estaba exhausta.-Escuché unos ruidos... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¡SI!-Chilló Kori desde adentro. "Prepárate para tu muerte, Grayson" pensó.

-¿Kori?-Preguntó la voz. Entonces Kori la reconoció y se sonrojó al instante, ¡Era Adam!

-¡SI soy yo! ¡Tuve una pelea con Grayson y me dejó encerrada aquí!-Confesó tratando de fingir miedo. Aunque la verdad era que no tenía ningún miedo, sino que tendría más oportunidad con Adam si se mostraba débil e inocente.

-No tengas miedo, Kori, yo te saco de ahí.-Y en seguida destrabó la puerta. Ella lo vio entrar y corrió a sus brazos, y, para su suerte fue bien recibida en ellos.-Tranquila...Ya pasó...-Kori trató de sacar lágrimas como Rachel se lo había enseñado, pero no pudo, las actrices sin lugar a dudas eran Luna, Rachel y Tara, quienes podían mentirte como nadie o simular la mejor sonrisa de todas. Cuando al fin se separaron, Adam se ofreció para acompañarla de nuevo a su cuarto y Kori aceptó sonriente. A ella le caía fabulosamente bien Adam, no podía entender como a sus amigas no les caía bien...

* * *

Frank volvía de su gran hazaña, no había llegado a grandes planes con Luna pero había conseguido hacerse amigo de ella, y muy fiel. Luna resultó ser una gran persona, una chica muy buena en realidad, no muy rebelde, algo loca, excéntrica, pero ubicada. Además le había contado algunos consejos para tratarse bien con las mosqueteras, resultó ser que se llevó mejor de lo que esperaba con Luna, pero este no era un gran sentimiento como el amor, era una gran amistad que estaba por empezar.

Entonces, algo le llamó la atención y se detuvo a oír el ruido. Se oía como si alguien llorara, corrió hacia las sombras donde se encontró con la muchacha que lloraba. Tenía cabellos rubios y no lo miraba de frente. Se dio la vuelta contra la pared y se acercó más a ella. Frank se acercó, aunque eso se veía extraño, la chica lloraba y él quería saber porqué ya que quería ayudarla..

-¡Vete!-Gritó la muchacha.- ¡Sé que vienes a burlarte de mí!-Le espetó con esa voz que el conocía muy bien. Esa era Tara Holman, pero... ¿Por qué rayos estaba llorando?

-¿Tara? ¡No voy a hacerte daño...! ¡Lo juro!-Dijo con una mano en el pecho. Se acercó más a Tara y sin que se pudiese prevenir, siquiera, ya estaba por los aires colgado del tobillo con una soga. Tara se volteó y lo observó triunfal.

-Jamás subestimes a una mosquetera, ¿No te lo advertí, Frank?-Luna y Rachel habían entrado en escena. Frank observó a las tres mosqueteras. Había algo extraño en esa escena; esas tres eran las que menos tacto tenían entre ellas. Si bien las cinco se llevaban bien, Luna y Rachel no eran las mejores amigas, casi nunca se las veía juntas y Rachel aún no confiaba en Tara. Algo era extraño...

-No te preocupes, Bishop, no te vamos a hacer nada...-Dijo Rachel con su casual tranquilidad que demostraba cuando no estaba Garfield.

-Si claro.-Repuso Frank, sarcástico.- ¿Cómo pude haber pensado eso? Después de todo, estamos en guerra ¿No?-Miró para otro lado, pero en verdad lo habían colgado alto.

Rachel sonrió.

-Verás, Frank...La cosa es así: Como te podrás imaginar, a tu líder le gusta nuestra líder...-Comenzó a explicar Rachel.

-Dime algo que no sepa-Ironizó Frank, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Qué sarcástico estás esta mañana!-Opinó Tara.- ¡Te pareces a Rachel!-La recién mencionada la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Discúlpame, Holman! ¡Pero es que comúnmente me cuelgan más arriba los Domingos!-Replicó Frank. Las tres mosqueteras rieron.

-De acuerdo, iré al grano: A Kori no le gusta Dick, pero a nosotras nos parecen la pareja ideal, así que, queremos saber si te interesa ser un cómplice, es decir, para tratar de unir a Dick con Kori...-Propuso Luna risueña. Frank sonrió.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienen planeado?-Las tres sonrieron con malicia.

-Verás, entre nosotras tres solo tenemos la simpatía de seis profesores...-Comenzó Luna.

-Pero tú tienes la de los otros cuatro.-Añadió Rachel.

-Así que lo único que tienes que hacer...-Empezó Tara, pero Frank la interrumpió previniéndose de lo que iba a decir.

-Es convencerlos de que pongan a Dick y a Kori juntos...

-Todo el tiempo...-Terminaron las mosqueteras. Frank se rascó la barbilla.

-Me gusta...-Dijo orgulloso-y mucho.-Las chicas sonrieron y lo bajaron.

-Si alguien pregunta...-Le susurró Luna antes de irse.-Esto fue una venganza...

-Finge rabia así te creen.-Dijo Rachel.

-Y lo más importante-dijo Tara. Miró a ambos lados del patio y no se encontró con nadie.-No le digas esto a NADIE, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.-Y así los cuatro partieron por dos lados diferentes, conformes de lo que significaba que serían nuevos cómplices.

* * *

Entonces...

1-¿Lograran su cometido Tara, Rachel, Luna y Frank?  
2-¿Saldrá Kori con Adam?  
3-¿Morirá Dick?  
4-¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de "de la guerra al amor solo hay un paso", a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar y en el mismo canal (ya, se me subio)

Sigan dejando Review y respondan las preguntas

Los qiere

Coockie


	6. Ataque en el gran juego

**H**ola!! Lamento haberme tardado un poco, pero aquí estoy actualizando a pedido del público (? jajajaj, en fin, creo que es hora de que les revele algo interesante. La verdad es que esta historia está divivida en tres partes:

**Primera parte: **Capítulos del 1-6 (sii, ya terminaron jaja). Estos capítulos son totalmente improvisados xD, no fueron muy pensados ni muy elavorados, sino que fui sacando ideas de lugares, pelis, fics, etc. y las puse acá. Pero estos capítulos son de importancia muy grande, por más raro que parezca jajaja, no los olviden, porque lo lamentarán. De todos modos, yo sé que no lo harán.

**Segunda Parte: **Capítulos del 7-13 (Se, les qeda bastante). Estos capítulos comienzan a hablar mucho más de la relación que hay detrás de la guerra entre los dos grupos. Acá, se descubren muchas cosas y se afianzan algunos vínculos. Es del 7-13 porque cuando yo escribía esta historia, la dejé hasta ahí y estubo así de barada como un año xD (preguntenle a Gretul, sino jajajajaj) y me pidieron qe la continue y decidí hacerlo. Estos capítulos son más profundos y fueron bastante pensados. Son sobre cosas que no encontré en ningún lugar y en estos estará la primera venganza de las mosqueteras.

**Tercera Parte: **Capítulos 14-31, epílogo inclusive. (Guau, cuanto! ni yo me la creo). Estos son los Capítulos que escribí este verano, a partir del día en el que me pidieron que por favor le ponga un punto final a esta historia. Tienen mucha más materia personal de lo que tienen los capítulos de la segunda parte porque los escribí después de pasar un año bastante interesante en el que aprendí muchas cosas de mí. Cuando los lean, se cansarán de responderme si aún se identifican con el mismo personaje xD, pero bueno, tengo qe admitir qe es algo qe me interesa demasiado y no me avergüenzo de eso, es muy divertido saberlo jajajaja.

Pensé que sería importante que supieran esto, es interesante y realmente no fue mi intención dividirla de esta manera xD solamente surgió. Espero que sepan a lo qe se enfrentan, y qe de todos modos disfruten, amigos, gracias por leer y nos vemos abajo!

_**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a mis amigas Lucía y Margarita, lectoras fieles y mejores amigas que ahora están en Venezuela disfrutando de sus vacaciones muy merecidas! Un saludete desde acá!**_

* * *

**6**

**Ataque en el gran juego**

Los cuatro estaban sentados esperando a que saliera de una buena vez por todas Robert y el equipo.

-Me aburro...-Anunció Frank ya harto de la espera. Dick tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que entraba el equipo de porristas, mientras que Garfield y Víctor ya iban comiendo su undécimo Hot-Dog.

-¿Te aburres?-Inquirió Dick sin entender.-Ya van a salir las porristas, ahí quiero ver como me dices que te aburres...

-Me voy a aburrir porque si hacemos algo loco y humillamos a Kori nos van a castigar y van a saber que fuimos nosotros...-Dijo Frank mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿En otras palabras?

-Quiero vengarme por lo que me hicieron hoy en la mañana.-Frank había inventado que las jóvenes lo había colgado de un árbol por pura diversión así que estaba loco con que quería vengarse de Kori por lo menos.

-De acuerdo...Las porristas salen en unos veinte minutos...-Anunció Víctor. Dick y Frank se miraron y sonrieron.

-Tengo una idea-Declaró Dick muy orgulloso. Los dos amigos se levantaron de las gradas y se dirigieron hacia abajo de las mismas. Pasó el tiempo y el plan ya estaba aclarado.

Mientras tanto, cuatro de las cinco mosqueteras conversaban animadamente.

-¿Qué creen que les pase a esos cinco que hoy fueron con cada una de nosotras a hacerse los buenos?-Preguntó Rachel, indignada. Luna frunció el entrecejo.

-A mi Frank me cae bien-Anunció distraída. Las otras tres la fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?-Le espetó Abby.

-¡Si! ¡Estamos en guerra!-Le recordó Tara harta. Luna sonrió risueña.

-De la guerra al amor, solo hay un paso...-Las otras tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Sabias palabras...-Dijo Abby muy seria.-Pero me temo que si hay amor, aquí serán más de veinte los pasos...-Aclaró divertida. Las cuatro amigas se rieron con ganas.

El tiempo entre amigas era oro, y ese era su último año. La verdad es que las cinco se querían mucho, a pesar de las millones de diferencias que tenían entre ellas, se iban a extrañar. No se iban a ver por un largo tiempo, quizá nunca más... Los padres de Abby habían decidido meterla en el negocio familiar en Portugal, Tara se había propuesto ser una súper modelo, Rachel estaba creciendo en su campaña como escritora poco a poco, Luna quería ser dibujante de historietas, de dibujos animados...Tenía la esperanza de llegar a ser tan famosa como el creador de Mafalda, además ya escribía historietas en un diario. En cuanto a Kori...Ella no tenía nada específico, quería quedarse en la hermosa Nueva York y formar una familia con el hombre que amaba...Las cuatro lanzaron un suspiro al recordar que este sería su último año juntas...

-No puedo creer...que vallamos a separarnos...-Anunció Luna. Las otras tres la miraron y le dieron la razón.-Prométanme que me mandaran una carta dondequiera que estén...Yo me mantendré en los Estados Unidos y trataré de mantener mi comunicación con ustedes...-Sonrió abiertamente.

-Si...Yo le mandaré cartas a Kori...-Dijo Rachel. Sonrió con tristeza...Era tan dura la separación...

-Yo estaré siempre en Portugal...-A Abby no le hacía ninguna gracia ira a Portugal y abandonar los Estados Unidos.-En el mismo domicilio...Y las llamaré y se los diré...Espero que me envíen cartas seguido...-Completó sonriendo tristemente.

-Yo no voy a tener un domicilio fijo...-Dijo Tara con tristeza.-Pero igual aunque sea podré llamarlas con mi celular...-Terminó tratando de encontrar consuelo. Ese era el tema más incómodo que siempre acostumbraban hablar antes de dormirse. Aunque todas lo ocultaban, les destrozaba el alma tener que separarse y terminar en diferentes partes del mundo...

-¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS AL GRAN PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA!-Anunció una voz femenina muy divertida en por el micrófono de la cabina. Todo el mundo pegó un grito de emoción. Las mosqueteras conocían personalmente a aquella comentarista. El nombre de la chica era Jannet. Tenía el pelo ondeado y rubio.- ¡SOY JANNET STEVENS Y TENGO EL HONOR DE NARRAR ESTE ACONTECIMIENTO HISTORICO!-Otro grito de emoción.

-Esta Stevens...Siempre consigue lo que quiere...-Dijo Frank.

-Si te refieres a que griten como grandes tarados...Tienes razón...-Reconoció Dick. Los dos amigos rieron por lo bajo.

-¡LES RECUERDO QUE ESTE GRAN JUEGO SERÁ TRASMITIDO POR TELEVISIÓN A NIVEL NACIONAL...!-Los dos amigos se sonrieron...La venganza sería perfecta...-¡CON USTEDES...EL EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS DE LAS ÁGUILAS!-Un gran aullido de emoción.- ¡ENCABEZADAS POR SU CAPITANA KORI ANDERS!-Todos aplaudieron con fuerza y una multitud de chicas con vestidas con un top negro que llevaba la "A" de "Águilas" y se entrecruzaba un Águila en ella, salió a la cancha dirigidas por Kori. Tenían una pollera muy cortita y se desplazaban con destreza. El equipo se paró en frente de las gradas y comenzó a bailar con mucho ritmo y muchísima coordinación.

Ya se encontraban en la última pirueta: Una pirámide en la que Kori iría arriba y luego, de un salto, bajaría al suelo para gritar "Águilas" y alentar a su equipo.

Era el momento de la pirueta, y Kori saltó desde lo alto hacia el suelo sin saber que al caer provocaría el ruido de un estruendoso y oloroso...Pedo... La pelirroja había aterrizado en una bolsa de bromas que imitaba el sonido de un pedo y creía que moriría de la vergüenza.

En las gradas la risa era imparable, excepto de las mosqueteras que sabían que Kori era capaz de aguantarse las ganas de tirarse un pedo durante millones de horas con tal de no arruinar un momento, y menos uno tan importante como el campeonato, cuya coreografía había sido diseñada por ella y ensayada mil veces también.

No lo podían creer, algo andaba mal...

-Bueno...Yo no me esperaba eso...-Declaró Jannet con sorpresa.- ¡PERO FUERTE EL APLAUSO PARA EL EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS DE LAS ÁGUILAS!-Nadie aplaudió. Lo único que se oía en el estadio eran risas, múltiples risas de miles y miles de estudiantes. Las mosqueteras estaban buscando a Dick y a Frank con la mirada pero no los habían encontrado.

-Está claro.-Anunció Rachel.

-Fueron ellos.-Declaró Abby golpeándose la palma de la mano izquierda con su puño derecho. Luego se sonó los dedos, cosa que asustó a las tres mosqueteras que la observaban.

-Lo pagaran...-Anunció Tara con Odio.

-Puedes estar segura.-Terminó Luna.

El equipo de porristas se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, mientras que Kori ya se había retirado de allí, a paso lento y cabizbaja. No podía creer que esto le ocurriese a ella...Era la humillación a televisión nacional...O peor...La muerte...

* * *

Ahora....  
1-¿Fueron los chicos los de la venganza? ¿Están seguros?  
2-¿Creen que Kori se recuperará?  
3-¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto en la guerra?  
4-¿Se esperaban este ataque?  
5-Si creen que no fueron los merodeadores, ¿Quién creen que fue?

Respondannn, por favor!! dos capítulos más y tendrán sorpresa!! Gracias por leer y agregar a alertas.

Dejen un lindo Review con sus respuestas que tanto me interesan jajajajaja, y gracias a los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. A partir de ahora ya están advertidos.

Gracias por todo!!

Los qiere demasiadísísímo

With Love;

**Coockie**


	7. Hermosa Soledad

**H**ola!! Bueno, la verdad que no es recomendable que lean este capítulo y están deprimidas o se pelearon con alguien porque es bastante duro. Lo escribí en un período en el que estube muy muy pero severamente deprimida, en serio, muy deprimida y se me dió por hacerla sufrir a Kori xD , qe cruel soy. No teman, el sufrimiento pasará de mano en mano en este fic, pero no les va a llegar a ustedes (espero) jajaja. En fin, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, aunque sean 4 y yo qiera más lectores T.T no importa, voy a seguir subiendo este fic porque me encantaa!! y veo que a ustedes también y mientras siga gustando seguiré escribiendo! Gracias, como siempre, por leer :)

nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**7**

**Hermosa Soledad**

**.**

-¡Kori, espera!-Caminó más rápido por el pasillo. La humillación era dolorosa, pero frente a televisión nacional era peor. No sólo que dolía más, sino que había podido comprobar frente a todos que hasta su propio equipo la había defraudado. Quizá hasta sus amigas se habían reído. Las lágrimas y el dolor aumentaron. Se sentía sola...No le importaba si esa era la voz de Luna que la llamaba, no importaba si quiera si era Rachel. Nada importaba ya.

Rápidamente, la caminata se convirtió en una huída. Un huída de la realidad. Ya no soportaba ser popular, que Dick le hiciera la contra o que la hiciera sentir mal. Mucho menos que le mintiera en su cara. No lo soportaba.

-¡KORI!-Volvió a llamar la voz. Corrió con más rapidez y menos consuelo. Ya no soportaba estar cerca de la gente, ahora era un símbolo de burla y todo por culpa de esos estúpidos merodeadores...

Chocó contra algo duro y frío. Quizá la pared, quizá una persona que venía de afuera, no lo supo. Solo se sintió débil y todo se volvió negro...Kori Anders había entrado en la depresión y ese había sido su primer síntoma: El desmayo por el dolor.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y paciencia. Se sentía cansada y sentía un sudor frío en la frente. EL dolor interno era lo peor. Nada era más duro que la soledad.

-Kori...-Escuchó una voz que no sonaba como una de la de sus amigas. Sonaba como la de un hombre, y no era la de Adam. Trató de hacerse la dormida, pero no funcionó, ya había abierto los ojos.-Escucha...Sé que parece que lo he hecho todo yo...

-"Mierda. Es el imbécil de Dick Grayson"-En efecto, al abrir sus ojos reconoció sus ojos de color celeste cielo acompañados de su cabellera negra en forma de picos. Se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana donde aún se llevaba a cabo el "Gran Juego".

-Sé que suena a que lo hice yo...Pero no fue así.-Explicó. Kori se mordió el labio inferior y dijo con frialdad:

-Díselo a alguien que te crea, Grayson. ¿Crees que te voy a creer cuando estamos en plena guerra?-Soltó una risita irónica.- ¿Por quién rayos me estás tomando?-Dick parecía confundido.

-Sólo quiero saber... ¿Tienes algún rival?-Kori soltó un suspiro de suficiencia.

-Pues claro, tú.-Dick se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡¡Ya lo sé!! ¿Alguna chica?-Kori dirigió su mirada y la cruzó con la de Dick.

-No trates de lavarte las manos. Vi tu cara de satisfacción junto con la de Bishop. Quizá no tengas amigas ya, quizá Bishop halla engañado a Luna, quizá Garfield engañe a Rachel, o Robert a Tara o Víctor a Abby...-Paró porque se había quedado sin aliento.-Pero a mí no me engañan. Son unos viles embusteros que a la hora que más les conviene se...se... ¡Se lavan las manos! ¡Viles embusteros!-Dick la observó horrorizado y no respondió. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que la pelirroja le fulminaba con la mirada.-¡¡Enfermera!!-Llamó Kori. La mujer con vestimentas blancas se presentó en el medio del escándalo dispuesta a atender a Kori quien tenía un buen trato con ella.- ¡Sáquelo de aquí! ¡Me está molestando!

-Pero… Yo… eh...-Balbuceó Dick. La enfermera lo fulminó con la mirada y lo empujó hasta la salida. Así fue como Dick fue separado a la fuerza de la chica que tanto amaba y respetaba a pesar de todo.

A pesar de que le hubiese gustado, a último momento, decidieron con Frank no hacer nada en contra de Kori, Ambos le tenían respeto y querían terminar la secundaria, enteros.

Dick soltó un suspiro agotado; ahora sí, ser el rey de la secundaria no valía la pena si no tenías a la persona que amabas, mucho menos si esa persona te odiaba y no te tenía ni el más mínimo grado de confianza.

-¡Cornamenta!-Dick volteó. De ese modo únicamente podía llamarlo una persona...Frank Bishop. Así fue, de hecho, se encontró con ese particular par de ojos verdes perfectamente combinados con una cabellera negra muy alborotada. Sonreía ampliamente pero con preocupación.- ¿Resultó? ¿Te creyó?-Dick negó con la cabeza con tristeza en sus ojos azul cielo.

-Todo lo contrario, Canuto. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias por estar allí presente...-Confesó muy triste Dick. Estaba destrozado y lo peor es que Frank lo notaba y no soportaba verlo así...Tan poco radiante.

-Bueno...Ya la conquistarás...-Trató de convencerlo.-Estoy seguro de que lo harás...En algún momento se sabrá que no hemos sido nosotros...Nosotros no seríamos capaces de hacer eso y ella, tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta....-Siguieron caminando por el pasillo sin ningún problema.

Mientras, en el cuarto de las mosqueteras, cinco chicas se encontraban con las cabezas juntas en frente de una hoja de papel. Luego se separaron y volvieron a sus posiciones para pensar una venganza.

-¡Esa embustera!-Lo cierto era que Luna, con su visión en donde la gente menos se lo espera, vio como la chica a la que todos llamaban Kitten colocó la bolsa que provocó tal humillación para Kori.

El verdadero nombre de Kitten era Mina, pero le decía Kitten por su parecido con los gatos, en su forma de ser y su físico demostraba similitudes. Era rubia y delgada, se movía rápidamente y tenía los ojos azules redondos, como los gatos. Tenía la nariz respingona y una boca pequeña.

-¡Le daremos una lección!-Anunció Tara caminando de aquí para allá y de allá para aquí en la habitación.- ¡Morirá en las fauces de las mosqueteras! ¡Vengaremos la humillación de nuestra líder!

-Cálmate, Hilton, por favor.-Pidió Luna que se encontraba frente a una hoja de papel tratando de pensar. Una solución de guerra no era lo indicado, y ella lo sabía, lástima que nadie nunca le creyera. Se refugió detrás de sus rodillas a observar como sus amigas discutían como poder vengarse satánicamente de Kitten. Ciertamente, Kori no era la única mosquetera que sentía la fría Soledad...

* * *

A ver, les voy a dar un material para que agiten las neuronas, y no es exactamente un programa de areobics neurotico (ok, alguien tiene que tomar sus pastillas), quiero decir... Piensen y relacionen la complicidad de Tara, Rachel, Frank y Luna con la posible venganza contra Kitten y piensen...¿Qué pasará?

1-¿Esperaban que fuera Kitten?  
2-¿La odian tanto como yo? (es perra, preparense para lo peor)  
3-¿Saldrá Kori d su depresión?  
4-¿Qué harán las mosqueteras?  
5-¿Le creerá Kori a Dick o seguirán odiándose para siempre?  
Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de "De la guerra al amor solo hay un millón y medio de zancadas!" (Título original xD)

Ya, trabajen sus neuronas! GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS!! ES TODO UN HONOR EN SERIO!!! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y SEGUIR DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS SON SUS RESPUESTAS!! :) Es muy importante para mí y recuerden que en el próximo capítulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa para que se desquiten conmigo y no podré decir que no xD jajajaja, ok, ya basta de estupideces y las dejo tranquilas.

Gracias de nuevo por leer y por todito

Con cariños y amores muchisimos, los qiere mucho!

With Love

Coockie


	8. Reemplazada

**H**ola! Como siempre, sobra decir que muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por elegir este fic. Por favor, no me maten porque el capítulo es corto! tiene más de dos años! xD .  
Ahora, voy a hacer un comentario sin querer ofender a nadie, por supuesto, pero el otro día, un poquito harta de leer siempre lo mismo, puse click a buscar fics en español de todos los temas, ¿no? Y bueno, empiezo a leer summarys y summarys..."Robin y raven son novios, pero una salchicha gigante los ataca y pone en peligo su relación, podran sobrellevar esto y seguir amándose? rxr"; "Raven y Chico bestia se aman con locura, pero tendrán que superar pruebas para estar juntos RxCb"; "Raven y Cyborg se quieren mucho, será amor? RxCy"; "Starfire y Raven son buenas amigas...O más? SLASH RxSt"; "Terra y Raven se odian, o se aman? Slash RxT", etc, etc. El caso no es la pareja, el caso es que SIEMPRE USAN A RAVEN! Pobre chica debe estar toda demacrada, toda utilizada, pobrecita! No sé quien me dejó un review diciendo: ¡Por fin un RxS! Todos eran RxR o RxCb! No sé que le pasa a todos con Raven (Creo que fue Linda-Ravstar o marianexaga) pero cuando lo leí me dije, no puede ser, y resulta qe me pongo a buscar y lo termino comprobando...Más allá de las preferiencias, más o menos todos los summarys (muy buenos, por cierto) involucraban las mismas ideas amor, amor amor, enfermémonos de diábetes y siempre digo que esta fue una de las razones por la que decidí poner una guerra en el medio de las parejas pq sino ya se andan besando en el segundo capítulo y eso es patrimonio de Srius Black xD qien nunca rechazaría un beso, digamos xD, pero en fin. Siempre lo mismo, amor, amor amor, dificil al principio pero al fin amor, por lo menos esmerense como yo en complicársela en como 30 capítulos xD jajajaj, no qiero criticar a nadie pero me cansa leer siempre lo mismo. Es una decepción, de como cuatro páginas de vagabundear por fics, solamente leí uno de género: General y era fantástico, una lástima que la gente no le hubiese dejado tantos reviews. Se llamaba "Nación dividida. Amigos semiunidos", no me acuerdo el nombre del autor xD qe desastre que soy! La cuestión es que, es mucho pedir un poco de originalidad? Sigan mi consejo y leanse el adictivo fic "I'll do anything for you" (Robipoo me tenés que pagar por publicidad xD) de mi amiga, qe es un Drama/Romance de RxR A-DIC-TI-VO. Algo qe nunca leí, con mucho de todo xD jajajaj. Lo pueden encontrar en mis favoritos.

No qiero criticar a nadie con mi comentario, por favor, no se ofendan pero es lo que pienso.

Nos vemos abajo, gracias por leer!

* * *

**8**

**Reemplazada**.

Se oían los pasos de un par de zapatos deportivos que avanzaban rápidamente. Se combinaban con una piel un poco tostada que lograba con facilidad un tono medio anaranjado y finalmente, una falda corta de color negra con franjas en rosa para que fuese femenina y un top negro sin mangas y con una "A" en rosa por la misma razón. El conjunto lo llevaba una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes esmeralda que en esta ocasión llevaba su pelo recogido a causa de la práctica de porristas...A la que por cierto llegaba tarde.

Kori miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no llegaba tarde, sino súper tarde. Aceleró el paso con todo lo que pudo dar de sí y finalmente llegó al gimnasio y lo abrió con brusquedad encontrándose con una horrenda sorpresa.

* * *

Luna, Abby, Rachel y Tara se movían con dificultad mientras se acercaban a una oficina con un cartel que anunciaba: "Solo si me necesitas". Luna, que iba en frente, se paró en seco a admirar el lema. Estaban a punto de llegar tarde a clases, en realidad no, pero solo disponían de quince valiosos minutos y ella en realidad se preguntaba si en verdad necesitaban a una profesional. Sintió una palmada que la incitaba a entrar. Volteó y se encontró con los cálidos ojos celestes cielo de la Barbie del grupo.

-Tranquila, Luna. Todo irá de maravilla.-Le aseguró la rubia con tranquilidad. Luna sonrió y trató de convencerse con las palabras alentadoras de su amiga. Siguió adelante y sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta de vidrio encontrándose con una habitación en penumbras.

-¡Hola!-Saludó una voz alentadora. Luna se sobresaltó asustada haciendo que todo el cuarteto hiciera lo mismo. Luna miró al chico de ojos verdes con cierta bronca.

-Hola, Frank. Trata de no hacer tu presencia tan fantasmal.-Saludó Luna fingiendo una sonrisa. De pronto observó una sombra sentada en un escritorio detrás de su amigo alumbrado penosamente por una lámpara de pie muy pequeña.

-¡Qué frase, Ertobrack!-Exclamó la voz parándose y aplaudiendo con lentitud. -Recuerdo cuando yo hablaba así...-Dijo nostálgica. La sombra se alumbró por la lámpara de pie dejando ver a una muchacha de cabellos rubios y largos con un par de ojos miel. Vestía con una camisa blanca y unos jeans que le quedaban muy bien. Se acercó y le estrechó la mano a Luna que quedó sorprendida frente a semejante presencia.- ¡Un placer! Mi nombre es Yazmín, pero todos me llaman Yaz.-Recitó mientras se presentaba con cada uno. Luego se sentó en su escritorio. El mueble tenía un vidrio apoyado en la madera y debajo de éste se encontraban fotos de Yaz y de diversos alumnos y grupos de maestros. Yaz se acomodó en su asiento, encendió una pipa que tenía en su escritorio y comenzó a fumarla. Apoyó los pies sobre su escritorio mirándolos a todos con indiferencia y seriedad.-Largo de aquí a menos que me puedan responder por qué solicitan mis servicios...-Musitó dejándolos a todos no solo sorprendidos y atónitos, sino confusos. Entonces Luna comprendió que Yazmín hablaba en serio con su letrero.

* * *

Fue tal la sorpresa de Kori que su bolso cayó al suelo haciendo un enrome estruendo. Sus chicas vestidas de rosa y con bordados en peluche del mismo color solo que en un tono un poco más chillón. Las "A" de águilas en blanco un poquitín rosado. Todo rosado hasta los broches para el cabello. Kori no podía más, pegó un grito infernal y se arrodilló en el suelo por el esfuerzo. No podía ser, ¿Revolución? ¡No! Sus chicas sabían que ella odiaba el rosa y no serían capaces de hacerle eso...

-¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó casi gritando. Las porristas se corrieron dándole lugar a una rubia que bailaba con torpeza mostrando la ropa interior sin vergüenza. Sus ojos mostraban mucha confianza en su interior y desconfianza a quien los evaluara. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y eran muy grandes. Llevaba el conjunto con orgullo y una bincha rosada que hacía juego. Kori se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.- ¡KITTEN!-Chilló. La rubia se acercó bailando hacia la capitana del equipo. Kori la tomó del cuello del top con brusquedad provocando que dejara de bailar. -¡¿Qué rayos estás tu haciendo aquí?!-Preguntó con brusquedad. Kitten golpeó la mano de Kori que la sostenía para liberarse de ella. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido y decidió fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Dirijo Mi equipo de porristas.-Anunció poniéndole un énfasis a la palabra "Mi". Kori quedó helada.

-¿Qué?-Balbuceó. Kitten rió y comenzó a avanzar hacia Kori señalándola con el dedo índice, como si la acusara de un crimen.

-Hicimos votación y sacamos lo viejo y humillante por lo nuevo y mejor.-Anunció orgullosa.- ¿No es así, chicas?-Preguntó dirigiéndose al grupo. Kori deseó que lo negaran. Deseó que todo fuera una broma. Cerró los ojos por un instante para concentrarse en ese pensamiento, para comprobar si podía hacerlo realidad…Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, sus chicas asintieron.-Así que, estás fuera.-Concluyó Kitten orgullosa. Recogió su bolso, se lo encajó en las manos y la empujó por las puertas de salida.

De los ojos de Kori se derramaban lágrimas...Había sido reemplazaba, definitivamente ya no le quedaba nada...

Kori salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras lloraba y no trataba de disimular su tristeza.

* * *

Ahora les voy a comentar algo muy curioso: hace una semana, másomenos, me puse a leer mi propia historia, esta historia. Me desvelé tres noches, pero lo logré. Lo impactante es que me atrapó y había partes enlas que decía, ¿Yo escribí eso? O ¡Eso es tan mío! xD, es un buen consejo leer lo que uno mismo hace porque te sorprendés de lo que sos capaz. Yo creo que si uno está seguro con lo que escribe no hay razón por la que no pueda gustarle a la gente, la primera, única y válida aprovación la tiene que tener uno mismo con lo suyo. Eso es lo que pienso yo.

Ahora vamos al tema de la sorpresa. Serán dos y es lo último interactivo que me permito hacer (Gracias Loleta pro dcirme lo de las reglas). La sorpresa es algo que nunca hice antes en otra comu ( y creanme que soy torturadora con mis preguntas xD). Les voy a proponer que ustedes me dejen preguntas a mí sobre...Cualqier cosa. Me pueden preguntar con qué personaje me identifico, cómo se me ocurrio escribir esto, el color de mis bragas...xD, eso no sería conveniente xDDD jajajaj. CUALQIER COSA. y yo lo responderé en mi próxima actualización (qe será pronto, espero)

La segunda sorpresa es una especie de concurso (Gretul, si sabes la respuesta creo que no podés participar xD). Es así: La que adivine con qué personaje me identifico se lleva de premio un adelanto exclusivo del fic. ¿Cómo? Las agrego al correo y les mando un mail con el chimento, o espero a que se conecten. Ustedes revisen sus casillas de mensajes, porque podrían ganar. XDD, si es muy tonto lo que les planteo me lo dicen en el review.  
Así que la única pregunta es:  
¿Con qué personaje creen que me identifico y por qué?  
La respuesta será dada en mi próxima actualización. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar Review, desde ya!

Prometo que esto es lo último interactivo qe hago (creo xD) así qe...

¡Gracias por leer y agregar a alertas y favoritos! ¡Es todo un honor!

Un beso grande, los qiere mucho;

With Love

Coockie


	9. Como si fuera un Rompecabezas

**H**ola amigos! Celebren, voy a subir un capítulo un poco más largo y mucho más interesante xD felicitaciones a las que ganaron el "concurso" (XD) y se llevaron el adelanto, espero que de todos modos me dejen Review, ahora les responderé las preguntas que me dejaron. Me sorprendió que tan pocas me dejaran preguntas xD, veo que no las torturé lo suficiente ajajjaja, en fin.

¿El equipo de las "águilas" es un equipo de football o basketball?

Es de Football, por eso Robert juega en él XD, porque sino él no podría jugar puesto a que le tiene miedo a las pelotas de basquet xD (qe miedo idiota jajaj) No te enfoques en este equipo, enfócate más en el de Porristas, ahora vas a ver porqué. Gracias por dejar tu pregunta.

¿Cuál es tu hobby favorito?  
Mi Hobby favorito, creo que es un poco obvio por lo que escribo y cómo lo hago es, escribir y por supuesto, estar con mis amigas. Yo creo profundamente que los amigos son la familia que elgimos y mis mejores amigas verdaderamente lo son y no puedo estar más contenta por ello. Además, cómo yo ya mencioné en el capítulo seis, esta historia también es para ellas porque ellas siempre se interesan por lo que escribo y a veces me ayudan, y como te dije en tu Review, algunas hasta tuvieron el placer (o no xD) de escribir conmigo.

¿Tu color favorito?  
Me voy a sentir observada por esto xD, pero mi color favorito es el rosa... Es curioso, porque generalmente la gente se jugaría la vida a que es el amarillo flúo o algún otro color llamativo (estoy así de loca xD). Es el Rosa por muchos motivos que no me puedo explicar muy bien, pero los principales son, creo, que porque soy muy femenina, (aunque tal vez no parezca en esto que escribo xD). Soy una especie de "dama" con bastante presencia xD. Aunque me gusta mucho la moda y soy femenina, no le tengo miedo al ridículo ni a los papelones, no tengo miedo de seguir mis instintos. Otra de las razones es porque hay una canción de Aerosmith, que es mi grupo de música favorito, que se llama Pink. Aunque habla de otra cosa (no querran saber qué) es una canción espectacular que se las recomiendo. No sé muy bien porqué es mi color favorito, pero me encanta, aunque nunca fui de esas niñas al estilo Kitten, la gente por mi forma de ser atinaría a que me gustan los colores más profundos y no uno que se ha convertido en tan superficial como el rosa, que lo han malgastado pero seguirá siendo mi favorito hasta que me guste otro xD

¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir esto? (xD)  
Se me ocurrió a partir de una historia que leí aquí de Harry Potter (está en mis favoritos: Merodeadores ¡esto es la guerra!). Lo que se me ocurrió y marcó la diferencia fue hacer que Kori y Dick no fueran los típicos mejores amigos que se llevan bien y luego se enamoran y todo perfecto; porque yo estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer fics así como a leerlos, de modo que inicé uno que se llamaba "Diario de un amor" (o algo así xD) en donde Kori llevaba una vida para pegarse un tiro en la cabezota y para colmo de males conocía al (bendito?) Dick Grayson, un machote imbécil que además de eso era mujeriego xD y se la quiere ligar a Kori entonces ella le da un patadón en la ingle y lo odia por un rato hasta que, claro jajaja. El título me lo dió una lectora de ese fic (Diario de un amor) que fue mi Hito junto con otro fic colectivo en esa comunidad porque con los dos llegué a mas de 300 reviews (todo un logro). Una lectora me dejó un comentario que rezaba así: No me gusta que Dick y Kori se lleven mal, pero ¿quién sabe? De la guerra al amor, solo hay un paso" algo así, y ¡Me encantó ese título! Así que me dije, tengo que hacer algo distinto y surgió esto. Los personajes conservaron los nombres de los TT pero les dí a cada uno su propia escencia y es algo que me encanta.

¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Teen Titans?  
No tengo ninguno favorito, pero me encanta manejar particularmente a Kori Anders en mis fics como un ser humano común con muchísimo carácter xD. En realidad, mi más amado de todos es Chico Bestia (L) ¿Quién podría no quererlo? Es hermoso, tiene sentido del humor y es vegetariano, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Y aunque en este fic Garfield Logan parece un verdadero Looser, verán que es uno de los que más coraje tiene porque a fin de cuentas le pondrá las bolas en el bolsillo a Frank, el conquistador del grupo, al ser uno de los primeros en..Chan chan chan... Sin adelantos por ahora, tendrán que esperar, pero será bueno, lo prometo xD.

¿Con qué personaje me identifico?  
Un aplauso a los que supieron adivinarlo, Luna Ertorback, señores. Luna nació de lo más profundo de mis pensamientos como una chica fuerte que se veía débil, una persona que todo el mundo suele subestimar por su aspecto. En el caso de Luna, se debía a su estado físico, su aguda delgadez. En mi caso se debe a mi cabello. Yo soy muy Rubia (sin exagerar) y es natural (tomen eso tinturas de cabello!) Y la gente suele pensar que las rubias son idiotas porque sí, entonces me pasó que aprendí a valerme de mí misma. Luna, a lo largo de la historia, deberá demostrar que es perfectamente capaz de abrirse paso entre la gente y que no teme decir lo que piensa; además a eso le tendrá que sumar la desventaja de aprender lo que es enamorarse. Es mi alterego y sufrirá los cambios que yo sufrí mientras escribía esta historia.

Algunas otras cosas que creo que les gustaría saber:

¿De dónde salieron los otros personajes?  
Nunca fue mi intención, pero se cumplió de todos modos xD. Los otros personajes son parecidos a mis mejores amigas. Para empezar, Kori Anders, con su característico Coraje es muy parecida a mi hermana mayor, Sofía, que también es una de mis mejores amigas. Mi hermana tiene esas actitudes de liderazgo y de inseguridad, aunque no se notan, como Kori y claro está, no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa ni a las consecuencias.  
Rachel es un extremo de otra de mis mejores amigas, Lucía. Es callada y reservada y a menudo se preocupa por nosotras xD. Es la voz de la razón pero con presencia  
Tara es un personaje fantástico, con muchísima presencia. Me encanta, en serio, no es la típica idiota, es apodada la Barbie porque es ignorante xD. Tara es un extremo mío, ese que tiene coraje y valor y no teme ensuciarse las manos con el fin de ayudar a sus amigas. Tara es fantástica, ojalá la terminen queriendo tanto como yo xD.  
Abby es el costado fuerte del grupo, la parte dura del postre, pero la más dulce también. Se parece bastante a una amiga mía Margarita, porque es dura y fuerte pero también es dulce y amable con sus amigas xD.

Sin más que decir, como siempre ¡Gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos! Es un verdadero placer que les guste esta historia, les prometo que no se van a decepcionar. un beso grande;

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**9**

**Como si fuese un rompecabezas.**

-Mira, Yaz...Eh...No sé si conoces a Kori Anders pero...-Empezó Rachel un tanto nerviosa y dolida. Ella estaba destrozada por Kori; lo que la pelirroja sentía ella lo sentía el doble.

-¿Kori Anders?-Balbuceó Yaz. Rachel asintió y Yaz se echó a reír.- ¿La porrista esa de la que todos hablan?-Los cinco se miraron y luego asintieron al mismo tiempo.- ¡Cómo no conocerla! ¿Qué hay de Kori en estos días?

-Ella necesita ayuda.-Dijo Frank-Está terriblemente mal. Está alejada de sus amigas...

-Yo no sabía que tú eras mujer. ¿Dónde compraste ese disfraz?-Preguntó Yaz divertida. Frank la fulminó con la mirada.-Es broma, Bishop yo sé bien que eres hombre, chico...Pero sólo fue una bromita.

-Vaya broma.-Dijo entre Luna entre dientes. Yaz se volvió a la morocha.

-¿Sabes qué, Ertobrack? Presiento que no te caigo muy bien.-Reconoció la rubia sonriendo con malicia. Luego adoptó la postura seria que había tomado cuando los había amenazado con echarlos a patadas de su oficina.-Así que será mejor que me den un buen caso porque sino-Se sonó los nudillos con fuerza y todos quedaron pasmados.-los sacaré de aquí a la fuerza.

-Es un buen caso, Wolf-Declaró Luna dirigiéndose a Yazmín.

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?-Rugió Yazmín.-Yo no lo mencioné, nunca lo menciono- Luna sonrió complacida.

-No eres la única que tiene buenos datos aquí, Yaz.-Le hizo saber la morena. Yazmín se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada.-Pero eres la única que puede ayudar a Kori.-Agregó. Yazmín alzó la mirada y sonrió halagada, Luna le devolvió la sonrisa

-Yo no contaba con que fueses capaz de rebajarte a ese nivel, Lunita...-Comentó divertida Yaz mientras se paseaba por su pequeña oficina.

-¿Rebajarme?-Repitió Luna sin entender, ofendida.- ¡Yo no me he rebajado a nada, Yazmín! Quiero ayudar a mi amiga, es todo.

-Sí, claro...Es cosa de chicas, quizá si Bishop no estuviese te podría decir lo que pienso.-Dijo Yaz mientras se comía a Frank con sus verdes ojos. Luna la fulminó con la mirada.

-Menos mal. A mí en este preciso momento eso no me importa-Replicó Luna un tanto enfadada, resaltando las últimas tres palabras-. Quiero ayudar a Kori y nada más me importa en éste preciso momento, sólo que ella esté bien.-Una luz comenzó a parpadear en el techo.-Y que esta tonta lucecita deje de parpadear. Ya me está mareando.

-No se puede, Luna. Esto significa que algo anda mal. Es decir, un buen chisme, un gran problema, una buena foto para el periódico escolar, o...-Los miró pícara, como si ocultara algo que ellos no sabían.-Una pieza del rompecabezas que ustedes quieren armar.-Los cinco se miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió Tara que tenía poca lógica en los momentos clave. Yaz sonrió.

-Holman, querida, Barbie de mi corazón, rompecabezas significa el caso que ustedes quieren resolver, y cuando se acumulan datos se va formando un rompecabezas entero. Ustedes cuentan con pocas piezas-dijo Yaz.-saben que su amiga no fue humillada por casualidad en el gran juego, saben que no fue ni Dick Grayson, ni Frank Bishop, ni Víctor Stone, o Garfield Logan ni si quiera Robert Groffic. ¿Me siguen?-Los cinco asintieron.-Lo único que saben son esas dos cosas, es decir, tienen sólo dos piezas.-Sacó su Notebook de un cajón y miró la pantalla para saber el motivo de la alarma.-Esto es una pieza del rompecabezas.-Dijo sonriendo y con un gesto de la mano les indicó que viniesen a ver. Los muchachos vieron una imagen de mala calidad de Kori corriendo por el pasillo con su uniforme de porrista, llorando. Sin su bolso, sin sus pompones ni nada.

-Algo pasó.-Dijo Frank intuitivamente.-Las únicas que lloran así y llevan su uniforme son las chicas después de la práctica con Kori. O las únicas que podrían hacerlo.

-Él tiene razón.-Apuntó Abby. Yaz sonrió.

-Entonces veamos que sucede en el gimnasio.-Cliqueó un botón con rapidez de modo que ninguno de los cinco pudo ver bien de cuál se trataba. A continuación la imagen del gimnasio con Kitten y las porristas haciendo...Nada.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó Rachel exaltada.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó con sorpresa Tara.

-¡Maldita Perra!-Gritó Abby llena de rabia.

-Tranquilas todas o las echo de mi oficina.-Yazmín se arremangó la manga de la camisa y se volvió a sonar los nudillos. Las chicas quedaron atónitas y no volvieron a hablar.

-¿Por qué Kitten da la práctica y no Kori?-Preguntó en voz alta Frank.

-No sé...Esto es muy confuso. Mina Polilla no la creo una amenaza.-Dijo Luna intuitiva. Yaz sonrió con maldad.

-¿A no? No sabes el error que cometes.-Luna y Frank la miraron sin entender.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Yazmin revisó una gaveta y sacó un expediente con el nombre de "Mina Rebecca Polilla" escrito en rosa y las "I" tenía de punto corazones. Sacó de dentro de la carpeta una hoja y la cerró y guardó con rapidez.

-"Mina Rebecca Polilla confiesa: Siempre quise arruinarle la vida a los demás porque creo que no se merecen ser más que yo. En especial el grupo de Kori Anders, esa chica debe tener mechas artificiales al igual que sus extensiones. Sé que usa lentes de contacto porque me lo confesó en el baño de mujeres. Sé que no se merece ser la capitana del equipo de porristas y yo le daré su merecido...."-Leyó en voz alta Yaz. Miró a Luna sonriendo complacida.-¿Me entiendes?

-¿Mina?-Balbuceó Frank.-¡No puede ser!

-Las mujeres sabemos que siempre hay otra cosa por la que nos arruinamos entre todas...No siempre es solo el éxito.-Dijo Luna.

-Tiene razón, otras veces tiene que ver con el cuerpo...-Aportó Tara.

-La inteligencia.-Dijo Rachel.

-La posición social.-Agregó Abby.

-Y el amor.-Finalizó Yaz. Las cuatro chicas voltearon atónitas.

-¿El amor?-Repitieron al mismo tiempo. Yaz sonrió mientras asentía. Guardó la hoja en un cajón que cerró con llave. Apagó la notebook y la guardó en otro cajón que no cerró con llave. Se puso de pie, tomó un caramelo y lo abrió mientras explicaba:

-A veces, muchas, más de la cuenta, nosotras, las mujeres, en nuestra adolescencia creemos que podemos llegar a amar a alguien...A Brad Pitt, Johnny Deep, Orlando Bloom...Etcétera, Etcétera...Pero también están las personas "Alcanzables", es decir, los chicos del colegio, del club, de la disco, del particular...Etc. También está el clásico del chico que es mayor que la chica, del amor imposible por las rivalidades...Muchos más. Como podrán ver es un tema tan exitoso que hasta se han escrito libros de esto.-Se metió el caramelo en la boca y comenzó a masticarlo. Cuando lo tragó, siguió:-A Mina Polilla se le ocurrió echarle un ojo a una persona que no está interesada en ella, ¿Por qué? Lo más probable es que halla sido a propósito-Todos fruncieron el entrecejo sin comprender.-, para llamar la atención y que todos digan: "¡Pobre Mina! ¡Tan sola porque ese chico no le da ni una mirada! ¡Yo voy a ir a su fiesta! Encima le echa el ojo a esa rata de fulana que no tiene ni buena figura, es una traga libros, ése chico no sabe lo que hace, no sabe ni siquiera donde esta parado... ¡Pobre Mina! ¿A quién le has echado el ojo, querida!"-Dramatizó. Se incorporó y sonrió.-En otras palabras: Mina le echó el ojo a Dick Richard Grayson, quien está interesado en Kori Anders, quien está interesada en Adam Wester y él está interesado en Luna.-La señaló a la castaña. Todos se quedaron atónitos.

-¿Qué?-Chilló Luna atormentada, pues si Kori se enteraba, la castaña no sobreviviría varios días. Además, no le caía para nada bien ese Adam.-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que me ve a mí?-Yaz sonrió complacida.

-No lo sé. Pregúntale a Bishop.-Frank volvió a fulminar a Yaz con la mirada, pero estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Las mosqueteras se limitaron a reír, excepto Luna, quien se mantenía pensativa.

-No puedo creerlo...-Luna odiaba a Adam. Nunca le había caído bien. Sentía que no era el indicado para Kori y mucho menos para ella...-Tengo que aceptarlo, Wolf. Eres buena.

-Gracias.-Dijo Yaz mientras sonreía.-Es importante que no le comenten esto a nadie. Pocas personas saben de mis servicios y pocas saben que comparto este tipo de información.-Dijo. Las mosqueteras intercambiaron una mirada que claramente decía "¡Sí, claro!" con cierto sarcasmo.-En fin, esta información tiene una paga...Quiero que llenen estas fichas y me las traigan en su próxima consulta.-Les entregó a todos unos papelitos de tamaño oficio.-¿De acuerdo?-Los cinco asintieron.-Muchas Gracias.

Las mosqueteras y Frank se retiraron de la oficina de Yaz.

-Esa chica no me cae nada bien.-Dijo Tara.

-Es verdad, a mí tampoco.-Confesó Rachel.-Me da mala espina, no es por mi actitud. Preferiría pasar una hora con Logan a ir a verla de nuevo.

-Concuerdo contigo.-Afirmó Abby. Luna examinaba los papeles que le había dado a ella.

-Estas muy callada Luna... ¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó Frank, siempre fiel a su nueva amiga. La castaña alzó la mirada.

-Tengo una idea para molestar a Yaz y darle vuelta un poquito las neuronas.-Las cuatro mosqueteras juntaron las cabezas.-Frank tu también puedes venir.-El merodeador se juntó con ellas.- ¿Ven las planillas?-Los cuatro asintieron.- ¿Y si ponemos información falsa por si Mía quiere saber algo de nosotros...?

* * *

Kori se sentó en el pasillo mientras el maquillaje se le corría de los ojos. Se clavó las uñas en la palma de su mano con fuerza, y eso que las tenía largas. Quería sangrar, quería morir... ¿Cómo era posible que de repente su perfecta vida se viniese para abajo? ¿Cómo? Se puso de pie y siguió caminando mientras deseaba con más ansias todavía morir. Pero comprendió que debía matar a Dick Grayson primero, porque lo encontraba responsable de su infelicidad. Llegó a su cuarto y se encontró con la mejor sorpresa de la historia... ¡Ninguna de sus cuatro amigas esperando que volviera de la práctica!

-Genial.-Gruñó. Se tiró en el puff rosado de Tara y lo miró con asco así que se fue a la cama negra de Rachel. Miró el techo en dónde Luna había pegado con ayuda de Abby que había aportado su linda letra "Las Mosqueteras" con papeles de colores. Se puso de costado y contuvo una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, eran sus amigas...

La puerta se abrió dejando que entrara un persona que Kori no se esperaba...Dick Grayson.

-Escucha, Kori, yo no sé que más decirte. Lo siento mucho, pero te lo juro, yo jamás te mentiría, yo no fui-Confesó apenado y destrozado el moreno. Kori se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta.-Sabes muy bien que me crees por eso no quieres escucharme y aceptarlo.

-¿Quién te ayudo a elaborar esa conclusión?-Preguntó ella en voz alta, pero apagada, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los peluches de color negro de Rachel.

-Víctor.-Reveló el chico un tanto avergonzado. Kori soltó una risita y a Dick se le iluminó la cara.- ¡Ves! ¡Te hice reír!-Kori se incorporó.

-Fuera de mi habitación.-Ordenó.

-Pero...Pero...-Balbuceó Dick sin entender. Kori le guiñó un ojo con la esperanza de que el joven le entendiera.

-¡FUERA HE DICHO! ¡ESTAMOS EN GUERRA!-Chilló Kori con aspereza.

-¡Bueno, gruñona! ¡Ya me voy!-Actuó Dick-¡Ni siquiera sé para que vine!-Refunfuñó con falsedad. Varias muchachas se habían asomado a ver a Dick "Pelear" con Kori. Ese era un espectáculo muy divertido.

Cuando al fin perdió de vista a Dick, Kori dio un portazo innecesario...Se acostó en su cama y sonrió...Tal vez no estaba sola, tal vez contaba con más gente de la que ella pensaba...

* * *

Si, fanáticos de RxS, parece que Kori se lleva mejor con Dick, me pregunto...¿La cagará Dick? Mierda, si siempre lo hace xD. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, desgraciadamente no puedo dejarles preguntas porque es algo interactivo pero estoy dispuesta a aclarar todas las dudas que ustedes tengan. Nos vemos por ahí, me voy a seguir escribiendo.  
Un beso enorme, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIIIC!!

With Love

Coockie.


	10. De fidelidades y Calificaciones

**H**ola! Como siempre, aquí siendo fiel a mi constante actualización que Gracias a ustedes es posible porque no hay nada que me haga sentir mejor más que que haya gente que le guste mi historia y mucho más que estoy a punto de llegar a los 50 reviews y todo se lo debo a ustedes, en serio, todo un honor. Y si llego a cincuenta y aún me quedan por subir 21 capitulos, llegaré a los 100? seré la más feliz del mundo. GRACIAS ETERNAS, en serio. Aquellos que escriben entenderán el sentimiento de tener reviews que alientan a escribir. GRACIAS! Ahora responderé sus preguntas.

**¿Cuál es mi pareja favorita de la serie y por qué?  
**Me gustó porque me preguntaste el porqué xD. Generalmente la gente no pide razones, solamente quiere saber que sos. A ver...No sé si se dieron cuenta pero una de mis más fieles lectoras (?) es una RxR y es la que tiene el nick más extraño xD raketeisenushi o algo así, yo le digo Robipoo. Nosotras nos conocimos en una de esas peleas que se arman en los foros porque...Como a ella le gusta decirlo no teníamos una vida fuera del foro xD pero sí la teníamos ¬¬ jaajaj, a que voy con esto? Yo antes escribia en un foro de los grupos msn "las teen titans" (que en paz descase u_u) y la vdd es que en un principio era na fiel RxS y me sorprendió muchísimo lo de RxCb porque nunca lo había pensado xD. Pero después de tener como cinco años de leer fics me da lo mismo cualquier cosa SIEMPRE Y CUANDO esté bien escrita. Aunque, claro, si me das a elegir me gustan los RxS picantes, no los típicos con besitos y abracitos: No. A mí me gusta que haya pelea, que tengan personalidad. Y me gustan los RxCb con mucho humor que es algo que encaja perfecto en ésta pareja; y en cuando a los RxR AMO los de Robipoo quien es especialista en hacer sufrir a Robin aunque lo ame xD. A mí me gusta hacerlo sufrir porque NO LO QUIERO pero ese es otro cuento xD.

**¿Cuántos hermanos y hermanas tienes?  
**Tengo una hermana y un hermano y los dos son mayores xD. Así es, soy la cachonda consentida xD. naaa, bromeo, bromeo. No soy consentida. Mi hermana es un reflejo vivo y coleando de Kori Anders solo que no es muy atlétitca y tampoco es pelirroja ni de ojos verdes xD, pero como ya mencioné antes la actitud es de ella. Mi hermano es una persona de lo más seria y s muy parecido a Robin en el sentido de que quiere proteger a la gente se estresa cuando no logra sus objetivos. Fanáticas de Robin abstenerse, mi hermano tiene novia hace siete meses (ocho el 14 de este mes *.*) y es muy parecida a Star xD pero tiene su lado oscuro. Espero que eso aclare tu duda.

**¿Cómo inventaste a Frank? ¿En qué pensaste cuando lo hiciste? ¿Qué cosas le diste para que sea tu chico?  
**Frank surgió como el hermano perdido del Sirius Black Ligón que J.K. Rowling nunca nos dió xD. Frank es un chico mujeriego, egocéntrico e imbécil que está inspirado únicamente en la vanidad que tienen los chicos guapos que tienen cerebro. Así es, Frank tiene cerebro para aquellos que lo encuentran odioso. A ver, Frank es un chico inteligente y pensador pero le gusta darse sus lujos. Lo primero que pienso cuando me preguntan por Frank es que es Un chico malo con huevos xD (soy rubia pero soy Criolla xD). Es mi preferido, mi consentido más preciado (después de Luna), un chico único de los que hay muchos. Es el imbécil que al fin obtiene su merecido, de esos idiotas que una tiene por amigos y les dice: un día te gustará una chica que no te va a hacer caso y ellos miran para otro lado incómodos. Cuando lo hice pensé que no podía dejar a Dick solo y Víctor y Garfield no eran suficientes para él; tenía que ser una persona con una presencia más notoria y cambiar las personalidades de esos dos nunca hubiera estado bien porque no hubiera sabido hacerlo, así que nació Frank, similar a Dick en bastantes aspectos físicos solo que pálido y más fornido y con atrapantes ojos verdes.  
Para que sea mi chico (tomen nota lectores hombres secretos xD) lo primero que le puse fueron los huevos en el calzón xD y un lado sensible que mostrará más adelante. Frank,al igual que Luna tiene un intelecto agudo y perpicaz (aunque no se le note) y es una persona con la que definitivamente se PUEDE HABLAR! ¿Nunca han estado en frente de un chico tan idiota que no pudieran hablar con él? Pues, ese no es el caso de Frank. Él puede ser tu novio o el mejor de tus amigos, aunque esa línea es bastante delgada...Veremos quien puede cruzarla sin salir herido más adelante. No puedo decir que tenga un chico ideal, pero Frank está bastante cerca aunque al igual que a Luna le puse muchas cosas mías.

Ahora, este capítulo tiene 4 páginas, no se quejen ustedes preguntaron yo respondí maldita sea xD. Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**10**

**De fidelidades y Calificaciones**

**L**una se asomó por la puerta y miró la hora. Las 12:45, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Salió disparada, pero sigilosa. Caminaba a paso tranquilo pero procuraba no ser muy lenta, esas hojas tenían que ser entregadas rápido para la eficacia del nuevo plan. Ya estaba todo preparado y lo mejor de todo era que Yaz no podría salirse con la suya, no esta vez.

Frenó en la esquina y espero impaciente, sabía que eran de tardarse, pero, ¿Tanto? Miró para todos lados mientras aguzaba sus oídos para estar atenta. Nada. Trató de nuevo pero fue en vano, no había señales de que las chicas fueran puntuales esta vez...Ni nunca.

Sólo había pasado un minuto y ya estaba nerviosa. Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que el plan saliera mal, muchísimas, quizá infinitas, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, alguien tocó su espalda para llamar su atención.

Luna se volvió y abrió tanto sus ojos miel que se podía observar el destello que solo ella percibía cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

* * *

Kori tiró sus libros con la fuerza de un gorila. No tenía ganas de tener química, ni matemática, ni lengua, ni español. Nada. No tenía ganas de estudiar, ni siquiera de salir a correr o entrenar. Estaba exhausta. Devastada. Harta. Más simple: Cansada. No le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, ya no tenía que preocuparse por nada, no, ya no más. Ese ahora era asunto de Kitten, quien era experta en la materia.

-Buenos días, alumnos-Recitó la profesora con frialdad al tiempo en que los hacía ponerse de pie.

-Buenos días-Respondieron ellos con cansancio.

Kori trató de encimarse en sus proyectos, pero un bollo de papel le dio en la cabeza con fuerza. Murmuró con rabia unas cuantas palabrotas maldiciendo al que le había tirado el bollito de papel y lo abrió mientras lo alisaba.

Había algo escrito:

_¿Cómo estás? Tara_

Kori Frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora si les importaba cómo estaba? ¿No habían notado que estaba devastada, que por eso se había dormido antes y se había ido temprano a clases? Tomó un lápiz bruscamente y gabarateó:

**¿Ahora te interesa? ¡Qué bueno! Ya era tiempo...**

Y lo arrojó hasta la rubia asegurándose de que le diera en su cortina dorada de cabello con fuerza. Estaba enojada. Ninguna de sus amigas la había ido a ver en su tiempo en la enfermería, ninguna se había acercado a ella en todo el fin de semana después del juego, ninguna la había esperado en la habitación después de práctica. Sin embargo, Kori tenía que seguir a su pesar con ellas. Por más malas que fueran. Por más falsas...Tenía que ganar una guerra, y claro está, descubrir quien le había entregado a Dick Grayson una fotografía suya.

No tardó en volver a ser interrumpida por un bollito de papel, proveniente, de seguro, de su "amiga" Tara.

_¿De qué hablas? Siempre me ha interesado tu estado físico y emocional. Nos vengaremos de Grayson y de los merodeadores. Tara._

Kori Se mordió el labio. ¿De dónde sacaba dignidad Tara para poder escribir esas cosas? ¿De dónde sacaba el orgullo? Buscó el lápiz y escribió:

**Pues Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero en los últimos dos días ha parecido todo lo contrario...**

Y lo arrojó prometiéndose enojarse con Tara si ella lo hacía. No soportaba los berrinches de la rubia y ésta no iba a ser una excepción. Estaba dispuesta a buscar cualquier excusa para enojarse con ella.

Otro bollito de papel le cayó en frente y Kori leyó:

_Eso, tontita, es porque hemos estado trabajando con nuevos aliados. Tenemos a Yazmín de nuestro lado. Grayson está muerto, lamentará haber nacido, o peor, lamentará haber conocido a Las Mosqueteras. Tara._

Eso hizo que Kori se sintiera brutal por haber pensado eso de Tara. ¿Quería esto decir que sus amigas siempre habían buscado la venganza y no la habían involucrado por temor a que saliera peor? Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Sabía que siempre había tenido que confiar en ellas, pero había algo mal. Aún algo estaba mal.

**No fue Grayson, fue Kitten. O Mina, como se haga llamar ahora esa troglodita. No sólo me humilló: Me quitó mi equipo.**

Y se lo arrojó haciendo que llegara directamente a las manos de Tara.

Espero impaciente mientras fingía hacer su informe, sabía que le traería problemas si no lo entregaba, pero, ¿Qué importaba?

Un papelito le rozó la entrepierna y lo recogió con rapidez.

_¡Eso fue lo que dijo Luna! De todos modos, trabajamos con Yazmín en contra de ambos, más de Kitten. ¿Dices que te quitó el equipo también? ¡Esa arpía! Tara._

Kori sonrió. Al fin algo para alegrarse el día. Sonó el timbre y Kori sólo había escrito unos cinco renglones del metabolismo del azúcar con agua al calentarse. No importaba. Entregaría la hoja en blanco si hacía falta, no interesaba...

* * *

Rachel y Abby fulminaron a la profesora con la mirada cuando les entregaron sus respectivos informes.

-Algunas personas no saben redactar cosas decentes-Comentó la profesora con desdén mientras las observaba con poco disimulo.-, he pensado en dar clases particulares para aquellos que las necesiten. Hay gente que ya ha sido inscripta por el director.

-Hija de Puta-Murmuró Rachel mientras por debajo de la mesa observaba un enorme 6 y al lado, escrito con rojo un "DESAPROBADO".

-Muérase en el infierno-Dijo Abby entre dientes observando un enorme 5 y al lado escrito con rojo, también, un enorme "DESAPROBADO".

Las redacciones de las chicas eran envidiadas por las alumnas más hábiles en la materia. Rachel y Abby habían consultado sus redacciones cinco veces con tres profesoras de lengua diferentes y habían recibido las correcciones de las tres con unas felicitaciones. El tema era perfecto, pero el problema era que la profesora no las soportaba, no las quería y las despreciaba bajando en sus boletines las notas cada vez más.

Mientras tanto, Frank, con una redacción de seguro más vaga que la de las dos jóvenes recibía un 9 y al lado escrito con rojo "¡MUY BUENA REDACCIÓN, FELICITACIONES!". La guardó con rapidez, odiaba ser el preferido de la profesora de Historia. Ni le gustaba la materia ni la profesora, ni siquiera su modo satánico de tratar a aquellas personas que no sabían mucho de la materia. No era odio, era repulsión. Por lo menos eso le había dicho Dick, uno de los alumnos odiados de la profesora por motivos que él mismo desconocía.

El recientemente mencionado recibía un vago 8 al tiempo en que subía los pies sobre la mesa. No le importaba que esa profesora lo tratara así, a diferencia de su mejor amigo, a Dick le pasaba por una oreja y le salía por la otra lo que esa profesora decía. En verdad no era de mucha importancia, nada que no se pudiera encontrar en libros o en la biblioteca, o que pudiera preguntarle a Roth hasta el punto de ser insoportable. A Dick, Historia le daba igual. No importaban las notas, las actitudes, los retrasos, las lecciones, las llamadas de atención, nada. No era algo indispensable para la vida, creía él. No le interesaba si lo aprobaban o no, de todos modos, él quería ser otra cosa...No sabía qué, pero quería ser otra cosa que no se relacionara con el colegio. Mientras tanto, Dick Grayson se conformaba con aprobar, y nada más.

Luna, en cambio, examinaba con mucho interés cada una de las palabras de su redacción, en la que había alcanzado un 10. No se creía que fuera tan perfecta, solo merecía un 9 o algo así. Quizá menos. De todos modos, su sana costumbre de perfeccionar todo lo que pudiera sus redacciones, evaluaciones, cuentas, etc, era algo que jamás se le pasaría. Sonrió en frente al comprobar que no tenía errores de ortografía. Para sus sorpresa Frank la observaba con disimulo y la interrogó mediante gestos por su nota. Ella contestó formando el número con los dedos mientras el sonreía. Luego le tocó el turno a él y ambos se sonrieron. Frank le caía bien, pero no podía permitirse que Kori se enterara.

-De modo que no me gusta enterarme que muchos de ustedes son tan vagos que no son capaces de formular una sola oración coherente, como es el caso de...-La profesora se detuvo a buscar un apellido en su lista.-Gimenéz. Gimenéz, ¿Serías tan amable de leernos la primera oración de tu informe, por favor?-Gimenéz se estremeció y comenzó a sudar tanto que hasta Garfield se dio cuenta. Lo miró fijamente y le sonrió para animarlo. Era un buen chico.

-Ehh...-Balbuceó Gimenéz mientras se rascaba el negro cabello. Garfield alzó el pulgar en señal de optimismo.-Hmmm...

-¿Tampoco sabe leer?-Preguntó la profesora alzando una ceja con desprecio.

-No, no-Se apresuró a contestar el aludido. Garfield comenzaba a estresarse, ¿Y si el pobre chico era comido por la profesora Norris? ¿Sería otra de sus víctimas?-Si sé, a ver..."Colón cruzó con barcos y veinte marinos el agua y llegó a América"-Leyó.

-Ajá-Continuó la profesora tamborileando la mesa con sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo sangre.-, dígame, Gimenéz, ¿Cuántos errores de ortografía tuvo en esa oración, señor?

-Cinco-Contestó nervioso el chico.

-Muy bien..., ¿Qué tiene de Coherente esa oración?, ¿Qué quiso decir usted?-Víctor se puso a rezar para que la campana sonara. Cruzó miradas con Garfield y ambos negaron con la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser esa mujer tan malévola?

-Ehh...Estemm...Yo...Yo...

-¿Usted?

-Yo...Yo...

-Usted no sabe decir lo que quiere, ¿Verdad?-Lo cortó la profesora con maldad- ¿Acaso tiene un problema para hablar, Gimenéz? ¿Es analfabeto?

-No, no...-Respondió rápidamente.-Yo...Yo...Yo sí sé hablar bien. Pero es que...

-Está nervioso-Terminó Frank impaciente. No soportaba los mártires de esa mujer y no quería callarse esta vez.

Norris alzó una ceja con suficiencia.

-De acuerdo, Bishop. ¿Usted como sabe eso?-Inquirió tratando de intimidar a su alumno favorito.

-Lo sé porque yo conozco a Gimenéz-Contestó con firmeza Frank.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...-Aceptó la profesora.-Me parece una excusa coherente y correcta, a diferencia de la primera oración del informe de Gimenéz.

Reinó el silencio. Los Merodeadores se limitaron a intercambiar miradas de desconcierto. Las mosqueteras hicieron lo mismo y Garfield repitió el gesto que le había hecho a Gimenéz otra vez.

-Saquen una hoja-Ordenó la profesora. El curso entero tragó saliva.-, tienen prueba sorpresa gracias a Gimenéz y a Bishop.-Musitó con frialdad.

Frank se encogió de hombros y sacó una hoja. No se iba a retractar ahora.

El timbre sonó antes de que todos pudieran terminar, a excepción de Luna que ya había entregado.

-Bajen los lápices-Ordenó la profesora con seriedad. Los chicos bajaron los lápices y Norris recogió las hojas.-Tendrán los resultados al terminar la jornada de hoy.

Todos se apiñaron en la puerta de salida mientras comenzaban los murmullos matutinos.

Allí afuera, apoyadas contra la pared estaban Tara y Kori esperando a sus tres amigas.

Luna abrazó a Kori apenas la vio y le aseguró que todo saldría bien, después de todo, ella sabía porque se lo decía.

* * *

Una confesión: Escribí este capítulo en un tiempo en que estaba muchísimo en el colegio y me aburría, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia xD. Aquí vemos la primer muestra de los huevos de Frank al tener la "valentía" de enfrentar a esa profesora (que era bastante real, una cosa así era la que yo tenía en la misma materia uuuh... (escalofríos) ) Cosa que puede parecer común y silvestre pero no todos lo hacen, ¿cierto?

Hasta aquí llega mi sarta de idioteces; como siempre gracias por seguir eligiendo esta historia, por agregar a favoritos y a alertas y seguir dejándome Review. Aquellos que me agregaron a Alertas y no me dejaron Review, ¿podrían tener la delicadeza de hacerlo? Me da ánimos para seguir actualizando. Serán bienvenidos y respondidos :)

Como siempre, aclaro que me pueden seguir dejando preguntas porque yo no puedo dejárselas a ustedes T.T y prometo responderlas todas lo mejor que pueda xD

Robipoo no te quejes de las notas y lee! Y sigue amando a Frank, pero menos que yo, ok? xD

Las qiere

With Love

Coockie


	11. ¿Magia?

**H**ola! Como siempre, Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me dejaron seis en un día me parece! :o Todavía no puedo creer que logré tanto, estoy orgullosa de poder hacer algo que le guste, que lo sigan, que lo pongan en sus favoritos y alertas ¡GRACIAS POR ESO, EN SERIO! Me pone muy feliz, me saca lágrimas...Em...Bueno no tanto porque yo no lloro pero eso es otro cuento xD Ahora responderé la pregunta que me dejaron (ojo Robi xD)

**¿Por qué odio a Robin?**

Lo odio porque es un chico obsesivo, un tanto egocéntrico y con complejo de anoréxico (no pregunten xD). Es un chico que todo el mundo tilda de perfecto y yo simplemente no lo puedo ver! Es demasiado serio, obsesivo, idiota... Además, lo odio porque en cierto modo me gusta ir en contra del ganado xD, en el foro donde estoy todas aman a Robin menos yo (cri..cri..crii (sonido de grillos)) y me gusta ir contra la corriente! wii! Pero eso es sólo un beneficio, nunca lo qise por todo lo que dije antes y además me parece que es un traumado un tanto egoísta, ¿Cómo puede ser un héroe egoísta? Pues me agregas al e-mail y ahí te explico porque es muy largo xD. Espero que eso aclare tu duda, Loleta.

Biieeeen MUCHAS GRACIAS nuevamente y aquí el capi, nos vemos abajoo!

* * *

**11**

**¿Magia?**

**R**achel acarició el lomo de un libro mientras sus amigas debatían en cuál podía ser la venganza más memorable de todas contra los merodeadores, aunque claro estaba que sería difícil superar la que habían hecho hacía unos días.

-Yo creo que deberíamos lograr que paseen en calzones por todo el campus-Opinó Tara con malicia.

-Eso es demasiado bajo-Soltó Kori con aburrimiento.-¡Me encanta! Pero...-Meditó en su cabeza por unos segundos, observando una mueca de decepción en su amiga- Dejémoslo como postre. Hagamos otra cosa antes...

-¿Como qué, señorita genio?-Inquirió de mala gana Abby.

-No lo sé, por eso estamos aquí-Explicó Kori como si fuera obvio.

Todas soltaron un suspiro de impaciencia. Esto no sería sencillo.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas: tan lentos y distantes de los deseados...Todo era muy pesado en el ambiente silencioso de la biblioteca, y más cuando las mosqueteras no estaban inspiradas. No sabían que hacer ya. No encontraban nada que valiera la pena por realizar.

La bibliotecaria las observaba con desdén y con autoridad, no confiaba en ellas. Lo peor de todo es que nadie puede pensar siendo observado y mucho menos siendo juzgado.

* * *

-¡Eh, Frank!-Llamó Dick. El aludido se dio media vuelta y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió divertido.

-¿No acordamos que yo sería Canuto y tú Cornamenta, eh?-Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido el ojiverde.

-Cuanto lo siento. Pero las cosas van mejor con Kori.-Explicó Dick sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿A sí?-Se extrañó Frank de repente.- ¿Ya están juntos? ¿Se acabó la guerra?

Dick soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Ojalá, amigo mío. Ojalá.-Comentó. Frank se tranquilizó: la guerra le estaba divirtiendo mucho y era una buena excusa para salir un rato del cuarto de los chicos, y sobre todo para evitar a sus siempre fieles admiradoras.-Simplemente digamos que las cosas marchan mejor con Kori, pero tenemos que vengarnos.

-¿Vengarnos?-Repitió Frank con malicia-Me pregunto por que de repente esa palabra se ha convertido en mi favorita... ¿Tú tienes idea de por qué, Cornamenta?

-Mm...No lo sé, Canuto...Pero sospecho que tiene que ver con lo que haremos esta noche...-Supuso Dick a modo de broma.

-¿Y qué haremos esta noche?-Dick sonrió triunfal.

-¿Me concedes los honores? ¿Así de fácil?-Inquirió divertido. Se acercó a su amigo y le murmuró el plan al oído, divertido, mientras poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Frank.

-Eres un genio...-Murmuró con asombro Frank.

-¿Genio, yo?-Se extrañó Dick son sinceridad.-Nada de eso, se le ocurrió a Garfield.-Frank se frenó en seco.

-¿A Gar? ¿Hablamos de Logan? ¿El mismo Garfield Logan que vive con nosotros? ¿El mismo que comparte cuarto con nosotros? ¿Ese?-Dick asintió levemente.-Hermano, tienes que estar mintiendo...

-Ya quisieras-Repuso Dick muy seguro.-; ni yo sabía que podía llegar a ser una mente tan maestra...Pero bueno...Nunca se sabe, ¿Verdad?

-Ni que lo digas-Aceptó Frank al tiempo en que giraba el picaporte para abrir la puerta del cuarto. Dentro de él se hallaban Víctor, que leía como un buen partidario al grandioso ocio, Garfield, que observaba risueño mientras emitía suspiritos la foto de su amada imposible Rachel Roth y Robert que miraba por la ventana como las mujeres del último año del colegio Hacían educación Física.

Dick se tumbó en su cama y emitió un enorme suspiro al tiempo en que Frank se tumbaba contra el placard para observar a sus compañeros y mejores amigos desde el primer año de primaria.

Garfield se volvió al líder del grupo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-Le preguntó. Dick asintió.- ¿Y bien?-Se dirigió a Frank que miraba pacífica e imperturbablemente la foto de las cinco mosqueteras pegada en una pizarra. Dick había sacado una flecha que implicaba toda la fotografía y se podía leer: "ENEMIGAS". Luego, de cada una de ellas, se sacaba una flecha con sus rasgos más distintivos, su personalidad y debilidades.

-Eres un genio, Hermano-Contestó Frank volviendo ligeramente sus verdes ojos a los de su amigo que eran de mismo color pero en un tono más claro, más profundos, más dulces, más tiernos, pero nunca tan románticos como los de Frank.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te gustó en serio? ¿No es broma?-Preguntaba Garfield aterrado al tiempo en que Frank se ponía de pie y lo observaba desde arriba.

-Nunca se le hacen bromas a un amigo-Declaró con seguridad el apodado Canuto.-, y menos cuando es uno de tus mejores amigos.-Todos se volvieron a Frank para sonreírle. El sex-Simbol de la secundaria tomó una toalla y ropa interior.-Me voy a dar una ducha, ¿Ustedes ya se bañaron?

-Tenemos práctica de baloncesto-Anunció Víctor señalándose a él y a Robert.

-Sí, y nosotros de fútbol-Terminó Dick.

-Ah, cierto. Hoy ceno solito.-Recordó Frank fingiendo pesar.

-No cenarás solito-Apuntó Dick sonriente.-. Nunca lo haces. Siempre lo haces con Ertobrack-Dick se ganó un almohadón en la cara.

-Te detesto....Por conocerme tanto-Y dicho esto Frank salió de su habitación.

Del lado de afuera en la puerta había una pizarrita para indicar quiénes se hospedaban en ése cuarto. Frank borró los nombres de sus amigos y colocó con letra más o menos decente la leyenda:

**Merodeadores**

Sonrió y se fue al baño.

* * *

-¡Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo!-Gritaba Abby mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mesa de estudios.

-¡Chist!-Las calló por enésima vez la bibliotecaria.-¡Bee, silencio por favor!

-Lo siento profesora Skelgrow.-Se disculpó Abby. Luego se volvió a sus amigas.-Díganme que tienen una idea.

-Tengo varias-Apuntó Luna.-pero ninguna supera lo que hicimos por primera vez...

-Pfff...-Suspiró Tara.-A veces detesto que seamos tan buenas para una primer venganza...-Hubo una risa general.

-¿Y si los chantajeamos?-Sugirió Kori con malicia.

-¿Y con qué?-Respondió a modo de pregunta Luna, como solía hacerlo.

-Pues...Con...Mm...-Pensó Kori.-Me mataste, Luna.-Aceptó con resignación.

-No era mi intención-Se justificó la castaña. Kori le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y se volvió a las Mosqueteras.

-¿Mosqueteras?-Llamó. Abby alzó la vista, Tara se paró en seco y Rachel levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.-Última oportunidad: Es esto o resignarnos a que ataquen ellos primero.

Rachel cerró su libro haciendo un estruendo que provocó un eco en toda la silenciosa biblioteca. Se acercó a sus amigas y les indicó que se juntaran más. Luego preguntó en un murmullo:

-¿Creen en la magia?-Las Mosqueteras se interrogaron con la mirada alarmadas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Quiso saber Luna, con curiosidad.

-Porque tengo una idea que se relaciona con eso.-Apuntó.

-¿Quéééé?-Saltó aterrada Tara.-No, no, no, no, no...De ningún modo usaremos magia...

-¡Shh!-La calló Abby con brusquedad mientras le ponía una mano en la boca para que dejara de alarmarse.-Tranquilízate, nada ocurrirá.

Kori observó detenidamente a Rachel y sonrió triunfal.

-¿Qué tienes Roth?-Rachel sonrió divertida y dejó ver el título del libro que estaba leyendo.

-"Magia para principiantes"-Leyó Luna en voz alta.

-¡Sh!-La calló Abby hartándose.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Luna tímidamente.

-Lo repetiré: ¿Qué tienes Roth?-Inquirió Kori cada vez más interesada.

-Pues, unos pocos conjuros, no es mucho en verdad...-Aseguró ella mientras abría el libro y lo hojeaba buscando una página.

-No me gusta esto, no me gusta esto, no me gusta esto...-Repetía Tara constantemente mientras su menudo cuerpo temblaba.

-Tranquilízate, Holman-Le ordenó Bruscamente Abby al tiempo en que la sacudía.-¡Nada ocurrirá!

-¿Qué les parece...-Empezó Rachel sonriendo cada vez más. Sus amigas nunca la habían visto tan feliz.-si hacemos esto?-Mostró una página llena de gráficos. El título de la página rezaba:

**_Para grandes vengadores: _**_Una venganza exquisita._

_Conjuro para realizar en grupo._

_Número mínimo para realizarlo: cinco personas._

_Máximo: Veinte personas._

_Número de personas a las que afecta: cinco personas_

_Efectos colaterales: acné excesivo, hongos en los pies, moretones, rasguños, ect._

_Tiempo de duración: 24 horas._

_Ingredientes: _

_1 cabello de la/s persona/s a la/s que se quiere embrujar._

_Una Zanahoria fresca._

_Un elemento personal de las personas que hacen el conjuro._

_Un objeto perteneciente a las personas a las que se quiere embrujar._

_Algo que la persona que se quiere embrujar perdió._

_Una Pluma de papagayo africano._

_Escencia de almendra_

_Una Rosa roja cortada al amanecer._

Luna alejó un poco el libro para observarlo mejor. Lo examinó y buscó rasgos que pudieran decirle quien lo había sacado antes pero no halló nada.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo ves?-Inquirió mirando a su amiga sin dejar de examinar el libro.

-No, en realidad no. Hacía rato que lo venía hojeando-Confesó Rachel.

-Es genial-Opinó Tara arrebatándoselo a Luna de las manos con brusquedad.-, es grandioso...Es la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

-Momento-La frenó Kori.-, ¿Qué garantía tenemos nosotras de que somos brujas? A mí me parece que hay posibilidades de que nos salga todo patas para arriba-Terminó mientras examinaba el libro minuciosamente.

-Es verdad-Coincidió Abby.-Pero vale la pena intentar...

* * *

Este capítulo es puro diálogo xD, si no me equivoco lo escribí dp de una buena sobredosis de libros, más específicamente Harry Potter jajaja, no se imaginan lo que sige después de esto, nadie se lo imagina muajajajaja. XD

Como siempre, GRACIAS por sus comentarios, recuerden que pueden seguir dejándome preguntas y las responderé si no es algo demasiado personal xD, sino siempre podemos hablarlo por mail, una cosa que pueden encontrar en mi perfil

**Aviso: **Tardaré más en actualizar porque mañana vuelvo a la cárcel, digo al colegio (noooo!) y tengo dos éxamenes esta semana y demasiadas cosas por hacer y ...Ya que, ustedes conocen el colegio xD, peero lo bueno es que los capítulos (hasta el 30) están todos completos así que nada más tengo que subirlos acá y dejárselos, tal vez no alcance a ponerle mis notas (sé que las extrañarán (?)) xD, pero por lo menos les dejaré el capi (:

Eso es todo amigos (como dicen Bugs Bunny)

Un beso enorme, las quiere mucho mucho muchoo!

With Love

Coockie


	12. Una Venganza Machista

**M**il disculpas por no responder sus Reviews! No pude hacerlo porque la página no me dejó, lo juro, en serio! Amo responderles los Reviews; es lo más lindo. Pero además de que no tuve tiempo casi para leerlos NO ME DEJÓ! EL UNIVERSO CONFABULA CONTRA MÍ! KAAARMAAA! (ok, estoy loca lo sé). Pero los leí :) y me encantaron, ahora mismo respondo sus preguntas. Bueno, les cuento: Son las 10:05 de la noche de un Miércoles; mañana entro más temprano al colegio (lo sé, iuuuju! ¬¬) y tengo prueba de Geografía; debo decir que estoy un poqito muuuy poqito asustada pq la profe es medio rebuscada pero a mí me tiene buen concepto; digamos xD. Admito que le dí duro a mis apuntes durante tres horas (ni yo me creo cuánto me paso estudiando) qe es todo un logro pq para la primer prueba de esta mujer estube estudiando 6 horas (AAAAAH!!!) Así que esperemos que me vaya bien. Deseenme éxitos (suerte es para loa fracasados; así decimos aquí xD)

**¿El conjuro es Real o inventado?  
**Reitero: leí demasiado Harry Potter en ese tiempo xD. Andaba muy fantasiosa, creyéndome una merodeadora xD jajaja, es inventado; no plagié nada. xD. No lo intenten en casa, luego veremos que pasa, si funciona...O no.

**¿Qué Héroe de Teen Titans (o villano) Me gustaría ser?  
**Mmm... ¿Héroe? De pequeña siempre tuve una conducta justicial; siempre estube interesada en las leyes y realmente sé como hacer que la gente haga lo que quiero. Siempre me recomiendan seguir la abogacía; pero estoy más interesada en el períodismo (siempre en los líos yo xD). Años después me dí cuenta que mi filosofía era que las reglas se hicieron únicamente para ser rotas; y es mucho más divertida romperlas. Tengo un Alterego en un fic colectivo de Piratas (Capitana Coockie es ella xD) que dice que ella no tiene complejo de héroe pero no le molesta hacer el bien. No me creo lo suficientemente honorable para ser un héroe; pero me siento extremadamente identificada con Chico Bestia; por el hecho de que soy la más pequeña, soy optimista, digo chistes malos (xD (el que no crea esto no ha estado veinte minutos aburrido conmigo; hablo sin parar xD)); soy buena levantando los ánimos y soy pésima en los videojuegos xD. Pero lo que más veo de mí en él (o de él en mí xD) es el hecho de querer ser felices a toda costa; pero sin dejar de pensar en los demás. El hecho de valorar la amistad sobre todo y de hacer el bien por el mismo motivo por el cual seríamos capaces de ser el mal. Así que supongo que pagaría por ser Chico bestia; aunque claro obviaría lo de usar las mallitas ajustadas xD.  
En cuanto al villano, me encantaría ser Mad Mood o Mumbo Jumbo xDD; ¡Es que míralos! ¡Son tan divertidos xD! Me encantaría andar por ahí correteando convirtiendo a la gente en animalitos graciosos o simplemente reviviendo la historia! Amo a Mad Mood por ser un enloquecido con la historia como yo! xD y nunca olvidaré su frase de: "Los que no han aprendido de la historia están condenados a repetirla" ¡Tiene tanta razón, en serio! ¡Eso estaba en mis apuntes de historia xD! Y en cuando a Mumbo creo que no necesito explicación; es excelente. Tan pícaro y hábil; nadie lo supera xD. No quisiera ser ellos por la astucia o la inteligencia; sino por sus personalidades.

**¿Cuál odiaría con toda mi alma? ¿Por qué?  
**Mmm, creo que odiaría ser Robin (qué original! xD) por el hecho de que es una persona que se toma las cosas demasiado en serio y además carga con un pasado demasiado duro (ok, Raven tb. Ser la hija de un demonio no debe ser lindo xD). Pero yo considero que es mucho peor iniciar una carrera como héroe por el hecho de querer cobrar venganza; y eso representa un considerable cargo de conciencia en él. Yo simplemente no podría vivir con eso. No sé si lo odiaría con TOODA mi alma; pero sin duda no me gustaría para nadita nadita.  
En cuanto a los villanos...Pues está reñido entre el Dr. Luz y Gizmo (XD) pq los considero de lo más patéticos y Gizmo personalmente me desagrada demasiado. Tampoco me atrae mucho la idea de ser Plasmus, ¿Te imaginás bañarte? ¿Cómo saber que estás sucia? xDD. Volvamos a lo del Dr. Luz xD. Cada vez que ese hombre sale en los TT pienso y le digo a mi hno: pobre hombre ¡Es Tan Patético! ¡Fijate que es el único que siempre, siempre arruinan sus planes antes de que los empiece! xD pobre tipo! Por eso no me gustaría ser él, tiene pinta de querer jubilarse jajajajaja (esto lo digo sin ofender a ningún fanático del Dr. Luz (si es que los hay)).  
Te estarás preguntando porque no dije Slade o Trigón. Pues...Digamos que no los odio, más bien tengo una especia de "Admiración" (¿No te encantan los chicos malos? (; ) por ser ingeniosos y macabros ¡Así deben ser los villanos! ¡No como los que "malos" que tengo el "gusto" de leer en algunos fics! (Ninguno de acá, gracias a dios). Trigón me da miedito xD jajaja, lo respeto mucho y Slade me irrita un poco pq nunca sabré quien es (NOOOOOOO!) pero a la vez me encanta porque es un hombre tan fastidioso xD. También me encanta el hermano Sangre; aunque yo creo que sentía algo más por Cyborg de lo que vimos en la serie (xD), pero eso es otro cuento jajajajaja.

Como siempre; MUCHAS GRACIAS por tomarse el trabajo de leer y dejar Review. Es un placer inmenso (los qe escriben se lo deben imaginar =D) y me encanta; me incita a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias! Y felicitaciones, un capítulo más y termina el segundo período y ya largamos con el tercero (cap 14). Esperemos que sigan leyendo y les siga gustando. Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**12**

**Una venganza machista**

**-A**hora-Indicó Garfield.

Chocaron manos se sonrieron con maldad y se separaron, cada uno a su respectiva víctima.

Frank sonrió de lado y tomó el puff rosado de Tara.

-Quisiera fingir que hacer esto no me divierte-Le comentó a Víctor quien le dirigió una mirada mordaz-, pero estaría mintiendo, y tú sabes cuánto detesto mentir...

-No seas imbécil-Le espetó Robert a Frank.-. Estarán fuera un rato nomás, vas a lograr que vengan sus compañeras a ver que pasa...

-Y si es Mina mejor-Comentó Dick.

-Eres un menso-Le reprochó Garfield. Dick lo interrogó con la mirada.- ¡No te metas ahí, Dick! ¡El que peor va a salir serás tú!

-¿A qué te refieres?-Inquirió Dick mientras abollaba los dibujos de Luna y los rasgaba a los costados del papel.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero?-Garfield tiró un libro de Rachel por la ventana luego de descuadernarlo y rayar la tapa.- ¡Lo sabes, Dick! ¿No entiendes? ¡Quedarás mal parado!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Dick. Luego sonrió divertido mientras Frank teñía el puf de Tara de color negro, una tonalidad que la rubia detestaba.-Vamos, Gar. ¡Me he metido en peores líos! Nunca quedaré mal parado-Observó un dibujo de Luna y lo manchó con tinta china.-. Es totalmente imposible que yo, Dick "Richard" Grayson quede mal parado.

-Nunca digas nunca-Repuso Garfield en voz baja. Robert tomó los guantes de Boxeo de Abby y les quitó el relleno, dejándolos tan flacos como un par de globos desinflados.

-Buen trabajo, chicos.-Los felicitó Dick mirándolos desde arriba con una sonrisa triunfal.

La habitación de las mosqueteras era un desorden: el puff de Tara ahora era negro, al igual que su juego de sábanas y todas sus pertenencias. Del ventilador colgaban los libros de Rachel, totalmente descuadernados y sus tapas y reseñas rayadas con un fibrón indeleble o con tinta china. Los dibujos de Luna y sus poemas estaban rasgados bruscamente y manchados con tinta china en los detalles más hermosos; sin mencionar que estaban abollados también. Las pelotas de Abby pinchadas varias veces en distintos lugares, sus guantes de boxeo sin relleno y su ropa deportiva manchada con tinta china, al igual que las pertenencias más preciadas de sus amigas.

Sin embargo, quedaba algo sumamente importante que hacer, algo que los Merodeadores no habían pensado. Tenía un valor tan grande que nadie podía imaginarse del fracaso que tendría el plan si olvidaban aquel preciso detalle. Pero, para desgracia de las Mosqueteras, los merodeadores ya lo habían previsto y en ese momento se encontraban pensando en como rayos le harían para solucionar la dicha disputa.

Quedaba en discusión el daño que le harían a la líder del grupo. Sabían que lo que más apreciaba en lo material eran sus cosas de porristas, pero ahora que ya no era la capitana del mencionado equipo, no sabían a qué darle. Habían pensado en su diario íntimo, pero eso sería robar la idea de sus rivales y se negaban a rebajarse a tanto. Pensaron, también en regar su ropa interior por todo el campus de los hombres, pero sería mejor dejar eso para una ocasión en la que realmente estuvieran enojados con la pelirroja. Por ahora, era sólo un juego para ellos.

-No tengo idea de qué hacerle-Rebeló con desánimo Robert.

-Somos dos-Se sumó Víctor con un aire a cansancio.

-Pues súmale uno más-Dijo Frank sentado en el puff negro de Tara.

Los únicos que quedaban pensando eran el autor de aquella Venganza, o sea, Garfield, y el líder de los merodeadores, o sea Dick. No se permitirían caer tan fácil. A diferencia de sus amigos ellos eran unos de los más resentidos con esas chicas, en especial con Rachel y con Kori. La pelirroja, por ende, no merecía piedad de ninguno de los cinco, en especial de ellos dos.

Por lo tanto ya estaba previsto que se tardarían lo necesario hasta poder conseguir una buena idea. No importaban los riesgos. No importaba el tiempo. Sólo importaba conseguir una venganza "decente". Digna de ser recordada pero no tan fuerte, algo que la molestara y a ellos les hiciera reír a carcajadas. Algo...Algo...

De repente, como si fuera un rayo, a Dick y a Garfield les vino la misma idea. Se pusieron de pie de un salto y se leyeron los pensamientos a través de los ojos claros de ambos. Sonrieron.

-Busquen pintura rosa-Ordenó Garfield sonriendo de manera triunfal.

-Sí, la camita de Anders tendrá que ser remodelada.-Continuó Dick con un dejo de maldad.

-Traigan tintura rosa también-Agregó el rubio.-, será peor de lo que imaginan.

-Sí-Seguía el líder mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande-, también traigan tintura de cabello rosada.

-¿Pero la van a teñir toda?-Se extrañó Frank.

Los dueños de aquellas mentes maliciosas asintieron con lentitud. Sonreían con satisfacción. Si lo podían hacer antes de que las Mosqueteras llegaran sería un gran éxito del que estarían muy orgullosos.

-¡No les puedo creer!-Exclamó Víctor conteniendo una carcajada. La sola idea de ver a Kori de rosa causaba risa a cualquiera.-¡No les puedo creer!

-Pues créelo, Vic-Le aconsejó Garfield sonriendo de lado.-, porque eso, es lo que vamos a hacer.

Los tres Merodeadores salieron corriendo en silencio, pero cuando salieron a Dick se le vino una idea mucho peor para agregar. Salió detrás de ellos y les indicó que también trajeran todo tipo de accesorios rosados e inclusive ropa rosada también.

* * *

Las Mosqueteras observaban a Rachel que le daba vida al piano en la sala de música. Luna escuchaba atenta y trataba de memorizar las notas de la partitura de la pelirroja. Abby leía y releía la letra de la canción que Rachel había compuesto. Tara observaba aburrida su trompeta pintada de rosa metalizado recientemente. La rubia sonreía débilmente. Estaba feliz con su trompeta. Kori, en cambio, tenía su guitarra en sus manos y la afinaba constantemente.

-¿Nunca pensaste en ser cantante, Abby?-Preguntó Kori sin dejar de afinar su guitarra. Abby se volvió y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Mm...Sí y no-Kori la interrogó con la mirada.-Verás-Empezó Abby como si la pelirroja le hubiera hecho una pregunta.-, ser cantante es algo muy difícil. Es difícil triunfar en eso. Se lo planteé a mis padres una vez y rieron en mi cara.-Bajó la mirada al recordar el momento.- Por eso decidieron meterme en el negocio familiar, para que me mantenga alejada de esas "tonterías".

-Pero no son tonterías-Repuso Tara con sinceridad sin quitar la vista de su trompeta.-. Tienes mucho talento.

-Pues será utilizado para promocionar corchos, chicas.-Anunció con desgano Abby.

-¡Abby!-Le reprochó Luna saltando de su asiento. Su exclamación fue tan repentina que las cuatro amigas se sobresaltaron y casi se les paró el corazón.-¡No seas tonta!

-¿Tonta, yo?-Inquirió Abby extrañada.-Eh...Luna, ¿Has estado escuchando la conversación?

-Por supuesto que sí-Contestó ella con un 100% de seguridad.-, por eso te he dicho que no seas tonta.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso?-Preguntó Abby sin comprender aún.

-¿No lo ves?-Luna se puso de pie y se dirigió a su amiga Abby.-Abby, tienes muchísimo talento, no puedes desperdiciarlo promocionando corchos. No vale la pena.

-Lo sé...-Aceptó Abby.-Pero, mis padres...

-¡Tus padres ocho cuartos, carajo!-Saltó Rachel sin dejar de estar sentada. Se volvió a sus amigas girando en su asiento.-¡Abby, tienes que hacer lo que tú quieras hacer, no lo que ellos quieran hacer!

-Pero chicas...Yo quiero tener su apoyo...-Repuso Abby dirigiendo sus ojos de color café hacia otro lado.

-¡Lo tendrás!-Siguió Tara.- ¡Ellos te aman! ¡Te apoyarán!

-Pero...-Abby suspiró.-Ah...No lo sé.

-Lo único que debes saber, Abby-Dijo Kori tranquilamente.-es que con voluntad todo se puede. Y si tú tienes la voluntad de ir a decirles a tus padres lo que quieres hacer, lo harás. Y si tienes la voluntad de lograrlo-Probó el sonido de un acorde en su guitarra.-, lo lograrás.

Abby sonrió a sus amigas y dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo...Se los diré nuevamente...

Y todas festejaron apremiando a Abby y abrazándola.

* * *

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora, los chicos volvieron con diez bolsas en la mano repartidas entre los tres.

Dick y Frank se encargaron de pintar la cama de Kori de rosa y no paraban de reír a carcajadas cuando tiñeron sus sábanas y su almohada; Garfield y Víctor cambiaron todos los elementos del baño que pertenecían a Kori a Rosa, y agregaron en su Shampoo tintura rosa para reemplazar su contenido; Robert cambió todas las pertenencias de Kori a unas iguales pero en rosa: lámparas, ropa, sillas, bombachas, corpiños, esmaltes de uñas, perfumes, desodorantes, collares, pulseras y muchas, pero muchas cosas más.

Finalmente, como a las 4:30 de la mañana salieron de la habitación sonriendo triunfales, pero antes de salir Garfield tomó un poco de tinta china y con un pincel de Luna pintó en una pared, en el techo y en el piso la siguiente Leyenda:

_**Los Merodeadores Pasaron Por Aquí...Y Nuestras Intenciones No Han Sido Buenas...**_

* * *

¡Rayos! ¡Este capítulo me da ganas de dejar preguntas! Pero no puedo hacerlo pq a ver si me bannean xD jajajaj, en fin. Como siempre saben que me pueden dejar preguntas y las respondo, o cualqier duda y esperemos que esta vez pueda responder sus reviews! Todavía no puedo creer que tengo 62 Reviews...¡Muchas Gracias a todos!

Un beso enorme, los qiere muchísimo  
With Love

Coockie


	13. De castigos y nuevas costumbres

**¡G**racias y felicitaciones! Lograron leerse todo el segundo período. Luego de este capítulo vienen unos muchos mejores que escribí este verano y después, muuucho después vendrá el...Chan chaan... ¡EPÍLOGO! ¡WAAAA! (Todavía en refacción, o sea que no lo terminé aún xD). Acá estaba en plena época de escribir muchito y hacer parrafos espesitos, bien bonitos así que dísfrutenlo. Es uno de esos capítulos de relleno xD, jajaja, no prometo nada interesaaante, pero en el que viene SÍ. Agrrarrense los pantalones porque ¡Ya estamos por llegar a los 100! ¡Todo un sueño, gente! ¡Y todo gracias a ustedes nada más! ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**13**

**De castigos y nuevas costumbres**

Dick entró de puntillas de pie al salón. La venganza de la noche anterior le había quitado como cinco o seis horas de sueño. Llegaba tarde, es más, la profesora ya había entrado. ¿Lo peor? La dicha profesora de biología tomaba lección oral todos los días de lo dado el día anterior o la última clase que habían tenido con ella. No había podido estudiar de las ansias y la vigilancia puesta a 24 horas en la puerta del cuarto de las Mosqueteras. No había podido pensar en otra cosa.

Trató de ser tan sigiloso y silencioso como un ratón. Escurridizo y rápido, cualidades que le servían con las chicas y en todos los deportes.

Pasó por detrás del banco de Ethelvina Roberson justo al tiempo que ella alzaba la mano para decir "presente". La profesora estaba a punto de llegar a la lista de los varones, pero para su suerte le quedaban 10 apellidos más de mujeres y siete más hasta el suyo. Se deslizó sutilmente hasta ponerse detrás del banco de Johana Rodríguez mientras ella levantaba la mano para hacer lo mismo que Ethelvina y para su suerte (o quizá mala) se levantaba del banco a mostrarle algo a la señora Morrison. Dick suspiró al tiempo en que Frank le hacía señas para que se apurara a llegar a su banco. Dick hizo un pequeño trote agachado al tiempo en que Johana Rodríguez volvía a su asiento y para su suerte otra alumna se levantaba para discutir sobre una de sus notas en una evaluación. Se movió rápidamente y fijó sus azules ojos en su banco. Frank alzó las cejas y luego el pulgar. Significaba que quizá no había peligro, pero luego formó un nueve con sus dedos, lo que significaba que era un 99% de seguridad, no un 100%. Avanzó con firmeza y llegó a su banco. Suspiró y se volvió a Frank.

-Gracias-Murmuró. La alumna volvió a su banco y Frank la observó detenidamente. Dick se volvió a la alumna y la observó fijamente. Cabizbaja por rara vez y sus castaños cabellos atados de una forma poco común en ella, que solía llevarlos sueltos. Sus ojos miel no destellaban como siempre y parecía ser que era un día muy extraño ya que Luna Ertobrack no parecía querer sonreír.

Frank volvió sus ojos del color del césped recién cortado a su mejor amigo.

-¿Crees que está así por lo que les hicimos nosotros?-Dick alzó una ceja y contestó con sarcasmo:

-No, de seguro porque su novio la dejó.-Frank lo interrogó con la mirada.- ¿Y tú cómo te pondrías si destruyeran lo más preciado que tienes, Frank? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¿Qué esperan ellas? ¿Flores y un admirador secreto?

-Tienes Razón-Aceptó Frank con cierto pesar. Había comenzado, aunque a escondidas de sus amigos, a tenerle cierto afecto a Luna como una gran amiga.-, no hay tiempo para echarse para atrás.

-Bien dicho-Lo apoyó Dick dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Señor Grayson-La profesora lo observó por encima de sus lentes cuadrados.- ¿Cómo está usted?-Dick tragó saliva estruendosamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa clase de saludo.

-Muy bien, ¿Y usted profesora?-Alcanzó a balbucear el líder de los Merodeadores tomando toda la dignidad y firmeza que podía.

-Oh, Grayson, he tenido mejores días-Aceptó la profesora mirando al techo con melancolía.-Pero, ¿Sabe qué? Quizá usted podría arreglarlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?-Quiso saber Dick. La profesora sonrió y a Dick le dio un vuelco al corazón. Estaba perdido.

-Pasando a dar una lección maravillosa.-Dick sonrió irónicamente y se puso de pie.

-Suerte-Oyó que le decía Frank en un susurro.

"¿Suerte?" Repitió Dick en su mente "¡Ni con toda la suerte del mundo podré safar de esta!". Volvió a tragar saliva. ¡Qué mal se sentía! Consiguió llegar al escritorio de la maestra muy derecho. La profesora le mostró una silla frente a ella y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que se sentara.

-Dígame, Señor Grayson. ¿Qué había que estudiar para hoy?-Preguntó ella con una voz amable. Parecía, inclusive, que no lo hacía a propósito. Es más, parecía que no tenía idea de que Dick jamás estudiaba para sus lecciones orales y que antes de entrar (o durante su clase u otras) leía algo del material del día anterior. Pero con la venganza hacia las Mosqueteras no había tenido tiempo ni de leer un mísero renglón.

Sin embargo él estaba tan seguro de que ella sabía de su "plan" que había llegado a rezar para que no lo llamara nunca en el año. Pero el modo peculiar de llamar a sus alumnos le había enseñado que con esta profesora uno nunca podía estar seguro, a menos que hubiera estudiado.

Sonrió nervioso, pero no le importaba mucho mentir. En ése momento solo le importaban tres cosas: Kori Anders, sus amigos y ganar la guerra, en ese preciso orden.

-Eh...No lo sé, profesora.-Contestó con nerviosismo. La profesora torció su sonrisa y formó una mueca de disgusto y decepción. En verdad era cierto: nunca jamás se había enterado de que Dick no estudiaba. El Merodeador sonrió para sus adentros.

-No me diga...Si tuviera que contar las veces que me han dicho esto en el año, toda la gente de este salón que me lo ha dicho… ¡Ay, señor Grayson! ¡No me alcanzarían las estrellas del cielo!-Soltó la profesora muy apenada.-Por lo menos, dígame, señor Grayson. Pero, por favor, dígamelo con mucha, muchísima sinceridad, toda la que tenga… ¿Por qué no estudió?

-Pues...-Dick pensó unos instantes. ¿Valía la pena poner en riesgo el poco progreso que tenía como enemigo/ amigo de Kori Anders con tal de ganarse una buena impresión de un docente? No, no. De ningún modo, de lo contrario, ¿Qué honor le quedaba?-Simplemente no pude hacerlo.

-¿Espera que me trague eso, Grayson? Me parece que le faltó el relleno del bombón. ¿O acaso tengo que especificar?-Dick sintió como empalidecía con la rapidez a la que viajaban los autos de carreras.

-No puedo decírselo-Aseguró.-, es personal.

-Ajá, ¿Puede el señor Bishop respondérmelo?-Inquirió ella alzando una ceja. "¡Oh no!" pensó Dick. La peor señal: La ceja alzada, señal de impaciencia en aquella profesora.

-No-Respondió Dick con mucha rapidez, casi sin pensarlo.-. Él tampoco lo sabe...

-Se me hace que tampoco lo puede decir, ¿O me equivoco?-Dick no dijo nada y por unos segundos intercambió una sutil mirada con la profesora. La mujer de mediana edad apoyó la planilla con las notas de los alumnos y se volvió a la clase.-Bishop-Llamó. Frank se volvió rápidamente a la profesora.-, castigado, junto a Grayson.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el aludido confundido.

-Mm...A ver, ¿Qué es lo que debían estudiar para hoy, Señor Bishop?-Inquirió la maestra golpeando el piso con la suela de su zapato.

-Eh...

-Suficiente-Colocó sus libros en su escritorio con una leve brusquedad.-. Castigados.

-¡Pero tengo práctica de Volley!-Se quejó Dick. La profesora le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia.

-Pues entonces debió haberme dicho el motivo por el cual no estudió.-Replicó la profesora.-Siéntese.

Dick soltó un bufido y se puso de pie. Volvió cabizbajo al igual que Luna al banco. Se sentó y lo primero que hizo la profesora fue dictarles la información que debían estudiar y buscar para la clase siguiente.

Recibió un papelito de Frank casi al instante en que tomó la lapicera para comenzar a escribir.

_**¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿En qué lío me metiste? **_

Dick tomó su lapicera y respondió rápidamente:

**No fue nada grave. No quise decirle el motivo por el cual no estudié. Se hubiera acabado la diversión, ¿No crees?**

Frank leyó el papelito rápidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. La guerra recién comenzaba y no serían ellos los que se echarían para atrás primero.

* * *

Eran más o menos las 4:30 de la tarde y Dick y Frank estaban sentados en la sala de Biología observando a los niños de primaria. Se mordieron el labio inferior al mismo tiempo al ver el reloj. Aún les quedaba media hora. Frank se estiró con brusquedad y Dick suspiró. Intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron divertidos. Los castigos serían lo que menos les importaría en todo lo que les quedaba de año...Y de guerra. A pesar de que Dick sabía que le tocaría trotar solo y calentar como un esclavo de la época colonial en Volley, valía la pena. La diversión apenas estaba por comenzar.

Los niñitos de primaria examinaban una rana ya disecada al tiempo en que una de las niñas de descomponía. Otra se hacía la desmayada para llamar la atención y los chicos comenzaban a inventar juegos para el receso. La profesora solo sonreía y corregía evaluaciones de los alumnos del último curso, es decir, de Dick y de Frank. No parecía conforme.

Mientras tanto, a sólo dos pisos más abajo de allí, Kori Anders, estrenaba (en contra de su voluntad) un look alternativo: ropa rosada, accesorios rosados, broche rosado y lo peor de todo, cabello rosado. La tintura de los Merodeadores había sido metida en su botella de Shampoo por lo que ahora ella tenía sus mechas anteriormente coloradas de un tono rosa-chicle. No le gustaba para nada y el color no le estaba ni siquiera simpatizando. A pesar de que Tara aseguraba que se acostumbraría tanto que le empezaría a encantar ese color, a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia ir por ahí con el cabello rosa.

Entró al gimnasio y se dirigió a la capitana de Volley. Esbelta y formada, con piernas musculosas y torneadas tenía su cabello castaño con tonos rubios en las puntas atado y se dejaba unos mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro para que le hicieran marco a su cara redonda. No parecía estar muy contenta. El resto del equipo trotaba como infelices alrededor de todo el gimnasio.

-¡HASTA QUE NADIE ME DIGA DONDE ESTÁ GRAYSON NO PARAN!-Les gritó.

Kori frenó en seco. ¿Le habían informado mal? ¿Era esta chica una estúpida admiradora de Dick Grayson o tenía cerebro? Pero antes de que pudiera meditarlo, la ruda capitana giró en sus talones y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó con brusquedad, aunque se asemejaba más a una advertencia o quizá, a un insulto.

-Eh...-Balbuceó Kori. La chica frunció el ceño.

-No voy a repetirlo. Si sólo quieres venir a molestar o a no hacer nada puedes irte con las porristas. Digo, desde que se fue Anders, esas chicas son...

-Mucho cuidado-Advirtió Kori con frialdad al recordar que el concepto de porristas había cambiado cuando ella era capitana. Ahora volvía al anterior gracias a Kitten.-Yo era una de esas porristas.-La capitana abrió muchos los ojos y las pecas verdes que formaban un tono pardo en ellos se notaron tanto que Kori ahogó un grito a tiempo.

-¿Perdón? Yo sé bien quien es Kori Anders, querida. No eres tú. Aparentemente eres una de esas porristas amigas de Kitten.

-Más respeto-Exigió Kori con desdén.-. Yo soy Kori Anders.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Y yo soy Christina Aguilera!-Ironizó la capitana.- ¡No me vengas con estupideces porque te juro…!

-¿Por qué no me crees?-Inquirió Kori desesperada.

-Es muy fácil:-Aseguró la capitana.-Anders odia el rosa.

-¿Y te parece que a mí me hace gracia estar así?-Preguntó con sarcasmo Kori.

-¿Quién eres?-Inquirió la capitana curiosamente.

-Yo fui la que alguna vez hizo que esas porristas no exhibieran sus traseros frente a los jugadores de rugby. Yo fui la que organizó la coreografía que le dio el primer campeonato de porristas a esta pobre secundaria. Yo fui alguna vez una persona llena de honores que podía decir: me llamo Kori Anders.-Contestó Kori. La capitana sonrió y se puso una mano en la cadera.

-Deberías ser actriz, Koriana-Repuso ella.

-¿Eh?-Nadie la llamaba por su nombre completo desde el preescolar.

-Lo que oíste, Anders.-Tendió una fuerte mano.-Soy Mary Jolie, pero todos me dicen Jo, así que acostúmbrate, porrista-Le guiñó un ojo.-Ponte a correr, ¡Ya!

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Mary Jolie se volvió a Kori y la interrogó con la mirada.-¿Por qué preguntabas por Dick Grayson? ¿Te gusta?

Mary Jolie se echó a reír. Su risa era tan potente que retumbaba en el gimnasio y aturdía a su cansado equipo.

-Ya quisieras tú, chica. ¿No lo odias, acaso?-Preguntó.

-Pues la verdad es que, para que te des una idea, el fue el que me hizo esto.-Señalo su cabello y sus vestimentas.

-Ya veo...Pues, la verdad es que no. En ABSOLUTO. No lo detesto, pero es mi mejor armador. Necesito dos para el equipo, así que somos él y yo, hasta que alguien sea mejor.-Explicó ella con toda tranquilidad.-¡A CORRER, ANDERS!-La, ahora, "pelirrosada" se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sonrió al sentir el sudor en su rostro, al fin estaba de nuevo en su lugar. Y aunque tendría que convivir con Grayson eso no importaba.

Estaba Feliz.

* * *

Venga que Marie Jolie era un plan de alterego para una persona que yo solía considerar mi amiga hasta hace poco. No saldrá mucho más, pero bueno xD jajajaja, EN FIN, solo espero que lo disfruten, que me dejen review que siempre son bienvenidos y me disculpo por las crudas disculpas que envié: estaba verdaderamente muuuy cansada y poco inspirada. También las invito a darse una vueltita por mi otro fic: "La verdad" (lo pueden encontrar en mi profile) Especial para todos los que han tenido un mal día, con el honesto motivo de sacarles una sonrisa.  
No queda más que decir que **FIN DEL SEGUNDO PERÍODO. **Fetejen y cumplan sus sueños, porque ahora se viene lo importante y ¡Presten atención! Todas sus dudas se aclaran.

Recuerden que me pueden dejar preguntas y las respoderé con mucho gusto en mi próxima continuación. Gracias por leer, todo un honor como siempre y ¡Perdón por atrasarme tanto! ¿Cuánto tardé? ¿Una semana? Noooo!

En fin, espero poder leer muchos reviews de ustedes y nos leeremos. Muchos muchos pero muchísimos besos!

With Love

Coockie


	14. Unión de Mosqueteras

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **por todos sus comentarios. 9? 9 hice yo? Na la puedo creer. Les juro que no me la creo. Este fic es mi logro, e serio. Estoy pensando en subir otros pero no creo, son otra cosa. Les agradezco infinitamente por seguir leyend esta historia, por elegirla y sobre todo por disfrutarla y hacerse un tiempo por dejarse Review. Se merecerían mi continuación inmediata pero desgraciadamente no puedo dárselas. Lo dije mil veces xD, pero lo vuelvo aclarar pq me piden que la continue y me hace sntir culpablee buu jajaja. Así que que conste que las estoy continuando tres días antes de lo prometido. Y si se portan bien tal vez la continue el miércoles también. Bromeo. Seguro que lo continuaré el miércoles también xD.  
En fin, GRACIAS de nuevo por seguir leyendo esta historia, significa mucho para mí y ya es parte de mi vida y además está hecha en honor a mi abuelo. Sé que debe estar orgulloso.

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**14**

**Unión de Mosqueteras**

Justo cuando la hora de lengua prometía no terminarse jamás, Kori recibió un papelito de Rachel. La pelirrosada llevaba una gorra del mismo color de su cabello. Alzó la mirada buscando a su mejor amiga quien solo la miraba con discreción, pues la desquiciada profesora se paseaba por los bancos chequeando el comportamiento de los alumnos. Rachel alzó un pulgar debajo de su banco y sonrió a medias, mientras Luna intentaba no caerse de la risa al observar a la profesora regañar a Frank.

-¡Y usted se cree que yo no me doy cuenta de las cosas!-Frank la observaba con sus ojos verdes como platos y Luna se ocultaba en su banco.- ¡Usted y Grayson podrán ser un orgullo en lo académico pero son un par de conquistadores baratos! No merecen esta escuela.

-Oiga, no me diga eso-Se defendió Frank. le pregunté la hora a mi mejor amigo, ¿Se cree que es un crimen?

-¡SI! ¡ESTABA HABLANDO EN MI CLASE!-Tara pegó la cara al escritorio para que no la vieran reírse. Luna no podía más, estaba colorada de la tentación y Kori estaba empezando a tentarse. Dick se hundió en su asiento al tiempo en que Garfield se paraba para ir al baño y reírse en paz. Víctor estaba sentado derecho y esbelto, como siempre, observando los movimientos de Abby un rato y los de la profesora otro rato, pero cuando Garfield le pidió a la profesora para ir al baño, el intelectual muchacho estallaba de la risa.

-¿¡CÓMO SE LE OCURRE IR AL BAÑO EN MI HORA!? ¡ES MI HORA, NO SUYA, LOGAN! ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE SE HAGA ENCIMA, ES MI HORA! ¡MIAA! ¡Y SOLO MÍA!-Gritó la profesora como una desquiciada. Robert se puso la carpeta en la cara y comenzó a reírse como loco. Garfield observaba a la profesora atónito.

-De acuerdo, Muchas gracias de todos modos.

-¡NO ME AGRADEZCA SI NO LE HE DADO NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAA!-Luna estalló en carcajadas y Rachel también. Abby tenía los labios torcidos de tanto aguantar y Kori miraba Dick para no reírse. En un momento, Dick volteó a ver a su "peor/mejor enemiga/amante", y la aludida no pudo más que simular que miraba la ventana. Dick sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que se veía hermosa en rosa.

Kori se mordió el labio. ¡Su peor enemigo había estado a punto de descubrirla mirándolo! ¿Debía caer tan bajo? ¡No! ¡Podrían caer el cielo, las montañas y los pájaros, pero Kori Anders Jamás!

-¡ANDERS!-Kori saltó en su asiento y se sentó derecha para mirar a la profesora.-¿LE PARECE BONITO MIRAR LA VENTANA EN MI CLASE?

-No-Balbuceó Kori.

-¿¡ENTONCES CHICA LISTA, POR QUÉ RAYOS LO ESTÁ HACIENDO!?

-Ehh...Porque su clase es tan buena que me agobia no ser apta para almacenar tanto conocimiento como usted es capaz de hacer.-Rachel se puso las manos en la cara y Kori la vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba perdida.

Luna tragó saliva estruendosamente y dejó caer un lápiz al tiempo en que la profesora estaba a punto de regañar a su amiga. La morena carraspeó varias veces y Kori se dio cuenta de que intentaba llamar la atención de la profesora para evitarle problemas a ella.

-¿Con que usted se agobia de tanto conocimiento? ¡VAMOS A VER COMO SE AGOBIA EN LA SALA DE CASTIGOS JUNTO A BISHOP-Frank abrió muchos los ojos y abrió la boca para contradecir a la profesora, pero la volvió a cerrar.-GRAYSON, Y ERTOBRACK!-Luna abrió mucho los ojos y Dick no pudo resistirse.

-¿Yo que hice?-Se quejó Dick.

-NACIÓ.-Respondió la profesora. Tara se cayó del asiento mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo y reía como una loca.-¡HOLMAN, USTED TAMBIÉN!-Pero Tara no podía parar. Se estaba ahogando de la risa

-¡Holman, un poco de delicadeza, por favor!-Pero Tara había explotado y no podía parar. La rubia se revolcaba en el suelo con brusquedad y Abby y Rachel se miraban preguntándose cuanto tiempo podrían aguantar sin reírse.- ¡SEÑORITA HOLMAN NO ME OBLIGUE A LLAMAR AL DIRECTOR!

Rachel fue la siguiente. Comenzó a reírse estridentemente y con sorna. Parecía una risa falsa y forzada, pero era su risa. Por eso ella anhelaba no mostrarla. Garfield la observó y empezó a reírse. Abby tampoco aguantaba. Se rió con fuerza y la profesora se volvió a las dos mosqueteras restantes.

-Parece que hay una epidemia de risa

-Se llama risatitis-Completó Garfield divertido. Fue el final. Víctor explotó de la risa y Robert escupió el chicle de la risa. Desgraciadamente, el chicle fue a para a la pollera de la profesora y entonces, los dos bandos comenzaron a reírse otra vez. A Kori se le caían las lágrimas, Luna gritaba mientras se reía, Frank hacía un ruido muy gracioso con la nariz, Dick estampaba su cara contra el escritorio.

-¿Con qué les parece divertido, eh?

-No, profesora. Nos reímos porque se murió mi abuelo.-Contestó Gar. Otra vez lo mismo. La escena se repetía una y otra vez porque Garfield no paraba de hacer comentarios y aunque la profesora se esmeraba en calmar a la clase, sus estúpidas excusas para castigar a la gente y los comentarios de Garfield impedían su cometido.

-¡BASTA!-Rugió, pero los grupos seguían riendo como locos.

Kori consiguió parar un segundo para leer el papelito que Rachel le había pasado y en seguida frenó su risa al leerlo.

**¿Te suena a que los merodeadores nos deben una venganza?**

Kori observó un mechón rojizo medio rosado de su cabello. Todavía no conseguía quitarse toda la tintura, y eso que había pasado casi un mes. Las fiestas se acercaban, los bailes escolares también y ella luciría un nuevo guardarropa rosado. No podía permitírselo. Se decidió a vengarse de Kitten y de Dick al mismo tiempo. Y también decidió salir de compras un día de esos...

_**¿Eres idiota o te haces? POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! Yo creo que nos deben dos! Pero sabes qué? Seremos buenas.**_

Le lanzó el papelito a su mejor amiga, quien estaba atenta a pesar de que se reía por los comentarios de Garfield. Rachel alzó una ceja y miró a Kori. Al rato, le llegó a Kori una respuesta escrita con la prolijísima y redonda letra cursiva de Rachel. Debajo de esa letra, una redondita y enorme que Kori pudo distinguir como la de su amiga Luna.

**¿A qué te refieres?**

_**¿Cómo que seremos buenas? La única vez que quiero y necesito ser mala tú vas a arruinármelo? Luna **_

Kori sonrió al leer la respuesta de Luna. No habría restricciones otra vez. Decidió explicarse mejor.

_**Con "ser buenas" quiero decir que las dos venganzas no serán contra los Merodeadores. Será una contra ellos y una contra Kitten. Ya nos ha molestado demasiaaaaaaaaaado este año y no voy a permitírselo otra vez! Es demasiado. **_

Luna atajó el papel antes de que pudiese llegar a las manos de Rachel. Mientras lo leía sonreía y se volvió a Kori alzando un pulgar. A continuación, se lo pasó a Rachel, pero un giro del destino hizo que la profesora se lo arrebatara de las manos. Rachel, Kori y Luna se quedaron sin habla. De seguro lo leería en voz alta y los merodeadores se enterarían de su ataque. Kori juró en su interior que se vengaría, pasara lo que pasara, se enteraran o no. Ella lo necesitaba. Y aunque los merodeadores bloquearan sus ataques mil veces, ella juró venganza.

-Así que Anders y compañía se vengarán de los merodeadores?-La clase entera quedó en silencio. Inclusive Tara había frenado su risa. El silencio fue incómodo y prometía durar años, pero la profesora lo rompió con una estruendosa risa.-¿Ustedes se creen muy listas? ¿Cómo planean vengarse de personajes ficticios? -Comenzó a romper el papel en pedacitos mientras hablaba.- Es obvio que ustedes no pueden destruir personajes ficticios. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento es ese?-Volvió a reírse y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Acercó la mesa y comenzó a dictar un ejercicio.

Kori suspiró. Los merodeadores lo sabían, no sería un ataque sorpresa, pero lo que ellos no sabían era la fecha y el tiempo exacto. Kori sonrió para sus adentros y se cambió de lugar con la excusa de que no veía. Quedó al lado de Luna y le susurró su plan al oído. Luna sonrió maléfica y rió para sus adentros.

Al ver la escena, los merodeadores temblaron, pero no se dieron por vencidos. Ellas no tenían las mismas oportunidades que ellos, ya que el ataque ya no era sorpresa. Además, tenían un castigo al mismo tiempo que ellos. No habría una muy buena venganza.

* * *

Estaban los nueve sentados en un salón, uno alejado del otro. Dick , Frank, Victor, Garfield, Robert, Tara, Kori, Rachel y Abby. Luna estaba ausente. A los merodeadores les llamó la atención, pero no hicieron gran alboroto por eso. La profesora los observó de reojo y después de revisar y comprobar que ninguno tenía elementos que podrían ayudarlos a escapar o sus teléfonos celulares se retiró diciendo:

-Espero que no hagan nada malo en mi ausencia y se comporten. De lo contrario, su castigo será peor que este.-Los nueve alumnos asintieron y la profesora se retiró.

Dick se volvió a las mosqueteras, sentadas en línea y con una sonrisa triunfal y socarrona preguntó.

-¿Y bien, Anders?-Kori alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber si saldrás conmigo para terminar la guerra. Ustedes no tienen oportunidad de venganza, ya sabemos lo que planean.

-¿No tenemos oportunidad?-Saltó Tara fingiendo un lamento.

-No-Negó Frank sonriente.

-¿Ni una?-Preguntó Rachel imitando a Tara.

-Ni una.

-¿Ni una pequeñita?-Inquirió Abby.

-Ni una pequeñita.

-¿Ni una así de chiquitita?-Tara utilizó sus dedos para marcar un tamaño muy pequeño, pero otra vez los mosqueteros respondieron:

-No.

-¿Ni una...?

-¡YA BASTA!-Estalló Dick. Kori se mantenía imperturbable mientras sonreía triunfal.- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta, Anders?

-Porque me di cuenta de la clase de idiota con el que estoy batallando.-Respondió la pelirroja.

-Ese idiota fue el que te tiñó el cabello de rosado y el que arruinó tu juego de muebles y ropa.-La atajó Dick, acercándose un poco más. Los nueve se habían puesto de pie enfrentados.

-Ese idiota será el que reciba la peor de mis venganzas.-Kori avanzó un paso más, acercándose más a Dick.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo?-Dick se acercó más. Los dos grupos observaban expectantes a sus dos líderes.

-Simple...-Kori y Dick estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Podían sentir sus alientos y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban con brusquedad. Dick juzgó los labios de su enemiga y luego la miró a los ojos esperando la respuesta. Kori se sonrió y contestó lentamente.-¿Dónde crees que está Luna?-Dick empalideció y Kori sonrió triunfal mientras se relamía. Dick se volvió a sus amigos.

-Merodeadores, retirada!-Los cinco salieron corriendo del salón después de oír la orden de su líder.

Las mosqueteras miraron a Kori asombradas.

-¿Cómo pudiste vender a Luna así?-Inquirió Tara.

-¡Ella no me vendió!-Luna entró por la puerta con una bolsa de color café en sus manos.-Ella me ayudó.

-¿Qué?-Rachel estaba asombrada. Abby miraba a Kori y luego a Luna detenidamente.

-Así es. Lo único que yo debía hacer era espantarlos y mantenerlos entretenidos hasta que Luna me diese la señal.-Las mosqueteras seguían asombradas.

-¿Qué señal le diste? ¡Yo no vi ni escuché nada!-Se quejó Tara con sorpresa.

-Pateé la puerta despacio. ¿No me oyeron?-Las mosqueteras negaron, pero su líder asintió.

-¿Y cuál es nuestra venganza?-Inquirió Abby.

-¿Recuerdan lo que Rachel dijo sobre la magia? Pues, esperemos que sea cierto-Luna extendió sobre el escritorio los elementos necesarios para el conjuro que Rachel había planteado. Las jóvenes los levantaron asombradas mientras los observaban.

-Eres la persona más hábil, intrépida, atrevida, genial, callada, original e...Inteligente que conozco. -Comentó Abby admirando a su amiga.-¡Esto es genial!

-Mosqueteras, mosqueteras. Hoy no seremos lo que somos, hoy seremos brujas...-Anunció Kori, y como si fuera para conmemorar la ocasión, un trueno se divisó en el cielo, alumbrando la silueta de la pelirroja, haciéndola más siniestra.

-¡Mosqueteras, Unidas, Jamás serán vencidas!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras preparaban el conjuro.

* * *

Ok, llegó la grande mujeres! Laaa venganzootaaa! El capi que viene SABRÁN si funcionó o no y VERÁN una escena muy importante que me la acuerdo y me dan ganas de dejar preguntas. No quiero decir nada, pero... ¡EL CAPI QUE VIENE ES MUCHO MEJOR! BUAJAJAJAJ BUAJAJAJA QUE MALA SOY LO SÉ JAJAJAJ! XD

Me reí mucho cuando leí este capi cuando me leí toda mi historia. Lo más triste es que la profesora de este capi EXISTE. Así como lo leyeron, existe y está tan loca que sigue dándonos clase, es una verdadera castástrofe su clase xD jajaja.

Desde ya gracias por sus comentarios, recuerden que pueden seguir dejándome respuestas y si están de humor o de mal humor dense una vueltita por mi otro fic: "La verdad". ¡Mi primer parodia!

GRACIAS POR LOS 78! ya llegamos a los 100 casi!

Un beso grande, los quiere mucho

With Love

Coockie


	15. La Confesión de Frank

**Bueno, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS **por dejarme sus comentarios, se han ganado esta actualización rápida de un capítulo que ¡Me encanta! Una de mis parejas favoritas (ejem...) se revelan rumores y lo peor es que me dan ganas de dejarles preguntas! grr! En fin, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**15**

**La confesión de Frank.**

**L**una daba zancadas mientras caminaba para atrás, movía las manos y giraba sobre sí misma. Tara reía como loca y bebía un sorbo más de su vaso, que contenía un líquido espumoso de color amarillento y le daba una vuelta a Rachel, quien bebía otro vaso con un contenido rojo medio amarronado. Abby pasó por al lado de sus amigas, llevando a Kori en trencito mientras reían. La morena tomó un sorbo del vaso de Tara y escupió asqueada.

-¡Tara, esto es cerveza!-Exclamó un tanto enojada. La rubia asintió sonriendo al tiempo en que Kori le robaba un sorbo del vaso y, a diferencia de Abby, lo disfrutaba mientras lo tragaba. Todo había valido la pena. Todo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su última venganza y los merodeadores no habían mostrado señales de querer vengarse. Las mosqueteras, unidas, se sentían orgullosas y unas brutales brujas.

Habían decidido salir a festejar con sus mejores vestidos, por supuesto que Kori se dio el gusto y compró ropa nueva antes de salir. Un hermoso vestido en verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos. Rachel llevaba un vestido en un púrpura impactante, lo combinó con unos lujosos zapatos negros de tacón alto. Tara estaba sencilla, con un simple vestido en celeste claro con tiritas y unas chatitas en el mismo tono. Abby se había esmerado en resaltar su piel oscura, ya que llevaba un vestido en un potente amarillo y unos zapatos en el mismo tono. Luna bailaba alocadamente, como siempre, con un vestido en fucsia con un bordado a la altura del pecho. Las cinco hermosas, contentas en su salsa bailaban y cantaban a más no poder.

Luna se divertía haciendo pasos y bailando sola, a pesar de no dominar muchos bailes, excepto el cuarteto, disfrutaba creando pasos divertidos. Tara, en lo que el baile respectaba, era clásica. Sabía bastante, pero no era extravagante como Luna, pero siempre se reía de los pasos de su amiga. Abby también creaba algunos pasos, pero en realidad se apegaba al estilo de música y lo seguía muy bien. Kori y Rachel eran muy parecidas bailando. No eran lo que se dice "pata duras" pero no hacían grandes pasos. Se manejaban.

Ninguna de las cinco se preocupaba en llamar la atención bailando, pero era algo que llevaban en la sangre. Amaban bailar, en cualquier lugar y en esa disco, donde todos las conocían, mejor.

Comenzó una canción que todas adoraban, pero debía bailarse de a dos. Rachel y Kori se unieron y se alejaron un poco. Tara se unió a Abby sonriente y Luna quedó sola, pero a la morocha no le molestaba. Comenzó a girar con los ojos cerrados siguiendo el ritmo de la música que tanto amaba.

_**Te veo arreglada**_

_**pintándote en mi cama**_

_**Y mi nuevo amor cada día**_

_**Se parece más a ti**_

Luna adoraba esa canción y la bailaba sin problemas. De repente, sintió que la llamaban tocándole el hombro por la espalda con un dedo. Volteó y se encontró con su amigo/enemigo Frank Bishop quien venía a sacarla a bailar. Frank sonrió, y a pesar de las parpadeantes luces, Luna pudo distinguir que sus verdes ojos no brillaban y percibió la tristeza del muchacho. Algo le decía que su tristeza no tenía nada que ver con el conjuro que ellas le habían lanzado, de lo contrario no se hubiese acercado a bailar con ella.

Frank la tomó con delicadeza de las manos y le dio una vuelta lentamente tomándola de la cintura. Luna sentía que el corazón le latía rápido, pero decidió disimularlo y seguir bailando.

_**Tu mirada me hipnotiza**_

_**Recuerdo tu sonrisa**_

_**Y mi nuevo amor ahora**_

_**Se parece más a ti.**_

Frank estaba deprimido, y parecía ser que esa canción lo deprimía más. La morena intentó pretender que no se daba cuenta y cuando llegó el estribillo intentó sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo, despegándose de sus manos y haciendo las muecas siguiendo la letra de la canción.

_**La miro a los ojos **_

_**Y te reflejas es mí**_

_**Hoy beso su boca **_

_**Y más me acuerdo de ti**_

_**Desnuda en mi cama**_

_**Es la que me ama**_

_**Y encima su amor**_

_**Se parece más a ti**_

Lo había logrado. El moreno sonrió y le dio un abrazo, cosa que Luna no se esperaba. Mientras él se separaba, hizo una parada en el oído de ella y le murmuró:

-Gracias-Muy lenta y dulcemente. A Luna le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Se estaba enamorando de su enemigo? ¿De aquél que le había hecho tanto daño despiadadamente y que también había decidido apoyarla para unir a sus líderes?

_**La miro a los ojos**_

_**Y te reflejas en mí**_

_**Hoy beso su boca**_

_**Y más me acuerdo de ti**_

_**Desnuda en mi cama**_

_**Es la que me ama**_

_**Y encima su amor**_

_**Se parece más a ti**_

La canción había terminado y ellos dos seguían bailando. Luna notó que Frank la miraba fijamente y que aún estaba triste. Algo más le ocurría y no parecía ser una tontería.

Comenzó otra canción y se oyeron gritos de emoción pues era una canción muy popular que también se bailaba de a dos. El principio de esa canción, a pesar de que era cuarteto, era un poco lento y bastante romántico, por eso muchas parejas se pegaban más y luego se separaban. Frank abrazó a Luna y la pegó a su pecho mientras le susurraba el principio de la canción al oído, pero Luna no podía oírlo por el volumen de la música y los gritos de toda la gente.

**Perdóname si te busco tantas veces**

**Hoy necesito verte**

**Contigo quiero estar aah aah...**

La parte lenta ya había terminado, pero Frank no soltaba a Luna y poco a poco, la morena notó que se iban alejando de la multitud y de sus amigas. Frank la miró fijamente y la tomó de la mano cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la gente. La llevó a una pequeña terraza que se encontraba saliendo del entre piso del lugar.

Afuera hacía frío ya que era una noche de invierno y la Navidad se acercaba. Luna no se había molestado en traer un abrigo ya que la disco estaba cerca del colegio e iban a volver en un taxi.

Frank avanzó hasta el borde de la terraza y miró hacia abajo. Luego se volvió a la morena.

-He visto como tratas a tus amigas, como les levantas el ánimo-Comentó mirándola y a pesar de que era de noche y no había luces allí, Luna distinguió una vez más la chispa perdida de los ojos de su amigo. -, me pregunté si a pesar de la situación en la que estamos podrías...Hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Nosotros somos amigos aunque Kori le declare la guerra a Grayson-Afirmó Luna rápidamente, sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho eso, pero estaba segura de que era cierto.

-Sí, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que si te confío mi única debilidad quizá tú la uses como arma para una nueva venganza.-Repuso el moreno con seguridad.

-Frank, hemos estado juntos muchas veces haciendo cosas en contra de nuestros líderes y nunca te he delatado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora? -Frank desvió la mirada y Luna pensó que estaba a punto de llorar así que calló de repente y lo observó en silencio esperando una respuesta. El moreno casanova no parecía tan imperturbable y poderoso como lo era al lado de su mejor amigo. Parecía un pequeño niño al que alguien le había quitado de las manos lo que más preciaba. Luna entendió que Frank se sentía impotente ante la situación que cargaba, y aunque no tenía idea de lo que era, se prometió ayudar a su amigo.

-Prométeme que no te burlarás de mí, que no creerás que es mentira.-Luna asintió. Frank volvía a mirarla a los ojos. -Me gusta una chica que no me da ni la hora.-Luna sonrió triunfal y giró sobre sí misma dando zancadas. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero eso de algún modo la descargaba. -En serio.

-Frank, ¿Cuántas chicas te han gustado de verdad en toda tu vida?

-Esto es diferente-Aseguró él mirándola a los ojos. Luna suspiró.-. De verdad.

-Mira, si es verdad, podré ayudarte. Pero no entiendo, Frank, ¿Cuántas chicas te han gustado y de esas, cuantas no han sido tus novias?-Frank la observó fijamente.- ¡Ninguna, Frank! Esto es irónico. Tampoco entiendo porqué recurres a mí para esto. ¿Acaso yo la conozco? ¿Es Kori?

Frank abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y haciéndose la señal de la cruz respondió:

-Dios me libre-Luna sonrió un tanto aliviada. Algo le decía que él nunca tendría posibilidades con su pelirroja amiga.- Pero sí, tú la conoces. Pero prefiero reservarme el nombre, por las dudas.

-¿No dijimos que íbamos a confiar en nosotros?-Repuso Luna ofendida. -Me obligas a tratar de adivinar.

-Intenta todo lo que quieras, pero aunque digas su nombre mil veces o más yo lo negaré-Replicó él orgulloso. Luna se mordió el labio, debía conformarse con prestarle ayuda a ciegas.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré.-Declaró ella. -¿Qué sientes por ella? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

-No sé si me gusta, Luna-Frank volvió a desviar la mirada.-, creo que es mucho más que eso. Ella es la mujer perfecta. Es carismática, es caritativa, es generosa y muy comprensiva. Es un tanto exótica y no voy a negar que está loca, todas las mujeres lo están-Luna carraspeó ofendida.-. Bueno, lo siento, pero es mi filosofía-Se disculpó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.- En fin, además de todo eso, ella es hermosa. No sé si me explico, pero creo que siento algo más que gusto. Creo que la amo.-Luna le dió la espalda a su amigo y se abrazó así misma. No podía distinguir si tenía frío o si la confesión del muchacho, tan plena y llena de ternura la había conmovido tanto que quizá fuese a llorar. No quería llorar, odiaba hacerlo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso de ella?

-Por qué la he observado.

-¿Y qué garantía tengo yo de que si yo te ayudo no la lastimarás?-Inquirió ella desafiante, pero aún sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Porque yo sería incapaz de eso. Creo que al fin estoy entendiendo lo que siente Dick por Kori, que es algo tan puro y tierno. Aunque ella no lo entienda.-El moreno suspiró y Luna intentaba entender como hacía para mantenerse tan firme ante tal confesión.- Yo nunca la lastimaría si me rechazara.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos pudo mirarse a los ojos. Luna le daba la espalda a Frank. Ella estaba pensando en muchas cosas: meditaba su siguiente movimiento, si iba a negarse o iba a aceptar ayudarlo. También se preguntaba quién sería la muchacha, si en verdad ella la conocía y si en verdad era tan maravillosa. Algo en su interior la desgarraba, pero ella no estaba interesada en saber de qué se trataba. Naturalmente, prefirió ignorar su dolor y ayudar a un amigo que la necesitaba.

-Está bien, te ayudaré.-Respondió ella al fin, sin dejar de darle la espalda al aludido, a la pregunta que jamás fue formulada. Frank la abrazó por la espalda y le dió un beso en la mejilla mientras le murmuraba un tierno "Gracias" en el oído.

Otra vez, Luna volvió a sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerados y los volvió a ignorar.

-Vamos-Le indicó ella señalando la salida. Los dos bajaron las escaleras y se separaron. Luna volvió con sus amigas y no volvió a ver a Frank en toda la noche.

-¿En dónde estabas?-Preguntó Kori mirándola con preocupación.

-Ah, en ningún lado. Fui a tomar un poco de aire y luego al baño. Había mucha gente.-Mintió ella disimuladamente. Kori le sonrió y la sacó a bailar cuarteto, que era la especialidad de las dos, pero Luna no podría olvidar jamás esa noche. Jamás.

* * *

Bievenidas a la primer muestra de cerebro de Frank Bishop, entrada libre y gratuita, solamente tienen que pagar con un lindo Review, lleno de sus conclusiones sobre quien piensan que le gusta Frank, sobre si se identifican con la situación y que piensan de todo eso (NO ESTOY DEJANDO PREGUNTAS, SOLO PIDO CONCUSIONES :P) En fiin, amadas lectoras ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 15! ¡VAMOS RUMBO AL 31 Y AL EPÍLOGO! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS!

Laaaaas qiere muchísimo

With Love

Coockie


	16. La Crisis de Abby

**Hola queridas lectoras! La semana parece haber durado un mes y tal vez no se acuerden de mi, pero sus alertas no las dejaran tranquilas xD jajaja., En fin, queridas amigas, como siempre GRACIAS por dejar Review, por disfrutar este fic, por leerlo y seguir eligiéndolo.**

**¿Lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior fue una experiencia mía?**

**Pues.. Sí y no. Sí por el hecho de uqe he sido consultada por chicos para consejos emocionales (uno en particular que es parecido a Frank) y no porque...Bueno, para qué arruinar la sorpresa muajajaja**

**Acá viene un capi que me gusta mucho y que SÉ QUE A HECHIZADA le va a gustar mucho más. Solo les voy a decir que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas...Saben? Y menos en la vida**

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**16**

**La crisis de Abby**

**K**ori leía el periódico escolar mientras caminaba hasta el patio. Generalmente, los artículos no le interesaban, pero como no formaba parte del equipo de porristas, debía enterarse de lo que pasaba en el colegio, puesto que nadie iba a contárselo. Ella quería saber que pasaba con las porristas y que tramaba Kitten en esos momentos, ya que ella, al dedicar muchos años de su vida a ser porrista, había descubierto como leer el lenguaje corporal en cada movimiento. La pelirroja confiaba en que los movimientos de Kitten serían brutos y simples. Sabía que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a esforzarse ni un poquito, que lo único que quería lograr al tener el equipo era la infelicidad de Kori. La líder de las mosqueteras sospechó que a Kitten le gustaba Dick, pero luego meditó en sus pensamientos y se convenció de que ningún ser humano podría ser tan imbécil como para sentir la más ligera admiración por ese engendro al que sus padres habían llamado Dick Grayson.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Kori se dio cuenta de que no estaba leyendo el periódico realmente, sino que estaba escuchando a su cabeza. Decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y comenzó a leer la sección de opinión, ya que si no leía el periódico, su compra habría sido en vano. Buscó la sección "Editorial" y se detuvo en el primer artículo.

_Más vale tarde que nunca _

_A la tierna pero madura edad de 17 años, Kori Anders se ha decidido a ser un poco más femenina. No se sabe si es porque ha perdido su equipo de porristas o si es porque ha perdido la razón por completo, porque, aunque los colores que utiliza son femeninos, la combinación parece ser excesiva y deja a la luz su poco sentido de la moda. _

_Se la vio salir de la clase de lengua con una minifalda rosada (muy corta, para ser sinceros), una musculosa ajustada en exactamente el mismo tono que la pollera y todos los accesorios en el mismo tono. También sus cabellos se volvieron de ese color. Parece ser que esta porrista ha perdido el ritmo de su equipo y de su vestimenta. _

_Siempre se le ha sugerido usar un look más femenino, pero esto es demasiado. No se sabe si es una burla a la sociedad o un ataque de locura. Hemos procurado permanecer en silencio para no alterar su estado mental y psicológico pero en realidad nos parece mucho mejor hablar esto con el director de la secundaria, pues esta extraña combinación al mejor estilo de un enterito y se considerará su estadía en la escuela..._

Aunque el artículo seguía, Kori lo arrancó del periódico, desechó el resto y corrió al patio a buscar a alguna de sus amigas. Buscó la firma del periodista y no le sorprendió comprobar que había sido Kitten, quien parecía decidida arruinar su vida. Ya era suficiente, no aguantaba más.

La pelirroja salió a la luz del sol al tiempo en el que sentía sus ojos sensibles por ver la luz de repente, pero sabía que sus amigas debían estar ahí.

* * *

Luna observaba risueña a sus compañeros jugar al football. En realidad, estaba observando como jugaba su amigo Frank y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho hacía un par de noches.

La castaña no sabía muy bien porqué no podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de abrazos que el chico le había dado últimamente puesto a que nunca lo había visto abrazar a ninguna mujer y eso que lo había visto con muchas chicas. Además, algo de eso no le quedaba muy claro y estaba convencida de que había gato encerrado. No sabía si tenía sospechas de él porque creía que tramaba algo o porque se comportaba "demasiado" cariñoso con ella.

Luna no era ninguna tonta. Pero ella tampoco podía negar que sentía atracción por su "mejor amigo" y debía admitir que disfrutaba los dulces encuentros con el muchacho a pesar de todo. Siguió mirando el partido y comprobó que Frank se detuvo en la cancha para sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. Ella sonrió y lo saludó con un gesto de la mano al tiempo en que Kori, cegada por la furia, se sentaba a su lado en la mesa.

-Basta, ¡ME CANSÉ!-Declaró Kori casi gritando, provocando que los pájaros de un árbol cercano volaran ante el potente ruido. La pelirroja, exhausta, colocó el pequeño artículo sobre la mesa Luna lo observó.-Es Kitten otra vez...

-"Hemos procurado permanecer en silencio para no alterar su estado mental y psicológico"-Leyó Luna analíticamente.- ¿Publicar un artículo al respecto es permanecer en silencio?-Kori no le respondió ni siquiera con un gesto de la cabeza. Estaba tan enojada y tan decidida a vengarse de Kitten. Estaba exhausta de que esa rubia hiciera de las suyas y siempre en su contra. Nadie le había dado una licencia para arruinar su vida.

Luna observó a una de sus mejores amigas dándose cuenta de que, otra vez, por enésima vez en su vida, era ignorada. No entendía porqué. Su personalidad no era para ser ignorada, pero ella no podía comprender porque sus amigas la lastimaban tanto ignorándola. Quizá su excentricidad hacía que fuese ignorada, pero la castaña consideraba que ninguna persona, por más insignificante que fuera, merecía ser ignorada.

Sin querer demostrar lo que sentía, tal vez por un reflejo de su conciencia, Luna suspiró cansada y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Kori, sin perder un segundo, lo notó y volvió a su amiga.

-¿Luna?-La aludida no estaba interesada en la atención de su líder, ya que confiaba en que sería para hacer un comentario sobre su venganza contra Kitten. Luna levantó los ojos por encima del brazo y observó fijamente a su amiga.

-¿Mmh?-Kori la observó preocupada y se sentó, ya que la ira la había hecho ponerse de pie. Miró fijamente a su amiga y sus miradas se cruzaron. Observó que Luna tenía los ojos vidriosos y que de repente se ocultaba. Eso no era típico de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Luna desvió la mirada, pero Kori conocía su jugada: otra vez quería ocultar lo que le pasaba. Cambió la pregunta.- ¿Qué te pasa?-Pero Kori creía poder adivinar su respuesta.

A pesar de no hablar mucho, Kori conocía muy bien a cada una de sus amigas. Sabía que Luna negaría sentirse mal. La castaña odiaba hablar de sus problemas, prefería hacer de cuenta de que no pasaba nada y arreglárselas sola. Kori sabía que Luna respondería que no le pasaba nada.

-Nada. Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Y tú?-Kori frunció el ceño. Luna se mostraba evasiva con respecto al tema. Estaba muy decidida a negar todo.

La pelirroja comprendió que era conveniente que ella se abriera primero para que Luna se sintiera más cómoda. No le causó ninguna gracia, a ella tampoco le gustaba hablar de sus problemas.

Kori suspiró y dirigió sus verdes ojos directamente a los de Luna.

-Sé que creerás que no es cierto, que lo negarás mil veces, pero…-Kori tomó aire y volvió a suspirar. Advirtió que su amiga la miraba fijamente, muy interesada.-La verdad es que esta guerra me está matando. No puedo soportarlo más.

Luna no dijo nada y se dedicó a mirar a su amiga fijamente.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme…

-Kori, nadie te obliga a seguir si no quieres-La interrumpió Luna

-¡Sí, Sí! Yo me obligo! No quiero decepcionarlas a todas ustedes. ¡Se han metido con gente como Yazmín Wolf solo para ayudarme! ¡Yazmín Wolf!-Exclamó Kori, lo suficientemente despacio para que no se oyera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Luna entendiera el motivo de su comentario.- ¿Entiendes, Luna? Ya no sé que hacer…

-Nadie te obliga a seguir con esto. Eres tú la única que puede ponerle un freno.

-Pero, quedan TANTAS cosas por hacer, Luna. Muchas venganzas sin concretar, no es justo para ustedes y además-Luna puso su mano sobre la de Kori y la observó fijamente, con seriedad.

-Estaremos bien. Sobreviviremos, Kori.-Repuso la castaña interrumpiéndola con suavidad.

Kori la observó fijamente por unos instantes esperando que Luna dijera lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que ella no se abriría tan fácil. Conocía a su amiga.

-Yo también tengo un problema...-Repuso Luna.- ¿Cómo te sentirías si te enamorarás de la persona más equivocada de todos los tiempos?

-El amor nunca se equivoca-Replicó Kori. Luna la observó fijamente.- ¿Por qué dices que es la más equivocada de todos los tiempos?

-Ay, Kori, porque sí. Simplemente sé que no puedo estar enamorada de esa persona.-Luna volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Cuéntame quién es. Quizá lo entienda mejor.-Luna abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Rachel.

La pelinegra venía corriendo y jadeaba. Sus ojos estaban sobresaltados y se apoyaba en Kori para mantenerse en pie. Se dirigió a sus amigas con la mirada y exclamó ya sin fuerzas:

-¡Abby entró en crisis!-Kori y Luna se miraron fijamente sin entender y luego miraron a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Abby está en crisis!-Rachel giró sobre sus talones y les indicó con un gesto de la mano que fueran detrás de ella. Las dos se miraron y entendieron que debían dejar su charla para más tarde. Comenzaron a seguir a Rachel

* * *

En la puerta de la habitación de las mosqueteras estaba Tara esperándolas con varios almohadones a sus pies. Ella llevaba un bate de Baseball en sus manos y estaba muy seria, cosa que no era común en ella. Kori recordó que no la veía así desde que Garfield Logan se había encargado de romper su corazón. Tara no desviaba sus ojos azules de sus amigas y no había señales de una posible sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Al llegar hasta ella, las jóvenes la observaron fijamente, pero Tara siguió en silencio. La rubia procedió a darle a cada una un almohadón y les indicó con un gesto de la mano que se prepararan.

-Juro que Nunca la vi tan mal-Comentó la rubia antes de abrir la puerta. Giró el picaporte y bateó una enorme caja de plástico que venía hacia ellas. -¡VAMOS, ENTREN!-Gritó. Las chicas no necesitaron que se los repitieran dos veces. Avanzaron mientras esquivaban los objetos que Abby arrojaba.

La chica de piel morena quien siempre se había mostrado tan calma en los momentos de crisis, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigas con su enorme y preciosa sonrisa, estaba en ese momento en su peor hora. Gemía del dolor que sentía y arrojaba cosas a su alrededor sin mirar. No podía controlarse. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos por todas las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía agitada y cansada, pero no podía parar de tirar objetos a todos lados. En sus crisis no podía controlarse, sólo quería descargarse. Era entendible, pero no era necesario recurrir a la fuerza bruta.

Tara bateó varios objetos en su camino mientras las chicas se bloqueaban con los enormes almohadones. De repente, Luna, que iba delante de Kori y Rachel, se agachó para esquivar una cajita de música que le dio de frente en el rostro a Kori. La pelirroja cayó al suelo, pero no quedó inconsciente. Se mordía el labio para no gritar del dolor que le había causado el golpe. Rachel se agachó para llegar a su amiga, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Kori se puso de pie y tomó su almohadón.

-¡ABBY!-Gritó la líder de las mosqueteras, con un enorme moretón en su mejilla derecha.-¡ABBY BEE!

Era inútil. La boxeadora parecía sorda en su dolor. Tara miró a Kori con firmeza y luego tiró su bate a un costado, dejando a sus amigas atónitas. Corrió hacia Abby y esquivó el objeto que le tiró que al impactarse con el suelo se rompió en miles de pedazos. La rubia llegó hasta su amiga y le sostuvo las muñecas impidiéndole que siguiera destrozando el lugar. Los ojos de las dos se cruzaron y Abby seguía gimiendo del dolor al tiempo en que más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas a una velocidad impresionante. Tara se mantenía fría y la observaba fijamente a los ojos sin quebrarse en su fuerte postura. Finalmente, Abby cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo y bajó la cabeza. Tara se agachó y les indicó a sus amigas que se acercaran.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-Preguntó la rubia.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Abby no podía hablar entre sollozos así que señaló una nota en la cama de Luna. Kori se puso de pie y recogió la nota para leerla.

_Alguien es más rápida que tú_

_O quizá más lista, cosa que no me sorprendería, personalmente_

_Siempre supe que eras mala_

_Por eso es que te informo_

_Que Víctor Stone tiene novia_

_Y como tú bien sabes_

_Puedes confiar en mí,_

_Yazmín Wolf_

Rachel y Kori se miraron y le pasaron la nota a Luna y a Tara. Tara se puso de pie de repente y observó a su amiga desde arriba, parecía una indefensa ratita que lloriqueaba para no morir.

-Juro que voy a vengarte, amiga.-Declaró Tara. Luego se dirigió a sus amigas.-Kori, ven conmigo. No sé que rayos le pasó a la estúpida esta pero...

Luna abrió mucho los ojos al ver la nota y comenzó a pensar en Yazmín y en su último encuentro.

-¡Espera!-Gritó. Tara y Kori, que estaban a punto de salir, se volvieron a su amiga.-¡Ya sé lo que es! ¿Recuerdas que le mentimos a Yazmín?

Las mentes de Tara y Luna parecían estar coordinadas.

-¡Claro! ¡Esto es una venganza! Entonces...

-Significa que Frank también está en problemas-Completó Rachel.-¿Pero por qué no se ha vengado de mí?

-Quizá está a punto de hacerlo.-Repuso Tara.-¡Ustedes dos avísenle a Frank!

-Un minuto-Las atajó Kori.- ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Bishop en todo esto?-Luna, Tara y Rachel se miraron aterrorizadas, pero no había vuelta atrás. Kori se iba a enterar.

-Yo te explicaré camino a lo de Yazmín-Declaró Tara.-Vamos, puede que no lleguemos a tiempo.

-De acuerdo.

Las cuatro chicas partieron por lados opuestos cerrando la puerta con llave para que su amiga se encontrara a salvo. Aparentemente, Yazmín haría lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería y parecía que no le importaba lastimar a la gente. Ni siquiera si eso implicaba poner en juego la vida de una persona, o varias.

* * *

**Como verán, todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias y siempre debemos pensar en ello, nunca sabemos cuando puede pasar lo peor... Veremos si las cosas son sencillas o se complican. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Cook**


	17. Contraataque

****

Oficialmente he sido abandonada.

**ME FALTAN TRES COMENTARIO Y ME DEJAN ASÍ!**

**¡CRUELES, ARPÍAS TODAS USTEDES (EXCEPTO LAS QUE SIGUEN COMENTANDO)!**

**Grrr jajaja, acá la continuación de un capítulo que LO AMO!. Como todos los del tercer período. Lamento no haber respondido sus reviews, simplemente me sentía de pocos ánimos pero los leí. GRACIAS por eso. **

**Nos vemos abajo  
**

**17**

**Contraataque**

**T**ara y Kori corrían por el pasillo del segundo piso buscando la puerta de la oficina de Yazmín. No habían conseguido hablar del asunto en el cual Kori estaba interesada, pero no importaba. Ambas mosqueteras tenían sed de venganza y lo único que les importaba era encontrar a la experta rubia. De repente, Kori se frenó y empezó a caminar. Tara se volvió a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la rubia trotando para atrás-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Frank en todo esto?-Tara suspiró y Kori imaginó que no podía ser nada bueno.

-Después de que Kitten te arruinó en el gran juego-Comenzó la rubia.-tuvimos que recurrir a ayuda profesional. Como Frank no había sido el culpable, también quiso ayudar.

-¿Y por qué Yazmín quiere venganza?-Inquirió la pelirroja. Tara sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que su líder no estaba enojada por haber formado una alianza con su enemigo.

-Porque ella nos proporcionó información de Kitten y luego nos entregó unas planillas para que pongamos información sobre nosotros y Luna, de desconfiada y astuta, propuso que mintiéramos y parece ser que Yazmín se enteró-Kori abrió mucho los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo…Todo esto es por mi culpa-Kori se puso las manos en la cabeza sin dejar de caminar. Lentamente las bajó hasta su cara para tapársela.-Dios…Si yo no las hubiese metido en esto, si no me hubiese distanciado, no estarían en este lío. ¡Yo y mi tonto orgullo!

-Kori, no es tu culpa. –La frenó Tara.- Cálmate. Nosotras nos metimos con Yazmín y nos creímos tan listas que le mentimos. Fue un error nuestro, no tuyo porque podríamos habernos metido con ella sin mentirle, pero ya nos conoces-Tara miró el techo-siempre nos hemos creído más listas que la mayoría de las personas.-Kori sonrió aliviada. Tara le había dado cierta tranquilidad, pero no tendría una completa tranquilidad hasta que todo acabara.

* * *

Frank sostenía un papelito en su mano y lo observaba con desdén. Sus ojos nunca habían reflejado tremenda frialdad. No comprendía como un simple trozo de papel podría cambiarle la vida. Se sentó en la cama de Víctor y se puso las manos en la cara. No podía creer que Luna lo hubiese traicionado de esa manera. Dejó el papel a un costado y éste rezaba:

_**Tres simples palabras:**_

_**Sé tu secreto.**_

_**Yazmín Wolf**_

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras una pequeña lágrima surcaba su rostro hasta llegar a su mentón. Se limpió rápidamente y con brusquedad dejando una pequeña pero notoria marca en su pálido rostro. Volvió a levantarse y caminó un poco más en la habitación. Estaba muriendo por dentro, aunque pareciera que tomara el asunto con calma desde afuera. Alguien tocaba en la puerta y él era el único que se encontraba en la habitación. Sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su interior y se puso de pie para abrir la puerta.

* * *

Luna estaba esperando en frente de la puerta de la habitación de los merodeadores a que alguien le abriera. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Frank, porque si algo había ocurrido, ella debía aclarar las cosas.

Estaba sola porque se habían dividido con Rachel para ser más rápidas.

La castaña sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho que le decía que algo andaba mal. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Frank pálido y frío.

Luna lo miró a los ojos fijamente y él esquivó su mirada. No estaba equivocada, algo andaba mal.

-Frank, yo…

-¿Vienes a disculparte acaso?-Inquirió él con brusquedad.-Ahórratelo. No pienso disculparte.

-¿Qué?-Luna dio un paso hacia atrás. Lo que sea que Yazmín había hecho, lo había planeado muy bien.

* * *

Tara y Kori entraron en la pequeña recámara de Yazmín sin tocar. La rubia cerró la puerta con brusquedad mientras buscaba con la mirada a la culpable de semejante caos.

La luz se prendió de repente y comenzó a parpadear lastimando los ojos de ambas chicas. Finalmente se prendió por completo y se oyó una tremenda carcajada y de entre la oscuridad salió la culpable Yazmín Wolf. La dueña de la oficina comenzó a aplaudir lentamente.

-Veo que se han enterado de mis planes, ¿Verdad? De lo contrario no hubiesen venido a verme.-Comentó la rubia, vestida igual que siempre, camisa blanca y jeans azules.

Tara apoyó las manos con brusquedad sobre el escritorio de Yazmín y la chismosa alzó la mirada para ver a la _Barbie_ a los ojos.

-Estoy harta de tus sorpresitas, Yazmín. Nosotras solo buscábamos tu ayuda.

-¿A sí?-Yazmín se puso de pie relajadamente. Kori observaba todo anonada. No podía entender como Yazmín tomaba todo con tanta calma.

De repente se oyó un ruido mecánico que indicó que la puerta estaba trabada, también las ventanas. Kori intentó abrir la puerta girando el picaporte con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano. Si estaban encerradas, no podía significar nada bueno.

-Pues, si solo querían mi ayuda, debían pagar el precio-Repuso Yazmín con frialdad.-No debieron mentirme. Todo tiene su precio.

-¡No había necesidad de esto!-Replicó Tara.- ¡Apuesto a que millones de personas te mienten a diario!

-No lo creas. La mayoría de las personas demuestra ser más lista que ustedes-Tara la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres cruel y una arpía. Tu negocio es arruinar a la gente pero nadie puede arruinarte a ti, ¿No?-Yazmín asintió lentamente con orgullo y Kori se mordió el labio.

-La gente recurre a ti con una pequeña esperanza de mejorar sus vidas y tú les compras su alma a cambio de un poco de información. No tienes corazón y es por eso que siempre estarás sola en tu vida-Declaró Kori con tanta crueldad que hasta pudo sentirse que la temperatura del ambiente bajaba. Yazmín la observó en silencio fijamente y sin bajar su desafiante postura.

-Habló la persona más sola de todos los tiempos… ¿Crees que no te conozco?

-No lo creo-Repuso Kori.-Estoy segura de que no me conoces ni un poco. Te crees muy importante porque sabes extorsionar gente, ¿Verdad? Pero eso no te hace conocerlos.

-Soy mejor de lo que tú crees.

-No, eres mucho peor de lo que yo imaginaba-Yazmín abrió mucho los ojos.

-Déjame decirte algo, Anders. Tú serás lista, pero tus amigas no. Y la menos lista es tu querida amiga Luna quien será la que más sufra.

-Déjala en paz-Amenazó Tara.

-¿Si? Apuesto a que fue su idea y no tuya, Holman. Eres tan idiota que no puedes sumar ni dos números iguales…

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-Tara se lanzó sobre el escritorio hasta Yazmín y consiguió tumbarla y quedar sobre ella. Comenzó a golpearla en el rostro con fuerza y sin piedad mientras dedicaba cada golpe a sus amigas-¡ESTO ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ABBY, ESTO POR KORI, ESTO POR RACHEL Y ESTO ES POR LUNA!-Pero algo hacía que Yazmín no pudiese parar de sonreír y Tara no sabía porqué.

Kori decidió no detener a su amiga en su "hazaña heroica" y comenzó a investigar los millones de títulos que adornaban la pared de la oficina y le sorprendió encontrar uno.

-Tara…-Pero la rubia seguía dándole una paliza a Yazmín y no iba a detenerse.-¡TARA!

¡PUM!

Tara voló del suelo y se estrelló contra la pared con una brusquedad impresionante que a Kori le extrañó que no quedara inconciente. Tara alzó la cabeza y observó que Kori sostenía un cuadro que rezaba:

**Primer lugar en la categoría de Judo avanzado: Yazmín Wolf**

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes-Repuso Tara poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Yazmín la observó fijamente, sería una dura batalla.

* * *

**Para aquellas que me siguen dejando review, para las que no se olvidaron de mi. ¿Sería mucho pedir que en su review me dejen sus supocisiones sobre lo que pasará después? Y obvio que su opinión nunca estará de mas. ¡Las adoro!**

**Cook**

* * *


	18. Unión y Separación

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! 106! 106! No puedo creer que haya llegado a los 106 yo sola. Es impresionante, en serio. Y esto nada más se los debo a ustedes, por seguirme a todos lados, por agregarme al msn, por entrar en el foro donde escribo, por leer esto, por hacer le esfuerzo de dejarme siempre un review, por disculparse cuando no lo hacen, por valorar lo que escribo, por intentar entender qué rayos pienso yo cuando escribo esto, por leer mis otras historias, por agregarme a alertas, a favoritos... Y por todo lo demás que sé que hacen por esta historia y porque en cierto modo me han tomado cariño (creo) y yo les tomé cariño a ustedes, como hago con todos mis lectores. Así que como es GRACIAS es poco y un MUCHAS GRACIAS es ordinario; les dedicaré este capítulo. **

**_Especialmente a Hechizada y a mis lectoras, con la esperanza de que se convierta en uno de sus favoritos y en motivo de agradecimiento por el aprecio._**

* * *

**18**

**Unión y Separación.**

**F**rank la miró fijamente a los ojos sin poder comprender como tenía cara para poder enfrentarlo después de lo que le había hecho.

-Si lo admites será más sencillo, Luna-Repuso el moreno.

Luna estaba aturdida. No entendía lo que Frank quería decirle, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Discúlpame, Frank. En serio, no puedo entender de lo que me estás hablando.-Frank soltó una sarcástica carcajada y le enseñó la nota de Yazmín. Luna la leyó una y otra vez y luego miró a Frank.-Frank, esto es una mentira.

-¿Una mentira?-Repitió Frank con los ojos desorbitados. Luna notó que estaba herido.-No me hagas reír. Después de todo, ¡ESTAMOS EN GUERRA! Pero esto, ¿Sabes qué es? Un golpe bajo. No es un ataque impresionante, querida. Es un golpe bajo.

-¡NO ES UN GOLPE BAJO!-Rugió Luna para hacerse oír.-Es un ataque de Yazmín…

-Planeado por ti o por Anders, ¿Verdad? –Luna suspiró y giró sobre sí misma. Luego se volvió a Frank.

-Mira, Frank. Yo no planeé esto. Yazmín te atacó a ti y también la atacó a Abby porque le mentimos en la información de las planillas…-Frank la observó unos minutos y Luna tuvo la ligera esperanza de que él le creía.

-Por favor…-Repuso él sarcásticamente.- ¿Esperas que crea eso?

-No espero que lo creas.- Contestó ella.-Debes creerlo. Es la verdad.

-Entonces, si es la verdad, ¿Cómo se enteró Yazmín de mi secreto?

-¡YAZMIN NO SABE TU SECRETO!

-No es lo que dice esta nota.

-¡Esa nota es una mentira!

-Luna, no entiendo como puede darte la cara para venir a reclamar mi confianza después de haberla traicionado.-La atajó él fríamente. Sus ojos detonaban una profunda tristeza, y la alegría que alguna vez los había llenado, ahora era un vacío muy hondo.

Luna no supo que contestar. Esas palabras habían roto su corazón y su alma de una manera impresionante e irreparable. Que una de las personas que ella más quería en el mundo desconfiara de ella y la acusara de embustera rompía su autoestima. No sabía que hacer ni qué decir. No encontraba las palabras y esto provocó un profundo e incómodo silencio muy repentino en el cual ninguno de los dos pudo mirarse a los ojos.

-Al final del día sé que debo comerme mis propias palabras-Frank fue el primero en hablar, logrando que Luna alzara su vista.-porque cuando la guerra empezó yo dije que no podíamos esperar nada más que golpes, nada de compasión.-Luna lo observó por unos segundos, pero volvió a bajar la cabeza. –Pero esto, Luna, es caer bajo. No es atacar ni es vengarse, es caer bajo. Podrías haber efectuado una venganza personal contra mí utilizando esto, pero, ¿Contarle a Yazmín Wolf? ¿La chismosa más grande de toda la secundaria, la más desconfiable de todas las mujeres del mundo? Eso es caer bajo.

-Frank…-A Luna le faltaba aire, no sabía como decirle la verdad.-Yo…

-Ahórrate tus palabras para alguien a quien le importen. Si bien, alguna vez fuimos amigos, prefiero dejar eso en el pasado y concentrarme en la guerra. Olvidé qué tan despiadadas pueden ser las mujeres-Frank se volteó para volver a su cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta, agregó.-Adiós Luna, espero no tener el disgusto de verte nunca más en mi vida-Y cerró.

Luna se quedó inmóvil, sin poder respirar. Jadeaba, aunque no había hecho ejercicio. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Se puso las manos en la cara. Ya no sabía que hacer…

Mientras tanto, esa escena era observada a un edificio de distancia, en el segundo piso por sus dos mejores amigas y por la autora del delito que significó la pérdida de un amigo.

-¡ERES UNA ARPÍA!-Rugió Tara amenazando con volver a tirarse sobre Yazmín, pero la dueña de la oficina la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Yo soy una arpía? Por que mejor no miras a la persona que está al lado tuyo: ella prohibió toda relación con cualquier merodeador y con eso logró que una de sus mejores amigas se derrumbara-Yazmín hizo de cuenta que lloraba y que se limpiaba mientras decía:-Pobrecita la Lunita, pobre, pobre, pobrecita.

Kori se quedó en silencio mientras Tara maldecía a Yazmín por decimocuarta vez. La verdad es que sentía que Yazmín tenía razón: ella había comprimido a sus mejores amigas hasta un punto en donde había conseguido lo que menos quería: Lastimarlas. Y si bien Yazmín había efectuado las venganzas, fue ella la que más las lastimó y la que les prohibió la amistad con el otro grupo.

Kori observó fijamente a Yazmín y la rubia, al notarlo, alzó una ceja.

-Al final, te conviertes en alguien como yo, Kori.-Afirmó Yazmín con seriedad. Kori abrió la boca para defenderse, pero prefirió callar.-Terminas siendo más listo que los demás y por ende, te das cuenta de que nadie merece estar a tu lado…Excepto tú mismo.

Kori meditó la conclusión de la rubia mientras Tara la observaba a ella y luego a Yazmín sucesivamente como si observara un partido de Tenis. Kori levantó la mirada desafiante y observó a Yazmín con fortaleza.

-No-Respondió con firmeza.-yo nunca seré como tú.-Yazmín sonrió con malicia.

-No querrás admitirlo-Tara volvió a lanzarse sobre Yazmín con intenciones de vengarse una vez más, pero Kori la detuvo.

-Suéltame, te insultó.

-No me insultó-Repuso Kori.-. Me enseñó palabras imbéciles y eso no merece una paliza, merece mi desprecio.

-¡Yo le daré ambas!-Declaró Tara y librándose de los brazos de Kori se lanzó sobre Yazmín. Tara golpeó a Yazmín con más fuerza y no le dio oportunidad de librarse de ella como la última vez. No bajó la guardia en ningún momento y se juró para sí misma venganza. Una venganza Completa.

La puerta se abrió de repente y con brusquedad, pero Tara no podía parar. El director entró con su imponente figura y Kori se echó a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El director le ordenó a Tara que se alejara de Yazmín y que se pusiera de pie. Tara, sin tener otra opción, obedeció. Acto seguido, el director les indicó a las dos rubias que lo siguieran, dejando a Kori sola en la oficina de Yazmín.

Kori quedó atónita observando la escena, sin conseguir comprender lo que había ocurrido, y cuando consiguió comprenderlo, no pudo entender como pudo permitirlo.

* * *¨

Rachel miró a ambos lados del gimnasio pero no había ni medio rastro de Frank Bishop o algún merodeador. Se desesperó y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos mientras miraba el suelo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba segura de que algo malo le había pasado a Luna.

-¿Rachel?-Una voz familiar acompañada de una palmada en su hombro la hizo voltearse para encontrarse con Garfield Logan. Rachel lo observó fijamente unos segundos y luego lo abrazó.

-Tengo Miedo, Logan-Confesó la muchacha. Garfield la observó fijamente y la chica se reflejó en los verdes y vibrantes ojos del muchacho.-estoy segura de que algo le pasó a Luna. Verás, ella fue a ver a Frank y…

-Frank cree que ella lo traicionó-La atajó el rubio con astucia y paciencia. Rachel abrió mucho los ojos y lo observó fijamente. ó una nota de Yazmín y…

-¡Puedo Jurar que si hay algo que Frank le contó a Luna y él no quería que supiera, no nos lo dijo ni a nosotras ni a nadie!-La defendió Rachel. Garfield le acarició el rostro tiernamente, sin insinuar nada. La morena lo consideró un gesto de comprensión.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Pero yo conozco a Frank: él no confía en las personas. Ni siquiera confía en mí-Confesó el muchacho con honestidad.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Frank tiene razones que yo no comprendo. Dick me las explicó una vez pero yo no consigo entender. Aunque crean lo contrario, él ha sufrido mucho en su vida.

-¡Es un mujeriego sin vergüenza!-Replicó Rachel con firmeza. Garfield negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Créeme que su astucia no la tiene por su personalidad. Se la ganó a los golpes.-Rachel volvió a sorprenderse ante el comentario del muchacho.

-¡Qué triste!-Exclamó la muchacha. Garfield asintió lentamente.

-Si quieres te acompaño a tu habitación o si quieres te ayudo a…-El rubio no pudo terminar porque Rachel lo besó tiernamente en los labios y Garfield no pudo más que devolverle el beso con un poco más de pasión.

Ese odio tremendo, el desprecio y desdén de la sarcástica Rachel se evaporaba en el aire dando lugar a un cálido y precioso ambiente de amor. Garfield acompañaba la actitud de su "rival" con su ternura. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ambos tenían ganas de eso.

En cierto modo, era una desconexión total de todo que los hacía sumergirse en sus propios sentimientos, muy puros y verdaderos.

Finalmente, se separaron lentamente, sin pasar por alto la sensación de querer más de ambos. Los dos sabían que el otro quería más pero sabían que debían separarse, por el bien de la guerra y de ambos grupos.

-Tú y yo sabemos que esto-Comenzó Rachel. Pero Garfield la cortó colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-Debe permanecer en secreto. Sí. Mientras tanto, sigamos luchando-Rachel sonrió tiernamente y Garfield volvió a darle un tierno beso en los labios.-. Sabes que siempre has sido la única para mí, ¿No?

Rachel rió.

-Tú no eres Frank, no tengo razones para desconfiar de ti-Rachel giró sobre sus talones y salió del gimnasio dejando a Garfield atontado por la situación. Ella debía mantener la firmeza, pero en el fondo también estaba anonada por lo que había vivido. No podía negarlo, pero debía ocultarlo.

* * *

Abby observaba una foto de Víctor desconsoladamente. En la foto, él sonreía y pronto su sonrisa se adornaba con las lágrimas de la joven que caían lentamente sobre el vidrio que protegía la imagen. Abby miró el techo. No quería llorar más.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Víctor entró precipitadamente. Se acercó a Abby y la besó bruscamente en los labios.

-Te amo y todo lo que te han dicho es mentira. Por favor créeme, por favor. Es mentira, Yazmín dijo mentiras. Sé que debes creer que siempre dice la verdad pero esto es mentira, también le mintió a Frank, por favor, créeme, créeme, porque…-Víctor hablaba muy rápido y Abby abría mucho los ojos. Ella lo cortó poniéndole un dedo en los labios con suavidad. Luego le dio un beso muy tierno y muy despacio.

Él la arrastró contra su pecho.

-Gracias-Susurró Abby mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque soy feliz…

* * *

**Apuesto a que sus bocas están tocando el suelo.**

**Lo sé, cuando lo escribí, no me imaginaba que iba a pasar esto; nunca lo supuse; pero aunque parezca rápido a lo largo descubrirán el fuerte de estas relaciones jeje... Y verán otra venganza.. auqneu....**

**¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**¡LAS ADORO POR ESTO!**

**With Love (para las que lo extrañaban)**

**Coockie**


	19. Terapia con amigas

**¡GRACIAS! 112! Son lo mejor, en serio. GRACIAS POR LEER. Me parece q les respondi a todos sus reviews y si olvide a alguien disculpen n.n AL FIN tengo tiempo para continuar la historia, lectoras. Respondo a sus preguntas**

**¿Hace cuanto que escribo fics de los Teen Titans?**

**Si le das click a mi perfil la historia está más detallada, pero yo empecé a escribir fics de ellos pq primero los leí y me inspiré. Hace aproximadamente seis años que leo, escribo y sobre todo aprendo. No descarto oportunidades de aprender cosas nuevas.**

**¿Por qué empecé a escribir?**

**Mi círculo de amigos está conformado por varios escritores y preguntando y examinando llegamos a la conclusión de que todo se desarrolla por un trauma. Yo empecé a escribir poemas tristes cuando era pequeña porque me molestaban en el colegio y porque había fallecido mi abuela y mejoré abruptamente cuando falleció mi otro abuelo. Empecé a escribir porque me di cuenta de que me calmaba, de que tenía algo bueno y que tenía q compartirlo. La primer persona a la que le mostré mis poemas fue a mi abuelo y él me hizo escribir uno para mi abuela (quien ya habia fallecido) y lo puso frente a su lápida. Hoy sigo por él porque eso me demostró que él me tenía fe, que él confiaba en mí. Por eso, los escritos que tienen importancia sentmental están dedicados y hechos en su memoria  
Básicamente empecé porqe me hacia sentir bien y seguí por él, y por todos ustedes que me siguen leyendo. GRACIAS por eso.**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**19**

**Terapia Con Amigas.**

**L**una caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, casi arrastrándose muy despacio. Su vista se empañaba, pero no lloraba. Alzó sus ojos de color miel como cinco veces en el camino para que las luchadoras lágrimas no se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y cerró los ojos casi apretando los párpados. ¡Qué mal se sentía! Tenía la sensación de un profundo tajo en el medio del pecho que cada vez se hacía más profundo.

Finalmente, llegó a su habitación y entró sin tocar. Observó que Abby se había recuperado y que ya, inclusive sonreía. La saludó con un gesto de la mano y fingió, con un esfuerzo descomunal, una sonrisa que Abby creyó. Le pareció que estaba más feliz de lo normal. Pero su dolor hizo que ignorara sus pensamientos sobre su amiga y se metió al baño con la excusa de querer darse una ducha.

Cerró la puerta sin traba y prendió la canilla del lavabo. La puso bastante fuerte. Prendió la radio, que estaba allí pues las mosqueteras la escuchaban mientras se duchaban, y le subió el volumen bastante. Se sentó en el inodoro y comenzó a llorar. No quería que sus amigas la vieran. Odiaba llorar frente a la gente, no por una cuestión de orgullo, sino por algo que llevaba en sus venas. Pero no podía soportarlo más, debía descargarse.

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro con brusquedad y Luna jadeaba del dolor que sentía en su interior, pero sabía que no la escucharían, pues ya había hecho eso muchas veces.

* * *

Kori corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Luna, llegando así hasta la habitación de los merodeadores. Al ver el pasillo notó que no había nadie. Jadeó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a seguir su búsqueda, pero chocó con una persona más grande que ella. Al estar exhausta, el choque logró que cayera de cola al suelo. Miró la figura y siguió jadeando.

-Ey, Anders-Saludó Dick sonriendo socarronamente, como era su costumbre. Le tendió una mano que Kori no rechazó. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo de pie, le contestó.

-Gracias-Dick abrió mucho sus azules ojos de la sorpresa.

-Tu amiga no está aquí-Repuso el líder de los mosqueteros adivinando la pregunta de Kori.

-Me di cuenta.

-Me alegro.

-¿Es mucho pedir que no seas un completo idiota?-Soltó Kori cansada. Era una atleta, pero correr tanto cansaría a cualquiera. La pelirroja golpeó la pared.-Mi amiga no le hizo nada a Bishop.

-Lo dices porque es tu amiga-Kori negó con la cabeza muy rápido.

-Lo digo porque es verdad. Yazmín es la que miente.-Dick soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Wolf? ¿Y por qué mentiría?

-Porque Frank, Luna, Tara, Rachel y Abby le jugaron una trampa que no pudo prevenir. –Explicó Kori.- ¡Quizá si tu amigo pensara un poco y no desconfiara de Luna, que es la persona más confiable y buena de todo el mundo sería mucho más sencillo!

-Quizá si no estuviésemos en guerra todo sería mucho más sencillo.-La atajó Dick.

-Nadie obligó a Frank a confiar en Luna-Repuso Kori.-pero aún así ella guardó su secreto.

-¿Y cómo es que Yazmín lo sabe?

-¡YAZMÍN NO LO SABE, GRAYSON! ¡A VER SI ABRES UN POCO ESA CABEZOTA LLENA DE PICOS!-Rugió Kori. Dick avanzó unos pasos hasta la pelirroja.

-Cálmate-Pidió sereno. Kori comenzó a jadear mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.-Si es verdad lo que dices…

-¡CLARO QUE ES VERDAD!-Dick la volvió a calmar con un gesto de la mano.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, te ayudaré a vengarte de Yazmín-Kori se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a Dick con brusquedad. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y luego ella le dio un abrazo mientras murmuraba a la altura del oído del chico.

-Gracias.-Se alejó rápidamente y él la observó hasta que dobló a la derecha en el fondo del pasillo. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Los pies de Luna ya estaban húmedos. La castaña dirigió sus enrojecidos ojos a la canilla que había abierto y se dio cuenta de que estaba rebalsando, por ende, mojaba el suelo. Se puso de pie lentamente y destapó la rejilla para que no se inundara más. Apagó la canilla unos segundos y esperó en silencio a que se desagotara la pileta. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener un gemido.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Kori entró a la habitación en donde ya se encontraban Rachel y Abby. Tara no había vuelto de la Dirección y Luna seguía en el baño.

-¿Dónde está Luna?-Abby miró a la líder mientras sonreía.

-Fue a darse una ducha para relajarse, ¿Por qué?-Kori les contó a sus amigas todo lo ocurrido en la oficina de Yazmín y las dejó verdaderamente sorprendidas, pues ninguna de las dos esperaba eso.-¿Entonces qué rayos estará haciendo Luna?-Las jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta del baño y solo oyeron la radio, pero Kori agudizó el oído y captó el llanto de Luna. Le dio un golpe con la cadera a la puerta para abrirla y entró al baño con toda velocidad.

-¡LUNA!-Gritó Kori antes de caer porque el piso estaba húmedo. Las Mosqueteras no pudieron evitar reírse, inclusive Luna. Kori se incorporó y se masajeó la zona herida (otra vez su cola) y se puso de pie lentamente. Las tres amigas observaron a Luna que, al darse cuenta de esto, se tapó la cara rápidamente.

-Luna, ¿Has estado llorando?-Inquirió Rachel un tanto divertida.

-No-Mintió ella. Las tres amigas rieron. Luna también rió.

-No si queso-Repuso Abby sarcásticamente. Todas volvieron a reír y lograron sacar a Luna del baño para que hablara.

* * *

Tara estaba sentada frente al director y junto a Yazmín hacía ya 20 minutos. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, sus piernas estiradas y su ceño fruncido, mientras esquivaba con la mirada al director.

Lo cierto era que desde el camino desde la oficina de Yazmín hasta ese momento el director parecía no haber detenido su discurso ni para respirar y Tara ya estaba harta. En un principió lo escuchó todo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el director decía siempre lo mismo una y otra vez de modo que perdió el interés.

-Por ende la Señorita Holman-Dijo el director golpeando el escritorio para llamar la atención de Tara.-no recibirá recomendaciones para una universidad-Tara abrió los ojos como platos- y sus notas bajaran un punto en el último semestre.

-¡Pero director!-Se quejó Tara.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Señorita no tiene derecho a réplica! ¡Tiene antecedentes de mal comportamiento desde hace tres años y este año estuvo siete veces en castigo en un semestre! ¿Cómo es eso posible?-Tara se encogió de hombros.

-¡Es posible si uno vive la vida y no se limita a ser un aburrido robot!-La rubia se puso de pie.

-¡Siéntese!-Ordenó el director. Tara obedeció.

-¡Es posible hacer eso si uno sigue sus sueños! ¡Si uno tiene a alguien por quien jugarse la vida!-Agregó la rubia con firmeza.-Y puedo asegurarle, director, con todo respeto que no me arrepiento de nada que yo haya hecho este año.

Hubo un silencio en el que Tara se sintió poderosa y orgullosa de sí misma. No necesitaba tener buenas calificaciones ni recomendaciones para seguir en el mundo del modelaje, allí todo era cuestión de imagen y de actitud, dos cosas que a ella no le faltaban para nada.

-De cualquier modo, señorita Holman, usted está castigada.-Decretó el director. Yazmín sonrió triunfal y miró a Tara. Tara le sostuvo la mirada y se puso de pie.

-Si eso es todo director, me retiro. –El director le hizo una seña con la mano que indicaba que podía hacerlo. Tara dio dos pasos hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.-Pero antes quisiera saber ¿Por qué trajo a Yazmín hasta aquí? ¿Para que disfrute de mi condena? ¿Para que vuelva a salirse con la suya?

-La señorita Wolf es una alumna promedio que ha ayudado a la escuela durante muchos años, de modo que tiene su oficina para ejercer su labor de ayudar a los alumnos.-Explicó el director. Tara soltó una sonora carcajada.-¿Se puede saber de que se ríe?

-¿Se puede saber de donde sacó tanta mierda?-Repuso Tara. El director abrió la boca para decir algo pero Tara lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese hablar.- Si usted cree eso está muy equivocado. La razón por la cual yo comencé a golpear a Wolf fue porque ella ofreció una ayuda poco sincera. Se vengó de nosotros porque le pagamos con la misma moneda, ¿Pero sabe qué? Como yo dije antes no me arrepiento de nada. Porque que yo haya golpeado a Yazmín Wolf en la cara no me dejará sin amigos.-Yazmín la fulminó con la mirada y Tara le sacó la lengua burlonamente.-Pero que ella siga trabajando en su oficina y siempre se salga con la suya la ha dejado ya sin amigos.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Se cruzaron miradas y Tara volvió a hablar.

-Ahora entiendo porque no la castiga-Dijo Tara.-pues ya es suficiente castigo vivir una vida sin amigos.-Dicho esto la rubia giró sobre sus talones y se retiró de la sala sin decir nada más.

Salió del despachó del director y se dirigió al baño de mujeres. Se mojó la cara y se miró en el espejo. Se apoyó en el lavabo con suavidad para observar a su alrededor la habitación que comprendía el baño. Nunca había notado que era en realidad muy fría y melancólica. Su aspecto recordaba a una prisión e inspiraba el encierro. Tara se volvió al espejo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo justo en el centro. Desde el lugar del impacto salieron gruesas rajaduras que se extendieron hasta los bordes del objeto.

Tara dio dos pasos hacia atrás y observó sus nudillos para comprobar si se había lastimado. Extrañamente, no sangraban.

* * *

Luna observaba a sus amigas fijamente mientras ellas le contaban anécdotas amorosas muy divertidas, que de un modo u otro siempre terminaban mal. Las tres jóvenes se reían al confesar los chicos en los que se había fijado y las locuras que habían llegado a hacer para llamar su atención.

-Entonces-Contaba Kori parada en un pie cerca de la computadora.-yo me encontraba en esta posición en el techo-Cambió drásticamente a una pose que se asemejaba a una paloma parada en un pie-y yo gritaba: ¡ADAM! ¡ADAM!-Todas rieron-Y lo peor de esto es que ¡NO CONSEGUÍ LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN!-Se quejó. Las jóvenes jadeaban de la risa. Kori volvió a su lugar en frente de Luna y la observó fijamente.

-Ahora te toca a ti-Declaró mirando a Luna. La morena paró de reírse y le sostuvo la mirada.-, cuéntanos a qué se debió tu "meditación"-imitó comillas con los dedos.-en el baño.

Luna dio un suspiro.

-No estoy acostumbrada a contarle mis cosas a la gente, supongo que es así porque no soy una chica que acostumbra meterse en muchos problemas-Comenzó ella mirando a sus amigas.-y cuando me meto en un problema, trató de solucionarlo yo misma, pues no me parece correcto meter a las demás personas en mis asuntos.

-Todos necesitamos que alguien nos escuche-Acotó Rachel reflexiva.-, nunca podemos hacer todo nosotros.

-Nunca pretendí hacerlo, pero supongo que es una cualidad mía. Soy muy autosuficiente.

-Sí, pero que una persona sea autosuficiente no significa que no deba contar con nadie para solucionar sus problemas-Repuso Abby sabiamente.

-Es verdad, pero desgraciadamente, eso no entra en mí. No funciona.-Explicó Luna.-Pero como ustedes se abrieron conmigo les contaré mi problema, después de todo, ya no importa nada más-Luna volvió a mirar al techo para evitar el llanto.

Luego empezó a contarles todo lo que ella y Frank habían vivido. Los intentos de él por conquistarla que comenzaron como una venganza en potencia parecían ser muy verdaderos al final. Los abrazos, tan cálidos y frecuentes. La confianza y los secretos que él le había contado y finalmente la supuesta traición. Luna terminó el relato sollozando con tranquilidad mientras sus amigas la observaban fijamente.

-Lo peor de todo-Agregó-es que todo el tiempo sentí que no podía contárselo a ninguna de ustedes-Las jóvenes se conmovieron y se sintieron culpables-pero poco a poco el dolor me carcomía por dentro. ¡No aguantaba más!-Rachel le dio un abrazo a Luna y la castaña lo retribuyó.

-Ya, tranquila. Estamos aquí-Susurraba Rachel al oído de Luna.-. No está mal llorar.

-Pero la guerra me hizo sentir que no era correcto, que yo no podía hacer esto…

-Nunca es incorrecto amar-Repuso Kori.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la quinta mosquetera. Tara entró y se sentó en la cama junto a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó mirándolas fijamente. Sus amigas le contaron todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, desde el encierro de Luna hasta el relato de la misma y los relatos de ellas. Tara rió estruendosamente, como era su costumbre y les contó lo que a ella le había pasado en la sala del director dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas.

-Bueno, en fin, para mi no es tanta cosa-Comentó Tara encogiéndose de hombros.-no necesito ser la mejor alumna para ser supermodelo…

Todas rieron, inclusive Luna. La morena reía mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ya no le importaba si Frank la perdonaba o no. El dolor no se había ido pero ella ahora tenía un tesoro mucho más grande y debía cuidarlo. Y ese tesoro se llamaba "Mosqueteras".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**dedicado a todos los que se identifiquen con Luna**

**Sin palabras**

**with Love**

**Cook**


	20. Tregua

**Buonasera gente bonita! (buenas tardes en italiano, acá son las 5.p.m) ¡Gracias por seguir dejándome Review! Voy a hacerles un anuncio: No se asusten si no leo los fics que me recomiendan, sus fics o si no continuo la historia, es solo que estoy bastante ocupada con el colegio, esquemas, los estudios y un concurso de fics del que soy jueza en la comu donde escribo. En fin, me hago tiempo para dejarles estas aclaraciones, no respondí sus reviews así que acá van algunas cosas qu me gustaría que sepan:**

**Linda: no es el hecho de que ellas NUNCA la entendieron, no es que la ignoran. A ver... ¿Nunca te ha pasado que conoces a una persona de TOOODA tu vida, y al cabo de unos años por las vueltas del destino te das cuenta de que en verdad no la conoces? Es una cosa así. A lo largo de la historia se demostrará como esta guerra las alejó en un principio para luego acercarlas más. ¡Y lo verán luego Y DE QUÉ MANERA!**

**Creo que no necesito aclarar nada más, solamente voy a decir que este capi... jaaja, es gracioso. Se me ocurrió cuando volví d mis vacaciones en Enero xD, lo escribí a las 2 e la madrugada más o menos... Estaba medio loca. DIGANME SI NO LES GUSTA. Yo no estoy muy conforme. Pero hay algo bueno... Hay RxS bastante graficoo.. así que merezco un premio jjajaja.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**20**

**Tregua  
**

**U**na semana después del ataque de Yazmín, Kori se encontraba en el gimnasio esperando. Caminaba de un lado a otro, muy nerviosa e histérica, ¿Cómo se permitía tardarse tanto? ¿Acaso su cara era de piedra de tan dura que la tenía? Volvió a mirar su reloj de tan ansiosa que estaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió y ella no se volvió pensando que sería el equipo de Básquet al que le tocaba la práctica. Se sabía los horarios del gimnasio de memoria.

Una mano tocó su hombro haciendo que se volviera a la persona que estaba esperando. Kori lo observó fijamente y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Idiota!-Rugió. Dick se acarició la zona dañada.- ¿Te crees que esto es un jueguito tonto como los que sueles jugar con…?-Dick le puso una mano en la boca para callarla.

-Ya sé que no es un juego y si lo fuera no se asemeja a ninguno de los que he jugado con mis tontos amiguitos, ¿De acuerdo?-Kori quedó pasmada.-No me subestimes, puedo sorprenderte.

-Tampoco lo hagas tú.-Lo atajó Kori. Los dos se sostuvieron las miradas.

-¿Lo haremos o no?

-Lo haremos. Yo voy tras Kitten.

-Espera-La frenó Dick. Kori se volvió a su peor enemigo quien le extendía una mano y la desafiaba con sus profundos ojos azules.-¿Tregua?

-¿Con respecto a la guerra?-Inquirió Kori dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué otro combate estamos librando?-Replicó él mirándola fijamente, disimulando su admiración.

Kori meditó unos segundos las consecuencias que tendría tomar la mano de su peor enemigo. Lo observó fijamente y se prometió que si era necesario, rompería la tregua.

-De acuerdo-Kori estrechó la mano firmemente.-Tregua.

Los dos se sonrieron astutamente y partieron hacia en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Quizá era el hecho de estar realizando la mejor venganza de todos los tiempos con el peor de todos sus enemigos lo que inquietaba a Kori esa mañana mientras se dirigía en busca de Kitten para efectuar su ataque. Verdaderamente, lo que más la sorprendía debía ser que había finalizado la guerra, pues ambos sabían (o debían ser capaces de intuir) que después de ese ataque y de esa tregua declarada, no sería posible realizar otro ataque, ni siquiera uno final pues quedaba muy poco del año escolar.

Kori dobló a la izquierda por el pasillo y la encontró: sonriente y segura de sí misma, ocultando su verdadera personalidad con un (para opinión de Kori) horrendo vestido rosa pálido acompañado con unos zapatos en el mismo tono y unas muñequeras blancas. Ese día, Kitten llevaba el cabello atado, rizado y, por supuesto, rubio. Giró sobre sus talones, de modo que se dirigía a Kori para, según lo que la pelirroja suponía, realizar la "ardua práctica" de porristas. Al pasar a su lado, Kitten le dirigió una mirada asesina y fría llena de rencor y resentimiento. Kori simplemente sostuvo la mirada sin pesar, logrando que Kitten la retirara y continuara con su camino. La pelirroja se apoyó de costado contra la pared observando a la rubia alejarse. Sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Kori observó a Kitten y la alcanzó con un corto trote. Cuando estuvo a su altura, sin dirigirle la mirada inquirió:

-¿No se han presentado aún eh?-Kori se refería a los partidos de futbol. Habían pasado cinco partidos sin que el equipo de porristas se presentara a animar puesto a que, según Kori, no practicaban.

Kitten la evaluó con la mirada y contestó secamente.

-No.-Volvió a observarla y Kori la sorprendió devolviéndole la mirada.-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Según me he enterado, tú estás en el equipo de volleyball. Por lo visto, las porristas nunca te han interesado puesto que te recuperaste tan rápido-Kitten le puso énfasis a la palabra "tan". Kori apretó los puños y desvió su rostro para morderse el labio y contener la rabia. Rápidamente se volvió a Kitten y reparó en que ya casi llegaban al gimnasio.

-Te equivocas, Kit-Repuso la pelirroja llamándola por el apodo que sabía que molestaba a la aludida. olvidé a las porristas. Creo que me confundes con alguien que conoces bien…-Kitten alzó una ceja.-O quizá no conoces muy bien.

-Sí, claro-Dijo Kitten rápidamente. Kori adivinó que estaba nerviosa.-¿Quién más podría olvidarlo si no eres tú que lo abandonaste?

-Em…Veamos-Kori se colocó un dedo en el mentón mientras fingía que pensaba.-¿Tú? ¿O es acaso que eres tan idiota que no puedes dirigir un equipo de porristas?-La tenía. Kitten estaba roja de la rabia y sus mejillas se tornaron en un color escarlata reflejando su ira. Pero Kori tenía una última bomba.-¿O es acaso que me quitaste mi propio equipo solo por que eres una niña caprichosa lo suficientemente estúpida como para no saber manejar sus tontas bromitas?-Kitten rugió y comenzó a patalear siendo presa de la ira. Kori aprovechó para correr hacia el gimnasio sabiendo que Kitten la seguiría para estrangularla o para acusarla. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y corrió al centro de la habitación y miró a la puerta que tenía en frente ya que el gimnasio disponía de dos puertas opuestas. Escuchó un silbido y miró las gradas altas y vio a Dick, quien corría delante de Yazmín.

Yazmín llevaba un enorme pedazo de madera en sus manos y los movía con brusquedad en el aire. Kori supuso que Dick debió haberla hecho enfadar mucho para que la rubia llegase a recurrir a semejante acción, pues nunca la había visto actuar así. Yazmín Wolf tenía fama de arreglar sus problemas sociales (bastante frecuentes) con mucha discreción y delicadeza ya que nadie se enteraba de sus problemas.

Dick llegó hasta Kori y la tomó de la mano con brusquedad para que corriera a su lado. El corazón de Kori dio un brinco y ella se estremeció, pero lo disimuló siguiendo a Dick hasta la cabina del contador* y cerrando la puerta con llave. Kori y Dick se dejaron caer en el suelo enfrentados mientras jadeaban y se sostenían la mirada.

-¿Y Kitten?-Preguntó Dick rompiendo el silencio. No hizo falta que Kori hiciera un esfuerzo descomunal para encontrar aire para responder porque Kitten entró al gimnasio hecha una furia y en seguida se acercó a Yazmín. -¿Crees que se den cuenta de que es una venganza en su contra?-Kori se sentó en una de las tres sillas giratorias en frente del tablero lleno de botones y se volvió a Dick.

-Créeme, son tan estúpidas y egocéntricas que no lo sospecharan jamás.-Dick se puso de pie para tomar asiento y Kori creyó que iba a tomar el asiento de la otra punta, dejando uno entre ellos dos, pero el moreno se sentó a su lado. Kori volvió a estremecerse y observó el tablero con sus manos en el regazo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo?

-Bien, Anders, aquí estamos. Haz tu segundo mérito.-Kori alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cuál es el primero si se puede saber?-Inquirió ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Ser tan hermosa.-Kori sintió calor en sus mejillas y no pudo advertir que se estaba sonrojando. En su estomago parecían estar bailando cincuenta mariposas. Quizá el período le había llegado, o por lo menos eso quería creer ella. De otro modo, no podía encontrar otra explicación para semejante alboroto de hormonas.

Apretó un botón de color azul y una nube de humo verdoso salió desde debajo de las gradas hasta llegar al centro del gimnasio. Presionó otro botón de un minúsculo tamaño logrando que las luces del gimnasio parpadearan y después de apretar un botón rojizo consiguió que se corrieran algunas maderas del suelo del gimnasio dándole al lugar un aspecto espeluznante. Presionó el botón que se utilizaba para marcar los puntos tres veces haciendo que el tablero se temblara un poco y los números cambiaran rápidamente. Kori lo frenó en el trece.

-Eres fantástica, ¿Sabías?-Comentó Dick mirándola con admiración.

-Sí, lo sé-Respondió Kori ocultando su timidez ante ese comentario que había conseguido sacarle la mejor de las sonrisas hacía tiempo.

-El trece, ¿Eh? La yeta-Dijo Dick.- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Martes trece-Contestó Kori observando a su nuevo aliado con una sonrisa maligna.

-Eres un genio del mal-Declaró Dick.-. Deberías estar en prisión por planear tan buenas venganzas, o peor: deberías estar de mi lado.

-Pues si yo estuviera de tu lado no tendría tanta diversión enfrentarse a las mosqueteras, ¿No es así?-Repuso Kori pulsando otro botón que hizo que saliera un micrófono en frente de Dick. –Llegó la hora de hacer tu segundo mérito.-Fue Dick quién alzó una ceja en ese momento.

-¿Y cuál es el primero si se puede saber?

-Ser insoportable-Respondió Kori sonriente.

-Yo esperaba algo más amable viniendo de una chica.

-Creo que olvidas con quien hablas: La chica a la que has atormentado en tus últimos dos años de secundaria asegurándole que la amas.

-Tienes razón.-Aceptó Dick. Se acercó al micrófono y pronunció unos extraños sonidos bastante aterradores y los dos se apiñaron contra el vidrio para observar que sus víctimas se estremecían al oír los ruidos.- ¿Pero como se supone que deba expresar la felicidad de poder amar a una persona a los quince años?

-No seas imbécil Grayson. Nadie puede amar de tan joven.-Kori pulsó otro botón haciendo que un micrófono saliera en frente de ella. La pelirroja tomó aire y eructó estruendosamente provocando un ruido más parecido a un rugido que a un eructo. Dick comenzó a reírse estruendosamente mientras la señalaba con el dedo.- ¿Todavía me amas?

-Con eso que has hecho, mucho más que antes.-Kori sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada. Dick volvió a su asiento y la pelirroja le pasó un papel para que leyera.

-Preparé un guión. Si con eso no las asustas, eres un imbécil.

-Si con esto las asusto, vienes al baile de fin de curso conmigo.-Dick estiró una mano para que Kori la estrechara en señal de promesa. Kori titubeó un segundo, pero una fuerza muy potente en su interior, más poderosa que su cabello en las mañanas (cuando estaba indomable) hizo que le diera la mano siendo consiente que Dick ganaría.

Dick sonrió y prosiguió a leer las aterradoras frases que la pelirroja había escrito y se acercó al micrófono para hablar:

-¿Yazmín Wolf? ¿Mina Polilla?-Llamó con una voz grave y poderosa. Kori se destornillaba de la risa al ver a Dick. Las dos aludidas respondieron que sí, que esas eran ellas.- ¿Saben quien soy yo?

-¡Noo, pero seguro que no eres más importante que yo!-Terció Kitten muy segura.

Dick hizo una pausa para reírse de la tonta respuesta de la joven.

-Yo soy la muerte-La dos jóvenes quedaron mudas observando el techo. Kori presionó un botón y desde el techó salió, colgado por tanzas, un esqueleto con una capa negra. Las dos rubias comenzaron a gritar aterrorizadas mientras Dick y Kori reían sin parar.-Y vine a llevármelas a ambas dos.

-¿¡¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?!?-Inquirió Kitten abriendo mucho los ojos.-¡SOY DEMASIADO BELLA Y POPULAR COMO PARA MORIR!-Yazmín puso los ojos en blanco y Kitten corrió a esconderse detrás de ella. La zarandeó con brusquedad y se la mostró a "la muerte"-¡Llévatela a ella! ¡Es más fea y está peor vestida que yo!

-La razón por la que vengo a buscarlas-Continuó Dick con vos terrorífica.-es porque han sido chicas muy malas. En realidad, unas verdaderas Zorras.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-Inquirió Yazmín desafiante, fulminando al esqueleto con sus ojos verdes.- ¿No es Dios el que ve todo?

-Yo también-Repuso Dick siguiendo con su grave voz. Kori hizo un sonido semejante a trueno e hizo que las luces parpadearan por más tiempo. De repente las apagó y las jóvenes gritaron. Encendió un reflector que las alumbró directamente y movió, mediante unas palancas al esqueleto disfrazado de muerte de modo que quedara sobre las dos jóvenes.- ¿Ven? Pude encontrarlas a pesar de no tener…-Dick hizo una pausa. El silencio duró bastante y de repente el soltó con mucha brusquedad:-¡OJOS!-Las dos jóvenes gritaron y Kori agitó el esqueleto con brusquedad. Volvió a hacer el sonido de trueno y las rubias gritaron más y más.

-¿Por qué vienes por nosotras?-Inquirió Yazmín con una voz temblorosa.

-Porque, como ya dije, he visto todo.-Declaró Dick, es decir, la muerte. –He visto, por ejemplo, que la señorita Polilla dijo cosas muy horrendas de la señorita Kori Anders y la humilló en público. También observé que perjudicó al equipo de porristas y lastimó a la ya mencionada, señorita Anders.-Kitten se encogió en su lugar detrás de Yazmín mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la joven.-También sé que la señorita Yazmín Wolf se encarga de extorsionar a los alumnos para que le entreguen sus más profundas confesiones y que cuando alguien le dijo que parara de hacer eso, la lastimó de una manera descomunal-Yazmín observaba el esqueleto estupefacta.-. Sí, señorita, estoy hablando de la señorita Ertobrack. Por todas estas cosas, he decidido que son demasiado malvadas y desalmadas como para seguir viviendo así que…-Kori presionó un botón y el techo se abrió para hacer que bajara una hoz hasta la mano del muñeco de la muerte.-¡MORIRAN!-Las jóvenes volvieron a gritar.

-¡NO POR FAVOOOR!-Rogaron las jóvenes poniéndose de rodillas.

-No tienen otra opción a menos que…-Prosiguió Dick.

-¿Qué QUE?-Saltaron las malvadas chicas con desesperación.

-A menos que solucionen todos los problemas que han causado y prometan nunca más volver a causarlos.-Declaró la muerte.

Las jóvenes ni siquiera titubearon.

-¡LO JURAMOS!

-Recuerden que las observaré…-Dick hizo una pausa y Kori movió el esqueleto al tiempo que Dick rugía:-¡SIEMPRE!

**Cabina del contador*: **Se refiere a la cabina que ocupan las personas para manejar el tablero digital del gimnasio o bien, sus otras características.

* * *

**Lo que más me gusta de la relación que tienen Dick y Kori en mi fic es que no es una de esas de:**

**Kori: te amo dick  
Dick: yo tambien  
beso, beso, beso**

**Lo digo SIN CRITICAR A NADIE EEH! No se ofendan si se sienten identificados, es mi costumbre. Hace 6 años que yo leía eso y me gustaba, pero me cansó. Lo que me gusta del amor de estos dos es que es una relación eléctrica y enérgica. Los dos son astutos y ávidos y tienen un romance taaan intenso... Luego verán mas, lo prometo.**

**Agradezco los reviews, pantis de sus hermanos, tomatazos o medicamentos. Lo que ustedes crean que me viene mejor.**

**Besos**

**Cook**


	21. La historia de Luna

**Pido disculpas por seguir haciendo que la historia se enfoque en Luna, pero debo admitir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Si bien, revela cosas de Luna no es un 100% sobre ella, es un reflejo de lo que es unas horas con tus mejores amigas, con conversaciones frescas y llevaderas. Cada vez que lo leo me río sola por las cosas que dicen estas loquitas jajaja, me recuerdan a mis amigas.  
En cuanto a la historia de Luna está basado en hechoz reales y en casos que yo conozco. Cualquier pregunta que dejen en su review será respondida, como siempre saben. En fin, espero que lo disfruten y que se conmuevan! Besos, nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**21**

**La historia de Luna.**

**L**una había estado bastante deprimida desde su pelea con Frank. A pesar de haber admitido su problema y de que ya no se encerraba en el baño a llorar ni se limitaba a gestos para no hablar de sus problemas, a menudo las jóvenes se habían acostumbrado a observar a su amiga escribir en un cuaderno que un diseño de mariposas con piedras incrustadas y creyeron que Luna sería capaz de recuperarse sola, pero no fue así. Los días pasaban y Luna parecía estar peor con cada minuto.

-Parece estar rompiéndose poco a poco, de adentro hacia fuera empezando por su corazón-Describió Rachel en una oportunidad en la cafetería mientras hablaban del estado de ánimo de su amiga. Había utilizado tal precisión que sus amigas la alabaron.

-Yo creo que debemos extorsionarla-Propuso Tara comiendo una papa frita de su paquete habitual. Abby alzó el paquete y se lo mostró a la rubia mientras lo zarandeaba.

-Esto es puro almidón-Tara se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su papa.

-¿Y?

-Y que si sigues comiendo esto engordarás como cerdo. Mejor comete esto-Le arrojó una barrita de cereal a ras de la mesa. Tara la alzó y luego la tiró sobre la cabeza de sus amigas y de un manotazo le sacó las papas fritas y siguió comiéndolas.

Tara se puso de pie y se levantó la remera para mostrar una panza chata con abdominales bien marcadas.

-¿Me quieres decir cuando carajo voy a engordar de verdad? Soy más flaca que un palillo. ¡Odio mi cuerpo!-Rugió Tara volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Qué dices? Yo quisiera ser tan flaca.-Deseó Kori.

-Yo quisiera tener tetas-Lanzó Tara. Las jóvenes rieron.

-No se puede tener todo-Repuso Rachel sabiamente.-Va contra las reglas de la naturaleza y de la gravedad.

-¡Pero yo no tengo nada! ¡Tengo diecisiete años y soy una completa y estirada tabla de planchar!-Declaró Tara comiendo otra papa frita.

-Bueno, tienes dos opciones-Develó Abby.-. O te haces cirugía plástica o quedas embarazada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el embarazo?-Inquirió Tara, demostrando su falta de conocimiento que le había hecho ganarse el apodo de _Barbie _del grupo.

Las tres jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando estás embarazada te aumenta el busto-Explicó Rachel.-y puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

-Guau, ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Lo del busto o la comida?

-Ambas.

-Verás, la comida pasa por todos tus órganos hasta llegar toda descompuesta, hecha una masa…-Comenzó Rachel pero fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

-Dios, ¿Podríamos no hablar de esto mientras comemos?

-Kori tiene razón. Es asqueroso. –Acotó Abby.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptaron las otras dos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Podemos continuar hablando sobre Luna?-Propuso Tara sin dejar de comer.

-Si.-Aceptó Kori.- ¿Qué decías, Tara?

-Yo creo que hay que extorsionarla, exprimirla como una naranja para que diga lo que piensa y siente.-Terminó Tara exponiendo su idea mientras exprimía una papa frita y luego la engullía.

-Yo no creo que esa sea la solución-Replicó Abby.-a tus problemas de dieta-Agregó. Tara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nadie va a decirme que comer ni cuando hacerlo. Si tengo ganas de comer un caballo, lo como. Si tengo ganas de comerme a Garfield Logan lo hago. Si tengo ganas de comerme un moco, lo hago. Si se me ocurre comerme a mi hermana, lo hago. Y si se me cruza por la cabeza comerme mierda no lo dudo ni un segundo…-Ese último comentario consiguió quitarle el apetito por completo a Kori, en cambio, Tara siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Podemos volver al tema de Luna… ¡POR FAVOR!

-De acuerdo, si tú quieres-Repuso Tara despreocupada.

-Yo no creo que debamos extorsionar a Luna. Ella no se abrirá si se siente presionada.-Explicó Kori, pues ella había conseguido que su castaña amiga se abriera, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para escucharla.-Creo que su mayor dolor es saber que Frank sabe que ella no lo delató y que no haya venido a disculparse.

-¡Pero que tonta!-Opinó Abby.-Los hombres nunca se disculpan y si lo hacen deben ser como Víctor.

-O sea, el único hombre del mundo que se disculpa es Víctor Stone, ¿Verdad?-Repuso Kori con sarcasmo. Abby rió nerviosa.- ¿Y se puede saber como sabe eso usted, señorita?

-Porque he estado saliendo con él hace ya dos o tres semanas.-Kori alzó las cejas con astucia.

-Guau, tú nunca te quedas atrás, ¿Verdad?-Comentó Kori.-Me descuido un segundo y sales con el enemigo.

-¿No estamos en tregua?-Inquirió Tara.

-Lamento decirles que quizá esta tregua signifique el fin de la guerra.-Declaró Kori.-Además perdí una apuesta con Grayson y me llevará al baile de fin de año.-Hubo un silencio repentino y Tara dejó caer sus papas para unirse para decir a coro con sus amigas.

-¡Kori y Dick sentados en un árbol besándose!-Canturrearon sus tres amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Ríanse si quieren pero me está cayendo mejor.

-Así que finalmente te has enamorado del mejor hombre de toda la escuela, ¿No? ¡El que tiene un lomazo!-Opinó Tara. Sus amigas la observaron fijamente, sorprendidas de semejante reacción.-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

-Si quieres quedártelo, quédatelo-Repuso Kori un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Es tu hombre! ¡Híncale el diente ya o alguien te ganará!-Le indicó Rachel un tanto desesperada.

-Pareces saber mucho de estos temas, Rach.-Terció Kori dirigiéndole una mirada tan acusadora que Rachel no pudo sostenerla.-Rach…

-¡Esta bien, lo admito!-Gritó Rachel sonrojándose a más no poder.-¡Estoy saliendo con un chico!

-¿No será que estás saliendo con Logan, no?-Adivinó Tara. Rachel abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró rápidamente y volvió a sonrojarse.-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo adiviné! ¡En verdad sales con Logan!

-¿De verdad?-Kori no podía creerlo. Rachel asintió lenta y tímidamente. -¡AY, RACH!-Kori abrazó a su amiga con mucha fuerza. -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Estábamos en guerra y tenía miedo de que te enfadaras…-Confesó la muchacha con la mirada en el suelo.

-Oh, Rach…Nunca me enfadaría por tu felicidad…

-En este momento…-Completó Tara. Kori la fulminó con la mirada.-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Da igual-Repuso Abby.

-Parece ser que el bichito del amor les ha picado a todas menos a mí-Comentó Tara.

Las cuatro permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, mirándose en su interior y pensando en sus relaciones personales. Ninguna parecía estar totalmente convencida de lo que hacía, pero todas sabían una cosa: con su decisión eran felices y Kori era la principal que debía admitir eso.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-Inquirió Rachel. Tara se echó para atrás en su silla y se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a su amiga con sus intensos ojos celestes.

-Hace años que no salgo con nadie-Declaró Tara y luego, para que se entendiese mejor la intención de su comentario, agregó:-porque nadie me ha interesado por años.

Las otras tres jóvenes la observaron fijamente, preguntándose si era verdad lo que su amiga decía.

* * *

Luna ordenaba un par de cosas en su habitación. Estaba cambiando de lugar algunas cosas para tener más espacio cuando encontró una foto de cuando ella era pequeña. Ni siquiera la miró y la escondió en un cajón que sabía que sus amigas jamás abrirían. Se sentó en su cama y se miró las piernas mientras lanzaba un suspiro y ahogaba un grito. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de gritar y llorar un buen rato pero una fuerza más poderosa que sus ganas se lo impedía.

De repente se abrió la puerta dándoles paso a sus amigas que entraron en fila. Luna se apresuró a volver a su labor para disimular su tristeza.

Kori se acercó a su amiga y le sostuvo las manos para evitar que siguiera trabajando. Luna alzó la mirada y sus ojos miel se cruzaron con la feroz mirada de Kori, tan decidida como el día en el que la había conocido. En seguida desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado fingiendo que nada había ocurrido e ignorando el silencio producido que la obligaba a hablar.

-Debemos hablar-Declaró Kori. Luna suspiró profundamente y miró el suelo con tristeza. Se sentó en su cama y sus amigas la rodearon. La morena alzó la cabeza para posar su mirada en sus amigas.

-Quisiera contarles un historia, un peso con el que cargo desde mi pasado y por el cual no es común verme llorar. –Empezó la morena mirándolas una a una de frente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, como si quisiera juntar fuerzas de su interior para continuar.- Cuando yo era pequeña asistí a un colegio privado, no muy prestigioso, pero privado. De pequeña yo era gorda-Sus amigas se sobresaltaron ante la rudeza de la palabra que Luna había utilizado.-, si, desgraciadamente no hay otra palabra. Siempre tuve un desarrollo intelectual más rápido que el de mis compañeros y mis padres se encargaron de inculcarme los valores muy firmemente-Hizo una pausa y miró el suelo.-Desgraciadamente, eso no es igual para todos. De modo que, además de ser inteligente, era gordita. Nunca fui la mejor de la clase pero tampoco estaba en el nivel medio. Muchas chicas me envidiaban y los chicos nunca me miraban, se burlaban de mí con crueldad. Llegó un punto en el que solamente contaba con tres amigas que muy pronto me dejaron de lado. Mi única solución era llorar y rogarle a los profesores que hicieran algo, pero pronto me di cuenta que con llorar nunca solucionaría nada.-Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Tara, pero la rubia ni siquiera parpadeaba sino que observaba a su amiga fijamente. Abby sollozaba en silencio. Rachel y Kori permanecían impecables al igual que Luna.- En consecuencia, me volví una persona fuerte y firme. Nunca más me guardaría lo que debía decir o hacer sino que lo diría y haría en ese momento. Fui ruda. Golpeé. Me defendí y conseguí ser alguien. Luego de un par de años comenzó mi lucha contra mi peso y para mis quince años logré estar delgada, así como ahora. Nos mudamos y me cambié de colegio y dejé atrás mi pasado y mi vida.  
Pero todo eso dejó una marca en mí: no volví a llorar en mucho tiempo. Cuando veo una película muy conmovedora, no lloro. Cuando murió mi abuela tardé en llorar. No es que sea insensible, pero…-Luna miró el techo. No quería llorar.-Es algo tan feo, me cuesta tanto…Así que, cuando tengo un problema, ni siquiera lo demuestro. Por eso muchas veces tiendo a preferir la soledad: necesito pensar en mis problemas. Llega un punto en que soy insoportable y recurro a lo del baño pero…No es lo mejor. Mis padres siempre me dicen que cuente con ellos, que les diga todo pero…Hay cosas que no puedo hablar con ellos y que no podía hablar con ustedes así que…-Luna rompió en llanto. Ya no aguantaba más. Kori se puso de pie y la abrazó y Luna le correspondió en el abrazo. Se quedaron en silencio mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de todas.

Luna se separó de Kori y volvió a hablar.

-Espero que comprendan porque odio llorar.

-Es totalmente comprensible-Terció Tara secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas y abrazando a su amiga con fuerza.-Yo…No sabía que…

-Con razón nunca nos mostrabas fotos de cuando eras pequeña.-Terció Rachel con certeza. Luna se volvió al cajón en donde había puesto su foto y se la enseñó a sus amigas.

-Pero si estas hermosa-Soltó Abby.

En la foto brillaba una hermosa niña con escasos cabellos castaños que bastaban para que tuviese un flequillo. Sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos eran intensamente amarillos.

Luna se observó fijamente en la foto y unas lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos…

* * *

**Es una verdad indiscutible: nadie puede huir de su pasado. Y cuando crees que más lejos estás y ya olvidaste... zas! te apuñala por la espalda. Es así. Espero que este capi las haga pensar un poco: la realidad es que cuando lo publiqué en el otro foro, mis lectoras me contaron que se identificaron y se largaron a llorar, cuando lo releí también algunas lágrimas lucharon por salir... Me gusta este capi :)**

**Les comunico que llevan leyendo 65 páginas de más o menos 126 o más yyy...**

**El capítulo 24 es algo que nunca nadie ha leído antes cha cha chaaaaan... **

**¿Las intrigué?**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**Las adoro, gente!Gracias por seguir leyéndome**

**Intentaré actualizar y seguir respondiendo reviews, **

**nos leeremos algún día cuado esté libre**

**besos**

**Cook**


	22. Consecuencias

**Me saqué un 9,20 en historia, un 9,50 en matemática, falta la profesora de geografía toda la semana, mañana entro tarde, Argentina entró al mundial (aunque estamos jugando mal), el celular me anda de nuevo, mi fic en sigue gustándole a la gente, ya llega el fin de semana... ¿Se puede pedir algo más? (La que me diga: sí un novio, le pego xD jajaj)**

**Nunca está de más decir GRACIAS ETERNAS por seguir leyéndome. Este capítulo es bastante interesante, se me ocurrió viajando para medirme el vestido de mis 15 :). De hecho, todos los capítulos los pensé y escribí en el timpo en que estaban por ser mis 15. Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo este fic y a las que supieron entender la historia de Luna, pido disculpas por el obsoleto diálogo que pongo entre Rachel y Luna en este capítulo pq no me gusta pero no quería cambiarlo. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias nuevamente;**

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**22**

**Consecuencias**

**L**a mañana del sábado era sagrada para los estudiantes del colegio. Todos descansaban plácidamente recostados en distintas partes del enorme parque. Ningún lugar escapaba de las espaldas y piernas de los jóvenes adolescentes.

Las mosqueteras solían holgazanear cerca del gimnasio, ya que Kori solía salir de su práctica de porristas y las hacía caminar un rato. Aunque como la pelirroja ya no practicaba más el porrismo y no tenía ningún sentido holgazanear ahí, aún así seguían haciéndolo

Pero esa mañana que prometía ser como tantas otras, no iba a serlo.

Rachel disfrutaba de su lectura habitual, diaria, mensual y anual: Un libro de terror. El más espeluznante de todos que no dejaría dormir a sus hijos cuando escucharan su nombre. Extrañamente, a ella no la asustaban e ignoraba el porque de la causa. A un lado, Tara y Abby se estiraban porque estaban a punto de salir a correr por el parque. Las dos con Shorts muy cortos para lo que Tara describía como "Mejor Movilidad", palabras que podían traducirse perfectamente como: "Para que nos miren el trasero los chicos".

En frente de ellas, observándolas como si se tratara de dos desquiciadas estaban Luna y Kori. Luna había abandonado su hábito de correr debido a que le recordaba a Frank demasiado. Y Kori se había dedicado a la vagancia. Harta de ejercitarse todo el tiempo se dedico a los postres y golosinas despreocupándose así por completo de su cuerpo.

-Están locas-Declaró Kori observando a sus amigas mientras devoraba una barra de chocolate con almendras a la velocidad del sonido.

-Tú estás loca-Repuso Abby sacándole la barra de chocolate de las manos.-¿Cómo puedes dejarte estar así?

Kori se encogió de hombros.

-Después de todo yo tengo al chico con el mejor lomo de toda la secundaria según Tara, ¿Verdad?-Tara sonrió inocente a Abby y Kori aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie en un rápido movimiento y recuperar su barra. –No puedes obligarme a correr.

-¿A no?-Abby puso su mejor cara de susto de muerte y Kori se puso de pie para empezar a correr mientras Abby la perseguía. Tara sonrió y comenzó a correr también dejando a Luna con Rachel.

-¿Rach?

-¿Mm?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé…Es que no hablamos mucho.-Repuso Luna tímidamente. Rachel levantó la mirada de su libro para mirar a su amiga castaña.

-Luna, eso no quiere decir que no puedas confiar en mí.

-Lo sé pero a veces eres tan seria que…No sé que hacer.

-Pero eso sigue sin significar que no podamos hablar, Luna…

-Tengo un problema-Zanjó Luna de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Te escucho.

-No sé si me gusta o no un chico.-Rachel le dirigió a Luna una mirada picarona y astuta y Luna rió nerviosa.

-Ajá, ¿Por qué no sabes?

-Verás, su prototipo excede mis expectativas, es decir, es excelente en todo. Es dulce, atento y lindo…-Explicó Luna.

-Guau, si no lo quieres yo estoy disponible…

-¿Y Logan?-Inquirió Luna.

-¿Logan? ¿Cuál Logan?-Bromeó Rachel. Luna rió como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía y Rachel hizo lo mismo. La castaña tenía una risa muy contagiosa.-En serio… ¿Quién es?

-Mm…No puedo decírtelo-Respondió Luna tímidamente.

-¿Es Frank, no?

-¿Soy demasiado obvia?

-No sé, pero te encerraste el en baño a llorar por él…

-No lloré por él-Se apresuró a decir Luna.-Yo no lloro por hombres.

-¿Entonces?

-Lloré porque me lastimó mucho lo que me dijo. Cómo me lo dijo y…-Luna se quedó en silencio unos segundos al tiempo en que Rachel la contemplaba con cierta culpa.

-Cambiemos de tema-Propuso Rachel.- ¿Crees que Kitten y Yazmín serán capaces de cumplir con lo que les impuso "La Muerte"?-Luna alzó una ceja, pensativa.

-No lo sé. La verdad es que a este punto del año, considerando todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, ya nada me sorprende-El árbol que les hacía sombra dejó caer un par de hojas cuando una pelota de fútbol se estampó contra su tronco. Las jóvenes seguían apacibles meditando su respuesta.

Pasados unos segundos, algo aterrizó en la cabeza de Luna y la castaña lo sacó para mirar que era. Su sorpresa fue máxima al ver que era una hoja de papel tamaño oficio de color blanca con espacios completados en una prolija letra cursiva rosada. Los puntos de las "i" eran corazones. Por alguna razón, A Luna le resultaba muy familiar esa letra. Subió la mirada por el papel para ver si podía averiguar a quién le pertenecía y se llevó otra sorpresa al descubrir que le pertenecía a Mina Polilla.

Miró A Rachel, quien también examinaba una hoja que había caído en su cabeza con el mismo formato que la que Luna sostenía. Las dos amigas alzaron la mirada directamente a la azotea del edificio y se encontraron con la sombra familiar de Yazmín Wolf, quien arrojaba las fichas personales de todos sus clientes por los aires.

-Supongo que ahí tienes tú respuesta-Terció Luna dirigiendo sus ojos a Rachel quien sonrió.

Una lluvia de papeles se desplegaba por la secundaria mientras los alumnos recogían, asombrados sus respectivas planillas descubriendo con asombro las observaciones de la experta Yazmín. Las mosqueteras se apresuraron a buscar las suyas y al encontrarlas se quedaron pasmadas con lo que estaba escrito sobre ellas.

Rachel no tardó en encontrar la suya. Había caído muy cerca de donde ellas estaban. En cambio Luna se desvivía por encontrar la suya ya que no quería que Frank la leyera. No quería admitirlo, pero también quería buscar la de Frank para ver que decía realmente, quería comprobar si verdaderamente él valía la pena. Finalmente, encontró la hoja de Frank entre la multitud de hojas blancas. La alzó y consideró en leerla o no.

Cuando finalmente se decidió, alzó la mirada para mirar al frente y lo vio. En frente de ella, con esos profundos ojos verdes que alguna vez se colaron en sus sueños. La juzgaba, pero no con severidad como la última vez que se habían visto, pero ambos sabían que ya nada sería igual. Luna se prometió que nada lo sería otra vez.

Frank dio el primer paso hacia Luna y la miró fijamente. Ella era mucho más baja que él, así que Frank la miraba desde arriba. Luna sintió que iba a morir, pero alzó su mirada y la sostuvo. Por un segundo, surgió una mínima esperanza de que él volviera a tratarla con ternura, pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

-Esto es tuyo-Frank fue el primero en hablar. Sostenía la hoja con tres dedos en dirección hacia Luna. La dueña de la planilla la tomó sonriendo.

-Y esto es tuyo-Dijo Luna poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "tuyo". Frank lo tomó y la observó durante unos segundos.-. ¿Las cosas serán así desde ahora? –Frank se volvió a Luna, observándola como si fuese la primera vez que se veían.

Las hojas de papel seguían cayendo sin cesar sobre ambos, pero para ellos no existían, ni siquiera las percibían. Todo a su alrededor parecía no existir. Ambos tenían la sensación de estar en un sueño, solos ellos dos, sin tanta gente.

Luna ansiaba que Frank contestara la respuesta rápidamente, solo para poder irse de allí.

-Supongo que sí-Respondió Frank moviendo los labios lentamente.-, ¿Crees que podría ser de otra manera?

-La verdad, es que esperaba que con esto te dieras cuenta-Luna le devolvió su hoja.-de que te equivocaste.

-Yo…-Pero Frank fue interrumpido por un grito de Rachel.

-¡Luna!-Luna no desvió su mirada de la de Frank y esperó a sentir la fría mano de su amiga en su hombro.-Luna, vámonos.-Luna giró sobre sus talones y le dirigió una mirada a Frank muy compleja y profunda.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Rachel preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí?

-Nada importante.-Respondió Luna tranquilamente.-Teníamos un asunto pendiente.

* * *

Abby, Kori y Tara estaban en el baño mirándose al espejo y haciendo sus necesidades básicas. Tara se observaba en el espejo y hacía distintas caras para practicar para fotos, Kori se mojaba la cara ya que estaba exhausta y Abby usaba el baño.

-¿Sabías que tengo una sesión de fotos para ver si salgo en un comercial la semana que viene?-Le comentó Tara a Kori. La pelirroja sacó rápidamente la cara del agua y sin secarse abrió los brazos para abrazar a su amiga mientras exclamaba:

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicitaciones!

-Gracias-Contestó Tara. Se escuchó el sonido de la cadena en el inodoro mientras la rubia se seguía mirando en el espejo. De repente, Tara gimió.-¡NO!

-¿Qué?-Kori se volvió a ella y Abby salió rápidamente del baño para ver que ocurría.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!-Repetía Tara constantemente.-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡TENGO UN ENORME GRANO EN MI FRENTE! ¿LO VES? –Tara señaló un enorme punto rojo justo en el medio de su frente. A consecuencia de no tener flequillo, la rubia no podía taparse el grano, aunque lo intento de mil maneras pero no lo consiguió.

-BAAA, ni siquiera lo noté.-Repuso Abby quitándole importancia.

-¿Bromeas? Parece que un pájaro hubiese puesto un enorme huevo rojo en mi frente.-Se quejó Tara. Kori rió por lo bajo y la rubia la fulminó con la mirada. peor de todo es que no puedo cubrirlo con nada. ¡No tengo flequillo!

-¿Y si te peinas con la raya al costado?-Propuso Kori tomando los cabellos de Tara con sus manos y observando como se escurrían entre sus dedos, pues el cabello era tan sedoso y lacio que ningún peinado duraba. Con el dedo marcó la raya al medio y le tapó la cara a la altura del grano. -Listo, ya está.

-¡Kori eres realmente…!-Pero antes de que Tara pudiese terminar de alabar a su amiga por su ingeniosa hazaña, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Kitten con las porristas detrás de ella. Todas llevaban el viejo uniforme impuesto por Kori y sus pompones en las manos. Kitten dio unos pasos hacia Kori y la observó de frente. Luego ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba: Kitten comenzó a aplaudir lentamente.

Kori observó fijamente a su mortal enemiga, tratando de adivinar cual sería su próximo movimiento, pero se quedó Muda cuando Kitten puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y mientras sonreía decía:

-Cuando tuvimos esa conversación el otro día…-Comenzó Kitten, pero Kori la interrumpió sorprendida.

-¿Te refieres a la que terminó en una corrida al gimnasio en la que yo desaparecí misteriosamente?-Kori hizo comillas al decir la última palabra.

-Si a eso le llamas conversar…-Repuso Tara entre dientes. Abby, quien fue la única que la escuchó, rió por lo bajo.

-Esa misma. Verás, esa conversación me hizo sentir fatal. Realmente me hizo recapacitar…-Kitten dirigió su mirada al grupo de porristas que sonreían.-Y decidí devolverte tu equipo-Kori abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, su boca seguía abierta, en clara expresión de sorpresa

Tara y Abby se acercaron a su amiga y le susurraron al oído.

-Vamos, Kori. Acéptalas, es lo que has deseado desde tanto tiempo-La animó Tara.

-Es verdad. Al fin eres recompensada…

-No-Se produjo un silencio incómodo y Kori miró desafiante a su equipo de porristas.-. Yo no las tomaré de nuevo…-Todas allí estaban pasmadas ante la brusca decisión de la ex capitana del equipo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Balbuceó Kitten.

-Yo creía que eran mis amigas, que eran como mis hermanas…

-¡Y lo somos!-Se defendió una de las porristas.

-No-Kori negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía.-, no lo son. Yo creía que lo eran porque cuando estaba con ustedes me alejaba de mis amigas, de modo que no podía darme cuenta de todo lo que tenía en realidad. Yo creía que mi mundo eran ustedes, en verdad lo eran.-Kori hizo una pausa para mirarlas durante unos segundos.-Pero no lo son y nunca lo fueron. Para ustedes yo no era más que una simple capitana que les daba oportunidad de estar con los jóvenes más lindos del secundario y de paso les mantenía el físico con mis prácticas.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio y Kori no tardó nada en romperlo.

-Yo nunca podría volver a trabajar con personas que me traicionaron por un par de uniformes nuevos cuando yo les di mucho más que eso, les di mi vida, les di lo que soy.-El silencio no se quebraba a excepción de la voz de Kori.- Más bien, les di lo que era. Y lo que soy ahora no vale dos torneos y veinte horas semanales de entrenamiento. No, ya no más. –Hizo una pausa y sacó sus últimas fuerzas para decir:-Así que, retírense.

El grupo de porristas, incluida Kitten se retiraron del baño dejando a Kori sola con sus dos amigas. Tara le hizo unos masajes en los hombros, pero Kori se volvió a su rubia amiga y la estrujó contra sí. Tara le correspondió en el abrazo.

-Eres muy fuerte, ¿Sabes?

-Gracias, pero en verdad es cierto…-Las amigas se separaron y Kori se acercó al espejo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo rompiéndolo en pedazos y al igual que cuando Tara lo había hecho, sus nudillos no sangraron.

* * *

**Capítulo especial dedicado a mi mamá de Foro Hechizada por seguirme a todas partes y siempre estar para mí, esto es especialmente para vos. Mamiii sos la mejor.**

**También se lo quiero dedicar a ustedes, mis lectoras de siempre por seguir leyéndome, aunque les canse leerlo es la vdd , yo les agradezco muchísimo y creo que s fundamental agradecer las cosas que se dan.**

**A otra persona a quien se lo dedico es a una de mis mejores Maaaq pq... jaja, pq ella ya sabe pq jajaja.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Y como Loleta no me está leyendo dejaré una preguntita:**

**¿Cuál es el capítulo que más les gustó hasta ahora?**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, en serio. Por enésima vez.**

**Las adora**

**With Love (para las que lo extrañaban)**

**Cook**


	23. Ensayos

**PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR AYER! Es que no encontré ni un segundo para respirar. Si supieran lo que fue mi día, pero no vale la pena aclararlo, si quieren saber me mandan un private message xD jajaj GRACIAS por sus comentarios, lamento subir un capítulo tan decadente y horrendo, en serio. ¡Lo odio! Pero bueno, tiene RxS y RxCb, así que bueno.**

**Procedo a responder sus preguntas**

**Primero el deber, después el placer.**

**¿Quién es la traidora?**

**Me temo que eso es confidencial y tendrás que esperar nueve capítulos para enterarte. Una pista: Jamás adivinarás quien es ni por cual motivo. ¿Te intigué?**

**¿Quién es mi Frank, si yo soy Luna?**

**Bueno... Digamos que mi Frank existe pero anda por ahí barado, y el muy hijo de puta no se ha dignado a encontrarme xD, ¿quién puede culparlo? Una persona como yo debe intimidarlo, con lo loca que estoy. Frank tiene muchas cosas de un "amigo" que no sé si pretende o no algo sobre mí, tiene sus ataques de abrazar a todo el mundo y bueno, cuando yo lo conocí era un egocéntrico engreído y se veque tanto lo putié que cambió xD. Pero el no es mi Frank. Tampoco estoy tan segura de si Frank es mi prototipo de persona, no por sus cagadas, porque yo suelo ser perseverante y aguanto cagadas inaguantables, pero encuentro a Frank personalmente tan fascinante como inseguro. (Se verá dp en la historia) Es un chico muy profundo, pero él aún no lo sabe. En su aspecto de mayor madurez (epílogo) es irresistible. Pero bueno, digamos que aún no tengo un Frank a mi lado, pero lo tendré, algún día:)**

**Muchos besos, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**23**

**Ensayos**

**L**os coloridos carteles del baile de fin de año adornaban los pasillos de la secundaria. Estaban llenos de colores fluo y estrambóticos muy bien combinados.

En uno de esos pasillos, Tara sostenía un cartel mientras lo observaba algo asombrada y caminaba junto a sus amigas.

-Es increíble que nadie quede ciego con semejante combinación-Comentó Rachel mirando el cartel con cierto desprecio.

-Has encontrado a la primer persona que se quedó ciega-Repuso Tara alzando una mano. Las jóvenes rieron.

-En verdad es un cartel muy bien diseñado-Dijo Luna de repente. Sus amigas frenaron secamente y se quedaron observándola por unos instantes.-¿Qué? Es verdad. Consigue lo justo y necesario: llama la atención, la gente lo lee y se entera del "gran baile"-Luna hizo comillas con sus manos al decir las últimas dos palabras.-y esos colores hacen parecer que será algo fantástico y original…

-Aunque todos sabemos que no habrá alcohol y nos servirán ponche barato porque lo organizan con cinco semanas de anticipación, pero, ¿Quién lo nota?-Repuso Kori sarcásticamente.

-Todos-Contestó Abby. Hubo risas por los comentarios.

-Sinceramente, a mí me gusta el baile de fin de curso…-Declaró Luna apacible.

-Nadie dijo que fuese feo-Replicó Kori.

-Pero sí barato.

-Oigan-Las cortó Tara-no pueden quejarse de todo. Es nuestro último baile de secundaria-Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-¿Alguien se puso a contar cuantos días nos quedan de secundaria?-Preguntó Abby nostálgica de repente. Ella alzó la mano junto con Rachel, Luna y Kori quienes miraron a Tara fijamente por unos segundos.

-Oh, yo quería ser la dura.-Se quejó la rubia que alzó la mano también y luego todas las bajaron y se quedaron mirándose sorprendidas mientras la luz del atardecer las alumbraba a medida que el sol caía.

-No puedo creerlo-Terció Kori luego de un profundo silencio.-En 35 días no nos veremos más…

-36-La corrigió Rachel.-Es mucho mejor usar un almanaque.

-¿Qué importa?-Zanjó Kori con los ojos desorbitados.-¡En 36 días será el fin!

-¿O el comienzo?-Sugirió Luna. Todas sus amigas se volvieron a ella.

-¿El comienzo de qué? ¿Del final dirás, no?-Replicó Tara con cierta brusquedad, pero Luna seguía apacible.

-El comienzo de nuestras vidas, de nuestra independencia.

-Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran salto para la humanidad-Bromeó Kori.

-No, en realidad es lo inverso. Piensen, ¿Qué somos nosotras para la humanidad? Nada, cinco personas más. En cambio, para nosotras, para nuestras familias, para nuestros amigos…

-Nuestros novios-Agregó Tara mirando con picardía a Rachel y a Abby que se sonrojaron.

-Se, eso.-Repuso Luna quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.-somos mucho más para esas personas...-Hubo otro largo silencio pero ninguna pudo alzar la mirada. La nostalgia invadía sus corazones, la verdad era que ninguna quería terminar el colegio pues eso significaría el final de las mosqueteras y, por tanto, de sus aventuras como amigas. Ninguna de ellas quería decirlo, pero todas confiaban en que no se volverían a ver jamás.

-Pero nos veremos-Mintió Kori, sabiendo que ella era la que menos fe tenia de reencontrarse con sus amigas.

-Seguro que si-Alentó Rachel la débil propuesta. Otra vez silencio.

* * *

-Como todos ustedes saben-Comenzó la profesora de música, acomodando su esponjoso cabello sobre su cabeza. Tenía aspecto de loca y hablaba sin dirigirles la mirada a los alumnos, lo cual favorecía su parecido con una descerebrada.-es una tradición bailar el vals en el baile de fin de curso y más aún si ustedes serán las estrellas del mismo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó Garfield con su habitual falta de modales. La profesora giró la cabeza cual búho y dirigió su mirada a Frank, quien se encontraba en el lado opuesto a Garfield para señalarlo con un dedo acusador mientras decía:

-¡Señor Logan! ¡Si usted quería hablar debió haber alzado la mano!-Frank abrió tanto los ojos ante la sorpresa que se pudieron notar unas pequeñísimas pecas en ellos.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué me mira a mí si yo soy el señor Bishop?-Se defendió Frank con sus dos manos alzadas. Dick, a su lado como de costumbre, se mordía el labio para contener una estruendosa carcajada.

-Pues porque a alguien debo mirar cuando hablo, ¿No es así?-Replicó la profesora con cierta brusquedad.

-Bueno, pero, ¿No sería mejor que mire a la persona a la que se está dirigiendo?-Repuso Frank encogiéndose de hombros. El curso entero estalló en risas, excepto Luna que se mantenía apacible y Frank, que esperaba un castigo proveniente de la profesora de Música, quien lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

En una milésima de ese segundo, Frank y Luna cruzaron una fugaz mirada que dijo más que lo habían podido decirse hacía unos días.

-Ese comentario le valió la primera práctica de vals, señor Bishop.-Declaró la profesora de manera ácida y rencorosa.

-Pero no sé bailar vals-Se defendió Frank.

-No se preocupe, Bishop. Nadie se burlará de usted por eso.-Lo tranquilizó la profesora volviéndose a sus alumnos y sentándose detrás de su piano.-Deben saber que el Vals se baila de a dos así que Logan póngase de pie y a bailar con el señor Bishop-Garfield abrió mucho los ojos mientras cruzaba miradas con los merodeadores, que no las devolvían ni sostenían porque, al igual que todo el curso estaban ocupados matándose de risa.

-No puede ser.-Se quejó Garfield poniéndose de pie cabizbajo. En seguida llegó hasta su amigo que le sacaba más o menos una cabeza en altura.

-Perfecto. Sus alturas son ideales.-Comentó la profesora poniéndose de pie nuevamente para llegar hasta los dos alumnos enfrentados.-Ahora tú-Se dirigió a Frank, quien puso una cara similar a la de un cadáver que había muerto por ahogarse.-pon tu mano en su cintura y con la otra lo tomas de la mano, así eso es. Y tu, Logan ponle una mano en el hombro.-El curso enloquecía de la risa.- ¡SILENCIO!-Rugió la profesora logrando su cometido.-¡Presten atención o harán el ridículo!-Se volvió a la particular pareja.- Bishop debes llevar a Logan de manera delicada, dando pasos largos mientras giras.-Frank hizo el intento, y esta vez fue Garfield el que puso cara de cadáver. A fin de cuentas, su amigo parecía haberse resignado a hacerle caso a la profesora.-Ahora los invito a todos a bailar con la pareja que quieran de la misma manera que lo hacen Logan y Bishop.-Los dos amigos se separaron al instante.

Garfield se acercó a Rachel y con su más seductor tono dijo:

-¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?-Rachel se sonrojó un poco mientras observaba como su novio le extendía las manos para bailar y ella las tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Abby recibió la misma invitación de Víctor dejando a las tres restantes mosqueteras solas, admirando la escena.

Las parejas giraban y giraban sobre sí mismas sin coordinación alguna, dándole a la escena un aire poco sofisticado pero muy original y juvenil. La profesora seguía tocando el piano muy alegremente mientras los bailarines se sonreían entre sí.

Kori sintió un dedo que la llamaba desde detrás, tocándole el hombro y se volvió sonriente hacia la misteriosa persona.

-¿Quieres bailar?-La voz de Dick Grayson llegó hasta sus oídos y la viva imagen del muchacho hasta sus ojos, mientras sonreía con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y extendía una mano amablemente. Kori se estremeció y le dio un vuelco el corazón, todo al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que disimular su falta de aire frente a su contrincante. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría esta vez?

-De acuerdo-Contestó con una enorme sonrisa. Dick le tomó una mano y ella puso una en su hombro. Dick la tomó por la cintura y la deslizó suavemente.

Luna y Tara los observaron con picardía y rieron haciendo sus propias suposiciones. A pesar de que ese ritual significaba la cada vez más pequeña distancia del fin de clases, los alumnos parecían divertirse bailando entre ellos.

Las dos mosqueteras, las dos declaradas "más solteras" disfrutaban, en especial Luna, hasta que vio a Frank mirándola fijamente, parado en el medio de "la pista de baile". Otra vez, esos profundos ojos la leían de manera misteriosa y profunda, sin embargo Luna podía sentir un dolor profundo, como si una puñalada la atravesara lentamente por la espalda.

Tara se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba deprimiéndose y se juró no permitir que su amiga estuviese triste.

-¿Bailamos Luna?-Propuso sonriente. Luna se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo disimuló respondiendo:

-Claro-Esa fue su manera de darse apoyo mutuamente. Tara no era feliz en su soltería y Luna no podía soportar ver a Frank juzgándola de esa manera.

* * *

**DISCULPAS POR EL HORRIBLE CAPÍTULO!**

**Reviews por favor! me desespero!**

**Lamento la tardanza**

**las quiere**

**Cook**


	24. Sueños

**Gente bonita! He llegado para actulizar antes porque:**

**1- se lo merecen por tanta espera **

**2-mañana no voy a poder**

**3-Es el debut del capi que nadie ha leído**

**BIENVENIDAS AMIGAS! GRACIAS POR LOS 148 ! SON LO MEJOR!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**24**

**Sueños.**

**L**a mañana del antepenúltimo sábado del último curso de la preparatoria Handsome, Tara y Luna aprovecharon para ir al centro de la ciudad ya que Tara debía hacer su sesión de fotos y Luna tenía que ir a un telecentro a realizar una llamada "demasiado importante como para hacerla en el colegio", tal como había sido descripta en sus propias palabras.

De modo que las dos Mosqueteras decidieron ir primero a la sesión de fotos de Tara suponiendo que no podía esperar y que tardaría más que la llamada de Luna, además Tara ya llevaba, para las 9:30, quince minutos de retraso.

-Dios, Luna-Comentó Tara de repente.-Estoy tan nerviosa.

-Vamos, Tara. Van a adorarte.

-No lo sé, no lo sé… ¿Qué tal si soy demasiado flaca? ¿O si la directora de campaña es una de esas locas del peso y me dice que debo adelgazar?

-Entonces ahí le arrojas lo que tengas más cerca directamente al trasero-Repuso Luna con tranquilidad dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. Tara sonrió nerviosa.

-Hablo en serio.

-Es imposible caerle bien a todo el mundo.

-¡Luna!-Exclamó Tara, casi arrancándose rubios cabellos de su cabeza.- ¡No me estás ayudando!

-Tara, seamos sinceras: ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que un director de campaña pueda llegar a ser peor que Kitten o que Yazmín Wolf?

-Muchas. ¿Mira si justo, justo por una de esas casualidades de la vida, Yazmín termina siendo la directora de campaña y después del modo en el que yo le hablé la última vez me rechaza y se asegura de que nunca más en la vida vuelva a pisar un plató de modelaje?

-Tienes razón-Tara sonrió conforme-, eso ocurre tan seguido como una competencia de natación de camellos-Tara estuvo unos segundos pensando a que se había referido su amiga con ese comentario.-. Vamos Tara, de seguro tu directora de campaña será muy buena y amable y te adorará.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron con un enorme estudio de paredes de aluminio. Había muchas cámaras y reflectores apuntando a un plató armado con solo una lona blanca. En frente de él había un fotógrafo, una chica rubia con el cabello muy lacio y un perchero lleno de ropa de colores muy llamativos. En el plató, una modelo muy delgada, mucho más que Tara, de cabellos negros muy espesos y abundantes y profundos ojos azules hacía las peores poses y caras que Tara había visto jamás.

-Por Dios, que alguien le dé de comer a ese animal-Comentó Luna observando la pobre escena.

La chica rubia que observaba la escena sentada en una silla, se puso de pie y detuvo la producción interponiéndose entre la cámara y la joven.

-Lo siento mucho, Lucy, pero no puedo trabajar con alguien tan incompetente como tú.-Declaró la rubia. La joven morena pareció no entender ya que dudó por unos segundos.-Retírate en este momento.

-Mis abogados la esperaran por esto-Amenazó la muchacha.

-Sí, claro, de la misma manera que a ti te espera un abundante almuerzo de dedos en tu garganta que termina en el inodoro, ¿No es así?-La joven no dijo nada, en cambio, se quedó mirando a la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿A quién quieres engañar? No tienes ni los ojos en tu órbita, ¡No eres sana, Lucy!

-Se las verá con mis abogados-La joven tomó su saco y se lo puso para salir del estudio. Antes de que saliera, la rubia agregó:

-¡Hace 40 grados de calor a la sombra y tú sales con saco! ¡O eres bulímica o eres anormal!-No hubo respuesta y la rubia le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.-O simplemente eres imbécil-Agregó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que se oiga en todo el estudio.-. Dios, no puede ser que mi modelo estrella me haya fallado y tenga que conformarme con las fotos de un alfiler, es más: ¡Qué suerte que no le tomaste fotos de perfil porque no la veríamos!-Completó dirigiéndose al fotógrafo que rió por lo bajo. La rubia se echó sobre su asiento con las manos en la cara.

-Tara, ¿no serás tú esa modelo estrella?-Inquirió Luna. Hubo un silencio de varios segundos y al percatarse de que su amiga no le respondía, Luna llamó:-¿Tara?-Se volvió a su amiga, quien no respondía porque había empalidecido de pies a cabeza. Temblaba, Luna lo sentía.-Oh, por Dios…

Casualmente, la joven rubia se acercó a ellas para saber que hacían ahí.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?-Preguntó alzando una ceja al ver a las dos jóvenes un tanto desaliñadas. De más cerca, Luna pudo observarla mejor. Notó que tu cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, que vestía una remera en un estilo Batik de tres tonos: rojo, amarillo y blanco y arriba de esos colores había un estampado en negro. En verdad era una remera muy interesante, a opinión de Luna. La muchacha la había combinado con una pollera negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y tenía puestas unas delicadas sandalias sin taco. Luna también reparó en que la rubia tenía el mismo color exacto de sus ojos.

-Yo-A Tara le temblaba el labio mientras intentaba hablar, pero no fue necesario, pues la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerla.

-¡Tara!-La rubia la abrazó y Tara quedó helada. Al separarse, explicó:-Por Dios, que maleducada soy. ¡Soy tu directora de campaña!-Estrujó su mano con brusquedad.-Mi nombre es Danielle Mattews.

-Da, Da…Danielle Mattews?-Repitió Tara anonada.-¿La fa…fa..?

-Vaya, hacía como quince años que nadie tartamudeaba mi nombre de esa manera-Bromeó la mujer sonriendo ampliamente.-, sí, la famosa mujer cuya profesión es "Mujer exitosa"-La rubia dibujó las comillas divertida.-Ahora, si me haces el favor de acercarte a hacer las fotos de la campaña…

-¿Quieres decir que yo soy la elegida para…?

-Y yo que creía que serías más rápida-Repuso la rubia irónicamente. Luna rió al captar el chiste, pero Tara no lo entendió porque no había conseguido salir de su asombro.- ¡Vamos!-La animó Danielle arrastrándola hasta el plató. Luna se encogió de hombros y siguió a las dos rubias. En seguida fue invitada a tomar asiento en frente del plató mientras su amiga admiraba la ropa con la que iba a posar.

-Oh por Dios-Exclamó Tara.-No puedo creer que usaré ropa de Charlotte Roberts…

-Si quieres puedes usar de Dolce And Gabbana-Ofreció Danielle encogiéndose de hombros.

-No no no, de ningún modo-Replicó Tara.-. Admiro muchísimo a Charlotte Roberts, es mi diseñadora favorita. Su estilo es tan…

-Vanguardista y rebelde, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Supe lo que ibas a decir? Mucha gente me dice lo mismo a diario de mi hermana.

-¿Tu…Tu hermana?

-¿Perdón, eres tartamuda?

-No, no, no-Negó Tara rápida y nerviosamente.-es solo que…-Suspiró.-No puedo creer todo esto, no puedo entender como yo fui elegida para una campaña mundial, como yo usaré ropa de diseñadora gratis…-Danielle le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Empieza a creerlo. Este es tu sueño y se está haciendo realidad frente a tus ojos.-Tara quedó atónita ante las sabias palabras de la rubia directora de campaña.-Ahora ve y dame lo mejor que tengas.-Tara asintió firmemente con la cabeza y se probó un vestido en tonos turquesa que dejaba ver sus piernas. Danielle la llevó para que la maquillaran mientras que Luna la observaba desde lejos sonriendo. Suspiró pensando que su amiga estaba en buenas manos, así que decidió retirarse.

* * *

8:30 de la mañana. Cuatro merodeadores dormidos, uno despierto. La habitación tenía un aspecto sombrío con la persiana baja y repleta de oscuridad, pero Frank Bishop había vivido 10 años de sus 18 en esa habitación, de modo que la escena le resultaba familiar con cada mañana. Era la quinta vez que soñaba lo mismo en una semana y procedía a hacer siempre el mismo procedimiento: Se despertaba, se revolvía el cabello confuso y tomaba una ducha. Esa mañana, mientras se duchaba se percató de que ninguno de sus amigos sabía de su problema y decidió que lo mejor sería mantener todo en secreto, resguardar su problema para sí mismo y no mostrarse vulnerable. Se pasó jabón por el brazo y repentinamente Luna volvió a su cabeza. ¿Qué se había significado aquella mirada? ¿Ella había logrado superar todo y seguir adelante o no? Lo más probable, conociendo a la morena, era que ella ya lo hubiese superado con éxito y él fuese el débil y tonto que no había podido hacer nada solo.

Se miró al espejo con rabia mientras se mordía el labio. Limpió el vapor y le sostuvo la mirada a su reflejo pensando cuánto odiaba que la gente pensara que era débil. Recordó durante unos segundos su infancia en la que los alumnos más grandes se habían abusado de él con crueldad, probablemente ese había sido el motivo que los había incentivado a él y a Dick a abusar de los pequeñitos.

Salió del baño con la toalla envolviéndole desde la cadera hasta el suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Vienen seis días ya, ¿no?

-No, cinco-Corrigió Frank a la voz masculina. Luego se volvió bruscamente y descubrió a Dick mirándolo mientras alzaba una de sus robustas cejas negras.-¿Cómo…?

-¿lo sé? Frank, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve y vives conmigo hace diez años. Se supone que debería conocerte, ¿No es así?-Repuso Dick pasando a su lado.

-Se supone-Frank lo siguió con la mirada mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cadera y se secaba el cabello. Se acercó al armario y se vistió con unos boxers y pantalones, dejando su torso desnudo.- que deberías saber que odio que me pregunten sobre mis problemas…

-Porque crees que la gente piensa que eres débil, ya lo sé, Frankie-Lo atajó Dick bromeando un poco. Frank lo observó fríamente antes de sentarse en su cama, se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo que Dick se pondría frente a él ya que sus camas estaban enfrentadas. Cada vez que tenía un problema era lo mismo.- ¿Me dirás lo que pasó o tendré que hacer el viejo proceso?-Con "viejo proceso" se refería a tener que cometer diferentes actos para que su amigo confesara lo que le pasara. Esos actos muchas veces lo llevaban a meter a su amigo en situaciones ridículas e incómodas y obligarlo a salir solo de ellas, también Dick era conocido por hacer bromas muy pesadas y, aunque Frank fuese muy buen contrincante, siempre desistía ante las tácticas de Dick para extorsionarlo.

-Ahórratelo-Respondió Frank sonriendo de lado.-, creo que dieciocho años significan un pequeñísimo casi minúsculo gradito de madurez, ¿No?-Bromeó el moreno. Dick sonrió conforme.

-Escúpelo.

-He tenido el mismo sueño hace cinco días. Siempre es igual. Me levanto, desayuno, bromeo contigo, molestamos a unos niños de primaria, luego nos separamos y yo me cruzo con Luna y es como si su mirada me perforara el pecho, un enorme hueco se hace en mi cuerpo y ella dice algo que yo no puedo escuchar y de algún modo despierto antes de morir-Dick se rascó la barbilla lentamente, escudriñando el rostro de su amigo.-. Sé que suena tonto, sé que tal vez necesito ir al psicólogo o al psiquiatra, quizá se me safaron unos cuantos tornillos en esta guerra pero juro que no te miento cuando te digo que por algo estoy soñando lo mismo hace tantos días.

-Quizá Víctor tenga un libro de sueños que pueda ayudarnos-Dijo Dick sabiamente, dejando a Frank con la boca tocando el suelo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuando sabes tú lo que hay en la biblioteca de Víctor?

-Vive conmigo hace 10 años, somos vecinos, nuestros padres son amigos…-Dick se acercó a una de las camas de abajo y zarandeó a uno de los durmientes.

-¿no crees que sería correcto esperar a que se despierte para preguntarle?

-Na…Ya casi no nos queda nada de año… ¿Qué tan grave podría ser perder tres horas de sueño?-Repuso Dick quitándole importancia.-Vic…Oh, Vic, Abby te hizo unos muffins.-Un cuerpo se alzó rápidamente de la cama superior de la litera y no era el cuerpo que Dick zarandeaba.

-¿Me puedes decir por que MIERDA me zarandeas a mí si estas llamando a Víctor?-Dick se había equivocado de cama y en vez de a Víctor zarandeaba a un monstruoso Garfield que se asemejaba a un Zombi en celo con unas ojeras que casi llegaban al suelo.

-Pensé que quizá querrías Muffins-Se defendió Dick poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Guau, Gar. Eres mi amigo y todo, pero con esa carucha te pareces mucho a tu novia Roth-Comentó Frank admirando el rostro del muchacho, sombrío y diabólico. Dick se echó a reír estruendosamente echándose en su cama y Frank no pudo resistirse a la contagiosa risa de su mejor amigo y empezó a reír también. Víctor no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para reírse y no paraba de buscar a Abby por todos lados y Garfield los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¡Muy gracioso!-Ironizó un amargado Garfield sentándose en su cama y observando a sus amigos.

Podían oírse los ronquidos de Robert en el silencio de la madrugada en el cuarto de los Merodeadores.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tan hermoso e indeseado despertar?-Inquirió Garfield sin quitar su cara de zombi. Víctor ya estaba despierto y ni se había molestado, tal como era común en él.

-En realidad, me equivoqué de cama, Gar. Lo siento-Se disculpó Dick.ía despertar a Vic para una consulta.

-Sabes perfectamente que Víctor duerme en la cama de arriba-Comentó Garfield con frialdad.

-Creo que con cada segundo que pasas con Rachel te pareces más a ella-Declaró Frank examinando su rostro. Garfield le dirigió una mirada asesina, y si las intenciones contaran Frank hubiese muerto en ese momento.

-Mejor duérmete-Le sugirió Dick dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Garfield hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la heladerita que tenían allí. Tomó un poco de leche y los fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedo volver a dormir luego de que me desperté y suelo tener un poco de mal humor cuando me despierto más temprano de lo usual.-Reveló el rubio con cierto enojo.

-Creo que si no me decías eso no me daba cuenta-Bromeó Frank.

-Ojalá que un niñito de preescolar te haga calzón chino por una casualidad del destino-Le deseó Gar, sabiendo que con su menudo cuerpo, por más que lo intentase, jamás podría derribar a Frank que era mucho más esbelto y fornido que él. –Me voy a las cocinas a ver si puedo comer algo-Y con ese último comentario, el rubio se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Qué querían consultar?-Inquirió Víctor volviéndose a sus amigos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-De casualidad no tienes un libro que tenga contenido sobre sueños, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Dick. Víctor se rascó la cabeza mirando al techo mientras se mordía el labio. Se acercó a su repisa que estaba que rebalsaba de libros y tomó un ejemplar de aspecto antiguo, forrado en un cuero teñido en un azul profundo. Tenía detalles en dorado y en el frente rezaba su título:

**Sueños y Soñadores**

Dick y Frank alzaron una ceja, casi al mismo tiempo como si se tratara de gemelos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba ese título viniendo de un libro de su amigo, los dos esperaban algo mucho más inteligente.

-No se dejen engañar por el título-Advirtió Víctor como si hubiese leído sus mentes. Los dos morenos cruzaron miradas llenas de incertidumbre hasta que Víctor les enseñó el libro.-A ver, Frank, explícame tu sueño.-Pidió el chico.

Frank empezó a explicarle el sueño a Víctor con muchísimos detalles con la esperanza de que su amigo pudiese hallar algo que "curara" su mal.

-Mmm, aquí dice que tu sueño puede deberse a que estás muy irritable.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Inquirió Frank con cierta brusquedad, un tanto ofendido.

-Esa connotación me hace creer que mi libro no se equivoca, Frank-Víctor cerró el libro y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.-necesitas distraerte.

Frank estaba un ciento por ciento seguro de que su problema no tenía una solución tan sencilla como distraerse un rato, sino que era algo mucho más complejo, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de averiguar la solución: Prefería distraerse un rato y salir por la ciudad para no pensar en sus problemas, quería divertirse. Así que decidió hacerle caso al inútil libro y se prometió que jamás en la vida le pediría a Víctor un libro para solucionar sus problemas.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lo habrán notado: es más largo, trama mejor y pasaron cosas que los dejaron con la boca abierta, verdad? no se lo esperaban. ¿A quién habrá llamado Luna? ¿Dejará de tener esos sueños frank? Todo esto y mucho más en una semana!**

**GRACIAS**

**Cook**


	25. De Ropa y Dinero

**Bueno.. La verdad es que me pongo a pensar, meses atrás cuando actualizaba día por medio, cuando ahora estoy actualizando y me siento culpable por no hacer los resúmenes e las pruebas integradoras. Sinceramente, no me importan mucho pq no dependo mucho de ninguna, lo cual no quiere decir que por eso vaya a desaprobarlas. Si las apruebo mejor, jajajaja, pero bueno. **

**Confieso que creí que estaría mucho más tiempo con este fic, y la vdd es que tan solo quedan seis capítulos y el epílogo (que tengo que terminar xD) no lo puedo creer. ¿SEIS SEMANAS NADA MAS? no voy a llegar a los 200 jajajaj aunque estoy con 158 y realmente se los tengo que agradecer muchísimo porque pocas historias me gustan tanto como esta y nunca creí que tantas personas pudieran sentirse identificadas leyéndolas, un enorme GRACIAS que no alcanza. **

**Aclaro dudas: **

**Katty: Cuando Dick dice eso, me di cuenta que me exprese mal. Cuando el se refiere a sus 15 años es cuando el empezó a gustar de Kori (creo que se menciona que la persiguió por tres años declarando su amor jajaj) y por eso dice, ¿cómo se supone que un muchacho de 15 años deba expresar como amar? Ahora el tiene 18 y está manejando las cosas mejor (creo jajaja) En fin, espero aclararte la duda y me disculpo por mi mala expresión.**

**Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos abajo!!  
**

**UNA PISTA: Presten atención al anciano de corbata violeta de flores amarillas y piensen en la intriga del capítulo anterior. Sh!**

**nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**25**

**De Ropa y Dinero.**

**-N**o es verdad-Tara observaba a Abby desde lejos mientras hacía un cuadrado con sus manos y lo enfocaba de tal manera de que su amiga quedara en él.

Abby vestía un entalladísimo vestido en un fucsia intenso, no tenía breteles y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. El modelo del vestido era fruncido y Abby no se veía muy cómoda en él.

Habían aprovechado una de sus últimas mañanas libres de Domingo para recorrer la ciudad y buscar sus vestidos de graduación. Casualmente, en ese momento estaban en un local muy concurrido por alumnas que se graduaban con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les gustara.

A Kori le habían ofrecido un vestido amarillo chillón que ella no encontraba muy agradable a la vista, pero había accedido a probárselo porque sus amigas le habían insistido. Rachel era presa de un vestido en tonos pasteles que tampoco había sido de su agrado y por la misma razón que Kori se lo estaba probando y Abby fue presa de algo aún peor: Tara, quien no paraba de recomendarle vestidos ajustados que entallaran sus curvas. Luna miraba vestidos indecisa mientras sus amigas se probaban.

-Vamos, Abby. Con esto, Víctor te come viva.-La alentó Tara.

-Por supuesto que me come viva, ¡PAREZCO UN CARAMELO GIGANTE!-Rugió Abby haciendo un intento en vano para acomodarse el vestido ya que era demasiado ajustado.

-No es cierto. Pareces un bombón de fruta-Acotó Luna divertida quitando la vista de la ropa por unos segundos.

-Es una lástima que no pueda reírme dado a que este vestido ¡NO ME DEJA RESPIRAR!-Se quejó Abby.

-Así que… ¿No te gusta?-Preguntó Tara alzando una ceja. Abby gruñó con fuerza y luego contestó en un bramido:

-¡NO!

-Entonces cámbiate, Dios…-A continuación salió Kori del probador con el vestido en amarillo chillón. Debido a su altura, el vestido con suerte le cubría el trasero y el escote era demasiado bajo para la pelirroja que no paraba de taparse el pecho.

-¿Es necesario que tú lo desapruebes para que pueda quitármelo?-Inquirió un tanto tímida, como no era usual en ella.

-Sí-Contestó Tara con firmeza.-, ese color te queda de maravilla-Exclamó sonriente.

-Sí, pero ese vestido parece del talle de una niña de cinco años. Quítatelo-Repuso Luna sabiamente.

-¡Luna!-Se quejó Tara.

-¿Qué?-Se defendió la castaña.-Es verdad, el vestido le queda muy pequeño.

-¿Y CÓMO RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE DEBE VERSE LA NOVIA DEL MÁS LINDO DEL COLEGIO?

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo si tuviese un gramo de cerebro? ¿O acaso como si fuese una ramera? Yo creo que uno debe vestirse con lo que se sienta cómodo, no como le digan los demás-Declaró Luna muy segura.-Y tú Kori no te ves ni cómoda ni segura con esa toalla de manos, así que quítatela-Kori obedeció sonriente y Tara se volvió a su amiga con expresión de enfado.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal atrosidad…?

-Simple, haciéndolo.-Respondió Luna sin darle mucha importancia. Rachel salió del probador con el vestido puesto. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos y los colores la empalidecían demasiado.

-Pareces un mantel hecho por un niño marica de preescolar-Opinó Luna. Rachel soltó una carcajada y Tara la fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedes decir eso de semejante vestido-Se quejó la rubia. Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Ese vestido se ve mejor en una percha que puesto.-Jactó Luna.

Finalmente las mosqueteras decidieron retirarse derrotadas puesto que no habían encontrado nada que les gustara. Mientras caminaban por la calle, Tara recordó algo.

-¡Ya sé a donde podemos ir!

-¿A dónde podemos ir o a donde nos arrastraras en contra de nuestra voluntad?-Inquirió Rachel desanimada.

-Lo segundo-Respondió Tara. Las cuatro restantes suspiraron exhaustas de las propuestas de su amiga rubia.- ¡Anímense! Este lugar tiene de todo.

-Una pregunta Tara, ¿Acaso tú sabes que te vas a poner?-Inquirió Kori.

-En realidad no, pero de seguro algo de lo que me regaló Danielle en mi última sesión de fotos.-Respondió Tara muy feliz.

-¿y no podrías prestarnos ropa de diseñador?-Preguntó Abby.

-¿Rechazarían salir de compras con amigas con tal de ponerse una ropita de diseñador tan minúscula que quizá ni siquiera les entre?

-Si-Respondieron Kori y Rachel al unísono. Las dos mejores amigas, además de estar unidas por muchas cosas en común, compartían el odio por mirar vidrieras y probarse ropa. Ninguna de las dos podía entender como eso podía ser entretenido. A diferencia de ellas, Luna amaba probarse vestidos y elegir ropas de la vidriera al igual que Abby. Tara, como digna modelo, también le encantaba.

-Pues no, ninguna de las minúsculas ropitas de diseñador les iría a ustedes…

-OH…-Suspiraron las dos desilusionadas, pues eso significaba que debían seguir mirando.

-Eso les pasa por tener tetas y trasero-Aclaró Tara indignada.

-Ya en serio, ¿Se me ve muy grande el trasero con este jean?-Preguntó Rachel intentando mirarse su trasero enfundado en el pantalón.

-Na…No parece de quinientas toneladas, sólo parece de trescientas-Bromeó Luna.

-¡Luna!

-¿Qué? Es verdad, y Kori piensa lo mismo que yo, ¿Verdad?-Luna le dio un codazo a la pelirroja que iba, como de costumbre, ensimismada en su propio mundo.

-¿Lo qué?

-Tú sólo di que si-Le indicó Luna. Kori, rebelde sin causa, se negó a hacerle caso a su amiga respondiendo:

-No.

-Ja, ¿Lo ves? Aunque esté distraída y no tenga ni un poquitín de idea de lo que…

-¡AY POR DIOS QUE HERMOSO VESTIDO!-Gritó Abby interrumpiendo a su amiga mientras señalaba una vidriera. El vestido, en efecto, era hermoso: Negro, con flores rojas estampadas. Era de cuello alto y un bordado de lentejuelas en los bordes y llevaba una faja a la altura de la cintura, en verdad estilizaba muchísimo.

Abby arrastró a Tara de la muñeca para entrar al local. Las otras tres mosqueteras suspiraron: sería una larga mañana…

* * *

-No entiendo porque las mujeres se hacen tanto complejo con lo que se ponen en la graduación-Comentó Dick un tanto desinteresado al tiempo en el que entraban a una casa de trajes de gala bastante cara. Víctor ojeaba los trajes con delicadeza, uno por uno, examinándolos minuciosamente.

-No hay caso, Vic, todos los trajes son iguales-Repuso Robert observando a su amigo con desgano.

-No, no es cierto.-Replicó Víctor muy seguro, sin dejar de mirar los trajes.-Y volviendo a lo tuyo, Dick, es lógico. Para ellas es la noche más especial del año.

-Es el último día de clases, por supuesto que es especial: No tendremos que verles el trasero nunca más a esos idiotas que dicen ser profesores-Dijo Frank mientras se unía a Víctor mirando trajes, vagamente.

-Insisto-Dick se cruzó de brazos-para mí no es para tanto. Sí, es una noche especial, claro. Pero se destruyen entre ellas para buscar al –Dibujó comillas mientras decía:-"Vestido Perfecto", siendo que todas nuestras vidas nos enseñan que no existe la perfección.

Frank se volvió a su amigo alzando una ceja.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Albert Einstein?

-No, pero en serio. ¡Me molesta que las mujeres sean a veces tan complicadas!

-Tienes suerte de que Kori es sencilla-Repuso Robert ojeando algunos trajes.

-El ajedrez es sencillo al lado de Kori Anders-Lo contradijo Frank. Dick lo miró desafiante y cruzaron miradas muy profundas.

-No es así-Dick dio un suspiro, meditando muy bien sus palabras.-ella no es una chica cualquiera. No es ni compleja ni sencilla.

-¿Eso no la hace compleja?-Preguntó Robert intrigado.

-No-Respondió Dick.-, eso la hace una mujer.

-Que buena descripción.-Apuntó Víctor, intentando borrar la tensión que se había logrado de repente.

-Yo preferiría que las mujeres fueran desnudas a la graduación, así no habría ningún problema con la vestimenta.-Declaró Frank finalmente.

-Eso es muy impúdico de tu parte-Lo regañó Víctor fulminándolo con la mirada.- ,es una noche especial.

-Perdona, pero eso sería muy especial-Dijo Frank poniéndole especial énfasis a la última palabra.-y también sería original.

-Eso no es original. Eso es obsceno-Replicó Víctor cortante.

-¡Hey, vengan aquí!-Los llamó Garfield desde detrás de unas perchas.

Los chicos se miraron intrigados y fueron al encuentro de su amigo.

Garfield sostenía un bóxer con corazoncitos y le estiraba la cintura una y otra vez.

-¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos estos para ir a la graduación…En vez del traje?-Robert, Víctor y Dick no supieron que responder, mientras que Frank se acercó a su amigo y poniéndole la mano sobre le hombro exclamó:

-¿Ven? Él sí habla mi idioma. Él sí sabe a lo que me refiero.

-No se pondrán eso, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Robert indignado. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, sino risas, repitió la pregunta.-No lo harán, ¿Cierto? ¿Chicos?

-Por supuesto que no, considerando que no tengo ninguna cita para el baile, debo tener la discreción de verme bien.-Respondió Frank dirigiéndose a la sección de camisas.

Los otros cuatro Merodeadores se miraron indignados, sin poder creer lo que su amigo había dicho.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Dick acercándose a su amigo.- ¿Nadie te ha invitado?

-No es que nadie me haya invitado-Explicó Frank.-es que yo no he aceptado ninguna invitación.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Frank se puso a revolver las camisas con delicadeza y prolijidad haciendo un silencio que abarcó varios segundos.

-Digamos que me gustaría que mi acompañante tenga cerebro y todas las que me invitaron no tienen ese órgano, y si lo tienen no lo usan.

-Pobrecillas-Comentó Dick. Frank soltó una estruendosa carcajada.- ¿Sabías que eres un imbécil?

-Por múltiples razones, pero no entiendo porque tú me lo dices. Los dos somos imbéciles por las mismas razones.-Respondió Frank sonriente.

-Pero tú eres aún más imbécil por creer que Kori Anders podría reemplazarte-Aclaró Dick con seriedad.

-Y tú eres aún más imbécil en estar enamorado de alguien más complejo que el ajedrez-Terció Frank.

-Así que volvemos a quedar que los dos somos igual de imbéciles por distintas razones.-Declaró Dick.

-Así es-Se dieron la mano sonrientes y siguieron mirando camisas.- ¿Es obligación llevar corbata?

-Es la idea. Los padres dicen que es más elegante.

-La corbata-Se metió Víctor de repente.-es una señal de elegancia y sofisticación. Es una prenda fina que hace ver a quien la porta con mucha más clase y porte.

-Sí, y también te hace parecer un tremendo troglodita-Comentó Garfield alzando una corbata azul a rayas amarillas mientras la observaba con asco.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría inventar algo así? Es vomitivo.

-No es vomitivo-Replicó Frank.- ,es ridículo. Si no quieres usarla, no la uses. Pero tendrás que usar moño.

-No soy un mesero-Se quejó Garfield.-. Yo quiero ir con camisa y jean, eso sí es divertido y queda muy bien.

-Considerando tu gusto por camisas, Gar, si yo fuera tus padres te condenaría a vivir con traje.-Comentó Robert, uniéndose al grupo mientras buscaba una corbata que combinara con la camisa que había elegido.

-Gracias, menos mal que eres mi amigo.

-Vamos, Gar. Admite que eres un poco…Excéntrico con tus camisas.-Dijo Dick mientras alzaba una corbata con enormes flores amarillas y fondo violeta.- ¡Por Dios, que asco! ¿Quién podría usar esto?

-¡Oh!-Exclamó un señor bastante alto con una prominente nariz y poco cabello, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sonreía, sus ojos celestes soltaban chispas de felicidad mientras se acercaba a Dick y le estrujaba el cuello a modo de abrazo. Dick estaba helado.- ¡Haz encontrado la corbata que he buscado durante dos años, jovencito! -Su voz era rasposa y dejaba notar que el hombre era bastante anciano.-Ahora podré hacer realidad el sueño de mi nieta: ¡llevarla a su graduación!-A Frank le entraron ganas de soltar un sarcástico "¿Y a mí qué?", pero reparó en la mirada del anciano. Le resultaba familiar.- ¡Oh, jovencito, ¿Cómo podré agradecértelo?! –Dick estaba helado. No sabía que decir ni qué hacer.

-Eh, yo…EH…Usted…Eh…-Balbuceó el muchacho. El anciano alzó una ceja y Frank tuvo un vuelco al corazón. ¡Él conocía ese gesto de una persona pero no podía recordar de quién!

-Jovencito, lamento haber forzado sus neuronas, pero quisiera saber como podría agradecerle el que haya encontrado la corbata que he estado buscando hace dos años.-Dijo el anciano pacientemente. Desgraciadamente para Dick, él todavía seguía sin saber que decir.

-Lo siento señor-Consiguió decir, sin poder desatar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.-. No quise parece idiota frente a usted. Es sólo que no suele pasarme muy a menudo esto de que la gente me haga regalos.-El anciano sonrío ampliamente y le estrechó la mano a Dick con mucha fuerza.

-Mi nombre es Adolf Roter-Se presentó sin dejar de estrechar la mano de Dick.- y dado a que no sabes que hacer te daré un par de dólares por el favor que me has hecho, jovencito.-Metió su mano en un amplio bolsillo de su saco y después de revolver por unos segundos sacó unos billetes relucientes y se los entregó a Dick mientras sonreía.-Espero que esto pueda servir de agradecimiento.-Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y quitándole la corbata se dirigió a la caja registradora mientras Dick miraba atontado los billetes en su mano.

-¿Cuánto te dio?-Preguntó Frank cuando Adolf estuvo lo suficientemente alejado. Dick contó los billetes mientras observaba los números inscriptos en ellos.

-Seiscientos dólares-Respondió el muchacho atónito. Los cuatros merodeadores restantes abrieron mucho la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Seiscientos dólares por una corbata de payaso?-Inquirió Robert sorprendido. Dick asintió lentamente manteniendo su boca abierta. Ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

-No puedo…-Abby tomó aire mientras intentaba hablar con el vestido puesto.-Respirar.-Jadeó intensamente y se esforzó por mostrarle a sus amigas el vestido.

-Demasiado ajustado-Dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras observaban a Abby respirar con dificultad enfundada en un vestido amarillo furioso.

-Es curioso, porque ese color te queda bellísimo-Opinó Luna con un dedo en el mentón.

-Sí, deberías llevar algo de ese color a la graduación.-Comentó Kori sonriente.

-Vamos, Abby, quítate ese vestido y preguntemos si no tienen un talle un poco más grande-La animó Tara. Abby se metió en el probador y enseguida salió con el vestido en la mano. Las dos amigas buscaron con la mirada a una vendedora y se acercaron a una joven bastante gordita para preguntar sobre el vestido.

-Disculpe, ¿Sería posible que ustedes tengan este modelo en un talle más grande?-Preguntó Tara.-Es para mi amiga y le va un poco ajustado-Señaló a Abby con la cabeza.

La vendedora soltó una carcajada maligna mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás. Tara alzó una ceja extrañada y cruzó miradas con Abby y sus amigas.

-Si yo fuera tú niña dejaría de comer tantas papas fritas-Le espetó a Abby con crueldad. Abby no supo que decir. El labio comenzó a temblarle con brusquedad y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Tara fulminó a la vendedora con la mirada y decidió no quedarse callada.

-¿Sabe que haría yo si fuera tú? ¡Me haría una liposucción y un transplante de cerebro porque parece que te faltan unos cuantos caramelos en el frasco!-Rugió Tara mientras se golpeaba la cabeza para hacer más gráficas sus palabras.-Seguramente te faltan esos caramelos porque te los comiste. ¡Imbécil! ¿Quién te crees para tratar así a mi amiga?-La vendedora no supo que decir. Ahora era ella la que temblaba de miedo por las palabras de Tara. –No necesito que una retrasada mental me venda ropa minúscula. Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera-Y con esas palabras, tomó a Abby del brazo y giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida mientras le indicaba con un gesto de la mano a sus amigas que la siguieran.

-Tara, eso fue lo más fabuloso que has hecho en tu vida-Dijo Abby abrazándola muy fuerte.

-No, lo más fabuloso que he hecho en mi vida es lo siguiente: ¡Vamos a la Pizzería, yo invito!

* * *

**Este capítulo toca un tema muy actual: los talles. Porque cualquier cerca inmunda por más delgada que sea se cree con derecho de tratarte mal porque usas un talle 6 (no se como sea en sus países, acá es grande). Todos se creen lo suficientemente bellos para eso, pero hay una noticia que darles a esas personas: Insultar no va a hacerlos más delgados. Me gusta este capítulo porque resalta el carácter de las mosqueteras y TAMBIEN el de los merodeadores. Me encanta hacerlos andar juntos por ahi! son tan adorables xD jajaja**

**Muchos besos a todas, GRACIAS por todos sus reviews.**

**No tengan miedo de hacer sugerencias o comentarios, nunca son tomados a mal y siempre serán aclarados.**

**Recuerden que pueden dejarme preguntas.**

**Espero poder actualizar la semana próxima y sino bueno, nos veremos**

**GRACIAS POR TODO**

**las qiere**

**Cook**


	26. De amor, comida y castigos

**Como podrán notar... Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, señoritas tiene nada más y nada menos que NUEVE PÁGINAS ENTERAS! Sí señor!  
MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, lamento no haberlos respondido, sinceramente no tenía ánimos ni ganas.  
Espero que este capítulo les guste, para mí representa un momento de sensibilidad extrema que tuve conmigo misma y con mis amigas, escribí esto en un período muy sencible y sensato para mí, así que espero que les llegue lo que quise expresar. Siempre que leo esto me conmuevo bastante jajaja.**

**Nos vemos abajo, linduras!**

* * *

**26**

**De amor, comida y castigos.**

**-E**s increíble que pueda haber tanta gente imbécil en un local tan pequeño-Opinó Tara mientras devoraba con devoción su porción de pizza de muzarella.-En serio…

-No lo sé, quizá tiene razón. Quizá deba dejar de comer tantas porquerías…-Repuso Abby mirando la porción de pizza que reposaba en su plato con tristeza.

Kori le pegó un manotazo en la nuca.

-¡Abby Bee eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu maldita vida!-Rugió la pelirroja. -¿Cómo puede ser posible que una vendedora con sobrepeso te convenza de que estás gorda por un tonto vestido?

-¿Cuál vestido? ¿Esa media amarilla que tenías puesta era un vestido?-Saltó Luna intentando animar a su amiga. Abby sonrió tristemente.-Vamos, Abby, tú sabes bien que te dijo eso porque estaba celosa de ti porque eres delgada.

-Además, Abby tú eres más sana que Garfield y eso que Garfield es vegetariano.-Comentó Rachel. Hubo un silencio repentino en el que todas las miradas reposaron en la tímida escritora.-¿Qué? Es cierto.

-Lo sabemos, pero es tan lindo que tengas novio que admiramos estos momentos para grabarnos en nuestra mente-Dijo Kori sonriendo.

-Sí, es muy divertido ver como te has convertido en un pastelito lleno de caramelo de amor-Declaró Luna mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a su amiga. Rachel se quitó la mano de Luna de su cara con brusquedad mientras se sonrojaba de una manera impresionante y todas reían con ganas.

-Vamos, Roth. Admite que estás loquita de amor por Logan.-La animó Tara divertida.

-Lo estoy y lo admito. Es el mejor hombre del planeta: atento, respetuoso y dulce.-Respondió Rachel sin querer perder los estribos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

-¡Ay, es lo más romántico que he escuchado en toda mi vida!-Exclamó Luna conmovida.

-Con todas esas opiniones es extraño que no tengas novio-Dijo Abby observando a su amiga. El rostro de Luna se tornó más sombrío pero no dejó de sonreír. Bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mientras Abby recibía un codazo de Kori muy fuerte.

-Dísculpenme, voy al baño.-Luna se puso de pie para irse. Kori saltó de su asiento con la Pizza en la mano.

-Yo te acompaño.

-No, no gracias. Prefiero ir sola.

-No te dejaré ir sola a ningún lado.-Declaró Kori tajante. Luna no dijo nada más y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió al baño. Kori la siguió mientras les dirigía una mirada de sorpresa a sus amigas. Abby apoyó la frente contra la mesa.

-¿Será que hoy nada me sale bien?

Luna se dirigió al baño rápidamente sin mirar al frente. Pronto sintió que impactó contra algo bastante mullido, por lo que sospechó que sería una persona.

-Yo…Yo lo siento mucho-Luna se separó rápidamente de la persona a la que había chocado. Lo observó fijamente y descubrió que había chocado con Frank.-, Frank-Terminó la castaña con timidez sin alzar la mirada.

-Fue mi culpa-Consiguió decir el muchacho.

-Eh, Frank esto no es la cola del cajero así que si te apuras será mejor-Lo empujó Dick muy despacio.

-Siempre tan cordial-Repuso Kori sarcásticamente, apareciendo de la nada.

-Anders-Saludó Dick sonriente.-, siempre tan…

-¿Despeinada?-Lo atajó la muchacha. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron ante el buen humor de la muchacha.-Por eso es que vamos al baño, ¿Verdad, Luni?

-Por supuesto que sí-Balbuceó la muchacha. Kori la tomó de la muñeca, les regaló una amplia sonrisa a los jóvenes y se llevó a su amiga hasta al baño casi arrastrándola.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta del baño y aguardaron en silencio para ver si alguien estaba allí. Al comprobar que estaban solas, dado al silencio que había en la habitación, Kori se dejó caer al piso mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Luna se acercó al lavabo y se miró al espejo. Observó que su rostro estaba un tanto pálido e intentaba recuperarse el vuelco al corazón que le había producido ese encuentro.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Empezó Kori mirando a su amiga.

-¿Nos pasó?-Completó Luna adivinando a lo que se refería su amiga. Kori se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación dando largas zancadas. Iba y volvía, iba y volvía. Sólo sus amigos más cercanos sabían que la pelirroja era una persona poco paciente y muy ansiosa por lo que su remedio era caminar y caminar para calmar sus nervios. Kori se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano.

-Nosotras no somos así, solemos actuar como si tuviéramos cerebro en frente de hombres-Terció Kori muy decidida.- ¿Qué mierda nos ocurrió, Luna?

-Quizá nunca tuvimos cerebro y ahora nos damos cuenta-Propuso la muchacha. Kori la fulminó con la mirada pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cómico comentario de su amiga.

-En serio. Esto es algo serio.

-Y eso fue algo muy redundante-Kori suspiró para ahogar una risa mientras le daba la espalda a su amiga.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres evitar estos temas tan importantes conmigo, Luna?

-No los quiero evitar, trato de hacerte reír nada más.-Se defendió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. Las dos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo.-Lo siento, son cosas de las que no me gusta hablar, sobre todo teniendo mi situación con Frank entre manos.

-¿Tú situación con Frank? ¿Te refieres a ese patético "uh, fue mi culpa…Frank"?-Al imitar a Luna, Kori hizo una voz semejante a la de un niño con trastornos mentales. Luna sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal ese "¿despeinada? Ji ji ji ji, por eso vamos al baño ji ji ji no Luni? Ji ji ji"?-Luna hizo una voz muy aguda con una connotación de niña tonta al imitar a su amiga.

-Yo no me río de esa manera-Se defendió Kori ahogando una carcajada.

-Y yo no hablo como un zombi retrasado-La atajó Luna alzando las cejas con confianza. Las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos sosteniéndose la mirada, pensando en lo que dirían a continuación.

-Quizá sea mejor pensarlo así: el amor nos pone estúpidas-Terció Luna dejándose caer contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-¿Y quién habló de amor?-Replicó Kori ofendida. Luna alzó una ceja.

-No me digas que no vas a admitirlo y tendré que hacerlo yo-Luna se puso de pie sosteniéndole la mirada a su amiga. Kori esquivó los ambarinos ojos de Luna y dirigió los suyos al espejo.

Luna suspiró.

-No vas a ceder, ¿Verdad? Permanecerás en silencio hasta que yo lo admita.-Luna hizo silencio porque se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Dio un hondo suspiro y se propuso a decir lo más difícil de toda su vida.-Yo…Admito que estoy enamorada de Frank Bishop-Kori se volvió a Luna con brusquedad y encontró a su amiga muy sonrojada mirando el suelo. La castaña alzó la mirada después de unos segundos y Kori comprobó que sus ojos estaban vidriosos entreabiertos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pero ella no podía parar de sonreír. Kori corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazó muy fuerte. La emoción la había hecho romper en llanto.

-¿Ahora lo vas a admitir?-Preguntó Luna por lo bajo. Kori asintió con brusquedad haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

Permanecieron allí por un largo rato hasta que debieron salir a reencontrarse con sus amigas.

* * *

La mañana del día de la graduación no hubo una muchacha en toda la secundaria que no despertara sin pegar un grito de emoción, excepto claro Kori Anders quien no le veía la emoción al día ya que no comprendía lo que eso significaba.

-¿No estás emocionada Kori?-Preguntó Luna mientras ambas se peinaban frente al espejo.

-No-Respondió la pelirroja tomando el cepillo de una gaveta.-La verdad es que no entiendo porque tanto lío por un noche.

Luna cerró el armario de las toallas de repente y giró su cabeza cual búho hacia su amiga mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-¿Cómo puedes no encontrarle la emoción a tal noche? ¡Es la última noche que compartes con tus compañeros como estudiante! –Kori abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga. Tuvo un vuelco al corazón al imaginar un mundo sin sus amigas.

-Te…¿Te refieres a que nunca jamás volveremos a vernos después de esta noche?-Balbuceó Kori lentamente, dirigiendo sus ojos color esmeralda a Luna. La castaña se alejó un poco y sonrió tímidamente.

-No es por ser pesimista pero es muy probable, considerando las elecciones de nuestras carreras.

Luna tenía razón: después de la guerra, la elección de cada una había cambiado totalmente. Abby, quien creía estar destinada a encargarse del negocio de su familia, se inscribió en una universidad de cocina para ser chef y era feliz con su decisión. Rachel, quien quería empezar a estudiar para ser escritora, se había decidido, finalmente, por los estudios sociales. Luna fue la que hizo el cambio más brusco ya que la tristeza que había comprendido su pelea con Frank la había incitado a escribir y escribir y a inclinarse al periodismo en vez del dibujo de caricaturas. Kori se sentía como sapo de otro pozo, pues ella había optado por una carrera muy extraña y extravagante: Licenciatura en Artes Visuales.

Lo cierto era que la pelirroja había encontrado un alivio para su ansiedad realizando dibujos muy realistas sobre diferentes cosas, y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a adorar el oficio de artista y a comprender porque Luna lo adoraba tanto. Una tarde, se lo comentó a sus amigas y ellas le recomendaron que se inscribiera en la universidad que se refería a esa licenciatura. Kori disfrutó muchísimo conocer el establecimiento y quedó fascinada con el estilo de vida que llevaban los artistas. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien en lugar como allí…

De modo que sus planes para ser una mujer sin oficio se habían acabado y estaba decidida a convertirse en la artista más importante de Nueva York…O de la zona por lo menos.

La única de las mosqueteras que no había cambiado su objetivo era Tara, quien ya estaba ejerciendo como modelo de importancia mundial gracias a su última campaña que consistía en promocionar un perfume de Christian Dior.

Kori salió del baño atónita, pensando en las palabras de Luna. No podía imaginar un mundo sin sus amigas, una vida sin ellas. No soportaba no verlas por mucho tiempo y ¿Debía soportar no verlas por toda la vida? De ninguna manera. Se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo posible por mantenerse en contacto con sus amigas.

-Vamos, Kori. Las chicas nos esperan abajo para almorzar.-La apuró Luna calzándose con sandalias.

Kori reparó que su castaña amiga siempre se arreglaba bien para salir. No se arreglaba demasiado ni de manera ostentosa o exagerada, sino que lo hacía con gracia y elegancia conservando lo informal. Se sintió la más idiota de todas al reparar en ese detalle luego de dos años de conocerla.

Cuando las dos ya habían bajado a la cafetería para almorzar, buscaron a sus amigas con la mirada. Finalmente las hallaron en una mesa del fondo y decidieron acercarse a hablar con ellas.

Se encontraron con que Garfield y Víctor hablaban con sus respectivas novias y Tara devoraba sagazmente las papas fritas que había en los platos de sus amigas ya que ellas ni se inmutaban.

-Hola-Saludaron Kori y Luna casi al mismo tiempo. Tara hizo un gesto de la mano indicando un saludo mientras Abby y Víctor las saludaban con una gran sonrisa. Garfield se puso pálido de repente y Rachel lo tranquilizó diciéndole algo al oído.

-¿Qué pasa, Logan? ¿Me tienes miedo?-Inquirió Luna un tanto desafiante mientras alzaba una ceja, como era común en ella.

-No, a tí no. A Anders sí.-Explicó el chico. Kori se atragantó al oír las palabras de Garfield y comenzó a toser desesperada. Tara comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda hasta que la pelirroja pudo estabilizarse.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió Tara mirándola fijamente.

-Si-Respondió de manera ahogada, forzando mucho la voz.- ¿Garfield, tú me tienes miedo? No te haré daño, lo sabes.

Garfield asintió lentamente y Rachel comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-No es a ti a quien le tengo miedo, Anders, era una broma-Luego de explicar eso, todos los de la mesa comenzaron a reírse del curioso defecto de la pelirroja de tomar todo en serio. Kori los fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya lo sabía, sólo…Quería seguir con la broma.-Se defendió la muchacha.

-Claro-Aceptó Tara sarcásticamente.-, sólo querías atragantarte y casi morir para seguir con una tonta bromita. Seguro. Debimos haberlo supuesto.-Hubo risas en general hasta que Kitten se acercó a la mesa de los jóvenes y todos permanecieron en silencio mientras la observaban.

-Vaya, Vaya Anders. No puedes dejar de ser imbécil ni siquiera el último día de clases-Soltó Kitten llena de maldad.

-Y tú no puedes usar tu cerebro ni siquiera el último día de clases-Repuso Kori con frialdad mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Por lo menos yo sí sé como comer-Kitten se acercó al plato de Kori y tomó un puñado de sus papas fritas y las tiró al suelo.

-¡Ey!-Se quejó Kori poniéndose de pie.

-Créeme-Dijo Kitten dándole palmadas en el abdomen a Kori.-Te hago un favor. Te has dejado estar demasiado, Kori. ¿O debo decir, Gordi?-Las amigas de la rubia comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente y Kori no sabía que decir. Tara, al saber que su amiga se había quedado sin palabras corrió al rescate. Tomó un puñado de fideos del plato de Rachel y se acercó a Kitten. Tomó el cuello de la remera de Kitten y lo estiró hacia su cuerpo para crear una abertura y dejar caer los fideos sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO HOLMAN?-Tara alzó una ceja complacida y respondió pacíficamente.

-Créeme, Kitten, te hago un favor, puesto a que no tienes nada de tetas, yo decidí conseguirte un poco de relleno gratis.-Tomó más fideos del plato y los exhibió ante todos los estudiantes.- ¿Quieres que coloque este en tu trasero?-Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse ante el comentario de Tara.

-Oh, ¿Crees que ganaste?-Inquirió Kitten desafiante. Tomó comida del plato de un estudiante y se lo arrojó a Tara directamente a la cara. La rubia consiguió esquivarlo por poco y fue a parar a la cara de Kori, quien quedó atónita.

A lo lejos, casi en la puerta de la cafetería, Dick, Frank y Robert se hacían paso entre la multitud mientras observaban la escena. Dick, al ver que "su amada" había sido "herida" se detuvo de repente haciendo que Frank, que iba detrás suyo, tirara su bandeja de comida.

-¡Dick!-Se quejó Frank.

-Ahora no, Frank.-Lo atajó Dick dejando a su amigo atónito.- ¡Nadie toca a MI Kori!

-Lo sabía, esto de llevarla a la graduación hizo que el amor se le subiera al cerebro-Le susurró Frank a Robert.

Dick, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo, tomó comida de un plato ajeno y poniéndose de pie en una mesa llamó:

-¡EH KITTEN!-La aludida se volvió ilusionada al escuchar la voz de "su amado".- ¡Nadie toca a MI Kori Anders!-Dick lanzó la comida con tal puntería que le dio a Kitten justo en la cara, dejándola asqueada ante tal ataque.

Pero la rubia no quiso quedarse quieta y tomó más comida de un plato y se lo arrojó a Dick, quien lo esquivó hábilmente al tiempo en el que llegaba a la cara de Frank.

-¡Es suficiente!-Rugió Frank poniéndose de pie en otra mesa junto a Dick y tomando comida para arrojarla. Fue tal la puntería de Frank que la comida fue a parar a la cara de Luna. El moreno abrió mucho los ojos al ver a quien le había pegado.

-Bien-Dijo Luna apretando lo dientes mientras se quitaba la comida de la cara con brusquedad y buscaba a Frank con la mirada para vengarse.-. Si así lo quieres, así lo tienes.-Tomó comida y antes de poder arrojarla recibió otro golpe en su espalda. La castaña giró sobre sus talones y comprobó que Yazmín Wolf había sido la culpable.

-Oye, nadie se mete con mi amiga-La defendió Abby tomando comida de repente y arrojándosela a Yazmín. El tiro de la morena fue certero dándole a Yazmín directamente en la cara. Yazmín quiso tirarles comida pero Víctor se interpuso protegiendo a las jóvenes con su esbelto cuerpo.

-Gracias, Amor-Le susurró Abby al oído dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, Rachel y Garfield habían optado por esconderse bajo la mesa para no tener problemas, pero la comida llego a ellos de algún modo. Rachel, sacando a la luz su mejor espíritu vengativo, salió del refugio y tomó la mayor cantidad de comida que sus manos permitieron y la dejó caer sin piedad sobre el cabello de Kitten. La rubia se puso a gritar como si le estuviesen cortando un dedo.

Garfield, al oír un grito, salió al rescate y también le echó comida a Kitten pensando que estaba defendiendo a su amada, siendo que en realidad estaba ayudándola.

Robert se entusiasmó con la batalla y tiró comida al azar. Le dio a una persona que se encontraba de espaldas a el y era calva. Supuso que se trataba del maestro de Geometría a quien el tanto odiaba pero se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba del director.

-¡YA BASTA!-Rugió el director. Los Merodeadores y las Mosqueteras se detuvieron de repente, con la comida en las manos mientras observaban atónitos al director.- ¡ANDERS, HOLMAN, GRAYSON, BISHOP, GROFFIC, ERTOBRACK, STONE, BEE, ROTH, LOGAN, POLILLA Y WOLF REPORTENSE A MI OFICINA YA!-Los aludidos dejaron la comida en los platos y siguieron las órdenes del director.

* * *

Era muy difícil contener la risa para Luna ya que Kitten estaba bañada en fideos con salsa. Su cabello, conocido por ser precioso y reluciente, en ese momento estaba adornado por capas y capas de fideos llenos de salsa. Luna sospechó que su cara debía verse parecida.

Tara estaba llena de papas fritas, y mientras el director se limpiaba la comida que Robert le había lanzado, la rubia aprovechaba para quitarse las papas fritas de la ropa y del cabello. Descubrió una en su oreja, inclusive.

Kori tenía la cara llena de salsa y Dick le había prestado su camisa para que se limpiara, porque según él "su hermoso rostro debía permanecer impecable aún en las peores situaciones". De modo que además de limpiarse la cara con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, debía resistirse a las envidiables abdominales de Dick Grayson que estaban nada más y nada menos que a su lado.

Por otro lado, Frank se había quitado su propia remera para limpiarse la cara se la había pasado a Víctor, a Garfield y a Rachel para que hicieran lo mismo.

Los únicos dos que habían permanecido intactos eran Abby y Robert, quienes, de algún modo, habían conseguido esquivar toda la comida que les había sido arrojada.

Yazmín, por otro lado, no había tenido tanta suerte. Permanecía en un rincón apartado de los estudiantes intentando quitarse la carne picada de las albóndigas del rostro, sin ayuda de nadie.

El despacho del director era un lugar muy conocido para Dick y Frank, ya que habían sido citados allí desde los últimos dos años de primaria, casi siempre por mal comportamiento. El lugar estaba forrado en paredes de una madera muy lustrosa. Cerca del escritorio del director había una enorme biblioteca que contenía algunos libros y unos adornos tan peculiares como inútiles. El techo de la oficina era muy alto y eso daba una sensación de grandeza y esplendor a la habitación.

De repente, se abrió una puerta de al lado de la biblioteca y el director entró a la sala con ropa limpia y totalmente aseado. Podía sentirse el olor a colonia masculina del imponente hombre.

El director se acercó a su escritorio y permaneció de pie detrás de él mientras los desafiaba a los estudiantes con la mirada.

-¡¿PODRÍAN HACERMES EL MALDITO FAVOR, SEÑORES GRAYSON Y BISHOP DE PONERSE SUS REMERAS?! ¡ESTA ES UNA INSITUCIÓN PRESTIGIOSA POR DIOS!-Los aludidos no necesitaron una repetición. En seguida tomaron sus remeras y se las pusieron.

-Gracias-Le murmuró Kori a Dick tímidamente, en una voz muy baja y muy poco audible.

-El placer ha sido todo mío-Respondió el muchacho. Kori sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

-No puedo creer-Comenzó el director severamente.-la facilidad que tiene usted, señorita Holman-Dirigió su mirada a Tara, quien se veía totalmente desinteresada.-para meterse en problemas y la gran facilidad de meter en problemas a otros.

-¿Y qué va a hacerme esta vez? ¿Me bajará todas las notas más aún? ¿No le dará a mis hijos recomendación para la universidad?-El director parecía estar a punto de estallar por la insolencia de la jovencita, pero luego una fugaz idea pasó por su mente y su expresión cambió totalmente a una más tranquila y segura.

-No-Respondió apacible. Tara tragó saliva ante la paz que el hombre mantenía, eso no podía significar otra cosa más que algo malo se avecinaba,-. Les advierto que yo estuve ahí así que sé que los que estuvieron directamente involucrados fueron Anders, Grayson, Bishop, Ertobrack, Stone, Bee, Roth, Groffic, Logan y por supuesto Holman, de modo que todos ustedes asumirán el castigo.-Los aludidos se quedaron en silencio mientras Yazmín y Kitten se dirigían miradas llenas de complicidad.

-¡Pero señor yo casi no participé en nada!-Se defendió Robert.

-¿Usted cree que nací ayer? ¡Usted me tiró directamente a la cabeza!-Rugió el director. Robert se hundió en su lugar.-De modo que el castigo para ustedes diez será permanecer en el salón de Algebra del cuarto piso desde las seis de la tarde hasta las tres de la madrugada. Los pisos inferiores y el suyo serán vigilados por profesores que se aseguraran de que no escapen de su castigo.

-¿Qué?-Saltó Abby.-Eso significa que…

-Que ninguno de ustedes asistirá a la graduación, señorita Bee. Eso es lo que significa.-Todos empezaron a quejarse al mismo tiempo, cuestionando la decisión del director en un barullo de voces ilegible. El director rompió el griterío bramando:-¡No se hable más! Hubiesen pensado esto antes de comportarse de manera inadecuada.

-Pero Director…-Pidió Tara en un último suspiro.

-¡Señorita Holman! ¿Cómo puede tener el coraje de…?

-Ya, bueno. Entendí.-Repuso Tara bufando.

-Ahora, retírense de mi vista.-Ordenó el hombre finalmente. Cabizbajos, los diez castigados obedecieron la última orden que el director les dio. Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos, Frank comentó con sarcasmo:

-Genial, Holman. Eres excelente provocando a los directores e iniciando guerras de comida.-Tara se volvió a Frank con una mirada asesina.

-Nadie te puso un revólver en la cabeza para que lo hicieras, Bishop-La defendió Abby.

-No se preocupen-Saltó Tara sonriente.-. Porque no vamos a quedarnos en el castigo.

-¿Qué?-Los nueve chicos estaban atónitos ante las palabras de la rubia, porque eso no podía significar otra cosa que más problemas.

-¿Acaso el modelaje ya comenzó a secarte las neuronas, Tara?-Inquirió Luna extrañada.

-¿Modelaje?-Repitió Robert mirando a Tara. La aludida asintió orgullosa.-Mira tú, nomás. Nos descuidamos dos segundos y ya te vuelves modelo.

-Ajá.-Respondió Tara.-Pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que viene al caso es que los voy a sacar del lío en el que los he metido.

-Repito mi pregunta, Tara.-Dijo Luna muy segura.

-La respuesta es no, Lunita. No me volví loca. Sé lo que vamos a hacer.

-Esto no saldrá bien-Declaró Dick negando con la cabeza.

-Oigan, Tara suele tener buenas ideas-La defendió Kori poniéndose a la altura de la joven.

-Sí, e iniciar una guerra de comida no es una de ellas, imagino.-Comentó Frank apoyándose en una pared.

-Mira Bishop-Replicó Tara alzando el puño.-si tú quieres quedarte en ese salón y deprimirte, bien por ti, pero no cuentes con mi compañía.-Frank le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-De acuerdo. Confío en ti, Holman.

-Haces bien-Repuso la joven sonriendo.-Quiero que todos vayan al salón vestidos de gala, como irían a la graduación.-Todos abrieron la boca para replicar pero Tara los detuvo con un gesto de la mano.-No quiero "peros", sólo obedezcan.

* * *

Garfield intentó hacerse el nudo de la corbata pero falló en el intento. Volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez pero cada vez se convencía más de que parecía un moño y no un nudo. Giró sobre sus talones para ver si todos sus amigos estaban ocupados, y en efecto así era. Miró el reloj y comprobó que en cinco minutos, la súper puntual de su novia Rachel estaría tocando la puerta de su habitación para ir juntos al "castigo".

-¿Creen que Holman hará algo bueno?-Como siempre, Frank rompió el silencio con un tono de seguridad mientras se ataba un perfectísimo nudo en su corbata. Garfield miró el nudo de Frank con una expresión de deseo.

-Digamos que se supieron defender en la guerra-Comentó Víctor poniéndose los zapatos.

-Pero estoy casi un cien por ciento seguro de que todas las ideas fueron de Anders-Comentó Dick saliendo de la ducha. Hubo un silencio en el que todos miraron a Dick extrañados de que decidiera bañarse tan cerca de la hora en la que estaban citados.- ¿Qué?

-¿Recién te bañaste ahora?-Preguntó Robert extrañado. Dick asintió lentamente quitándose la toalla que tenía en la cadera y comenzando a secarse el pelo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Hmmm…Nada, tan sólo que llegaras como media hora más tarde al castigo.-Dijo Víctor.

-¿Qué más da si vamos a escaparnos?-Repuso Dick encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose al armario para tomar su camisa.

-Así que…Tú confías en Holman.-Jactó Frank.

-Por supuesto que sí-Respondió Dick sonriente.-Es mujer, es rubia y muy delgada. Tiene el complejo de la hermanastra malvada.

-Pensé que las hermanastras malvadas siempre era morenas y curvilíneas-Dijo Garfield confundido.

-No, esas son las hermanastras malas, no las malvadas.-Explicó Frank.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?

-Las malvadas son muy perras y unas tremendas hijas de puta, pero las malas son solo perras-Garfield pareció comprender la explicación de Frank.

-¿Me haces el nudo de la corbata, por favor?-Pidió el rubio con cara de perro solitario debajo de lluvia.

-Por supuesto que sí-Frank estaba haciéndole un nudo en la corbata al tiempo en el que se abrió la puerta muy repentinamente.

Rachel Roth esperaba parada vestida en un profundo color violeta. Su vestido era strapless y corto, dejando a relucir sus piernas y sus hermosos hombros. Tenía el cabello suelto con algunas ondas perdidas y no llevaba mucho maquillaje. Al principio sonreía hasta que dirigió su mirada a Dick y descubrió que él aún seguía sin toalla en la cadera.

El grito de Rachel fue tan agudo y feroz que casi pudo oírse en los dos edificios. Víctor corrió a la puerta y le cerró a Rachel en la cara. Dick se puso la toalla en la cadera y le abrió la puerta. Miró a Rachel, quien aún se tapaba los ojos y muy desafiante le preguntó:

-¿Acaso nadie te enseñó que debes tocar antes de entrar?

-¿Acaso nadie te enseñó que debes ponerte ropa interior antes de ponerte la camisa?

-Sí, pero yo vivo solito y hago lo que quiero.-Replicó Dick.

-Pues lo mismo para mí.-Se defendió Rachel. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos.

-No mates a Gar-Pidió Dick sonriendo con malicia.

-Tú no le toques ni un pelo a Kori-Amenazó la muchacha un poco en broma y un poco en serio. Al terminar la frase, se abrió la puerta de la habitación completamente, dejando ver a un Garfield Logan elegante e imperioso, dispuesto más que nunca a llevar a su novia al baile.

El rubio le enseñó su brazo para que ella lo tomara y cuando lo tomó la miró a los ojos y con su más tierno tono de voz le dijo:

-Estás hermosa-Rachel se sonrojó y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. La pareja se retiró al instante.

Dick sonrió mientras negaba lentamente y entraba a la habitación.

-Eso de "estás hermosa" y toda la cursilería se lo enseñaste tú, ¿Verdad Frank?-Comentó Dick tomando un bóxer y poniéndoselo lentamente. Frank se peinaba con los dedos en frente del espejo.

-Sí-Respondió el muchacho volviéndose a Dick, mientras Víctor salía del baño, ya listo y cambiado y Robert abandonaba la habitación.-Y tú eres el que me enseñó a llegar tarde, ¿Verdad?

-Soy el mejor haciendo eso.-Dijo Dick sonriendo orgulloso.

-Si no te pones un par de pantalones, Kori te va a arrancar lo que viene debajo del bóxer, y tú sabes de lo que hablo-Declaró Víctor muy serio.

-Mejor me cambio, sé que ella es capaz de eso.-Dick se puso rápidamente los pantalones al tiempo en que Víctor se despedía y abandonaba la habitación.

-Dick-El aludido se volvió a su mejor amigo. Estaban solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ellos solían aprovechar ese momento para hablar de sus conquistas, su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Siempre discutían amablemente sobre las opiniones de cada uno y se cuestionaban diversas actitudes de amigos que ellos tenían en común. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como se había creado la distancia en ése último tiempo, pero ambos la sentían.

Dick sonrió con la corbata desatada colgándole en los hombros. Frank le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cuando sonríes pareces un imbécil-Comentó Dick.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Aún así, a las chicas les encanta.

-Excepto a una-Lo atajó Dick.

-Justo la que yo quiero.

-Exacto.-Silencio. Corto y repentino en el que Dick aprovechó para terminar de vestirse.- ¿Sabes que? Creo que deberías admitir tu error y disculparte.

-Es complicado.

-Es más sencillo de lo que tú crees.

-Eso no le quita complicaciones-Se defendió Frank, aún pacífico.-. Ella no me merece.

-¡Frank!

-En serio, yo…Sabía que dirías que yo soy un cursi.-Repuso Frank defendiéndose.- ¡Lo sabía!

-Frank, siempre he sabido que eres un cursi, solo y nunca te lo he dicho. Siempre tuve la discreción de disimular que no lo sabía-Dick fue golpeado por un almohadón que Frank le lanzó.-Hey, las cosas son simples, Frankie.

-No me llames…

-Ya sé, ya sé. Las cosas no son como el ajedrez como las mujeres, los malentendidos se solucionan muy sencillamente.

-No es tan sencillo.

-¡Deja de decir que no es tan sencillo!-Exclamó Dick, manteniendo un poco de calma.

-Pero…

-Si nunca lo intentas jamás sabrás lo que podría haber pasado, Frank. Estás lastimándola cada vez más y más. ¿No puedes entender que ella se desvive por ti? ¿Qué deja que hagas esto porque siente que es tu forma de ser?

-Yo…

-Tú nunca lo supiste y yo nunca lo hubiese sabido si no hubiese sido por Kori, persona a la cual tú encuentras inútil y malvada.-Dick jadeó durante unos segundos. Eso había sido muy difícil de decir y aún más difícil de contener durante tanto tiempo.

-Yo no creo que Kori sea una persona inútil ni malvada, Dick.-Repuso Frank lentamente.-Yo creo que es perfecta para ti, idiota. Mi único problema es que te aleja de mi vida y tú eres como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Y nunca tendrás-Continuó Dick.-. Porque cuando me hicieron, rompieron el molde.

-Menos mal-Frank sonrió tristemente.-. Porque con uno sólo de ti tenemos para rato.

Los dos se abrazaron, ignorando la sensibilidad y lo mal que podía verse esa escena. Ambos sabían todo lo que el otro pensaba y lo mal que se sentían. Los dos estaban seguros de que quizá jamás se volverían a ver y valía la pena unos segundos de madurez y confianza para sobrevivir por una vida entera de alejamiento.

-Eres un imbécil-Susurró Frank alejándose de su amigo.

-Y tú un cursi-Se defendió Dick sonriendo.

-Pero hoy seré un hombre.

-¿Acaso eres travesti?

-Dick, no arruines el momento.-Pidió Frank. Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudieron decirse a solas en esa habitación ese par de mejores amigos que durante tantos años recibió el nombre del "dúo del terror" o el "par maligno", nombres que ellos encontraban tontos pero significativos. Los dos prometieron, para sí mismos, no olvidar jamás ese momento.

* * *

-Si alguien sabe que rayos hace Rachel para alistarse tan rápidamente, por favor que me lo diga-Comentó Tara saliendo del baño con un vestido celeste puesto y una toalla en la cabeza que envolvía su cabello.-Porque yo empecé hace tres horas y ella en media hora, ¡MEDIA HORA NADA MÁS! Estuvo lista e irresistible. ¿Se puede saber a que rayos se debe eso?

-Se debe a que tú desperdicias la mayor de tu tiempo hablando y planeando como escaparte de un castigo que alistándote, Tara. En cambio, Rachel es experta en concentrarse en una sola cosa.-Explicó Luna mientras se ataba el pelo frente al espejo. La castaña ya estaba vestida, bañada y maquillada pero aún no decidía si ir con el cabello suelto o recogido. Kori, mientras tanto, se probaba millones y millones de zapatos porque no era capaz de decidir cual ponerse. Abby ya se había retirado con Víctor y Rachel con Garfield, dejando a las tres jóvenes que aún eran solteras alistándose.

-Kori, ¿Dick no debería haber llegado ya?-Inquirió Luna extrañada. Kori salió de debajo de una pila de zapatos y miró a su amiga y luego su reloj.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es verdad!-Kori tomó un par de zapatos negros y los combinó con su vestido blanco. Se acercó al espejo del baño, apartando a Luna con brusquedad y se peinó lo más rápido que pudo. Se maquilló muy rápido pero prolijamente, como siempre lo hacía y salió al pasillo. Justo allí, frente a sus ojos, como todo un galán, Dick Grayson se presentaba en la escena. Con su corbata perfectamente atada y enfundado esbeltamente en su traje, se acercó a la chica lentamente.

-Oye, estoy buscando a Kori Anders, ¿La has visto?-Preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Kori sintió un retorcijón en el estómago y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano.

-Soy yo-Dijo la muchacha tímidamente. Dick dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la chica y alzando las manos en expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Noo! ¿De veras? No me mientas más. Mejor, vámonos antes de que llegue mi cita.-la animó el muchacho tomándola de la mano. Los dos se retiraron sonriendo hasta llegar a la sala de castigo.

* * *

**¿No fue tierno? Pues bueno, aunque falten cinco capítulos no puedo evitar pensar que ES MUY POCO Y SE ACERCA ELFINAL. Ahora, aprovechando que he cumplido con la reglas de por mucho tiempo de esta historia, volveré a infringirlas:**

**1-¿Cuál creen que será el plan de Tara?  
2-¿Como creen que resultará?  
3-¿Lograrán salir del colegio?  
4-¿Se resolverán los problemas entre los personajes?  
5-¿Se revelaran todos los misterios en el próximo capítulo?**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS DENTRO DE ALGÚN TIEMPO!**

**Una pregunta que NECESITO que m respondan:**

**¿Prefieren que no actualice por algunas semanas así la historia dura más y pueden disfrutarla en vacaciones de Navidad? Haré lo que quieran, será democracia.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO, LAS LEERÉ SIEMPRE**

**un beso grande**

**Cook**


	27. Chapter 27

**Holaaaa gente bella! Decidí, como podrán ver, retrasarme con mis publicaciones así que lo lamento pero no seré regular, porque ¡YA CASI TERMINA! Noquiero terminar esta histooooriiiaaa! Pero bueno, además me va a dar tiempo para pensar en cómo mierda terminar mi epílogo, ¿no lo creen? **

**Sobre este capítulo: LO AMO. LO AMOO. Creo que si hay un capítulo donde explallé mi imaginación es este. Me encanta. Como el anterior, lo pensé en el verano, pero este fue durante mis constantes viajes para medirme mi vestido de quince...Que nostalgia. Qué bello era tener tiempo xD jajjaa, en fin, puede que el título les parezca raro, pero esperen a leer el capítulo y a reírse mucho**

**De nuevo, les agradezco por leerme siempre y seguir dejándome review y m disculpo por no encontrar tiempo ni ganas para responderlos.**

**Les recomiendo leer este capítulo escuchando Sunshine de Aerosmith, con esa canción lo pensé yo :)**

**Muchos besos, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**27**

"**La separación", "la sensible", "Romeo y Julieta" y "los rebeldes."**

**L**una Cruzó miradas con Abby mientras las dos miraban el reloj colgado sobre la pizarra. Ninguna de las dos podía entender ni suponer porqué Kori se tardaba tanto en llegar con Dick.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió la profesora mirándolos desafiante. Tara, enfundada en un vestido celeste pálido, tamborileaba sus dedos sentada en el primer banco mientras le sostenía la mirada.- ¿Nadie me explicará esto?

-¿Esto qué?-Tara hizo un globo con el chicle que estaba masticando y lo reventó en el rostro de la profesora, cuya piel se tornó en un color escarlata por el enojo ante semejante falta de respeto.

-¡La tardanza de sus amigos y porque están vestidos de gala!-Nadie sabía como responder a eso, pero Tara Siempre había podido contar con su ingenio.

-Quisimos venir así para ver que le parecía.-Comentó la rubia con sorna. Se puso de pie e hizo una pose de modelo profesional frente a la profesora.- ¿Qué le parece?

-Que le quedaría mejor con una actitud más respetuosa, señorita Holman-Respondió la profesora furiosa.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a una Kori Anders y a un Dick Grayson inusuales. En vez de llevar sus rostros cargados de seguridad, ambos mostraban una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y tomados de la mano cruzaban miradas constantemente. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de sonreír ni de mirar al otro.

-Muy bien, Tórtolos-Rugió la profesora llena de ira, con tal tono que la pareja recién llegada se sobresaltó y se separó al instante.-. Quiero que entiendan lo que voy a explicarles. SIENTENSE.-Ordenó. Los muchachos obedecieron y se sentaron en bancos continuos.- Ustedes diez rompieron la calma y el esplendor de esta escuela durante todos sus años de estudio pero hoy, HOY es el día en el que recibirán su merecido. Porque Hoy voy a quitarles lo que más anhelan: El fin de curso.-Explicó la profesora con un tono maquiavélico mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban.-Ninguno de ustedes podrá salir de aquí porque hay profesores custodiando cada pasillo de este edificio y la fiesta ocurrirá a dos calles de aquí. No importa cuanto lo intenten, no importa todos sus conocimientos, ninguno de ustedes podrá salir de aquí porque seré Yo la que custodie el último piso, de modo que si en alguna hipotética situación consiguieran bajar los tres pisos intactos, todas sus mentirillas quedarían ahogadas ante mi presencia-La connotación que llevaban las palabras de la mujer era terrorífica, pero ninguno de los diez que allí se encontraban había demostrado temor. –Bien. Creo que eso es todo.

-Debe de estar muy segura de que no nos escaparemos como para decirnos donde es la graduación.-Dijo Tara cruzándose de brazos. La mujer, anciana y diabólica, sonrió con maldad y acercó su rostro al de Tara para susurrarle:

-Por supuesto que sí, niñita incrédula. Nadie puede pasar sobre mí, ¿Sabes? Yo no nací ayer como el resto de estos imbéciles que se hacen llamar profesores, no, querida. No. Yo soy fuerte y sabia.

-Tan sabia como el escabeche-Refunfuñó Luna, detrás de Tara.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Saltó la profesora.

-Nada, que usted es muy sabia.-Respondió Luna rápidamente. La mujer les dirigió una última sonrisa maligna y girando sobre sus talones se retiró del salón.

Los diez se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Tara metió la mano en su vestido y sacó una hoja, dejando a todos perplejos ante semejante escondite. Se acercó a una mesa y extendió la hoja mientras todos se acercaban.

-Esto es un plano del colegio, de este edificio-Dijo señalando un dibujo muy elaborado.-y esto-Señaló unos puntos negros en cada piso que tenían una flecha que indicaba sus nombres.-son los profesores que nos vigilaran.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes saber quienes son?-Inquirió Robert asombrado. Tara sonrió orgullosa.

-Son años de experiencia.-Respondió la joven.-Bien. El plan, básicamente, implica una distracción lo suficientemente larga para que podamos bajar los pisos sin problemas.

-¿Y…Cómo haremos esa distracción?-Preguntó Frank haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarían.-A Tara le brillaban los ojos mientras dirigía su mirada a sus amigos.-Nosotros haremos las distracciones.-Un enorme barullo de voces se formó de repente, indicando que los jóvenes no estaban de acuerdo.- ¡Cállense!-Rugió Tara. Ninguno necesitó que se lo repitieran.-Para eso nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos: dos de dos y dos de tres.-Explicó.-El primero se conformara por Luna, Frank y Garfield.

-Pero…-Comenzó Luna.

-Sin peros, he dicho!-Tara se mordió el labio mientras le sostenía la mirada a su amiga.-El segundo seremos yo…

-El burro va delante…-Corrigió Víctor con algo de sorna.

-Para que no es espante, sí, lo sé. ¿Podrían no interrumpirme más?

-Eh…No.-Respondió Rachel siendo la voz de todos.

-De acuerdo. El segundo grupo, como iba diciendo, seremos Víctor, yo y Robert. El tercero serán Kori y Dick y el cuarto serán Abby y Rachel.

-Bien, perfecto. Has armado las peores combinaciones de la historia-La cortó Garfield con sarcasmo.-Ahora, ¿Puedes explicarnos que rayos haremos para salir de esto?

-Actuar-Respondió Tara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ya lo oyeron. Hay cuatro clásicos para ser interpretados. Mientras el grupo interpreta en cada piso, los demás bajamos.-Explicó la joven gesticulando con las manos.

-¿Y cómo rayos se supone que vamos a bajar los que quedamos actuando?-Inquirió Frank extrañado.

-No se preocupen, siempre hay una excusa para que bajen un piso más.-Kori frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo.-Declaró la pelirroja.

-Verás.-Prosiguió Tara.-Mientras tú y Dick actúan distrayendo al profesor, nosotros bajamos. Cuando todos hayamos bajado el piso, ustedes dirán algo así como: Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿Podemos bajar un piso para refrescarnos? Y así sucesivamente.

-¿Y por qué debemos trabajar todos?-Preguntó Abby, queriendo evitar complicaciones.-Quiero decir, no todos sabemos actuar muy bien que digamos.

-El trabajo debe ser parejo para todos porque todos queremos salir de aquí, ¿O no es así?-Hubo un silencio que ocupó varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Tara comenzaba a dudar si todos estaban de acuerdo.

-No me gustaría perderme la noche de mi graduación-Luna fue la primera en hablar. La timidez que la había invadido por tanto tiempo había desaparecido. La castaña ya no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba.

-A mí tampoco-Dijeron los otros ocho al unísono.

-¿Están conmigo?-Inquirió Tara Sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto!-Apilaron sus manos en señal de unión y las separaron enérgicamente para darse aliento.

-Bien, ahora, déjenme explicarles los actos. El primero lo interpretaran, básicamente, Frank y Luna-Los aludidos abrieron mucho los ojos y evitaron cruzar miradas.-. Ustedes deben simular que son novios y están teniendo una gran pelea que terminará su relación. Tú Garfield, debes intervenir para que no se maten. Este acto se llama "El rompimiento"-Explicó Tara con calma.

-Lo que debemos hacer es simular que nos estamos peleando-Dijo Luna alzando una ceja.

-Exacto.

-Bien por mí-Los ojos miel de Luna buscaron los de Frank con picardía y al encontrarlos dirigieron la mirada hacia otro lado.

-El segundo acto será hecho por el segundo grupo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo…

-El burro…-Empezó Víctor, pero Tara lo interrumpió:

-¡Al burro ese de porquería que lo pise un tren, Dios mío!-Le espetó. Todos rieron excepto Víctor.-Bien, nosotros haremos el acto que consiste en una chica muy sensible, que seré yo, que llorará porque no puede ir a la graduación. Tú, Víctor me consuelas y tú Robert llamas al profesor para que vea qué mal me siento. Este acto se llama "La sensible".

-¿Y cómo harás para llorar?-Inquirió Robert extrañado. Tara se echó a reír echando la cabeza para atrás.

-Es muy buena mintiendo-Comentó Kori conociendo a su amiga.

-¿Mintiendo?-Repitió la rubia extrañada.-Querrás decir, actuando.

-Lo que sea.

-Bien, el siguiente acto se llama "Romeo y Julieta" y lo interpretarán mi par de tórtolos preferidos…-Tara miró pícaramente a Kori y a Dick.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Gar y Roth?-Inquirió Dick, quién había olvidado todo lo que le acababan de decir.

-No, imbécil. Tú y Kori-Respondió Tara con brusquedad.

-Preferiría que nos llamaran de una manera más respetuosa-Se quejó Dick con frialdad mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de Kori.

-¿Qué tal los "locos de amor"?-Sugirió Abby burlona.

-Eso es muy inapropiado de tu parte, Bee.-Se defendió Dick sin cambiar su tono. Frank soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Y qué sería apropiado de nuestra parte, señor Grayson?-Preguntó Frank mirando a su amigo.

-Algo que describa nuestra relación de manera correcta.-Respondió Dick de manera indiferente.

-Mmm… ¿novios?

-Nada es oficial-Replicó Kori rápidamente. Todos, excepto Dick y Kori soltaron una carcajada muy estruendosa.

-Sí, claro. Y yo soy la madre teresa de Calcuta-Ironizó Luna.

-Quizá te llamas así y no lo sabes-Repuso Kori con seriedad.

-Lo suyo ha sido oficial desde que se conocen-Declaró Rachel Muy segura.

-No es verdad-Replicó Kori.

-Sí, lo es.

-No.

-Sí

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¿PODRÍAMOS ENFOCARNOS EN EL PLAN, POR FAVOR?-Bramó Tara ya fuera de sí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué rayos tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó Dick, sin perder la calma.

-Deben simular que son una pareja-Hubo murmullos de complicidad entre los que no debían actuar.-SHH!-Los calló Tara.-Y deben simular que mantienen un romance prohibido y explicarle a la profesora todo eso. Deben pedirle que se haga el desentendido. Conmuévalo.

-De acuerdo. Amor, desentender, conmover, sí.-Repitió Kori para sí misma. Dick la observó extrañado.

-Bueno, por lo menos podemos decir que no somos hermanos.-Kori le dio un golpe en el brazo.-Sólo bromeaba.

-Había olvidado que eras imbécil.

-Ya-Los frenó Luna.-. No empiecen otra vez. Costó mucho que se unieran así.

-Bueno.

-EN FIN-La paciencia de Tara estaba al límite, pero aún debía explicar un último acto.-El cuarto acto será interpretado por el cuarto grupo que ya saben quienes son.

-En realidad yo no sé quienes…-Empezó Garfield, pero fue interrumpido por Tara.

-¡SILENCIO!-Rugió la muchacha.-Abby y Rachel Deben manifestar un acto de rebeldía brusco. Rompan cosas, amenacen a la profesora. Si es necesario, los ayudaremos pero intenten que sea sencillo.

-Esto no será sencillo-Le aseguró Rachel muy seria.-. Esa mujer no tiene neuronas que le funcionen.

-Hagan que su odio se transforme en torpeza.-Indicó Tara con sabiduría.

-Creo que es lo mejor que has dicho en tu vida-Comentó Frank con sarcasmo.

-Créeme, Bishop. He dicho cosas más sabias en mi vida que tú-Se defendió la muchacha con ferocidad.

-Pues yo…

-Ya basta-Los frenó Kori.-. No queremos problemas, queremos soluciones. Lo único que sabemos es que debemos escapar de aquí todos y que si no trabajamos juntos y en armonía-Puso un especial énfasis en la última palabra mientras observaba a Frank y a Tara.-jamás lo lograremos, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora debemos empezar a actuar.-Indicó Dick.-Así que, Luna, Frank y Garfield al pasillo. El resto esperaremos aquí.-Los tres implicados en el acto asintieron.

* * *

El profesor de química era conocido por no ser muy lúcido con sus alumnos. Era muy sencillo asustarlo y engañarlo, muchos estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a sacar provecho de su inocencia. Esa tarde, el hombre vigilaba el cuarto piso del edificio de dónde los Merodeadores y las Mosqueteras debían escapar.

Luna y Frank estaban en el fondo del pasillo opuesto a las escaleras y Garfield estaba alejado de ellos sin mantener mucha distancia.

-Luna-Empezó Frank. La castaña lo miró fijamente y luego desvió la mirada.-,yo…

-Frank, no es momento para un comentario sarcástico-Lo atajó la joven.-Tenemos que hacer esto lo mejor que podamos, así que por favor no te sorprendas ante mis comentarios. Estamos simulando una pelea.

-Ninguno de los dos es bueno simulando-Repuso Frank en un susurro, lo bastante audible para que Luna lo oyera. La castaña tuvo un vuelco al corazón y se estremeció, pero se dispuso a seguir con el plan, de modo que resolvió ser indiferente.

Frank sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que Luna lo había oído.

Los dos jóvenes se decidieron a ignorar sus problemas y se pusieron a la mitad del pasillo, uno frente al otro y allí fue cuando comenzó su juego de miradas…

-¡No puedo creer…-Comenzó Luna gritando como histérica. Frank frunció el ceño extrañado.-que seas tan imbécil!

-¿Yo, imbécil?-Esa era la señal. Frank lo gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Garfield lo escuchara y buscara al profesor. En efecto, el rubio salió del salón y dobló el pasillo para buscar al profesor.-Creo que serás tú la imbécil.

-Sí, claro.-Luna observó que Garfield traía al profesor y los señalaba. Supo, en ese momento, que debía soltar la bomba.- ¡Por lo menos podrías haber tenido el detalle de decirme que eras homosexual!-Rugió la castaña con todas sus fuerzas.

Frank se mordió el labio para no reírse y quiso buscar las mejores palabras para contestarle a Luna, pero no las encontró por la risa que le causaba el comentario de la joven.

-¿Homosexual?-Repitió el profesor desconcertado.- ¿Eso…Es legal?-EL hombre era un anticuado. No tenía idea de las reglas y códigos de los jóvenes.

-Por supuesto que es legal-Se defendió Frank con un tono de voz muy femenino, alargando mucho las vocales.

-¡Lo que no es legal es haberme roto el corazón de esa manera!-Luna se llevó las manos al rostro mientras simulaba un llanto. Frank miró al profesor y luego a Luna y se acercó a la joven. Él la abrazó dulcemente y murmuró:

-Lo siento mucho- A Luna le dio un vuelco al corazón al oír esas palabras. La joven pensó que podía tratarse de una disculpa sincera de Frank, pero luego se percató de que él seguía simulando la voz femenina y frágil.-, no fue mi intención lastimarte.-Luna se volvió al joven y lo estrujó entre sus brazos mientras comprobaba que sus amigos bajaban las escaleras de manera sigilosa. Cuando Robert bajó en último lugar, los dos se separaron, instintivamente. Se volvieron al profesor mientras Frank mantenía una mano en el hombro de Luna para simular que se mantenían en paz mientras ambos miraban al profesor sonriendo.

-¿Podríamos bajar al salón del tercer piso? Hace mucho calor aquí-Pidió Luna con simpatía y calma.

El profesor dudó unos segundos mientras observaba a los jóvenes.

-Por favor…-Agregó Frank sin dejar de utilizar el tono de voz femenino. El profesor empalideció y con voz temblorosa respondió:

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero ni un piso más!-Los jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Cuando estuvieron a la altura del profesor, Frank comentó.

-Esa corbata le queda muy bien-Su voz seguía siendo la que utilizaba para simular que era homosexual.

-Bajen, ¡Ya!-Rugió el hombre asustado. Los tres jóvenes bajaron las escaleras corriendo y se reunieron con sus amigos en el salón donde les habían indicado.

-Guau, Luna, eso sí que fue improvisación-Comentó Tara orgullosa.

-Sobre todo la parte en la que le dijiste homosexual-Dijo Dick.-. Fue difícil no reírse.

-Gracias-Respondió Luna tímidamente. Luego se volvió a Frank, quien en vez de estar enojado, sonreía.-. No es que piense que eres homosexual…Pero…Ya sabes, el profesor…

-Demostró ser un homofóbico, sí, lo sé.-Completó Frank sonriendo.-Fue difícil para mí no reírme.-Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos mientras se sonreían.

-Bien-Tara rompió la atmosfera aplaudiendo para llamar la atención.-. Grupo dos, vengan conmigo.-Tara giró sobre sus talones y Víctor y Robert la siguieron.

La rubia se ubicó al final del pasillo y se sentó en el suelo contra una pared. Víctor se sentó a su lado y Robert fue por el profesor.

El profesor que vigilaba el tercer piso era el que enseñaba matemática. Era temido entre los alumnos, no por su mal carácter, sino por tener la maña de complicar los ejercicios que daba lo más que pudiese, pero todos sabían que tenía un corazón de oro y era bastante caritativo. En realidad, muchos estudiantes dudaban de su sexualidad.

Cuando Tara escuchó los pasos de Robert acercándose supo que la señal estaba cerca.

-Está por aquí señor, ella está muy mal.-Esa era la señal. Tara comenzó a gemir lentamente y luego soltó un alarido de dolor. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas con brusquedad causando que se le corriera el delineador que llevaba en el párpado dejándole una marca negra en la cara que la hacía ver más dramática. Sollozó con fuerza hasta que supo que el profesor estaba frente a ella.

-¡Señorita Holman!-Exclamó el hombre llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Nunca la había visto tan mal!

Tara no dijo nada y lloró con más fuerza. Víctor comenzó a darle unas palmaditas en su frágil espalda.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con su castigo-Comentó el moreno observando la puerta del salón donde estaban sus amigos. La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, casi sin hacer ruido y Dick fue el primero en salir llevándose a Kori de la mano. Los siguieron Frank y Luna caminando casi a la misma altura. Rachel y Garfield también pasaron tomados de la mano y por último salió Abby, cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Lo cierto fue, que ese grupo tardó menos en bajar que el anterior.

-Tara-Siguió el profesor con calma, arrodillándose a la altura de la joven.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo…Es que…-Tara se mordía el labio para simular más tristeza.-Yo siempre soñé, siempre quise… ¡Quiero ir a mi graduación!-Tara se amarró con fuerza al saco del profesor mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente.

-Tara, tú sabes bien que estás castigada y que no puedes ir…-Tara lloró con más fuerza y se volvió al profesor con el labio tembloroso. El hombre suspiró exhausto.- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-Bueno…Yo…Podría… ¿Podría dejarnos bajar un piso más? Así sentiría que estoy más cerca de la graduación y pues…Me sentiría mejor…-La chica sonrió débilmente y el profesor volvió a suspirar.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó el hombre ayudando a Tara a incorporarse. La rubia le sonrió tiernamente y murmuró un dulce:

-Gracias.-El profesor sonrió.

-De nada.-Los tres muchachos se dirigieron a las escaleras y mientras bajaban, Víctor comentó:

-Eres excelente, Tara.-La rubia había sacado unos pañuelos descartables para secarse las lágrimas.

-Sí.-Acotó Robert.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a actuar así?

-Cuando uno sabe lo que quiere y está decidido, encuentra los recursos necesarios para poder obtenerlo. Así fue que logré conseguir mi primera audición como modelo y así es como voy a conseguir sacarlos de aquí.-Explicó Tara muy decidida.

* * *

A Kori se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y uno en el estómago cuando Dick se volvió a ella mirándola dulcemente, por lo que solo pudo sonreír.

-Hagamos nuestra mejor actuación-Propuso Dick sonriendo.

-¿Podríamos evitar los besos?-Pidió Kori tímidamente. Dick la tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra una pared apoyando su frente en la suya y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué nos quedaría entonces?-Preguntó muy seguro.

-No lo sé-Respondió Kori, en trance con esos feroces ojos azules. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despertar del trance. Alejó a Dick un poco extendiendo sus manos y luego le sonrió tímidamente. simular que nos besamos.

-¿Y cómo mierda hacemos eso?-Inquirió Dick, extrañado.

-No lo sé, pero podemos hacer otras cosas.

-Tenemos que ser bizarros si queremos llamar la atención del profesor-Repuso Dick, muy decidido.-. Recuerda que nadie irá a avisarles lo que estamos haciendo.-Kori sonrió con astucia.

-Quizá deberíamos hacer un poco de ruido.-Propuso. Dick le devolvió la sonrisa, la tomó entre sus brazos, muy cerca de él y la apoyó contra la pared con brusquedad, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte.

-¿Te hice daño?-Preguntó el moreno preocupado. Kori negó lentamente y el moreno comenzó a besarle el cuello. A Kori le hacía cosquillas.

-Eres un pésimo actor-Comentó la pelirroja sin poder parar de reírse.

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy actuando?-Inquirió el chico mirándola a los ojos con ternura. Se acercó lentamente, la tenía acorralada y era la oportunidad perfecta...

-¡Señores Grayson y Anders, esto no es un cabaret!-Exclamó la profesora de inglés mirándolos fijamente. Dick se separó de Kori con brusquedad y se interpuso entre ella y la profesora.

-Castígueme a mí, no a ella.- Dijo él rápidamente.- Ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan bella-Agregó mirándola con dulzura.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Inquirió la mujer con severidad.

-Significa que nos amamos y que no podemos evitarlo, eso significa-Respondió Dick subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Y a que se debe la elevación al tono de su voz, Señor Grayson?-Preguntó la profesora con frialdad.

-A que nuestro amor está prohibido-Contestó Kori con indiferencia.-. Nuestros padres y nuestros amigos no quieren vernos juntos.

-De modo que esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos-Dijo Dick. Esa era la señal. Dependía de sus ocho amigos ser lo suficientemente sigilosos como para poder bajar sin hacer ruido. Dick observó como la puerta del salón se abría muy lentamente dejando ver a Tara que salía con Luna tomada de la mano. Dick sonrió de lado.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?-Inquirió la profesora. Luna se había quedado en la puerta de la escalera aguardando a que todos bajaran.

-De amarnos sin cadenas sociales que nos lo nieguen-Respondió Kori muy segura, avanzando unos pasos para ponerse a la altura de Dick. El moreno tomó su mano.

-Muy buen discurso, pero eso no quita que su demostración afectiva siga siendo muy pasional-Repuso la profesora con severidad.

-Por favor-Pidió Kori, poniendo los ojos vidriosos, mientras observaba que la única que quedaba en el piso era Luna. La castaña se volteó para ir a la escalera y cayó de boca al piso.

Luna se mordió el labio. Otra vez estaba arruinando todo y necesitaba ayuda para incorporarse rápido ya que se había lastimado la rodilla. Trató de arrastrarse hasta las escaleras cuando se percató de que una mano estaba en frente de ella. Miró hacia arriba y observó que Frank estaba ofreciéndole ayuda.

-Vamos-La alentó.-Nadie debe quedarse atrás.-Luna asintió débilmente y se incorporó con la ayuda de Frank. Al tocar su mano, ella tuvo un escalofrío que ignoró. Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras cojeando.

Era el momento de terminar el acto.

-Por favor-Repitió Kori, intentando sacar lágrimas, pero no pudo hacerlo, de modo que se cubrió la cara. Dick rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos y miró a la profesora desafiante.

-¿Podría dejarnos bajar y pretender que no nos vio…? Es nuestra única y última oportunidad. Jamás volveremos a vernos después de hoy…-A la profesora comenzó a temblarle el labio y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

-Bajen, por favor. Tengan lo que yo nunca pude tener por querer elegir una vida mejor…-Ordenó la profesora con tristeza.

Los dos le sonrieron y bajaron las escaleras bastante apurados.

* * *

Rachel y Abby estaban en el baño poniéndose pintura negra en los ojos para enmarcárselos y así lograr una mirada más dura y vivaz para darle más realce a su acto.

-¿Así está bien?-Le preguntó Rachel a Abby. Sus ojos tenían tanta pintura negra que parecían dos agujeros negros.

-Perfecto.-Respondió Abby alzando el pulgar.-No entiendo porque no te delineas así más seguido, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

-¿Bromeas? Odio esto. Nunca me gustó pintarme tanto los ojos.-Repuso Rachel con asco.

-Lo que tú digas.-Luna, Kori y Tara entraron al baño.

-¿Ves Rach?-Indicó Luna señalando los ojos de su amiga.-Esto te queda hermoso.

-Dirás que pareciera que me desvelé durmiendo. Es totalmente desprolijo.-La contradijo la aludida.

-Pero si te desvelaste leyendo-Repuso Kori.

-Eso no va al caso.-Se defendió la gótica.

-Es extraño, Rach-Comenzó Tara jugueteando con su labial retráctil.-. Siempre has tenido una imagen tan severa y tan…Prolija. Oscura, muchas veces y sin embargo eres una persona buena, educada y…Bueno, sí eres seria.

-Las apariencias engañan-Comentó Kori retocándose el delineador sobre sus ojos.

-Sí, como la de Dick Grayson-Soltó Luna mirando a Kori con picardía. A Kori se le zafó el delineador de la línea que iba siguiendo, provocando así que se rayara bruscamente la nariz. Sus amigas comenzaron a reírse.

-En serio te gusta.-Terció Abby sonriendo divertida.

-No es que me guste…-Se defendió la muchacha sonrojándose un poco.

-Sí, claro.-Replicó Rachel con sarcasmo.-El rubor que apareció en tus mejillas no significa nada, no. Sólo significa un exceso de maquillaje-Bromeó la muchacha. Todas volvieron a reír excepto Kori.

-Aunque me molesten con mis amores, extrañaré esta clase de momentos-Comentó Kori nostálgica.

-Aún no han terminado-Repuso Luna sonriendo.

-Pero el final está cerca.-El comentario de Tara silenció a todas por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar del futuro. Los siete años que habían compartido habían pasado demasiado rápido y todas se percataron de que sólo pudieron conocerse bien ese último año.

-Es una lástima que hayamos sido tan inmaduras-Luna, como siempre, rompió el silencio incómodo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Inquirió Tara.

-A que nos dimos el derecho de llamarnos mejores amigas sin conocernos-Ese comentario valía otro incómodo silencio, pero Luna siguió hablando.-. Pero estoy agradecida de eso. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, nunca habríamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos tal como lo hemos hecho-Todas sonrieron. a extrañarlas-Finalizó Luna.

Y aunque el momento podía verse cursi, todas lo ignoraron y se abrazaron. Se estrujaron con fuerza, como si nunca más quisieran separarse otra vez. Y es que ese era su deseo, jamás dejar de verse.

Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos que prometieron ser los más escasos de su vida, las jóvenes se separaron y se miraron con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de tristeza.

-Ahora vayan y hagan la mejor actuación de su vida-Les indicó Tara a Rachel y a Abby.

* * *

Abby y Rachel salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a patear las paredes de aluminio. Hicieron ruido y gritaron con rabia, ya que ambas sabían lo que significaba esa actuación.

La desquiciada profesora no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Rugió la mujer con los ojos desorbitados.

-Lo que pasa aquí es que decidimos revelarnos en su contra-Respondió Abby gritando.

La profesora abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo. Las miro fijamente y luego inquirió:

-¿Dónde están sus amigos?

-No son lo suficientemente valientes como para seguirnos-Respondió Rachel desafiante, mientras Tara, escondida, repetía la línea moviendo los labios sin hacer sonido. Sonrió para sus adentros, feliz de que todo marchara bien.

Por unos segundos, la mujer pareció creer la respuesta, pues asintió lentamente con la cabeza. De repente, se detuvo y entornó los ojos por un momento, escudriñando el pasillo.

-Holman hizo mal en creer que yo nací ayer-Dijo sonriendo con maldad.-. Salgan de ahí, ustedes ocho.-Rugió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera por todo el colegio.

* * *

En el salón, los ocho jóvenes estaban sentados contra la pared que daba al pasillo, escuchando todo lo que la maestra decía. Al oír que habían sido descubiertos, Garfield se puso de pie resignado y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para entregarse. Tara lo retuvo con brusquedad, haciéndolo caer junto a Víctor.

-¿Vas a dejar que nuestro plan se vaya por la borda?-Inquirió Tara desafiante.

-Ya se fue por la borda-Respondió el muchacho muy tranquilo.-La vieja lo sabe. Te conoce.

-Ella no lo sabe, ella lo supone. No tiene pruebas de que estamos aquí.-Replicó Tara muy segura.

-Tara, ya todo acabo-Terció Garfield, decidido.

-No, no ha acabado.-Lo contradijo Tara.-Hemos llegado muy lejos para echarnos atrás.-Garfield y Tara se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, desafiantes. Hubo un silencio que ocupó un espacio de varios segundos que parecieron eternos ya que la tensión era imborrable.

-De acuerdo-Aceptó Garfield finalmente. Tara sonrió conforme.-Nos quedaremos aquí.

* * *

Rachel ya tenía una respuesta para eso, de hecho, esperaba esa pregunta.

-Ellos no están aquí. Están arriba-Repuso tranquilamente, con mucha seguridad.

La mujer miró a las dos jóvenes de arriba hacia abajo, escudriñando sus rostros con la mirada.-Si no me cree, suba a verlos.

La profesora sonrió maquiavélicamente y comenzó a reírse sola. Su carcajada se asemejaba mucho a lo de una bruja.

-Yo subiré-Declaró.-. Pero cerraré esta puerta con traba y candado y si sus amigos no están arriba ustedes-Las señaló bruscamente con el dedo.-no tendrán recomendaciones para la universidad y me aseguraré de que nunca en su vida puedan pisar una-Rugió la mujer de manera desafiante. Sin embargo, Abby y Rachel la observaron aborrecidas, sin mostrar ningún temor.

Lentamente, la anciana se acercó a la escalera y comenzó a subirla. Al dar con el último escalón del piso les dirigió una mirada asesina que ellas supieron sostener.

Cuando estuvieron seguras de que estaba lejos, los ocho encerrados en el salón salieron y se encontraron con sus amigas.

-Hay que salir de aquí-Declaró Kori.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-Repuso Frank con sarcasmo.

Luna se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando en qué hacer.

-Tara-Llamó la castaña.- ¿Tienes una orquilla?-La rubia buscó en su cabello, revolviéndolo prolijamente. Finalmente, sacó una pequeña orquilla, bastante larga en un tono amarillento. Luna se la arrebató de las manos y la deformó, estirándola hasta dejarla bastante derecha. Se acercó al candado de la puerta y metió la orquilla en la cerradura. La giró con esfuerzo durante algunos segundos, pero no pudo lograr nada.

-Déjame a mí-Le indicó Abby. La morena se acercó y giró la orquilla como si estuviese cavando con ella. Finalmente se oyó un "clack" y el candado calló al suelo, abierto. Abby empujó la puerta emocionada, haciendo que se abrieran mostrando la luz que los diez tanto ansiaban.

Salieron al patio embriagados en alegría, saltando como si nunca hubiesen visto ese lugar.

-¡Bien hecho, Abby!-La alabó Luna.

-Sí, bien hecho-Tara chocó las manos con su amiga al tiempo en que ésta recibía un beso en la mejilla de su novio.

-Bien-Dijo Kori, bastante decidida.-. Ahora hay que llegar al salón de la graduación.

-Les recomiendo que se quiten sus zapatos-Dijo Robert, muy serio.-Porque vamos a correr-Y dicho eso, los cinco chicos, ignorando a sus citas, comenzaron a correr.

-¡EH!-Rugió Luna, enojada. Se apresuró a quitarse los tacones y salió tras ellos. Sus amigas la siguieron en el acto y no tardaron mucho en alcanzar a los chicos.

Al llegar a la calle, los jóvenes se frenaron y miraron para cruzar, a diferencia de las chicas que siguieron de largo, sin mirar a ningún lado, provocando que varios autos frenaran para que pasaran, sanas y salvas.

Finalmente, ellas fueron las primeras en llegar al salón donde era la fiesta, pero se frenaron para poder respirar un poco.

Kori apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia el suelo mientras jadeaba. Se volvió a sus amigas sonriendo.

-Lo logramos-Susurró Tara haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.-. Logramos salir de allí…Lo hicimos…

-Nunca imaginé este momento-Comentó Rachel.-Parecía tan distante cuando comenzamos todo esto-Abby miró su reloj.

-Debemos entrar ahora.

Los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo, un poco menos sudados que ellas y más descansados ya que se habían resignado a ir caminando.

-Bien, como estamos retrasados, debemos pagar la entrada.-Luna sacó un puñado de billetes desde el escote de su vestido gris, bordado a la altura del busto con lentejuelas. Los chicos quedaron extrañados, observándola fijamente, pero ella resolvió ignorarlos.

-Si no tienen nada inteligente que decir al respecto, no digan nada-Repuso la castaña, restándoles importancia con su indiferencia.

-Yo tengo una pregunta-Dijo Garfield, con curiosidad.- ¿Los billetes se mantienen calientes si los guardas ahí?-Luna y Rachel le dieron una cachetada en cada mejilla casi al mismo tiempo, con mucha fuerza, dejando al joven aturdido por el impacto. El resto se hecho a reír

-¿Alguien tiene otro comentario de ese tipo?-Inquirió Luna, fulminándolos con sus ojos de color miel. Todos negaron y se silenciaron al instante. –Bien, ordenémonos por parejas-Dick tomó a Kori por la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo. Abby se aferró a Víctor al igual que Rachel a Garfield. Robert y Tara se tomaron de la mano simpáticamente, dejando a Luna y a Frank solos. Frank sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a Luna y le tomó la mano de repente. Luna, enterrada en su orgullo, ignoró el vuelco al corazón que provocó ese acto.-Aquí está el dinero-Luna le entregó a cada par lo suficiente como para pagarse las entradas.

-¿Cuánto te debemos, Ertobrack?-Inquirió Dick, sacando su billetera.

-Nada, Grayson-Respondió la muchacha sonriendo. un favor. Los favores no se devuelven.

-¿y no te van a matar tus padres por gastar tanto dinero?-Preguntó Garfield extrañado.

-No, ellos piensan igual que yo.-Repuso Luna sabiamente.-Ahora vamos.

Las cinco parejas se acercaron a la recepcionista y le entregaron el dinero y pasaron sin problema alguno al salón que tanto habían anhelado.

El momento era oportuno y cada uno sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**Otro capítulo largo, ¿NO ME MEREZCO UN PREMIO? Las amo, disfruten.**

**Cook**


	28. De familia y afecto

**Hola personas del más acá!! ¿cómo anda todo por sus vidas? Por la mía todo excelente, todo divino, muy lindo sisi. Estoy feliz porque es la primera vez que duermo como perra todo de corridito porque AL FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES! SIIIIIIIIII! Soy, oficialmente, un peligro suelto. **

**Vayamos a lo interesante, o sea mi vida, quiero decir, el fic, si, el fic. Bueno, gente, he tenido pocos comentarios pero no importaaaaa el deber es deber y lo continuaré hasta el final y carajo, me van a hacer trabajar en el epílogo, malditas sean todas ustedes benditas lectoras de siempre!! Voy a tener que dignarme a terminarlo. **

**Y ahora a lo triste...: QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS! EL QUE SIGUE, OTRO Y LUEGO EL EPILOGO! NOOOOOOO! PARECIERA que fue ayer cuando empecé a subir esta historia. Gente bonita, aunque no llegue a los 200 no m importa, han sido espectaculares conmigo y se han portado muy bien. GRACIAS!**

**Y ahora este capítulo que es MUY ESPECIAL para mi y LO SERA PARA USTEDES. Me van a amar jajajaja ba, ya veremos. **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a mi viejo, mi papá, porque m llevó al recital de Las Pastillas del Abuelo y lo disfrute un montón. Gracias viejo sos el mejor. Y está hecho en memoria de su padre, o sea, de mi abuelo, Horacio por ser mi modelo de vida ¡HACE SU APARICIÓN ESTELAR EN ESTE CAPÍTULO! Es Horace. Presten atención.**

**Recuerden al viejo de la corbata ridícula.**

**Mucha suerte, besos, no vemos abajo!**

* * *

**28**

**De familia y afecto**

_**-En honor a Horacio Traveset-**_

**L**as cinco parejas entraron con rapidez y observaron toda la decoración conteniendo la respiración. Ninguno podía creer que estaban allí, en la ceremonia que significaba el fin de curso, el jamás volver a pisar la escuela, su hogar durante tantos años.

La nostalgia los invadió como si un saco cubriera sus hombros, pero supieron ignorarla y se dedicaron a hacer lo que querían hacer esa noche.

-Luna, yo…-Le habló Frank a su pareja, quien había soltado su mano suavemente para alejarse de él.

La castaña se acercó a un joven fornido pero delgado, bastante más alto que ella, como de un metro setenta. Llevaba un traje en color beige combinado con una camisa celeste y una corbata azul. A su lado estaban dos ancianos que la miraban con admiración y aprecio. Frank encontró muy familiar a uno que llevaba una corbata violeta con flores amarillas. Se sobresaltó de repente al ver que Luna abrazaba al muchacho y que él le correspondía en el abrazo, muy duramente. Intento buscarles un parecido con la esperanza de que fuesen familiares, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera compartían el color de cabello. Luna era pálida y de ojos miel y el muchacho tenía la piel curtida y los ojos negros. Luna tenía el cabello castaño claro y lacio y la boca pequeña y el joven tenía el cabello enrulado y negro y una enorme boca acompañada por unos labios muy carnosos.

-De acuerdo, jovencitos-Anunció una voz aterciopelada por el micrófono.-es hora de bailar el tan ansiado vals con esa persona que tanto esperaron.-Las luces se apagaron, dejando que unos reflectores de luz bordó iluminaran el salón, dándole un ambiente más personal.

Por los parlantes comenzó a sonar una balada cantada por una mujer de voz muy grave y potente. Los alumnos se acercaron instintivamente a sus parejas, excepto Frank, que seguía observando en estado de shock a Luna, que se acercaba a la pista para bailar con el muchacho.

De pronto, el moreno sintió que lo tomaban de la cintura y de la mano y lo arrastraban hasta la pista. Se volvió y observó que Yazmín Wolf lo había sacado a bailar sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso.

-Hola-Saludó la joven mirándolo con ternura. Frank observó a Luna que seguía bailando con el chico y luego se volvió a su pareja.

-Hola-Contestó secamente, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Se te ve muy bien esa corbata verde en tu cuello, Frank-Comentó Yazmín aduladora y pretenciosamente, mientras sus dedos avanzaban subiendo desde el pecho de Frank hasta su cuello. Frank sacó los dedos de la joven de un manotazo bastante brusco y comentó:

-Y a ti se te ve muy bien esa nariz en tu cara-Repuso Frank devolviendo el cumplido. Yazmín frunció el entrecejo, ofendida y se quedó en silencio.

Frank la hizo girar para cambiarle el lugar y observar a Luna de más cerca. Se percató de que miraba al muchacho con ternura.

Mientras tanto, Kori y Dick bailaban uno muy cerca del otro. A su lado, pasaron Rachel y Garfield besándose con ternura y pasión. Los dos hicieron cara de asco y se miraron fijamente.

-La gente cree que deberíamos tomarlos de ejemplo-Comentó Dick mirando como su amigo, literalmente, comía la boca de Rachel.

-Si por la gente te refieres a nuestros amigos-Repuso Kori sonriéndole al muchacho con ternura.-tienes razón.-Dick le removió tiernamente los cabellos del rostro, mirándola con amor. Se acercó lentamente a la chica y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que ocupó espacio de varios segundos. Cuando finalmente, se separaron, la canción ya había terminado y varias parejas se habían separado, pero ellos seguían bailando, muy cerca el uno del otro. Dick apoyó su frente en la de Kori, fijando sus azules ojos en los de ella.

-¿Qué tal fue?-Preguntó el muchacho sonriéndole.

-Fue…Hermoso-Kori no encontraba las palabras para expresarlo. Se había quedado sin aliento, pero quería disimularlo y conservar su orgullo.

-Siempre puedo hacerlo mejor-Dick se acercó sin avisar y la besó desprevenida. Ella le correspondió y el beso fue alocado y apasionado, sin siquiera llegar a los límites de lo vulgar. Conservó la gracia y el entusiasmo característico de los dos jóvenes.

-Eso sin duda fue mejor-Comentó Kori, luego de que se separaron mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.-. Gracias, Dick. Porque me volviste una mejor persona.

-No-Dick la separó de su cuerpo y la sostuvo de los brazos, mirándola de frente.-, tú me hiciste una mejor persona.

-Y tú sacaste lo mejor de mí-Y con esas últimas palabras, Kori tomó desprevenido a su nuevo novio con un beso.

* * *

Cuando terminó el vals, muchos alumnos volvieron a sentarse con sus respectivas parejas en rincones oscuros. Tara observaba en el esplendor de su soledad como muchos se acercaban demasiado y otros pocos tomaban posiciones demasiado subidas de tono para la ocasión.

Alzó una ceja indignada, convencida de que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hacer algo relacionado con eso. Giró sobre sus talones y salió al patio abierto del salón a tomar aire. Se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba sola en medio de una noche hermosa y despejada, llena de estrellas. El pasto era de un verde brillante y estaba iluminado por algunos reflectores blancos que hacían el ambiente más especial.

Tara lanzó un suspiro y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser le única sin alguien con quien compartir esa noche. Después de todo, sentía que la escapada del castigo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Es un bonito paisaje, ¿Verdad?-Comentó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Tara no la encontraba familiar en ningún sentido, de modo que decidió volverse para ver quien era. Se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño, largo hasta el mentón. Los ojos de un tono avellana y mucho más alto que ella. Tenía las patillas crecidas y un poco de barba en el mentón. Tara creyó que era más grande que ella en edad.

-Se-Respondió, vagamente mirando para otro lado.

El joven se acerco de manera entusiasta a Tara y se paró a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Benjamin Roberts-Se presentó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia a la que Tara no prestó atención.-. Y me honra estar en presencia de tal ícono.

-¿Qué?-Tara se sobresaltó ante las palabras del muchacho.- ¿Ícono?

-Eres un ícono de nuestra época, ¿verdad? La predilecta de Danielle Mattews-Explicó el chico.-. Por eso te llamo así.-Tara se alejó un poco del muchacho y lo observó alzando una ceja.

-¿Y tú como sabes tanto si eres hombre?-Preguntó mirándolo extrañada. -¿O acaso eres gay?-El joven soltó una carcajada.

-Te daré una pista: Estamos en el mismo mundo.

-Por supuesto que estamos en el mismo mundo, imbécil. A menos que seas marciano-Repuso Tara, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar.

-Piensa más-Le indicó el muchacho de forma paciente, sonriéndole divertido. Tara se paró unos dos segundos a pensar y luego dio un pizotón haciendo ruido con su zapato de taco alto.

-¡¿Qué quieres que piense, imbécil?! ¿Acaso no sabes que difícil es la vida de una chica que a los 18 años ya es modelo de una marca internacional?-Rugió con todas sus fuerzas. Tara sabía que su enojo no tenía nada que ver con las palabras del joven, ni con sus intrépidas adivinanzas, pero quería descargarse.

-En realidad-Respondió el joven sin alterarse.-sí lo sé.-Tara abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada mientras observaba al joven atónita.

-¿Qué?

-No vas a decirme que mis 21 años no se notan-Repuso el joven sonriendo.

-Se notan y te quedan muy bien-Comentó Tara sonriendo, recuperando la calma. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-A los 16 años hice mi primera campaña como modelo de ropa interior-Tara abrió mucho los ojos y se imaginó al muchacho en ropa interior.-. Fui un éxito instantáneo.

-Y si eres un éxito instantáneo ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-Preguntó Tara extrañada, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Hace tres años, cuando tenía tu edad yo asistí a esta escuela y bueno…Como soy "un orgullo de la nación"-Hizo comillas con los dedos y una mueca de burla. Tara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- la escuela me invitó a la graduación, pero por lo visto, las cosas han cambiado. Nadie hace lo que debería hacerse en una graduación.

-Ni lo digas-Dijo Tara un tanto nostálgica.-. Lo único que se hace igual que antes es el vals. El resto es pura..."Pasión"-Tara hizo comillas con los dedos y Benjamín sonrió.-o así lo llaman.

-Es aún peor-Repuso el muchacho sabiamente.-lo llaman amor.

-Sí, pero ahora un cualquiera puede jurarte amor bajo la luna y desvirgarte esa noche y al día siguiente pretender que jamás te vio, aunque le jures que tienes un hijo suyo.-Comentó Tara fríamente.

-Suena a que sabes mucho de eso.

-Suena a que no quiero hablar de esto hoy.-Terció Tara un tanto tajante.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Benjamín.-, no fue mi intención. Fue una total falta de respeto. Ni siquiera te conozco y ya estoy preguntándote por tus desamores, perdóname-Y dicho eso le dio un beso en la mano. Tara se estremeció un poco.

-¿Por qué eres tan educado?-Preguntó la rubia extrañada.-No pareces un modelo con esa actitud. Pareces un caballero.

-Es que lo soy-Explicó el muchacho.-. Primero hombre, luego modelo.

-Ojalá eso lo dijeran todos los hombres-Repuso Tara bajando un poco la mirada. Benjamín se acercó y tomándole el mentón suavemente hizo que la chica subiera su mirada.

-No todos los chicos son hombres-Dijo Benjamín sabiamente.-. Y una chica tan linda como tú no tiene porque avergonzarse de eso.-Tara lo observó durante unos segundos, sosteniéndole la dulce mirada que el chico llevaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se alejó unos pasos del muchacho, dejándolo atónito.

-No lo entiendes-Tara se decidió a hablar después de unos segundos de silencio.-. Como me siento hoy no tiene nada que ver con los hombres.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia,-Benjamín se acercó un poco a Tara y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.-pero me gustaría ayudarte.-Hubo otro silencio que pareció eterno.

-Puedes ayudarme-Tara se volvió al muchacho con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.- si bailas conmigo-Tara se quitó los zapatos de tacón y la diferencia en altura que le llevaba el muchacho fue más notoria. Se desacomodó el cabello, tan prolijamente planchado y se corrió un poco el maquillaje de los ojos.-a mi manera.

Benjamin sonrió y comenzaron a bailar en el medio del pasto, dando algunos saltos y girando sobre sí mismos. Tara debió reconocer que Benjamín tenía unos movimientos muy graciosos y particulares, mezclados con elegancia y mucho temple. Se detuvo un par de segundos a admirar a esa persona que ella no conocía pero que no se había negado a ayudarla cuando ella se lo pidió.

-¿Ha llegado el momento del baile lento?-Preguntó Benjamín observando que Tara se había detenido. Tara asintió lentamente y Benjamín se acercó a ella, entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de ella y la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza, sin sobrepasarse en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo haremos para bailar sin música?-Preguntó Tara.

-Si quieres yo canto un poco de Opera-Bromeó el muchacho.

-No gracias-Tara apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Benjamín (ya que al hombro no llegaba) y éste empezó a cantar "Put your head on my shoulder" de The Platers. –No puedo poner mi cabeza sobre tu hombro-Se quejó la muchacha refiriéndose al título de la canción.- ¡Eres demasiado alto!-Benjamín no dejó de cantar y la alzó en sus brazos girando en círculos. Tara soltó una carcajada estruendosa, mezclada con una sensación de vértigo y adrenalina.

-¡ya basta!-Pidió. Benjamín no necesitó que se lo repitieran y la bajó.- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?

-Porque así soy-Repuso el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Tara le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Soltó las manos del joven y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Adentro-Respondió con tranquilidad. Aunque estaba segura de que Benjamín Roberts había sido la mejor persona que había conocido jamás, quiso estar un momento a solas para poder asimilar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

Cruzó el salón en cuatro zancadas, sin mirar hacia atrás ni a los costados y entró al baño de mujeres. Se encontró con Luna arreglándose el cabello. Como era de esperarse, Luna se volvió para ver quien entraba al baño.

-Hola Tara, ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?-Tara dio un suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared dejándose caer hasta llegar al piso.-Veo que bien.

-Luna, conocí al hombre perfecto-Dijo Tara desde el suelo. Luna se volvió a su amiga y notó que estaba desarreglada.

-¿perfecto en qué sentido?-Tara se percató de que su amiga se refería a la materia sexual y se apresuró a aclarar:

-¡En todo excepto en lo que estás pensando!-Luna soltó una carcajada y se sentó al lado de la muchacha.-En serio, es todo un caballero, creo que es soltero, es modelo de ropa interior…

-De repente me parece que ya no me importa más Frank…-Comentó Luna divertida. Las dos comenzaron a reírse.-Sigue.

-Tiene 21 años…

-Wow-Luna se sobresaltó un poco.- ¿No es un tanto mayor para ti?

-No lo creo. Los hombres de nuestra edad no nos entienden-Repuso Tara.

-Sí es verdad-Aceptó Luna.

-Y es tan sabio, Luna, tan inteligente. Si hubieses oído la charla que tuvimos, ay.-Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Tara.

-No estás llorando de felicidad.-Afirmó Luna muy segura, mirando a su amiga. Tara asintió lentamente.

-Así es…Pero él ha sido tan bueno conmigo, en pocos minutos me ayudó mucho…

-Hay muchas personas así, Tara-Explicó Luna abrazando a su amiga.-. Pero ese no es el caso, ¿Verdad? Tus lágrimas no tienen nada que ver con ese chico…

-Mis lágrimas tienen que ver con cosas que ni siquiera yo entiendo-Luna miró a su amiga a los ojos.-. Es un malestar interior muy profundo, como si llevara algo muy pesado en mi pecho.

-Creo que tiene que ver con el fin de curso, ¿No es así?-Terció Luna.

-Probablemente.-Respondió Tara. –Es algo que ni yo puedo entender, es complejo y simple, pero lo peor es que duele.-Luna la estrujó con más fuerza.

-Ya Tara, ya. No pienses más en eso-Intentó tranquilizarla en un susurro.-. No mereces estar así esta noche. ¡Hoy debes divertirte a toda costa!-Tara asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.-Así que ve, sal allí y baila con ese muchacho.

-Ya lo hice…

-¡Pues hazlo otra vez!-Le ordenó Luna, sonriendo.- ¡Es tu momento!-Luna la empujó hacia fuera del baño y Tara, como si fuese un juguete del destino, chocó contra Benjamín, que se acercaba al baño.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó el muchacho amablemente. Tara no dijo nada y asintió mientras sonreía.- ¿Bailamos?-Tara lo arrastró a la pista y se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que estaban bailando, pero no les importó. Siguieron bailando alocadamente, logrando llamar la atención de mucha gente que se acercó a bailar, haciendo que la pista se llene poco a poco.

Frank quiso acercarse a Luna que estaba bailando con Adam Wester cuando oyó a un anciano murmurar.

-Y pensar que mi super pelotita ya es toda una mujer-Suspiró. Su voz era áspera y a Frank le llamó la atención ese comentario.

-Disculpe señor… ¿Qué dijo?-Los intensos ojos verdes del anciano se encontraron con los de Frank en un duelo de miradas. El hombre tenía una prominente barriga, Tenía un bigote negro que se complementaba con el cabello de igual color que tenía a los costados de la cabeza, dejando el centro calvo. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada un rato y luego se echó a reír con ganas.

-Ah, pequeño. Debiste ver tu cara.-Comentó el anciano divertido. Frank rió nerviosamente y el anciano sonrió dejando ver sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Frank notó que tenía una mirada muy audaz pero triste.-Mi nombre es Horace ¿Quién eres tú? Pareces mucho más grande que el resto de estas cucarachas.-Frank sonrió al anciano.

-Soy Frank Bishop y soy un alumno de esta escuela-El hombre sonrió ampliamente y tosió un poco.

-¿De qué año?

-El último.

-¿Entonces significa que..?

-Sí, esta es mi graduación también.-Respondió el moreno con orgullo.

-Na, yo no me refería a eso-Repuso el anciano restándole importancia al comentario del muchacho con un gesto de la mano.-Me refería a que eso quiere decir que probablemente conozcas a mi nieta.

-¿Su nieta?-Frank tuvo un escalofrío temiendo que el inteligente anciano fuese abuelo de una de sus conquistas, es decir, de una de las jóvenes que el acostumbraba enamorar para luego romperles el corazón.

-Mi nieta es esa de allá-Dijo el Horace señalando la pista de baile. Sin más preámbulos allí estaba la joven que no dejaba que Frank durmiese: Luna Ertobrack. Frank sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima y le atravesara la piel llegando a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, causándole un escalofrío tan brusco que el muchacho tembló un poco.

-Usted-Balbuceó el muchacho tembloroso-es el abuelo de Luna.

-Sí-Respondió el hombre orgulloso.-, veo que la conoces.

-Ella es una gran persona-Admitió Frank haciendo que el anciano sonriera.-y es una lástima que pocas personas se den cuenta.

-Más de las que tú crees lo hacen, pequeño-El hombre giró sobre sus talones y se retiró a buscar un poco de ponche. Frank suspiró exhausto. Se agachó un poco y apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

-Lo hiciste bien, Bishop-Se alabó a sí mismo sintiéndose orgulloso de haber tenido el coraje de admitir lo que pensaba de la joven.-Lo hiciste bien.

Reunió fuerzas desde lo más oscuro y se dispuso a acercarse a Luna pero el moreno con el que Luna estaba bailando antes se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándole el paso.

-Permiso-Frank quiso pasar a su lado, pero el chico lo retuvo.

-¿Buscas a Luna, verdad?-Inquirió el chico con seriedad.

-Sí, en este momento iba a acercarme a ella.-Respondió Frank extrañado. El chico sonrió y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Frank, no? Bueno, ella me dijo que la esperes afuera, en este lugar. Ven, te acompañaré-Y con esas palabras lo arrastró hacia el patio del salón, hasta un rincón bastante oscuro.

Frank observó que Luna no se había acercado, ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado en que él había salido.

-Perdona, pero preferiría volver adentro-Dijo Frank con toda la sutileza que fue capaz. El joven le sonrió con maldad y Frank sintió un profundo dolor en la nariz. Se aferró el lugar dañado y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. El chico le había golpeado la nariz.

-Eso, imbécil, es por romper el corazón de mi hermana. Nadie se mete con un Ertobrack y mucho menos con mi hermanita-Rugió el muchacho con fuerza. Frank se dejó caer en sus rodillas hasta llegar al suelo y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del chico. Ahora entendía todo, ése no era el novio de Luna, era algo peor, el hermano mayor, aparentemente. El chico giró sobre sus talones y entró al salón otra vez.

-Creo que, después de todo me lo merezco-Se dijo Frank a sí mismo en voz alta, apoyándose contra la pared. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para aliviar un poco el sangrado.-. Aunque haya hecho algo bien. Dios…-Se quedó en silencio porque se sintió un imbécil hablándose solo. Se dejó caer por completo y observó la puerta que daba al salón.

Observó que Luna salía arrastrada literalmente por Adam y que el fornido muchacho la acorralaba contra una pared. Desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era demasiado para una sola noche

Luna miró a Adam acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. El muchacho la sostenía contra la pared tomándole las muñecas. Luna lo miró fijamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le escupió sacándole la lengua con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el muchacho se apartara bruscamente, sin soltarla.

-¿Qué haces?-Gruñó el muchacho con fuerza.

-Mira Adam, muchas chicas te verán lindo y sexy pero yo no. Y nadie va a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero-Explicó la castaña manteniendo la calma. El chico sonrió y Luna estuvo segura durante unos segundos que había comprendido y que iba a soltarla, pero no lo hizo. La empujó con fuerza contra otra pared y Luna resistió el impacto con mucho esfuerzo. El muchacho se acercó con más brusquedad y Luna, viendo el riesgo que corría, alzó su rodilla y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe al chico en la ingle.

Luna observó como Adam empalidecía y se alejaba lentamente agarrándose la parte dañada. Finalmente, Adam le dirigió una mirada asesina a Luna y la castaña encogiéndose de hombros le sacó la lengua burlándose del joven.

La castaña suspiró hondamente y miró a su alrededor cuando se percató de que Frank estaba allí. Se sonrojó un poco e intentó ocultarlo pero finalmente decidió acercarse.

-¿Frank?-Llamó tímidamente.- ¿Estabas…observando?

-No-Respondió el muchacho tajante.-Entiendo que muchas veces la gente busca su intimidad y yo respeto eso-Repuso el chico sabiamente, sorprendido de sus propias palabras

-Frank…En verdad me hubiera servido que no fueses tan "respetuoso"-comentó Luna haciendo comillas en la última palabra.-, porque necesité ayuda allá.-Frank se puso de pie enseguida, aún con la nariz ensangrentada y se volvió a Luna. La miró fijamente y revisó si estaba lastimada. Luna soltó una tímida carcajada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Inquirió el muchacho alejándose un poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Repitió Luna extrañada.- ¡Frank, tú estás sangrando! ¿A ti que te ocurrió?

-A mí…Bueno…-Frank se rascó un poco la nuca.-Digamos que ya sé quien es tu hermano-Luna abrió mucho los ojos extrañada y se llevó las manos a la cara. Comenzó a caminar formando amplios círculos.

-Que vergüenza, por Dios…No puedo creerlo-Comentó ella asomándose detrás de su mano para observar a Frank avergonzada. -¿El te rompió la nariz? Déjame ver eso-Pidió la muchacha acercándose a Frank rápidamente.

-Luna-La frenó el muchacho, alejándose.-, tranquila. Estoy bien, no es nada, ¿ves?

-¿No es nada ves? ¿Acaso eres imbécil, te haces o ya estás enseñando? ¡Estás desangrándote!

-Vamos, Luna. No exageres.

-¿Yo? ¿Exagerar?-Inquirió la joven ofendida.- ¡Frank, por Dios, necesitas ver a un doctor!

-Como si fuese la primera vez que me rompo la nariz, por Dios, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de mí?-Pidió el muchacho. Luna se alejó un poco y lo observó fijamente, sorprendida. Frank abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio logrando otra vez la clásica disputa de miradas entre los dos jóvenes.

-No puedo creer que digas eso-Dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio como siempre.

-Créelo.-Respondió Frank muy seguro. Luna, que había desviado la mirada, la volvió hacia Frank.-Quizá me enseñaste más cosas de lo que tú crees, quizá realmente cumpliste tu objetivo conmigo.-Luna se quedó en silencio. Por segunda vez en su vida y con la misma persona, no sabía que decir ni qué hacer.-Lo siento-Frank continuó hablando y Luna abrió los ojos aún más.-fui un imbécil y me merezco que tu hermano me haya golpeado.

-Nadie merece un golpe de mi hermano-Lo cortó Luna.-y deja ya de ser tan maduro. Somos muy jóvenes para decir tantas tonterías.

-Yo te dije muchas tonterías-Insistió Frank.-. Pero no te dije nunca lo más importante Luna, yo…-Luna colocó dos dedos en los labios de Frank, sellándolos, indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio.

-Gracias, disculpa aceptada y sh…No digas nada-Le sonrió dulcemente.-No arruines el momento. Baila conmigo y todo solucionado, ¿Si?-Pidió la muchacha. Frank asintió a duras penas. Sabía que cuanto más postergara lo que debía decirle a la joven más se tardaría, pero aceptó acompañarla a bailar. El le tomó la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, la tomó suavemente y la meció en la pista de baile por horas.

* * *

Rachel y Garfield se preparaban para irse a dormir ya que sabían que al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano para el acto de graduación que ofrecía la escuela. Sabían que debían estar presentables y como responsables que eran (más bien, Rachel) se decidieron a retirarse de la fiesta.

Al salir por la puerta principal, Rachel se dedicó a esperar al taxi mientras Garfield hacía cosas para sacarle una sonrisa. Empezó a bailar alrededor de un poste de luz mientras cantaba una canción de un musical. Luego se dirigió a la calle, realizó una serie de piruetas cómicas que hicieron que Rachel se muriera de la risa. La joven le sonrió tiernamente a su novio y él se arrodilló en el medio de la calle en señal de reverencia a su público.

-Eres el novio más genial de toda la tierra-Declaró la chica dulcemente. Garfield se puso de pie para contestar el halago de su novia. Le sonrió con ternura e hizo un paso para acercarse a ella sin mirar a ambos lados de la calle. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había sentido el impacto y sus ojos se cerraban. Escuchó el desesperado grito de su novia.

-¡GARFIELD!-Rachel observó con horror como su novio era atropellado por un auto con tanta brusquedad e impacto que por poco el menudo muchacho casi salió volando literalmente. -¡NO!-Rachel corrió hasta Garfield y se arrodilló a su lado. El muchacho estaba inconsciente y mantenía los ojos cerrados.- ¡GARFIELD, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!-Rachel lo zarandeó con brusquedad pero era inútil. Garfield mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su eterna sonrisa. Lágrimas brotaron con brutalidad de los ojos de la morocha al no saber que hacer.

-¡Rachel!-Llamó Kori al salir del salón y al verla arrodillada en la calle.- ¡Ven aquí un auto podría arrollarte allí!-Rachel se volvió a su amiga y no necesitó una palabra pues Kori comprendió todo al verla.-No…-Murmuró. Dick, a su lado, le tomó la mano y la estrujó con fuerza para darle fuerzas, pero Kori se soltó y corrió a su amiga.- ¿Qué ocurrió, Rach?-Pero su amiga no respondía, seguía gimiendo del dolor al ver a la persona que más amaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Dick se acercó, temiendo por lo que fuera a ver. Tuvo un vuelco al corazón cuando vio a su amigo en tal mal estado.

-Gar…-Murmuró espantado.- ¿Qué te ocurrió?-Rachel se volvió a Dick y gimió con más fuerza.

Abby salió con Víctor al notar que sus amigos no estaban en el salón. Luna y Frank los siguieron junto a Tara y a Benjamín, que no perdía de vista a la joven.

Al llegar a la escena, Luna se llevó las manos a la cara de la sorpresa al igual que Tara. Abby abrió mucho la boca y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia-Declaró Benjamín conteniendo a Tara entre sus brazos. Sacó su celular y marcó el 911.-¿Hola? Tenemos un hombre atropellado, de más o menos 17 años. Sí, hay un mayor de edad presente-Al oír eso, todos se volvieron al joven y Tara rió un tanto nerviosa.

-El es mayor de edad…-Dijo tímidamente señalando con el dedo a su acompañante.

-Eres rápida Holman-Comentó Dick asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Tara rió nerviosa y Robert, finalmente hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Oh, nada-Ironizó Frank.-, solo han atropellado a Garfield y Tara tiene un novio de 21 años…

-No es mi novio-Se defendió Tara.

-Bueno…Acompañante amistoso-Frank le guiñó un ojo a Robert en señal de complicidad.

-Oh, yo vi eso Bishop. No nací ayer, y si crees que eres muy listo yo…-Benjamín la interrumpió para decir algo.

-Perdona Tara, pero quiero informarles que los paramédicos están en camino y quieren que revisen si el chico…

-Garfield-Corrigió Abby secamente.

-Bueno, si Garfield tiene pulso.-Los nueve menores de edad se miraron intrigados.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso..?-Preguntó Kori alzando una ceja. –Quiero decir…Ya sé a que te refieres pero…No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Es fácil-Repuso Víctor animadamente, acercándose a su amigo inconsciente. Le tomó la muñeca y colocó un par de dedos sobre las venas que el pálido muchacho tenía marcadas. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, observando con temor el veredicto de Víctor.

-Aún tiene pulso-Declaró finalmente, volviéndose a sus amigos. Todos suspiraron con tranquilidad.-pero es muy poco, los paramédicos deben apresurarse, de lo contrario…

-Cállate-Lo interrumpió Luna bruscamente.- ¿Sí? Cállate, ya todos conocemos el final de esa frase y es horrible así que si se te pasa por la cabeza volver a repetirla te juro que te sacaré los…-Frank le puso una mano en la boca para que se callara.

-No es el momento para tus originales amenazas, Luna-Repuso el muchacho con calma.-. Debemos permanecer unidos-Dick alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Frank Bishop?-El joven soltó una carcajada.

-Digamos que una charla con un simpático anciano me ayudó bastante.

-Un simpático anciano…-Repitió Luna intrigada.

La ambulancia llegó rápidamente y paró frente a los jóvenes. Dos paramédicos bajaron con una camilla y subieron a Garfield delicadamente. Comenzaron a moverlo rápidamente hasta llegar al vehículo.

-Uno de ustedes puede venir con nosotros-Declaró uno de los hombres.

-Yo iré-Se ofreció Dick, muy decidido. Pero cuando se disponía a pasar, Rachel se puso de pie y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, dijo:

-No, yo iré.-Y dicho esto, tomó su cartera y se subió a la ambulancia. Saludó con un vago gesto de la mano a sus amigos y cerraron las puertas, dejando así a todos observando como el vehículo blanco se alejaba a toda velocidad en camino al hospital.

Un vacío llenó sus almas y el peor de los presentimientos les llegó a sus mentes. Ninguno sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero ninguno parecía tener muchas esperanzas.

* * *

**Mmmmm... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste... y ¿Comentarios?**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD porque quien sabe cuando volveré.**

**GRACIAS !**

**Cook**


	29. Noche en el hospital

**Gente bonita, como verán soy una persona súper considerada que les está tremendamente agradecida por haber comentado en todo momento y ocasión; y como tal he decidido hacer esta publicación especial para ustedes en año nuevo y contarles una pequeña cosilla... ¡ESTE FIC YA TIENE UN FINAL! SÍ!!! TERMINÉ EL EPÍLOGO!! (Salen muchas porristas con un uniforme rosa con una enorme "C" en el pecho (de Coockie), salgo en las revistas people, Gente (Argentina), Caras (Argentina), Noticias, Hola!, Seventeen, Para Teens, Elle, Vougue, y en los diarios por hacer esto. ¡TERMINE EL FIC! ) tres años casi enteros me llevó tener el coraje para ponerle punto final y ni yo me la puedo creer. **

**Suerte, lectoras amadas, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**29**

**Noche en el hospital**

**K**ori comenzaba a tener frío por el aire acondicionado del auto de Víctor, pero prefirió no decir nada. Sabía que no era el momento indicado, así que se apretujó un poco más a Dick, quien le pasó un brazo rodeándole el cuello con ternura y al notar que la chica temblaba un poco, se quitó el saco y se lo colocó encima.

Luna se mantenía en silencio al lado de Frank. La situación la tenía muy pensativa preguntándose cuanto estaría sufriendo Rachel en ese momento. Sintió que alguien estrujaba su mano y miró a Frank para descubrir que él estaba estrujándola. Él la observó con ternura y ella pudo sostenerle la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego debió desviarla. No estaba lista para nada.

A cinco metros de distancia iban Tara y Benjamín en el auto de este último, puesto a que los demás habían elegido ir en el auto de Víctor.

-Tienes un lindo auto-Comentó Tara observando el espacioso vehículo.

-Tengo un sueldo de modelo, sería ridículo y patético que no tuviese un buen auto.-Respondió el chico animadamente. Tara sonrió débilmente ya que también estaba muy angustiada por la situación de su amigo.

-¿Tú crees que sobreviva?-Inquirió ella de repente. Benjamín frenó el auto lentamente ya que se habían encontrado con un semáforo en rojo. Volvió sus ojos a Tara y respondió:

-Yo no conozco bien a ese chico ni vi el choque, Tara, pero quiero pensar que sí.

-Agradezco que no me mientas-Repuso Tara sonriendo.-, pero eso no me tranquiliza para nada.-El auto volvió a arrancar.-Es que…Yo conozco a Garfield desde siempre, siempre hemos congeniado.

-¿Saliste con él, verdad?-Tara abrió mucho los ojos y observó al muchacho sorprendida.

-¿Cómo..?

-Se nota por la forma en la que hablas de él.-Respondió el muchacho sin dejarla terminar.-Al parecer te identificas…

-Sé lo que es ser la persona que entiende todo mucho más tarde-Declaró Tara-si es eso a lo que te refieres.

-Yo no creo que seas una chica tonta, Tara. Tienes mucha capacidad…

-Para reprobar materias, ciertamente.-Completó la muchacha divertida. Benjamín soltó una carcajada.

-Eres la modelo más bella y más auténtica que he conocido en mi vida-Comentó el muchacho sin dejar de mirar la carretera por la que conducía. Tara se quedó sin aire al oír esas palabras.

-Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho en un momento de desesperación.-Tara se sonrojó un poco y Benjamín se quedó en silencio. Los dos sentían una hermosa sensación en su interior.

Al llegar al hospital, les indicaron que fueran a la sala de espera de terapia intensiva. Entraron a una habitación blanca, muy lustrosa con asientos negros pegados a la pared, uno al lado del otro. Rachel estaba sentada en uno de ellos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos en el rostro. El único ruido que podía oírse era el del llanto de Rachel ya que era la única persona allí.

-¡Rachel!-Kori corrió a abrazar a su amiga para darle fuerzas. La siguieron Abby, Luna y Tara para hacer lo mismo, dejando a los chicos apartados a un lado.-Rachel, todo va a estar bien-La tranquilizó Kori acariciándole el hombro. Rachel negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Todos se sentaron y esperaron pacientemente a que el doctor les avisara el estado de Garfield.

Las horas pasaban y no había noticia sobre el chico. Algunos médicos internos habían entrado a la habitación donde parecían estar atendiendo a Garfield. Finalmente, después de tres horas de espera, un doctor bastante alto y esbelto, de piel curtida y ojos negros salió de la habitación con una planilla en su mano.

-Buenas noches. ¿La señorita Roth está aquí?-Rachel se puso de pie al instante y se acercó al doctor.-El señor Logan está en un estado muy difícil de describir…

-¿Sobrevivirá?-Preguntó Rachel con la voz quebrada. El doctor bajó la mirada.

-No lo sabemos. Está inconsciente pero no hay manera de despertarlo.

-¿Está en coma?-Inquirió Tara oyendo la conversación.

-Aún no podemos determinarlo, debe pasar un período de tiempo como para poder decir eso-Explicó el doctor manteniendo la calma.-. Les aconsejo que no se perturben, relájense.-Y dicho esto el director se retiró. Rachel se volvió a sus amigos con los ojos vidriosos mientras se mordía el labio. Kori corrió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras Tara comentaba con sorna:

-¿Qué nos relajemos? ¡Tenemos un amigo en riesgo de muerte y debemos relajarnos!-La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una niña de unos seis años, con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes esmeralda, como los de Garfield. La enfermera les sonrió a los jóvenes.

-Esta es Lorraine Logan, la hermanita más pequeña del señor Logan-Explicó con calma.-, espero que no sea un problema dejar que ustedes la cuiden. Los padres del joven ya han sido notificados y están en camino. Están a cuatro horas de viaje.-Diciendo esto, la enfermera giró sobre sus talones y se retiró, dejando a la niña con los adolescentes.

Lorraine sonrió mostrando una sonrisa tan característica de Garfield que Rachel tuvo que voltearse para no llorar frente a la niña.

-Rachel-Abby se puso de pie y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga.- ¿Por qué no vamos hasta la cafetería del hospital y traemos algo de beber para todos?-Rachel asintió lentamente y Luna se acercó a la niña y agachándose le preguntó:

-¿Y tú pequeña que quieres tomar?-Lorraine se mostró pensativa por unos segundos y luego contestó enérgicamente:

-¡Un chocolate caliente!

-¡Mm, que delicioso!-La alabó Luna poniéndose de pie. Se volvió a sus amigas y dijo:-Ya oyeron, la niña quiere chocolate. Yo quiero un té e imagino que el resto querrá café, ¿Verdad?-Se volvió a los jóvenes y todos asintieron.-Vayan.-Kori se puso de pie de un salto y se dispuso a acompañar a sus dos amigas.

Cuando las chicas se retiraron, Luna tomó a Lorraine desde las axilas y la alzó.

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo cinco-Respondió sonriendo orgullosa.

-¡Guau ya casi me alcanzas! ¿Sabes?-La niña soltó una carcajada que se asimilaba demasiado a la de Garfield y Luna contuvo las lágrimas. -¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar al patio del hospital?-Ofreció la muchacha.

-¡Sí!-Dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Oh, pero yo no podré jugar solita contigo ya que como casi me alcanzas en edad podrías aplastarme-La niña rió orgullosa y Luna la dejó en el suelo. Lorraine hizo una pose amenazadora, como si imaginara que aplastaba a Luna en el piso.- ¿Quién me acompaña?-Preguntó Luna un tanto impaciente. Todos, como si fuese un auto reflejo, se volvieron a Frank que se puso de pie. Tomó a Lorraine en brazos y la llevó sobre sus hombros corriendo por el pasillo.

-Y yo que siempre pensé que Frank era más idiota que tú, Grayson-Comentó Tara. El aludido se volvió a la rubia extrañado.

-Si quieres saber la verdad pregúntale a Kori.

-No, porque sé que sólo voy a obtener detalles de tu lengua y créeme, no quiero saberlos-Replicó Tara haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes-Bromeó Dick. Todos rieron con ganas.

-Espero que tengas la inteligencia de hacer feliz a mi amiga-Amenazó Tara.-Y lo mismo va para ti, Víctor, que tienes cara de bueno pero yo no confío en nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera en mí?-Preguntó Benjamín, ofendido.

-Tú eres un caso especial.

-SEEE CLAARO-Ironizaron Dick y Víctor poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Afuera, En el patio, Luna y Frank admiraban un hermoso amanecer mientras la pequeña Lorraine corría por la extensión de pasto y examinaba cada rincón del pequeño patio.

Luna observó que el rocío ya había bañado el césped, de modo que la niña estaba ensuciándose sus zapatitos. Levantó la vista para ver donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que la niña seguía corriendo. Decidió no darle importancia.

Frank se sentó en el borde de un macetero bastante extenso, que era el hogar de un conjunto de pequeñas palmeras. Observó a Luna mientras estaba de espaldas y admiró el fino gusto de la muchacha para vestirse. Notó que el vestido le sentaba muy bien, a pesar de ser gris, un color muy inusual en ella. Se dio cuenta de que no era muy corto y que la chica llevaba tacos. Luna se volvió lentamente hacia el muchacho y Frank pretendió que miraba el cielo.

-No te hagas el imbécil, Bishop.-Repuso Luna entrecerrando los ojos.-Sé perfectamente que me mirabas el trasero.

-¿Qué? Eso es muy ofensivo de tu parte, Luna. Yo nunca…-Se defendió el muchacho, pero se percató de que Luna se había dado vuelta y estaba golpeando el suelo con su pie.-De acuerdo…

-Es natural-Terció la muchacha sonriendo.-. Tienes suerte de que mi hermano no esté aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿No te parece que ya tuve suficiente suerte con tu hermano?-Ironizó Frank. Dicho eso, la nariz comenzó a sangrarle otra vez. El moreno se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo para aliviar la hemorragia y evitó la mirada de Luna.

La castaña soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Ríete un poco-Comentó con sarcasmo Frank.

-Mi hermano-Empezó Luna ignorando el comentario del chico.-es una gran persona.

-Vaya que es grande, su puño lo es más.

-Es un poco sobre protector…-Comentó Luna un tanto tímida.-Lo siento mucho, yo no le pedí que hiciera eso.

-En verdad, ¿Te hice tanto daño?-Preguntó Frank mirándola a los ojos. Luna desvió la mirada, llena de dolor. Hubo un silencio que ocupó espacio de varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Esta vez, ni siquiera Luna se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Lorraine se acercó a los jóvenes y tiró de la falda del vestido de Luna para llamar su atención. La castaña se volvió y la observó con dulzura, la alzó entre sus brazos y la sentó en su falda.

-¿Mi hermano va a estar bien, verdad?-Preguntó la niña con inocencia.

Luna asintió lentamente con la cabeza y agregó:

-Por supuesto que sí…En todo caso, Lorraine, quiero que sepas-A Luna se le quebró la voz y Frank la tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza.-que Garfield irá a un lugar mejor…

-¿Un lugar mejor?-Repitió Lorraine sin entender.- ¿Cómo?

-Me refiero a… A…-Luna se volvió a Frank en busca de ayuda, y él, sin soltarle la mano, le respondió a la niña con ternura:

-A un hospital donde lo trataran mejor, por mucho tiempo-Luna se mordió el labio asintiendo. Sus ojos de color miel estaban vidriosos y los verde botella de la niña la observaban con curiosidad. Finalmente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y se retiró a seguir jugando en el pasto.

Frank apretó con más fuerza la mano de Luna y la contuvo en sus dos manos. Luna lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-No hay nada que odie más que llorar-Comentó secándose la lágrima rápidamente con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse-La tranquilizó Frank en un susurro.

-No me avergüenzo, es algo que me carcome y más hacerlo frente a una pobre niña que no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-¿De qué hablas?-Inquirió Frank, asombrado.-Es su hermano el que está en riesgo de muerte.

-No estoy llorando por eso, Frank-Explicó Luna, volviéndose a Frank con su mirada.-. Tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta.

-¿Y bien?-Después de esas palabras, Frank tragó saliva disimuladamente.

-Hace un par de años, una amiga me echó una especie de maldición. Me dijo que cuando yo me enamorara realmente, sufriría-Comenzó Luna tranquilizándose.

-Guau, que amiga-Comentó Frank con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco entendí porque me lo dijo.-Repuso Luna encogiéndose de hombros.-El punto es que, fue verdad, Frank. Creo que en mi vida, nadie me ha hecho sufrir tanto como tú-Terminó Luna lentamente.-. Creo que tú eres esa persona.

-¿Cuál persona?

-No me hagas decirlo-Luna se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo, librando su mano de las de Frank.-. Por favor, sólo haz de cuenta de que no lo sabes.-Frank no entendía nada. El enrollo de Luna lo había dejado confundido.

-¿Qué no sé que?

Luna le sonrió tiernamente y le limpió la nariz con otro pañuelo.

-Simplemente, haz de cuenta que no lo sabes, Frank. Haz de cuenta que no sabes que eres la persona que más me ha hecho sufrir en la vida, que no sabes que eres la persona que más amo en este mundo-Concretó la muchacha con calma, dejando a Frank atónito. Sin querer oír una respuesta, se puso de pie, llamó a Lorraine para llevársela dentro y dejó a Frank solo en el patio.

Luna caminó mirando el suelo durante unos cuantos segundos, a paso lento, con la mirada apagada. Estaba exhausta pero orgullosa. No sabía muy bien que sentía en ese momento, pero algo en su interior le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

Dejó a Lorraine con los chicos y acompañada de Tara se dirigió a la cafetería para encontrarse con sus amigas.

-Bien-Dijo al ver a Kori, Abby y Rachel sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería.-, lo hice. Le dije todo a Frank.-Sus cuatro amigas abrieron mucho los ojos, con sorpresa y Luna se acomodó entre Rachel y Kori, aún cabizbaja.

-¿En serio?-Tara tomó asiento en frente de la castaña.- ¿Y él que te dijo?

-No lo sé-Respondió Luna en un suspiro, evitando derramar lágrimas.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Se extrañó Kori en un percance de desesperación.

-No lo sé, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar su respuesta, simplemente yo…-Luna miró a Rachel por lo bajo, observando que estaba atenta a lo que ella decía. De repente sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo silencio.-No. No importa lo que yo hice, importa lo que pasa ahora.-Miró a Rachel de frente y le sonrió ampliamente.-No podemos ignorarte, amiga.-Rachel le sonrió con debilidad y recibió una palmada de Abby en la espalda.

-Señorita Roth-Llamó el doctor entrando en la sala. Rachel levantó la mirada y el doctor le sonrió vagamente.-, puede hablarle al señor Logan si lo desea.

-¿Cómo?

-Dicen que los pacientes en este estado tienen mejores resultados si son estimulados por sus amigos-Explicó el doctor.

-Yo no he leído eso en ningún libro-Repuso Abby.

-¿Ha leído la teoría de los milagros?-Inquirió el doctor sonriendo de lado. Abby negó lentamente.-Entonces no sabe nada.

Rachel se puso de pie y acompañó el doctor hasta la habitación de Garfield, dejando a sus cuatro amigas solas, quienes decidieron llevarles el café a los chicos, que llevaban esperando como una hora.

-¿Había mucha gente en la cafetería o es que había un chico más lindo que yo?-Le preguntó Dick divertido y a la vez con seriedad a su novia. Kori cruzó la habitación para darle el café a Frank, que estaba al lado de su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Dick, lo observó con dulzura y dijo:

-Había un chico más lindo que tú-Todos rieron excepto Dick que observó a su novia con la ceja alzada.

-Ríanse, si quieren. Pero ahora ella se convirtió en el idiota que conquista a todas las chicas y yo en el histérico activo-Declaró Dick enojado. Todos, inclusive Kori, estallaron de la risa.

-Eres un imbécil Dick-Comentó Kori dándole un beso en los labios.-. Pero eres mi imbécil.

-Váyanse a un hotel-Ironizó Frank divertido. Todos rieron excepto la parejita protagonista.

-Tienes una gran capacidad para arruinar momentos románticos-Comentó Dick entre divertido y enojado. Frank le sonrió.

-Por eso no tengo novia-Miró a Luna en un segundo y ella lo notó, pero sonrió tímidamente.

-Señorita Roth-El doctor abrió las puertas de la habitación de Garfield para dejar pasar a Rachel.-, ahora puede hablar.-Rachel se puso de pie lentamente y sin compañía de nadie, entró a la habitación.

El lugar era amplio y a un costado había unas cortinas en color verde agua que se movían en casos necesarios. Una ventana alumbraba dos camas vacías que estaban antes que la de Gar.

Rachel se acercó lentamente a su novio y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas. Garfield sonreía, pero estaba lleno de cables y conectado a un recipiente con suero. Se veía pálido, Rachel debía admitirlo y tenía el rostro demasiado seco, pero seguía sonriendo.

Una máquina a la que estaba conectada, semejante a un televisor, tenía un fondo negro y una línea recta verde la cruzaba. No hacía sonido, así que Rachel sabía que no estaba conectada a Garfield.

La escena fue muy dura, ya que Rachel no esperaba ver a Garfield tan vulnerable. Observó que su novio estaba inmóvil y que ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

Suspiró hondamente, dudando de que él pudiera escucharla, pero se dispuso a hablar de todos modos.

Tomó asiento frente a Garfield y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para que su llanto no interrumpiera sus palabras, comenzó a hablar:

-Gar, el doctor me dijo que podía decirte lo que yo quisiera, que tú me escucharías y bueno…En este momento no estoy en posición de discutirlo.-Sonrió débilmente.-Tú sabes que yo no suelo creer en cosas que no puedo ver, que no creo en hechos que no son concretos. Eres la persona que más me conoce, él único ser de la tierra que pudo ver lo que soy sin necesidad de que yo se lo dijera y yo…-Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y escurrir la lágrima que quería escaparse de su ojo.-Estoy orgullosa de admitir que eres la razón por la que vivo.

Hubo un silencio. Rachel no esperaba respuesta alguna, pero se sintió herida de todos modos. Tenía fe, pero estaba exhausta por la espera y por la situación. Todo estaba destrozándola, pero estaba dispuesta a dejar todo su ser en sus palabras, quería que Garfield despertara.

-Garfield, es gracias a ti que aprendí que lo único que vale la pena es vivir el momento, disfrutar cada segundo porque no volveré a vivirlo nunca. –Soltó una carcajada un tanto nerviosa.-Lo siento, acabo de recordar todos tus malabares para llamar mi atención y mis contestaciones… ¿Cómo pude tratarte tan mal y no darme cuenta de que eras tan gracioso? En realidad, eres gracioso.-Agregó con ternura, observándolo fijamente. –Desde pequeña, estoy acostumbrada a no encariñarme demasiado con la gente…Sé que suena muy cruel pero antes de que comiences a criticarme… ¿Pero qué digo? Si casi estás en coma-Rachel soltó una carcajada un tanto divertida.-Siempre sabes como sacarme una sonrisa…Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. El punto es que yo intento no encariñarme demasiado con la gente porque sé que todo tiene un final. Con esto trato de no sufrir a la hora del final, pero…-Una lágrima resbaló inevitablemente por su mejilla y ella la limpió con rapidez, como si temiera que Garfield la viera.-A veces es inevitable. Tú eres ese caso, Garfield y por eso es que no debes irte. Es imposible no encariñarse demasiado contigo porque eres la persona más buena de todos los tiempos, eres la persona que necesito para que mi vida tenga sentido, te convertiste, y no temo decirlo otra vez-Acotó.-en la razón de mi vida, Garfield. Gracias, En verdad-Las lágrimas resbalaron con brusquedad por sus mejillas mientras la joven inspiraba profundamente para aliviarse. El dolor que sentía al ver a la persona que más amaba en esa situación era incomparable. No habló durante unos segundos y se dedicó a escuchar sus propios gemidos. Respiró hondamente y decidió terminar.-eres la persona más importante de mi vida, si mueres Gar…Yo muero. Lo juro.-Se puso de pie y se acercó al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó para irse, pero se detuvo nos segundos a observarlo. Creyó, por un segundo, que la sonrisa del joven se había expandido.

Salió de la habitación cubriéndose la cara con las manos y fue recibida en los brazos de Kori.

-Ya amiga, tranquilízate, todo estará bien.-Murmuró Kori suavemente. Rachel asintió con lentitud.

Poco a poco, la tenue luz del amanecer fue entrando por las ventanas, obligando a los jóvenes a espabilarse.

Kori dormitaba en el hombro de Dick, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no dormirse. De vez en cuando abría los ojos sobresaltada y miraba para todos lados, creyendo que algo había pasado, pero al notar que nada había ocurrido, volvía a dormitar.

Luna no podía dormir. Nunca lograba dormir en momentos de angustia, aunque lo deseara e intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Y a pesar de estar llena de fe, no se perdonaría el no estar despierta si ocurría lo peor.

Rachel se había dormido, finalmente. La angustia y el dolor la habían dejado exhausta, sin ninguna fuerza. Aunque estaba retorcida apoyada en el hombro de Kori, Rachel estaba teniendo un merecido descanso.

* * *

Abby y Tara habían decidido salir a dar un paseo por la cuadra en donde estaba el hospital.

El amanecer había traído consigo un clima bastante frío a pesar de estar en pleno verano. Las dos amigas caminaban abrazándose sus cuerpos para darse calor.

Tara pateó una lata de gaseosa vacía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando al fin todos estamos bien tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?-Inquirió gritando al cielo. Abby posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Tara, cálmate…

-¿Calmarme?-Exclamó Tara, alejándose bruscamente de Abby.- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si hoy termino la escuela y lo peor de todo es que atropellaron al chico que hace feliz a una de mis mejores amigas?!

-Tara, sé que no vas a entenderlo pero todo ocurre por una razón…

-¿Y la razón de esto qué es, Abby?-Tara se volvió bruscamente a la morena y la observó fijamente.- ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé-Respondió Kori, apareciendo de la nada junto con Luna, ambas con los sacos de los chicos. Luna llevaba otros dos en la mano y se los colocó en los hombros a sus amigas.-Pero debemos tener fe.

-¿En qué Kori? ¿En qué?-Rugió Tara enfadada.-Parece ser que no todo pasa por algo, ¿Verdad? Que hay cosas que pasan solo para traer dolor y angustia, ¿O tienes otra explicación?

-No tienes derecho, Tara-La cortó Luna observándola con los ojos entrecerrados-, a bajar los brazos en una situación así.

-¿No tengo derecho?-Tara soltó una carcajada estruendosa.-Vamos, Luna, hasta tú sabes que hay cosas que solo ocurren para traer dolor y angustia. No vas a decirme que tu declaración de amor a Frank y la respuesta que no te dio no es algo que no te trajo ningún dolor, ¿O sí?

-Eso, Tara, es algo que manejo yo, no el destino.-Replicó Luna, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sí, claro, y vas a decirme lo mismo con respecto a Kitten y a Yazmín: Son personas malvadas porque las manejas tú, no el destino-Se burló Tara.

-Mira, Tara-Comenzó Kori, enfadándose.-. No puedo creer que sumida en tu egoísmo intentes tirarnos abajo. No es el momento ni…

-¿Egoísmo?-Repitió Tara abriendo mucho los ojos, indignada.- ¿La que tiene que rendir tres materias por ustedes?

-Eso lo decides tú.-Repuso Luna sabiamente.

-¡Claro, todo lo malo que pasa lo decido yo o lo decides tú o el papa!-Rugió Tara.- ¡Es todo culpa nuestra, claro! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta si es mi culpa que Garfield esté a punto de morir?! -Las tres amigas abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidas ante semejante declaración.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que ocupó espacio de varios segundos. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar después de ese comentario ya que Tara había revelado un gran temor que las invadía a todas.

-Al fin lo dije-Dijo Tara de repente, mirándolas fijamente, sin siquiera tener una lágrima a punto de salir.-. Y es verdad, no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, porque aunque todos ustedes decidan mirar para otro lado, yo no. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien y sé que existe esa posibilidad todos los días.

-No puedes decir eso-La cortó Abby de repente, mirando el suelo.-. Yo sé que así eres tú y te acepto pero en este momento no necesitamos una prueba de tu fuerza, necesitamos saber que estás con nosotras.

-No puedo evitar ser realista-Replicó Tara cruzándose de brazos.

-Sé realista, pero no dejes de ser optimista-Indicó Luna sonriendo. Tara Le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto dudosa.-Es lo único que necesitamos.

Decidieron recorrer la última cuadra que les quedaba en silencio y volver al hospital.

Al llegar, notaron que todo seguía igual. Todos dormían exactamente en la misma posición, sin ningún cambio en la expresión de sus rostros y el sol aún no terminaba de salir.

Kori miró su reloj y comprobó que eran las seis y veinte de la mañana de su último día de clases y tenían hasta las doce del mediodía para el festejo escolar.

Las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento, una al lado de la otra y no volvieron a dormirse. Comenzaron a hablar sobre tonterías para pasar el rato hasta que Rachel despertó.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Inquirió Tara mirándola fijamente. Rachel sonrió débilmente y asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Poco a poco, todos fueron despertando y se quedaron en silencio mientras desayunaban un poco de café.

La pequeña Lorraine se acercó a Luna y le pidió que la alzara. Luna obedeció y se la llevó al patio a jugar con ella.

Frank observó como la castaña se alejaba lentamente, intentando disimular las ganas que tenía de seguirla y decirle lo que sentía. Pero al ver que ella lo ignoraba, se contuvo.

-Síguela-Le dijo Dick de repente. Frank se sobresaltó ya que pensó que su amigo estaba dormido, porque aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente.

-¿Dick?-Balbuceó Frank un tanto asustado.- ¿Estás despierto?

-No, sólo soy el espíritu de tu niñez y he invadido el cuerpo de tu amigo para que no cometas los mismos errores que en tu pasado-Respondió el muchacho con seriedad, dejando al joven sin palabras. Abrió los ojos de repente y se acercó a Frank.- ¿Quién voy a ser sino, idiota?

-No lo sé, quizá el espíritu de mi niñez que invade tu cuerpo para que no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores que en mi pasado-Explicó Frank. Dick alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué?

-Que eres un imbécil, eso es lo que pasa. ¿Cuándo mierda vas a hacer algo decente en tu vida?-Lo regañó con brusquedad Dick.

-Yo…

-Tú nada. Te haces el sensible conmigo y con ella siempre terminas siendo el malo de la historia, ¿Quién eres Frank? ¡No tienes derecho de hacer eso!

-No es tan sencillo.

-Es sencillísimo. Aceptas todo, le das un beso y ya, sólo que tú no tienes las suficientes agallas para hacer eso.-Declaró Dick tajante.

-¿A no? Mira tú cuanto tiempo te llevó. No tienes cara para decirme eso.

-¿No tengo cara? Tú nunca tuviste problemas con ella. Yo tuve que llevarla del odio al amor, tú, en cambio, hiciste más cagadas así que ve y arréglalas-Le ordenó Dick cruzándose de brazos.

Frank suspiró exhausto y se puso de pie.

-Quiero que sepas que eres el imbécil más egocéntrico que he conocido en mi vida. Juro nunca encontraré a una persona más orgullosa e idiota que tú.-Dick cerró los ojos y sonrió dirigiendo su rostro al suelo.-Pero aún así eres mi mejor amigo y por primera vez en la vida y última-Añadió.-voy a hacerte caso, así que disfrútalo-Y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de su amigo, giró sobre sus talones y salió al patio tras Luna.

Ella seguía con su vestido gris, sólo que tenía los zapatos de tacón en una mano, el cabello atado en una cola de caballo despeinada y el maquillaje completamente corrido. Parecía que hubiese pasado una noche "demasiado" divertida (aunque Frank sabía que había sido todo lo contrario).

Él se acercó lentamente y posó una mano en su hombro. Luna sonrió y se volvió al joven, sabiendo que era él.

-Luna yo…

-No digas nada, Frank-Luna cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y negó lentamente con la cabeza.-. No arruines el momento.

-No quiere arruinarlo, quiero decirte la verdad: Yo también siento lo mismo por ti-Luna abrió mucho los ojos, extrañada, observando a Frank. El joven dejó caer una lágrima de sus ojos y le apretó las manos con fuerza a Luna.-Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente, bueno y astuto para decirlo antes. Lamento haberte dejado con la palabra en la boca y haberte llamado mentirosa. Lamento haber sido el imbécil más grande del mundo, lamento todo lo que hice mal…-Luna le sonrió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban bruscamente por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.-Juro, y lo digo de corazón, que esto no es una tontería como lo es con las otras jóvenes, Luna, lo juro. De verdad, no quiero volver a perderte nunca más-La estrujó contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un abrazo que casi la ahogaba, pero ella no se quejaba.-. En serio…

A Luna le dio un vuelco al corazón al oír esas palabras de Frank y al sentir el calor de su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero de todos modos le correspondió en el abrazo.

Se mantuvieron así por varios segundos porque ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Estaban felices y juntos al fin, esperando a que alguno de los dos dé el primer paso.

Lorraine se acercó a Luna y abrazó su pierna con fuerza. La niña le había tomado cariño en esas últimas horas ya que la castaña había sido quien más se había encargado de ella.

Entonces, Luna decidió separarse de Frank y alzar a la niña. La estrujó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras observaba a Frank con los ojos vidriosos.

-Gracias-Murmuró ella débilmente.

-A ti-Repuso él sonriéndole con ternura. Luna apretó un poco más a Lorraine contra su cuerpo y ahora era la niña la que no estaba nada dispuesta a separarse.

-Tranquila Lo-La calmó Luna.-. Todo estará bien.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero por qué Gar tarda tanto en despertarse?-Inquirió la niña con inocencia. Luna y Frank se miraron preocupados.

-Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que el no despierte en mucho tiempo, Lorraine-Reveló Luna con mucho dolor.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y si mi hermano no tiene sueño?-Luna negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, Lo. En este caso no depende de eso. Depende de lo que digan los médicos.

-¿Y si lo que dicen los médicos es malo?-Frank le sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Ve a jugar, princesita. Los médicos no dirán nada malo…-Lorraine se llevó un dedo a la boca mientras miraba a Frank con inocencia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-Dijo Frank llevándose su dedo índice a donde estaba su corazón.-. Palabra de niño grande.-Luna rió por lo bajo mientras Lorraine se alejaba corriendo, una vez más, ignorando la realidad.

Frank se volvió a Luna mirándola tiernamente y ella puso sus manos en la espalda y miró al suelo tímidamente.

-Déjame presentarme-Comenzó Frank, acercándose.-. Soy el imbécil más grande del mundo, pero tú me vuelves loco. Soy extremadamente idiota, no entiendo las cosas a tiempo y desconfío de todo el mundo. Me llamo Frank Bishop y estoy completamente enamorado de ti.-Luna rió con ganas y Frank se acercó lentamente, colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo con dulzura. Le sostuvo la mirada, aquella a la que le temió durante tanto tiempo. Se dispuso a acercarse lentamente, para hacer el momento más intenso. Luna cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Cuando estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros, Tara salió corriendo al patio con Bejamín de la mano.

-¡Garfield despertó!-Exclamó. Luna y Frank se separaron bruscamente, fulminando a Tara con la mirada.-¡Garfield despertó!-Se paró en seco y observó a los dos jóvenes.-¿Interrumpí algo?

-No, Tara, pero te ganaste un funeral gratis.-Repuso sarcásticamente Frank. Tara alzó una ceja.

-Quiero verte intentándolo.-Lo desafió Tara sonriendo triunfal. Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a volver al hospital, pero a último momento se volvió hacia Frank.-Y por cierto: Ya era hora-Y dicho eso, arrastró a Benjamín al establecimiento.

Lorraine corrió a los brazos de Luna y nuevamente, la castaña tuvo que cargarla hasta el edificio y llevarla hasta la habitación de Garfield.

* * *

-He llegado a la conclusión de que las cosas malas llegan todas al mismo tiempo y las buenas también-Le comentó Kori a Dick mientras ambos observaban como Rachel besaba y abrazaba a Garfield alocadamente.-. Apuesto diez dólares a que ahora Luna y Frank vendrán con una noticia buena.-Kori le tendió una mano a su novio para que aceptara.

-Y yo apuesto a que Frank no tiene los huevos suficientes como para traer esa ansiada noticia-Dijo Dick estrujando la mano de su novia, cruzando los dedos por la espalda.

-Hecho.

Tara entró hablando animadamente con Abby mientras sus novios las seguían con los ojos cansados. Robert se llevó la pared puesta por caminar con los ojos cerrados del cansancio. Detrás de ellos, Luna y Frank caminaban de la mano junto con Lorraine.

La pequeña se desprendió en seguida al ver a su hermano despierto. Corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza. Garfield la alzó entre sus brazos y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Ay, Lorraine…No tienes idea de lo que te extrañé-Fueron las primeras palabras de Garfield después de despertar, ya que Rachel, ante tanta emoción, no lo había dejado hablar.-. A ti también Rachel-La aludida le dio un beso en los labios con mucha ternura.

Mientras todos admiraban la escena, Kori le dio un codazo a Dick y señaló a Frank y a Luna.

-Dame mis diez dólares-Pidió sonriente.

-Maldita seas-Comenzó Dick buscando dinero en sus bolsillos, pero al notar que su novia lo fulminaba con la mirada decidió terminar con un:-, mi amor…-Le entregó los diez dólares.

-Así me gusta-Kori se los guardó en el escote dejando a Dick pasmado. Luego le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Ni que hubiera muérdagos que tantos se están besando-Comentó Tara son sorna observando la escena.

Dick y Kori se separaron bruscamente al igual que Rachel y Garfield.

-¿Tarita, alguna vez te dije que tienes una gran capacidad para arruinar momentos íntimos?-Inquirió Kori alzando una ceja ofendida.

-Em…No.

-Pues sabe que tienes ese don-Concluyó Rachel fulminándola con la mirada. Tara frunció el ceño.

-Frank-Llamó Garfield débilmente. El susodicho se acercó a la cama del Garfield y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que su amigo quería decirle.-Quiero que sepas que yo…-Frank asintió lentamente con la cabeza comprensivo, esperando pacientemente las palabras de su amigo.-Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Luna y eres un ¡Maldito romántico! ¡No puedo creer que me criticaras por contar las horas minutos y segundos que pasaba con Rachel siendo que tú eres lo más cursi que existe en este mundo!-Todos miraron a Frank y luego a Luna y hubo una carcajada general.-Ya, en serio, Frankie. Entiendo que la quieras pero te convertiste en osito de peluche…Un algodoncito de azúcar…-Los jóvenes lloraban de la risa ante los comentarios del recién despertado. Frank le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda y le sonrió.

-Supongo que ya te recuperaste, ¿Eh?

-Na, si no fue nada, Frank. –Repuso Garfield haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Entonces no tendrás problema en iniciar una… ¡Guerra de cosquillas!-Y dicho esto, Frank comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Garfield con brusquedad, provocando que el joven ría con ganas.

-No…Por favor…-Jadeaba Garfield exhausto de tanto reír.

-Oh, no, Gar. Esto es por las cursilerías…

* * *

**¿Y? Tuve piedad? ¿Fui muy dulce? ¿Les gustó? Les digo la verdad, yo creo en eso de hablarle a la gente en coma. **

**Como sea, espero qe me tomen esto como regalo, no hace falta que me regalen nada, ya han hcho suficiente al comentarme siempre y... ¡VAMOS RUMBO ALOS 300! GRACIAS GENTE! Son espectaculares!**

**Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! Que el 2010 sea espectacular para todas ustedes !**

**With Love (Sé que lo extrañaban)**

**Cook**


	30. Ganadores

**Amigas queridas, hemos llegado a los 191 reviews. 191. Nueve más y se hará realidad mi sueño. No podría pedirles más. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, por leer mi fic, por apreciarlo, por todo. Muchísimas gracias porque les gusta lo que yo escribo, gracias por ayudarme en todo lo que pueden, por seguirme a todos lados. Realmente, aprendí mucho en esta trayectoria que está a punto de terminar. No puedo creer que al fin esta historia tiene un punto final. Después de casi tres años de empezarla, porque la empecé a los trece y estoy por cumplir mis dieciseís, al fin la terminé. Y la terminé el año pasado, solo me resta terminar de subirla acá.**

**Les explico mi lamentable desaparición de la internet: En primer lugar, estoy de vacaciones y no suelo usar mucho la compu porque generalmente mi hermana está usándola; pero siempre me hago un tiempo para actualizar. La verdad es que se rompió mi compu y no sé que miércoles le pasó. La cuestión es que llevo un mes así, como podrán ver, y ayer me la trajeron pero no tengo internet y le tienen que instalar no sé cuantas cosas más. Asi que guardé mis historias en mi mp3 porque me dije, no puedo dejarlas con el corazón en la boca sin continuar esta historia. Así que bueno, si son buenas, me hacen llegar a los doscientos en poco tiempo y yo encuentro un minuto podré terminar de subir esta historia antes de que termine Enero, como prometí el año pasado en el foro donde escribo. (.#45575) Allá están más atrasados.**

**Pero bueno, no queda más por decir que actualizaré cuando pueda y seguro publicaré pronto otra historia que también está en esa página. Gracias por leerme, disfruten.**

* * *

**30**

**Ganadores**

**T**ara examinaba su ropero para comprobar que no se olvidaba nada. Se paró en puntas de pie para ver si no olvidaba algún suéter viejo en el estante de arriba, que estaba lleno de polvo. Revisó bajo la cama: jamás se perdonaría olvidar alguna prenda suya.

Luna salió del baño con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y en pijama. Ésta recién se disponía a comenzar a guardar sus cosas, mientras que Kori, con el pelo mojándole la espalda, intentaba cerrar su valija. La pelirroja resolvió sentarse sobre ella para hacer presión y cerrar los cierres. Al final, jadeando exhausta, lo logró.

Abby, que siempre había sido la más ordenada, ya tenía todo listo y guardado. Esa mañana llevaba el cabello prolijamente peinado en un rodete perfecto. No tenía ni siquiera un cabello suelto.

Rachel brillaba por su ausencia, ya que había decidido pasar todo el tiempo posible con Garfield, pero llegó en ese momento para guardar su ropa. Generalmente, ella, junto con Kori y Abby era una de las primeras en estar lista, pero ese día había sido una verdadera excepción desde el principio.

-Guau, miss prolija llega muy desprolija-Comentó Kori sonriendo de lado astutamente, burlándose de su amiga, quien aún llevaba el vestido de la graduación y el cabello despeinado.-Apúrate, nos quedan dos horas antes de la graduación y aunque el look de "me paro en la ruta como puta y espero" te sienta muy bien, no me parece lo más indicado para el último día de clases.-Rachel le sacó la lengua mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.-Vamos, Rach. Una vez en tu vida te gané, déjame gozarlo.

-Porque no te metes el goce en el medio del…

-¡Que lindo es estar todas juntas! ¿No creen?-Las cortó Luna para evitar que Rachel terminara su frase.

-Se, hermoso-Ironizó Rachel tomando la toalla que Luna había usado en su cabello mientras se dirigía al baño.-. Me voy a bañar.

-Pero yo aún tengo el cabello mojado…-Balbuceó Luna.

-Bueno, tienes muchas toallas, imagino-Y dicho eso, Rachel cerró la puerta del baño.

Tara salió de debajo de una enorme pila de ropa, haciendo que Abby se sobresaltara por la sorpresa.

-No puedo hallar mis hermosísimos zapatos colorados carmesí con incrustaciones de cristales húngaros-Confesó la joven con tristeza.

-Emm… ¿Son unos rojos con piedritas?-Preguntó Abby.

-No. Son colorados carmesí con incrustaciones de cristales húngaros-Replicó Tara.

-Sí, Abby, rojos con piedritas-Tradujo Kori.

-Están ahí, debajo de Luna-Indicó la morena, señalando los pies descalzos de Luna. Tara se abalanzó (literalmente) sobre los zapatos y los abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, mis amados, jamás volveré a perderlos-Y dándole un beso a cada uno los guardó con desprolijidad en su valija.

-Ya veo, no fue que tú los perdiste; ellos se escaparon-Terció Luna observando el poco cuidado que tenía Tara con sus cosas. Tara le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-Mala-Luna le sonrió y le tiró un beso.-. Te crees superior porque tienes un novio muy sexy.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-Advirtió Luna, escarbando entre sus pertenencias con el fin de hallar el secador de cabello.

-No tienes derecho a reservarte eso-Recriminó Kori sonriendo.-. Tenemos derecho a enterarnos como fue todo-Luna halló el secador de cabello y lo miró tímidamente.-Después de todo, trabajamos mucho para que las cosas se dieran.

-No es algo de lo que me encante hablar-Comentó Luna tímidamente.

-No me interesa-Replicó Tara saltando sobre su valija para cerrarla.-. Dios…Necesito un bolso más grande.

-Yo igual-Aceptó Luna con pesar.

-¿Acaso ustedes quieren llevarse a sus novios en las valijas? ¿Cómo es posible que usen tanto espacio?-Inquirió Abby horrorizada.

-Naa, solo tenemos algo que se llama ropa-Explicó Tara mostrándole una remera a su amiga.-, que a diferencia de los novios, suele quedarse con una.

-Y no es infiel, no lo olvides-Agregó Kori animada.

-Claro, una pollera jamás podría engañarte con un suéter.-Indicó Luna, como si se tratara de algo obvio. Todas soltaron una carcajada.

-Y mucho menos esta pollera-Tara alzó una pollera de color rosa bebé-y este suéter-Alzó uno de color negro de lana, muy despeluchado.-¡Asco!

Todas volvieron a reír.

-Jamás voy a olvidar esto-Comentó Rachel saliendo de la ducha.-. Jamás voy a olvidar esas conclusiones que solo nosotras éramos capaces de sacar.

-Jamás voy a olvidar nuestras charlas-Confesó Tara.-Sobre todo cuando hablábamos de chicos y de ropa.

-Yo nunca olvidaré cuando entré en crisis y le tiré una caja en la cara a Kori-Reveló Abby avergonzada. Kori le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.-. Aunque eso no hubiese ocurrido si ustedes no hubiesen intervenido.

-Jamás voy a olvidar la gran escapada que hicimos para llegar a la graduación-Dijo Tara, y todas soltaron una carcajada.-. Quiero decir, ¿Alguien vio la expresión del profesor cuando lloré? Por Dios…

-Jamás olvidaré cuando me vengué de Kitten junto a Dick-Comentó Kori con picardía.

-Se, porque fue con Dick, no con nosotras…-Repuso Rachel sarcásticamente.

-No, porque fue algo que hice por ustedes-Y todas lanzaron un suspiro conmovidas.-Bueno, basta de cursilerías.

-Yo jamás olvidaré este día-Declaró Luna echándose en su cama, aún con el cabello húmedo. Se quedaron en silencio, sonriéndole a la habitación que habían ocupado por siete años. Ninguna de las cinco creía que llegarían hasta el final.

-Supongo que esa es la gracia de los finales felices: nunca puedes predecirlos-Dijo Sabiamente Kori. Sus amigas le dieron la razón.

-Es lo lindo de las sorpresas, nunca sabes que puedes encontrar-Comentó Luna mirando el suelo tímidamente.

-Me parece que quisiste decir: es lo lindo de Frank, nunca sabes que puedes encontrar-Corrigió Tara divertida. Todas rieron, excepto Luna que se ruborizó.

-Es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en meses-Declaró ella con serenidad.

-Y creo que te lo mereces, después de todo-Repuso Abby dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!-Gritó Kori, acercándose a todas y estrujándolas entre sus brazos. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de cada una, inclusive de Luna.

Ninguna quería creer que todo había terminado. Pensar que hacía veinticuatro horas atrás estaban pensando en como combinar sus zapatos con sus vestidos.

Era inevitable sentirse nostálgicos. Los alumnos recorrían los pasillos lentamente, tomados de la mano o entrelazando sus brazos con algún compañero.

Las mosqueteras caminaron agarradas de la mano por ese pasillo que había sido sede de tantos momentos, desde llantos a risas y cerraron la puerta de aquel cuarto rosa con dibujos tan lindos con los que siempre se habían identificado. Todas observaron los enormes ventanales y admiraron como los alumnos iban agrupándose lentamente, formando una gran mancha negra, ya que todos llevaban las túnicas y sombreros para graduarse.

Las cinco bajaron por las escaleras lentamente, cuando de repente, apareció la profesora que había querido impedirles que se escaparan en el día de su graduación.

Las jóvenes intercambiaron miradas asustadas, consternadas sobre lo que podría llegar a pasarles, pero decidieron acercársele sin miedo.

La mujer no les sonrió, las miró con desdén y les extendió una mano, que Tara examinó un tanto asustada.

-Una mujer admite sus derrotas-Repuso ella sin mirarlas a la cara. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Tara, quien entendió que ella debía estrujar la mano de su "enemiga" de tantos años.

-Y otra mujer sabe admitir sus logros-Acotó Tara sonriéndole.

-La veré en las mesas de exámenes, señorita Holman-Prometió la mujer solemnemente

-Me temo que no, levanté todas mis notas. –Anunció Tara triunfal.

-Entonces me consuelo con guardar siempre su recuerdo-La mujer giró sobre sus talones y se fue por el pasillo.

-Guau, no puedo creer que no te haya castigado-Comentó Abby. Tara se encogió de hombros.

-Es el último día, no me verá nunca más.-Explicó Tara.-

-No olvides que además "se consuela con guardar siempre tu recuerdo"-Agregó Luna haciendo comillas con los dedos. Hubo una risa general y sonriendo las jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y bajaron las últimas escaleras, saliendo así al patio.

Una vez allí, cada una se formó en la fila, de menor a mayor, separándose.

A Kori Le tocó estar a la altura de Dick, ya que era una de las más altas y él también. Él le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y empezó a hacer gestos graciosos para que ella se riera y lo consiguió. Se puso bizco y sacó la lengua y Kori comenzó a llorar para contener su poderosa carcajada.

-Eres un imbécil-Susurró ella secándose las lágrimas. Dick Se acercó y le estampó un beso en los labios con dulzura. La preceptora los vio y rugió con fuerza:

-Sepárense, sacos de hormonas-Ordenó cruzando sus manos entre los dos jóvenes. Luego se dio vuelta y las guiñó un ojo.

Ellos se sonrieron.

Mientras tanto, Rachel luchaba en contra de sus lágrimas mientras observaba conmovida a su novio, Garfield, primero de la fila, por ser el más bajo. Intentó no llorar, pero le fue imposible, aún no podía creer que él estaba vivo. Sintió las fuertes palmadas consoladoras de Abby (lo suficientemente fuertes como para sacarle el corazón de lugar).

Una alumna menuda y rubia se acercó al estrado para proclamar unas palabras. Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos con sorpresa al igual que toda la escuela. Tara, nada más y nada menos estaba en el estrado.

Se acercó al micrófono y acomodó sus papeles. Carraspeó notoriamente y dirigió sus profundos ojos azules en busca de esa persona que ella quería que estuviese ahí. Y allí estaba.

-Hoy no es un día común-Comenzó Tara, tartamudeando un poco por los nervios.-, es un día en el que todos, inclusive los profesores, decimos "adiós"-Hizo una pausa para observar la reacción del público. Algunas madres ya tenían los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Tara suspiró. No pretendía conmover a nadie, sólo quería decir lo que pensaba.

-El "Adiós" siempre indica un final. En este caso, estamos hablando del final de una de las etapas más importantes de nuestra vida: La adolescencia. Ese revoltijo emocional que vuelve locos a tantos padres-Algunos rieron y Tara sonrió.-Usamos el "adiós" cuando nos despedimos de alguien porque indica que terminó nuestro tiempo con ellos. Aunque a veces no reconocemos el valor de un "adiós" y nadie puede culparnos por eso ya que el mundo nos vende la promesa de que siempre existirá un mañana.-Explicó con seriedad.-La incapacidad de poder decirle "adiós" a una persona antes de que se vaya para siempre...-Observó que Rachel rompía el silencio sollozando con calma.-Creo que no es necesario que explique el significado de esta última afirmación-Miró el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas, recordando la noche anterior. Se volvió al público y sonrió con valentía.-Por eso, propongo que hoy, cuando miremos a ese amigo que siempre estuvo ahí, a esa profesora que no soportábamos o simplemente a ese compañero que siempre se burló de nuestro cabello.-Tara miró de reojo a Frank y se escucharon varias carcajadas, una especialmente estruendosa que Tara reconoció como la de Luna.-No digamos "adiós", digamos "hasta luego" o "nos vemos"-El público quedó en silencio, aguardando por la explicación de Tara.-Porque eso es guardar la promesa de que algún día nos volveremos a ver, en vez de asumir el reconocimiento de que esto terminó, pensemos que es el comienzo de algo nuevo.-Los llantos y las débiles sonrisas de decenas de estudiantes llegaron a los ojos de Tara, conmoviéndola hasta a tal punto en el que debió contener las lágrimas.-Por eso, hoy culmino mi discurso diciendo hasta luego compañeros, hasta luego amigos, hasta luego profesores y…Hasta luego, adolescencia.-Una lluvia de aplausos cubrió a Tara, imposibilitando que se escuche su rápido: -muchas gracias.

Tara bajó del escenario y observó como todos los alumnos se ponían de pie para aplaudirla y miles de miradas se posaban en ella. Se sintió, orgullosa como hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía. Se sintió feliz.

Se colocó en su lugar de la fila y recibió palmadas de todos los que estaban cerca de ella, y felicitaciones por el discurso dado.

El resto del acto resultó ser demasiado aburrido para las cinco chicas. Todas se la pasaron bostezando y haciendo comentarios graciosos.

-Procederemos a la entrega de diplomas-Anunció la profesora que hacía de anfitriona del acto. Los estudiantes aplaudieron con ganas y uno a uno esperaron su llamado. La última chica en subir comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y se acercó al micrófono para decir unas palabras entre gemidos.

-¡QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS, TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS y…

-¿Quién es esta loquita?-Inquirió Frank a Luna en voz baja.

-No sé. Creo que una chica que estuvo de intercambio en todo el año.

-¿Y por qué nos agradece a nosotros si ni siquiera la conocimos?

-Quizá transitó por la cama de varios…-Comentó Luna alzando una ceja con disgusto.

-Si transitó por alguna cama fue por la del gato o el perro, seguro.-Explicó Frank sin perder la calma.-De la mía siempre se ha mantenido lejos, aunque tú sabes sobre los curiosos gustos de Dick.

Luna le dio un golpe en el brazo y exclamó:

-¡Estás hablando de mi amiga!-Frank comenzó a reírse con ganas y Luna no pudo contenerse. Tenía una risa tan contagiosa como la de ella.

Así, la escena quedó con una pareja de imbéciles que reían hasta quedarse sin aire de algo que nadie podía entender.

La fiesta terminó y poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse. Frank tomó a Luna de la mano y la arrastró con delicadeza a pasear el enorme patio del campus de la escuela.

Las hojas otoñales bañaban el pasto y lo adornaban de una manera hermosa. Luna admiraba la belleza de las hojas caer, en verdad le gustaba mucho el otoño y siempre lo había admirado. Siempre había sabido descubrir la belleza en las cosas más sencillas, cosa que le había enseñado su viejo abuelo Horace.

Frank se detuvo y eso hizo que Luna se volviera a él para ver que le ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió Luna mirándolo con dulzura. Frank le sonrió con los ojos vidriosos y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza.

-No quiero que te alejes de mí, nunca más.-A Luna le dio un vuelco al corazón al no saber como responder a esa frase. Sintió que unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro lentamente, hasta llegar a su mentón. Gimió un poco para contener el llanto y Frank la alejó de él para observar que le pasaba.-¿Qué te pasa?-Luna negó moviendo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro.-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te hice daño?

-No-Replicó ella firmemente.-Es solo que creí que este momento nunca llegaría.

Frank acarició su rostro con ternura y le quitó unos mechones de la cara.

-Créelo, porque al fin ha llegado-Y con esas palabras, se acercó lentamente a la joven y besó sus labios tiernamente. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos y Luna lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Gracias por eso-Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que decidieron regresar con sus amigos.

* * *

-¡Parece que al fin te has puesto tus huevos en los bóxers!-Comentó Dick dándoles la bienvenida a Frank y a Luna, que salían de entre los árboles abrazados. Kori les silbó mientras Garfield decía algo muy obsceno con respecto a lo que habían hecho y se ganaba un coscorrón de parte de su novia por ser tan pervertido. Tara se unió a Garfield en el coro de insultos, muy abiertamente ya que Benjamín se había ido.

Ya había atardecido y el grupo de amigos se reunía para ir a comer a algún lugar para celebrar y ponerse al día con respecto a lo que cada uno había hecho. Habían arreglado encontrarse en una plaza cerca del colegio, justo en el medio al lado de una fuente.

-Ya era tiempo de que dejáramos de compartirlos, ¿No crees?-Repuso Frank corriendo hacia Dick para darle un amistoso coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Yo tengo una duda-Acotó Luna.- ¿Aún las siguen compartiendo?-Todos se echaron a reír.

-Esa no es mala idea-Reconoció Frank mirando a Luna con picardía. Su novia puso los ojos en blanco y él corrió a abrazarla mientras le daba un beso en la nuca, divertido.

-Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero Frank tiene razón-Dijo Kori, dejando a todos atónitos.-, tal vez eso podría incrementar el tamaño de las de Dick-Y otra vez, todos se echaron a reír.

-Siempre iguales-Comentó Víctor dirigiéndose a Dick.

-Sí, todas pervertidas-Terminó Garfield. Kori los fulminó con la mirada.

-Será pervertida, pero es mi pervertida-Replicó Dick con orgullo, abrazando a su novia por la cintura al tiempo en que ella les sacaba la lengua a sus dos amigos.

-Menos mal-Susurró Robert por lo bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solamente Tara y Abby lo oyeran y comenzaran a reírse.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Luna de repente.

-Pues… Podríamos ir a comer una pizza, ¿no? –Sugirió Tara encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente. Luna observó en la mirada de su amiga que ésta empezaba a sentirse sola, así que se soltó del brazo de Frank y se enganchó en el de Tara. Kori, Rachel y Abby intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con un gesto de la cabeza; y haciendo tres simples pasos se acercaron a Tara y a Luna y las tomaron del brazo, tomando la misma posición que habían tomado al realizar su primera venganza.

-Tengo una última duda-Reveló Kori recordando algo de repente. Sus amigas no dijeron nada; pero se volvieron a ella con la cabeza.-; cuando nos vengamos de ellos por primera vez había una foto de cada una de nosotras en su cuarto, ¿Quién rayos se las dio? –Las otras cuatro se interrogaron con la mirada, la una a la otra. Finalmente, una de ellas suspiró admitiendo ser la culpable.

-Es una larga historia-Empezó Abby bajando la mirada con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Abby?-Kori estaba que no entraba en sí misma. No se podía creer que su amiga, la que consideraba la más fiel de todas la hubiese traicionado; aunque claro en ese momento no importaba. Abby le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡No te enfades, ahora te explico!-Se defendió Abby mientras el resto del grupo reía por lo bajo.-Fue más o menos así: un día que te enfadaste muchísimo con Dick él se deprimió mucho-Explicó.

-Sí-Acotó Dick; quien parecía haber participado en la historia también.-fue el día número doscientos veinticinco desde el que supe que te quería-Kori puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, claro-Repuso la pelirroja restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Créele-Acotó Frank acercándose.-, tenía un almanaque dedicado a tu amor.

-Sí-Agregó Garfield con un dejo de temor en la voz.-, era macabro.-A Kori le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda pero decidió ignorarlo. Total, ella amaba a ese idiota.

-EN FIN-Cortó con brusquedad Kori el las acotaciones innecesarias sobre su novio.-, sigue Abby.

-La cuestión es que yo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, claro está y me encontré con este trío de idiotas-Señaló indiscretamente con un dedo a Dick, Frank y Víctor.-y entonces Dick se puso a molestar con que quería una foto tuya.

-¿Y cediste así nomás?-Frank se echó a reír ante la pregunta de Kori.

-Nos dio una paliza-Aclaró Dick recordándolo con una mueca de dolor. Abby sonrió orgullosa.

-¿A Víctor también? –Inquirió Rachel. Abby asintió riéndose con ganas.

-Pero no se rindieron-Siguió la morena, divertida.- y tuve que golpearlos de nuevo.

-Y claro está que no se rindieron-Comentó Luna sonriendo. Abby asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Así que les dí otra paliza-Tara se echó a reír con ganas.

-¿Bromeas, verdad?-Abby negó con la cabeza. Las mosqueteras rieron con fuerza.

-Veo que a ustedes nunca las ha golpeado Abby Bee-Comentó Frank entre dientes, afligido. Eso sólo hizo que las amigas rieran con más fuerza.

-Y cuando vinieron de nuevo me dije: "¿Qué rayos?" y decidí darles la foto; pero solamente les dí la tuya-Explicó Abby interrogando a los merodeadores con la mirada.

-Está bien-Saltó Frank.-; yo admito que robé una de cada una por si acaso.

-¿Por si acaso?-Repitió Luna observándolo con falso desdén.- ¡Debería darte vergüenza maldito mujeriego!

-¡Tranquila Luna, a ver si le sacas los huevos de nuevo!-Exclamó Dick divertido. Luna no pudo evitar reír, al igual que el resto del grupo. Frank la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Promete que nunca lo volverás a hacer-Le susurró Frank al oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus amigos lo oyeran.

-Naa, es divertido. –Repuso la castaña riéndose.

-¡Luna!

-Está bien, lo haré solamente si es necesario-Y sonrió.

-Yo tengo una duda-Saltó Tara, volviéndose a sus amigas caminando para atrás.- ¿Quién ganó la guerra?

-Al final quedamos en tregua-Explicó Kori encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo un silencio reconfortante que se quebró cuando nuevamente los grupos volvieron a dividirse entre chicas y chicos.

Las mosqueteras intercambiaron miradas llenas de complicidad, adivinando los pensamientos de la otra como hacía mucho que no hacían. Se sintieron bien, llenas de vida y más listas que nunca. Corrieron a dispersarse, del mismo modo en el que habían festejado su primera venganza; y es que eso hacían: festejaban su futura venganza. La final. El último plato. El desempate.

Los merodeadores las observaron atónitos, sin saber que esperar, sin saber que hacer. Ninguno sabía lo que podía pasar, pero poco les importaba; estaban tranquilos.

Kori fue a un kiosco cercano y compró unos pequeños globos para llenarlos de agua. Las mosqueteras acordaron encontrarse en la fuente para llenar los globos y lanzarlos a los que una vez habían sido sus enemigos.

Las cinco chicas se precipitaron a la fuente y llenas de ansiedad, como si fuesen niñas pequeñas, rellenaron los globos con brusquedad. Juntaron dos para cada una y salieron en busca de sus presas. La primera víctima fue Frank, quien recibió un globo por parte de Rachel, quien se delató por su risa.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Exclamó Frank sobándose la nuca, lugar donde la mosquetera le había plantado en globo con agua. Los merodeadores se volvieron, pero no vieron nada. Ellas, como dignas combatientes, estaban escondidas, reprochándose entre ellas el defecto de no poder contener las risas.

-¡Sh, Tara!-Reprendió Abby a la rubia quien no podía parar de reírse. La modelo se llevó un dedo a los labios y se asomó de su escondite y ágilmente le lanzó un globo a Robert que le dio directamente en la espalda.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Se volvieron nuevamente y esta vez la mosqueteras salieron a la carga; sin dejarle otra opción a sus amigos que salir corriendo.

-¡No huyan cobardes!-Y los bombardearon hasta que quedaron totalmente empapados.

Al quedarse sin globos, las jóvenes corrieron a defenderse con las manos y una vez todos reunidos los observaron con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-Empezó Dick observándolas atónito.

-Es el fin de la tregua-Anunció Kori con orgullo, observándolo con superioridad. Dick alzó una ceja.-, y esta fue la última venganza. –Los Merodeadores no entraban en sí mismos.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Exclamó Garfield mirando a Rachel quien asentía con un gesto de la cabeza.

-¿Quiere decir…?

-¿Qué…Que…?

-¿Perdimos?-Terminó Víctor atónito, diciendo la palabra que todos ellos temían pronunciar.

-Dejémoslo así: ¿Quiénes son los que están mojados?-Preguntó Tara cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos desafiante. Los merodeadores se observaron los unos a los otros y como si no lo supieran comprobaron lo obvio: ellos estaban empapados.

-¿Bromeas, cierto?-Inquirió Robert; pero Tara negó echándose a reír.

-Por supuesto que no-Respondió Luna por su amiga.

-Finalmente…-Murmuró Abby cayendo en la cuenta.

-Lo logramos…-Siguió Rachel con ilusión.

-Ganamos-Finalizó Kori orgullosa. Las mosqueteras le dirigieron una mirada llena de orgullo a su líder; demostrándole con ese gesto que había sido capaz de dirigirlas perfectamente y que estaban orgullosas de eso.

-¡Chanfles!-Exclamó Garfield pisando el suelo con fuerza. Todo el grupo se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Chanfles?-Repitió Víctor atónito.-¿Quién dice eso?

-Aparentemente Gar-Respondió Robert con sarcasmo. El rubio le regaló una mirada asesina.

-Ya, Roth edúcalo-Pidió Frank con sarcasmo. Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada amistosamente y finalmente todos se echaron a reír.

Se dirigieron a la pizzería y los chicos debieron pagar; como indemnización por la derrota en esa guerra que más que separarlos los había unido más que nunca.

Hablaron animadamente y finalmente se retiraron prometiéndose verse en el verano y lo cumplieron; pero cada uno inició una vida distinta a la que habían llevado, con el único fin de conseguir un futuro mejor; tal vez.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer, prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Cook**


	31. Epílogo

**Gente hermosa que me aompañó en esta aventura: Un gracias es poco. Es poquísimo para responder a todo lo que hicieron. Cuando empecé a subir esta historia nunca imaginé llegar al final, pensé que iba a tener que abandonarla porque a nadie iba a gustarle. A ustedes no solamente les gustó esta historia sino que me han apoyado en cada proyecto emprendido en esta página. La mayoría de ustedes lee mis historias por el sólo hecho de que son mías y las disfruta a tal modo que me dicen estas palabras mágicas: me identifiqué, me alegraste el día, tenés razón en eso, me gustó, continualo, ect. No estoy mintiendo al decir que los que somos escritores o queremos serlo algún día estas palabras nos llenan el corazón. No lo digo de repetidora absoluta y vacía sino que esto lo digo porque lo siento. AMO escribir, espero poder cumplir mi sueño de ser escritora y con eso espero, que con mis relatos al igual que ustedes, los que me lean se identifiquen, se les alegre el día, crean que tengo razón o no... Les sirva de algo y algo les quedé. **

**"Seremos recordados por nuestras acciones".**

**Y recuerden que: "No está mal que terminen las historias mientras haya historias que contar" ("Amar y Envejecer" canción de las pastillas del abuelo.)**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**N**inguno de nosotros pudo prevenir jamás en que íbamos a convertirnos después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Después de todo, nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que el futuro puede depararle.

El día de la graduación fue la última vez que vi a mis amigas en un largo tiempo; la verdad es que estuvimos años sin vernos, pero estoy orgullosa de poder decir que todas cumplimos con nuestras promesas.

Kori me llamaba a diario cuando empezamos a estudiar. Ninguna de las dos quiso aceptar que no íbamos a vernos y para todas se había vuelto una costumbre pasar las festividades, fines de semana, feriados y el resto de los días juntas. Nunca me tomé el trabajo de culparlas por eso porque yo también me sentía así: nostálgica. EL hecho de compartir mis días con el hombre que amaba y rodeada de muchos, muchos, muchísimos libros sobre la teoría de las lenguas y cómo escribir, me entusiasmaba, pero jamás iba a poder llenar el vacío que sentía yo en esos días.

De eso, gracias a Dios, se encargaron cuatro ángeles que siempre estarán conmigo, y también puedo llamar mejores amigas.

Abby resolvió confesarles a sus padres su verdadero sueño: cocinar. Sus padres tardaron en entenderlo y es verdad que hasta el día de hoy siguen reprochándole sobre su decisión, pero ella hace oídos sordos a todo esto. Algo que tranquiliza mucho a sus padres es el hecho de que Abby esté casada con Víctor Stone, curiosamente, el jefe de una de las empresas de seguridad vía Internet más conocida de todo el mundo. No sé cuánto gana, pero sé cuánto le gusta todo eso. Abby encontró su salida laboral a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa, literalmente. Cuando ella y Víctor se mudaron, encontraron un pequeño depósito que estaba a alquiler. Invirtieron una cantidad de dinero muy interesante en repararlo y se convirtió en un restaurante bastante fascinante, elegante y muy respetado en la zona. No conozco a nadie en el mundo que haya probado un plato de Abby sin poder dejar de halagarlo. Pone tanta dedicación en sus platos como ímpetu ponía cada vez que ejecutábamos una venganza en la guerra.

Tara jamás tambaleó camino al éxito. Como era de esperarse, comenzó a salir con Benjamín y él la guió por el camino correcto hacia la fama, con la misma delicadeza con la que la trató desde la primera vez que se encontraron y manteniendo ese interés que toda mujer siente cuando lo ve (y me siento incluida en esto). Pero hicieron algo fabuloso, y cuando lo lean no lo podrán creer. Yo estoy segura de que esto es producto de la mano de Dios que encamina cada paso que Tara da y repara cada uno que da en falso; porque lo grande que han hecho es lograr conservar su intimidad al extremo. Los medios tienen sus sospechas, pero nadie puede probar que Tara es la mujer de Benjamín hace ocho años. Ellos se esmeraron por lograrlo y lo consiguieron: nadie de los medios ha logrado encontrarlos juntos nunca. La razón de esto, es principalmente porque Tara, como toda buena actriz, siempre ha sido una maestra del disfraz y se las ha ingeniado para aparecer con Benjamín en eventos y premiaciones, como, por lo menos, cincuenta mujeres distintas. Hace más de 20 años hoy que yo conozco a Tara y juro que cada vez que la veo en televisión disfrazada nunca puedo reconocerla.

Rachel se destacó en el profesorado y en sus materias psicopedagógicas y en los días que se sentía triste o alejada, o simplemente no hallaba manera de saber de nosotras, su fuente eterna y suprema de apoyo fue Garfield, quien no tardó, luego de que nos graduamos del secundario, en convertirse en su marido. Fue un día lluvioso, frente a sus padres, tres años después de la graduación cuando, en frente de todos, Garfield le pidió matrimonio a Rachel y ella, loca de amor, dijo que sí y hasta el día de hoy jura (y yo también juro) que no se ha arrepentido de eso y que nunca lo hará. Rachel tuvo algunos problemas para ejercer como docente, porque se sabe que no son bien pagados y que sus alumnos nunca los toman en serio, pero finalmente, después de meses de búsqueda, Rachel halló una escuela en donde les apasionaba la historia a la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil. Esa es, por supuesto, la asignatura favorita de Rachel y la que ella enseña. A los 27, después de 7 años de matrimonio, cinco de carrera y dos de enseñanza, Rachel y Garfield le dieron la bienvenida a la pequeña Aurora de quien me enorgullece decir, no soy madrina, pues la elegida para tal tarea fue alguien tan loco como la niña: Kori. El padrino de Aurora es Víctor y Kori, desde el momento en que la vio, no perdió oportunidad para disfrutarla y consentirla. Tan solo un año después llegó Luca, un dulce niño de grandes ojos ámbar, herencia de la familia de Garfield. Este pequeño se parece más a Rachel en forma de ser, pero irónicamente es físicamente similar a su padre. Luca es el ahijado de Dick y de Abby; y no pierde oportunidad para disfrutar en cada uno de sus cumpleaños de los deliciosos pasteles que su madrina cocina. Ha aprendido de su madre a no tomar muy en serio ningún consejo de galán que pueda darle su padrino. Esa es una muy buena costumbre.

Kori fue la última en casarse. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas, Dick le propuso matrimonio cinco veces…y fue la sexta la que Kori aceptó. A los pocos meses de gozar de la vida matrimonial fue cuando Kori y Dick trajeron al mundo su primer… ¿Engendro? Mentiría si no dijera que el niño fue adorable desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos y me sonrió aquel día en que nos conocimos, el día en que Kori nos nombró padrinos del pequeño Brad. Comencé a saltar de la emoción cuando esto ocurrió y Kori me regaló un coscorrón en la cabeza diciendo: no es para tanto, idiota. Es solo un tierno y dulce bebé. Cada vez que me acuerdo de esto me río, de hecho, me estoy riendo ahora. En fin. Kori dio muchísimas vueltas antes de saber que lo que realmente quería hacer era dirigir a la gente (y como si no lo supiéramos, digamos, siempre fue capitana y nuestra líder) de modo que terminó su carrera en el arte y se inclinó a la administración de empresas y ahora dirige una empresa relacionada con dos cosas: la publicidad y el arte. Kori, nada más y nada menos, es la presidente y directora (y por supuesto jefa) de la agencia publicitaria K&D y de la buscadora de artistas B&D. B&D ofrece cada año un concurso para artistas que no han sido encontrados y el que tenga mejor talento gana un año de carrera proporcionado por ellos y esto les da muchísimas salidas laborales. No conozco a nadie que haya ganado y no haya triunfado después de ese año pago. K&D es muy buena publicista y ayudaron a que mi primer libro se vendiera como algo indispensable para la vida.

Dick halló su salida laboral junto a su mujer. Él administra la parte de arte porque es mucho más paciente con la gente, pero a la hora de elegir al ganador están días enfrascados en su casa para decidirlo. Esos días son los que Brad queda en nuestras manos.

En cuanto a mí, mi salida laboral no fue nada fácil. Mi pasión era escribir, pero desde que se lo comenté a mi padre en una cálida noche de verano en la que los dos hablamos un rato de la vida, el me advirtió que no sería nada fácil, que si quería triunfar debía comenzar ya. Bebí un poco de lo que tenía en la mano y le aseguré que nada en la vida me había sido fácil.

El apoyo de Frank me fue incondicional en toda mi carrera. Yo no tenía el carisma que el tenía y que facilitó muchísimo que pudiese conseguir un empleo como contador. Además, el era muy bueno con los números y su jefe lo ascendió a los tres meses de trabajo. Las cosas no fueron igual de fáciles para mí.

Los editores en Nueva York desconfían de todo el mundo porque siempre hay una estrellita que cree que es lo máximo y quiere sobresalir con una obra que no es muy próspera. Así que yo me focalicé en escribir algo nunca visto, pero nada me satisfacía. Comenzaba historias y luego no sabía como seguirlas, por más que investigara, nunca sabía lo suficiente para adecuar el contexto con los personajes, hasta que mi padre me obsequió un libro de Gabriel García Marquéz junto con un DVD con una entrevista suya. El autor aseguraba (en un castellano que gracias a Dios estaba subtitulado) que todo lo que él había escrito lo había vivido o estaba relacionado con algo que él había experimentado. Lo remató con esta frase: "Uno no puede escribir sobre lo que no conoce, uno debe escribir sobre lo que conoce, es decir, sobre lo que vivió". Meses después conocí el libro "papaíto piernas largas" y no pude evitar sentirme identificada con la joven que escribía las cartas. Ella tenía razón, al igual que Marquéz: Por más que mis ideas fuesen buenas, yo no podía escribir de algo que no había vivido porque nunca sabría como era. Entonces mis historias cambiaron y decidí analizar mi pasado y mi presente, para ver si podía encontrar la chispa que necesitaba para triunfar en lo que yo amaba y lo encontré, ahí, al alcance de mis manos. Así fue como surgió mi primer libro que es el que ustedes están leyendo en este momento: "De la guerra al amor, solo hay un paso". Una historia real y conmovedora. Por supuesto, antes de poder contarla tuve que hablar con mis amigas para asegurarme que ninguna iba a ofenderse por revelar lo que habíamos pasado. Fue una tarde de Domingo en el que nuestros esposos trabajaban y ninguna tenía nada que hacer. Aunque parece un plan sencillo, aunque no lo crean llevó meses de anticipación, porque todas estábamos ocupadas. Pero si hay algo que la vida nos había enseñado es que nada, en esta vida es imposible, y mucho menos para una mosquetera.

De modo que lo conseguimos. La tarde del primero de Julio estábamos reunidas en mi casa. La primera en llegar fue Tara, quien se presentó con una peluca negra, muchísima ropa que simulaba un sobre peso a la perfección y lentes de contacto verdes. Cuando le abrí la puerta no la reconocí.

-Em…Señora, me parece que se equivoco de departamento.-Balbuceé mascullando mis recuerdos, intentando recordar si conocía a alguien con ese aspecto.

-¿Esta es la residencia de Luna Ertobrack?-Remató ella con un tono de voz nasal, irreconocible.

-Sí, pero, con todo respeto, no tengo idea de quien es usted-Respondí un tanto tímida. Tara me sonrió ampliamente y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi amiga. Pasó a mi departamento sin que yo la invitara y se quitó la peluca y los lentes de contacto. Fue un cambio impresionante.-¡Tara!-Grité sorprendida. Ella comenzó a desternillarse de la risa y yo también. Ninguna de las dos podía contenerse después de tal escena. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba de más y corrió a abrazarme.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé en todos estos años, Luna.-Confesó Tara con los ojos vidriosos. Era verdad, yo también la había extrañado. Durante años nos habíamos complementado de una manera graciosa: Éramos cómplices. Y sí, no nos habíamos visto en por lo menos, cinco años, que eran los que yo necesité para terminar mi carrera y llegar a la decisión para la cual había citado a mis mejores amigas.

Yo había mantenido el contacto con Tara mandándonos mensajes de texto y mails, y cuando Tara necesitaba que la sacáramos de su depresión, solíamos reunirnos las cuatro y llamarla, pero la última vez que había ocurrido eso había sido hacía muchos meses atrás. Como la situación era complicada, la única que la llamaba era yo y sólo cuando la situación lo requería verdaderamente.

Con Kori las cosas habían sido distintas. En los años en los que nos habíamos dedicado al estudio, ella me había pedido que la llame cada mañana para despertarla. Gracias a eso, las dos perdimos bastantes clases porque cuando yo me quedaba dormida ella también. Además, las dos estudiábamos en lugares cercanos, así que cuando no teníamos ganas de compartir un rato con nuestros "adorables" novios, decidíamos compartir un rato entre nosotras. A eso hay que sumarle que Dick llamaba a Frank alrededor de veinte veces al día y Frank igual con la mísera excusa de querer comentar sobre un partido de fútbol, los estudios, la familia o simplemente para no admitir que se extrañaban.

Con Abby las cosas fueron un poco más complicadas y me valieron muchas cagadas a pedo por parte de mis padres por gastar demasiado en las llamadas internacionales a Portugal. Nos habíamos prometido llamarnos una vez por mes y ¡lo cumplimos! Pero en un mes pasan demasiadas cosas que deben ser contadas en una sola llamada. O sea, lo que quiero decir es que esa llamada duraba de tres a cuatro horas que era lo mínimo que llegábamos a vernos a diario en el colegio. ¿Se entiende mi indignación?

Las cosas con Rachel fueron distintas. Nos llamábamos cada vez que lo necesitábamos y teníamos tal conexión que siempre coincidíamos en nuestros momentos. Es decir, nos necesitábamos al mismo tiempo. Así que si yo no llamaba, ella lo hacía, o a veces Frank llamaba a Garfield para preguntarle cómo estaba, pero nosotras sabíamos que se habían encontrado en el banco o en la esquina y habían quedado en hacer esa táctica para que nosotras pudiéramos hablar. Con el tiempo los hombres se vuelven predecibles; como todo en la vida.

Después de Tara llegó Abby, con quien también hacía años que no nos veíamos y la última vez que habíamos hablado había sido hacía un mes. Aunque vivíamos en la misma ciudad, Abby vivía en el otro extremo de Nueva York y su restaurante e hijos la tenían muy ocupada. Abby era madre de dos criaturas sumamente adorables y con muchísimo carácter como ella: Rose y Charles. Rose era idéntica a Abby, sólo que con los ojos como su padre y Charles era idéntico a Víctor pero tenía los ojos de Abby. Ambos tenían un carácter estricto y formidable, como sus padres, pero Charles era más dócil y Rose siempre conseguía que él hiciera lo que ella quería. Rose era tan dominante como Abby, y a veces, cuando su madre se ausentaba un par de días, más. De modo que yo sabía que Abby iba a llegar con algo de comer, pero nunca imaginé que sería capaz de llegar con dos pasteles, masas secas hechas por ella y unos ravioles para calentar por si se extendía la cosa y debía quedarse a cenar. Saludó alegremente, se despojó de las cosas que traía y corrió a abrazarme; a estrujarme con tal cariño que casi me asfixié, pero era algo que ambas necesitábamos y aguardábamos hacía bastante tiempo.

La que llegó luego de Abby fue Rachel quien trajo consigo a Luca.

-Dije que nada de niños-Le espeté con un falso tono severo mientras contenía mi sonrisa. Rachel sonrió con los ojos vidriosos y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Este pequeño es Luca-Me presentó. El niño tenía apenas dos años y era muy tímido. Se escondía detrás de Rachel y se negaba a pasar a mi casa. Le sonreí.

-Hay niños con los que puedes jugar, Luca-Advertí con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura. Luca alzó la mirada y con el dedo en la boca preguntó:

-¿Dí?-"¿Sí?". Asentí animadamente. Olvidé mencionar que en ese momento yo ya estaba casada con Frank y ya había dado a luz al primero de mis siete hijos. Sí, leyeron bien: siete. El primero, el que en ese momento habitaba mi dulce hogar con solo un año de vida recibió el nombre del padre de Frank: Javier. Javier fue la roca de la familia durante mucho tiempo y confío en que siempre lo será. Es una criatura de lo más especial: entusiasta como su padre y con las bolas que él debería tener (por supuesto que con el término "bolas" me refiero al coraje, y sí, eso lo sacó de mí) Es una persona con muchísimo sentido del humor y sabe ver la vida como el vaso medio lleno.

Como es mi hijo, me tomaré el trabajo de describirlo físicamente: tiene el cabello oscuro (con dos padres morenos por supuesto que no iba a salir rubio), la piel muy blanca (sí, como nosotros) y los ojos miel (como yo). Es más o menos alto ahora que tiene quince años. En ese entonces, cuando Luca lo observó por primera vez con sus tiernos ojos y la pícara mirada de Javier lo calificó como "aceptable" supe que serían buenos amigos y que iba a crearse una relación similar a la que Gar tenía con Víctor. Supongo que es una cuestión de genética o de entorno, aún no he logrado descifrarlo.

Luca miró a Javier y los guié a una habitación para que se fueran a jugar tranquilos. Me aseguré de guiarlos a un lugar donde no pudieran lastimarse ni lastimar mi casa.

La verdad es que creo que la razón por la que me dieron empleo muchas veces es por el número de hijos que elegí tener. Después de Javier vino la pequeña Lucy. Lucy salió castaña y con los ojos verdes, y comparte la inteligencia aguda (si así puede llamársele) de Frank. Es muy pícara y sí, todo un éxito con los hombres. Ya la veo venir llorando a mis brazos cuando a sus 17 años el chico que le gusta no le haga caso. Lucy es un orgullo para mí, porque a pesar de que tiene el complejo de su padre (que cada día me convenzo más de que es una enfermedad muy contagiosa) es una chica muy decidida que consigue lo que quiere.

A Lucy le siguió Emily que también salió con el mismo color de cabello que sus dos hermanos. Es una niña bastante caprichosa, pero con un alma de líder innata. Tan capaz de hacer tantas cosas que ni ella lo cree y a menudo piensa que es una inútil. A menudo, trabajo con su carácter: a Emily le cuesta pensar que tiene buenas habilidades y le cuesta entender que es un ejemplo a seguir para sus hermanos menores y considerando que tiene cuatro sería hora de que se dé cuenta.

Después de Emily vino Alex; un chico tímido y reservado, pero muy inteligente. Me sorprendió muchísimo que tuviese novia antes que sus hermanos, ya que yo no lo consideraba (y no es por ser malvada) un chico con ese toque conquistador. Y no es que no conozca a mi hijo, es solo que es un tanto sorprendente el hecho de que tenga novia, aunque yo no soy una madre ni celosa ni controladora. Adivinan: Alex tiene el cabello oscuro (qué extraño, no?) y los ojos aún más oscuros, pero es un chico muy dulce, yo lo sé.

A Alex le siguió Derek quien resultó ser todo lo contrario. Derek, al igual que todos sus hermanos tiene el cabello oscuro (en serio?) y los ojos verdes. Alex se parece mucho a mí en su forma de ser; es muy abierto a nuevas experiencias y disfruta de las cosas sencillas de la vida. Tiene las cosas muy claras y es muy buen consejero y es un balde de agua fría para mí porque resulta chocante ver todos mis defectos y virtudes en una persona tan cercana. Derek se lleva muy bien con Javier. Son muy cómplices y no puede soportar la idea de que a Javier le queda un año junto a nosotros porque irá a estudiar al exterior, cuando Derek solo tiene 10 años. Aunque se llevan siete años (impresionante, ¿verdad?) se entienden demasiado y eso me preocupa porque creo que Derek se está perdiendo cosas que debería disfrutar a su edad.

Después de Derek llegó Adriane, quien tiene un parecido demasiado similar a Tara. Es delgada, de ojos miel como los míos y SÍ adivinaron, cabello oscuro como el resto de la familia. Adriane es exótica y divertida, abierta y poco común: igual que Tara. Aunque ella dice que quiere seguir una carrera laboral universitaria ya me la imagino besando a un galán en alguna película taquillera. Lo sé, lo sé, Luna, no lo sabes todo.

El último o la última aún la estoy gestando. No sé qué será, pero desempatará el marcador entre hombres y mujeres. En mis seis embarazos anteriores nunca quise saber si sería mujer o varón, preferí dejarlo al azar. Es verdad, con el tiempo las cosas se vuelven predecibles, por eso cuando tenemos la posibilidad de saborear la intriga, no debemos desperdiciarlo. Es uno de los gustos peculiares de la vida.

En fin, estábamos casi todas reunidas, esperando la llegada de Kori, quien siempre se retrasaba y aunque había prometido no hacerlo yo sabía que lo haría. De modo que nos sentamos a hablar en mi en ese entonces, pequeña sala de estar. Yo no les había dicho para que las había citado por el mísero hecho de disfrutar un poco más la reunión, por el hecho de apartar los negocios a un lado de nuestras vidas por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

Kori llegó empapada, mojada hasta la bombacha por la lluvia que se había largado. Como siempre, no tenía paraguas y estaba muy despeinada. Se le había corrido el maquillaje y sonreía de manera retorcida. Dejó caer el paquete que llevaba y me abrazó, ignorando el hecho de que yo la observaba y examinaba como si estuviese mirando como un caballo daba a luz.

Cuando nos separamos recogió el paquete que llevaba y me explicó que era algo para comer que había traído como gesto de amabilidad. Me contó que había peleado con Dick pero no era nada raro y cuando vio a Rachel comenzó a llorar de la emoción. Nunca había visto a Kori tan emocionada. En mis años de amistad con ella y sobre todo en el último tiempo, habíamos sido demasiado cercanas. Ella era como una hermana para mí, una persona de lo más cercana y confiable. Lo único que me separaba de llamarla como de mi familia era que ella se apellidaba Anders y yo Ertobrack, pero eso no importaba.

Yo creo profundamente en la famosa frase que dice "los amigos son la familia que uno elige" porque mis amigas fueron mi apoyo y mi sostén en todos mis momentos y estoy a punto de explicar uno de ellos.

Serví algo de tomar a cada una y finalmente me dejé caer en el sillón para poder charlar. Todas me observaron expectantes.

-Luna, te ves exhausta-Comentó Tara un tanto preocupada.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada-Sonreí. Todas fruncieron el ceño.-no, no, no. Esta vez es en serio, no pasa nada…malo.

-¿Nada malo?-Repitió Kori incrédula.-Luna…

-Estoy embarazada-Lo solté como si me librara de una bolsa de basura.-Otra vez.

Hubo un grito de histeria emocional general y todas me felicitaron al mismo tiempo. Sonreí y dije gracias. Era verdad. En ese momento yo estaba en el principio de mi tercer mes.

-Guau, Luni, ¿y qué es? ¿Nena o nene?-Inquirió Abby.

-No lo sé…No me gusta saber el sexo del bebé antes de que nazca.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió Rachel.-Cuando yo tuve a Rose moría por saber el sexo de mi bebé-Le sonreí ampliamente.

-La intriga es uno de los sabores más intensos de la vida y vale la pena disfrutarlo-Rematé sonriendo mientras giraba la copa que sostenía en la mano. Mis amigas ya estaban acostumbradas a mis comentarios llenos de inteligencia y lógica y ninguna se asombró, sino que rieron con ganas.

-Estás igual que siempre Luna-Comentó Kori sonriendo.-Yo cambié demasiado.

-No sé, no sé-Repuso Abby con tranquilidad.-Yo creo que todos llevamos algo nuestro a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

-sin duda-Asintió Rachel sonriendo.

-¿Podemos No pensar tanto? Hace cinco años que no las veo-Nos cortó Tara. Y entonces comenzamos a reírnos descontroladamente mientras una modelo de importancia internacional nos miraba como si nosotras fuéramos las locas.

Después de eso la charla giró en torno a lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos cinco años. Kori nos comentó que estaba ilusionada con unos de los cinco candidatos de su empresa, pero Dick se rehusaba a contratarlo y estaba a favor de otra persona. Kori lanzó un insulto hacia su (en ese entonces, aún) concubino, como a ella le gustaba llamarle.

Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas hablando y riéndonos, contando anécdotas graciosas sobre nuestras lunas de miel (las que nos habíamos casado) y sobre las salidas más graciosas (en el caso de Kori).

Tara nos contó sobre su odisea de ser la esposa de un hombre realmente apuesto y realmente famoso. Juró que en su vida pensó que podría hallar a alguien que la entendiese tan bien como podía hacerlo Benjamín y también nos confesó que no quería tener hijos porque nunca le había interesado y además reconocía que le costaría muchísimo volver a ponerse en forma para seguir modelando. Kori la apoyó en esto, diciendo que ella tampoco quería hijos; pero en el fondo, todas sabíamos que los tendría tarde o temprano…Por accidente o voluntad. Aunque yo, por supuesto, siempre me incliné más a la primera.

Después de esas dos horas de charla, salió el tema de porqué las había citado. Suspiré y me llené de valor, atendiendo con precaución a la reacción que podían llegar a tener mis mejores amigas.

-La verdad es que quería pedirles permiso para escribir un libro sobre la guerra de nuestro último año-En un principio, todas mi observaron sorprendidas y detecté, en seguida, que Rachel comenzaba a llorar en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿lo de Garfield también?-Asentí lentamente.

-Hasta el último detalle, si no les importa-Aclaré con delicadeza. Todas asintieron con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Fuiste muy considerada en consultarnos-Reveló Abby tomando un poco más de gaseosa de su vaso. Le regalé una sonrisa.-teniendo en cuenta que también es tu historia.

-No es únicamente mía, por eso quise pedirles permiso-Expliqué con calma. Otra vez, todas asintieron. Me reí para mis adentros pensando que se asemejaban a un grupo de bailarinas que coordinaban cada movimiento y recordé con cierta satisfacción aquellos días en los que Kori dirigía a un grupo de cuarenta tontas para que hicieran una obra de arte.

-Yo te doy permiso, pero no le hagas creer a la gente que soy una pervertida, ¿Si?-Pidió Kori. –A ver si encima que te doy permiso me cagas la carrera-Hubo una carcajada general y me dieron ganas de abrazar a mi amiga por demostrarme que tenía sentido del humor y que había aprendido a burlarse de sí misma. Un gran paso en verdad.

-Yo también te doy permiso-Acotó Tara-. Pero nada de hacerme quedar como una chica violenta que no se controla, ¿Si?-Todas reímos. Después de todo, nadie podría suponer que alguna vez, una delicada modelo en sus 17 años había golpeado con estruendo a una campeona de Judo en la cara…Y había perdido unas cuantas peleas.

-Yo quiero que digas que mido un metro ochenta-Acotó Abby sonriendo ampliamente. Todas nos volvimos a ella y se encogió en su asiento, avergonzada.-Siempre ha sido mi sueño ser alta.

-Eres alta. Mides un 1.75-Le recordó Tara, quien medía un par de centímetros menos.

-No lo suficiente-Repuso Abby frunciendo un poco el ceño. -¿Puedes Luna, puedes?

-Abby, quiero ser lo más sincera posible…No te ofendas.

-Ah, pero si son solo unos números…-

-que te harían más alta que yo-Refunfuñó Kori, fingiendo enojo cruzándose de brazos. Rachel rió por lo bajo.

-No-Dije autoritariamente, sin ser severa.-. Mira, no creo que me empeñe en describir cada uno de tus aspectos, Abby. Tampoco pretendo volverte una celebridad.

-Yo ya soy una celebridad-Nos recordó Tara mirando el techo, soñadora.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-Replicó Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Em…Creo que nos estamos yendo del tema.

-Tienes mi permiso-Declaró Rachel, volviéndose a mí con los ojos vidriosos. Yo sabía que Rachel iba a sufrir bastante con esto y tenía, alguna ligera impresión, de que no fuese a aceptar.

-¿Puedo poner lo de Gar también? Si no quieres dímelo, en serio.-Rachel negó con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Luna, yo sé que eres una buena persona y confío en tu criterio para presentarlo de la manera en la que realmente la vivimos.

Después de ese último comentario, no rescaté nada más importante que me hayan dicho en la vida. Como escritora, pienso que a veces una verdadera crítica, sincera y completa, vale más que un millón de pequeñas viñetas de dos líneas que rezan un: "Me gusta mucho" o "Continúalo". Para mí, analizándolo como ser humano y como escritor, el hecho de que exista gente que aprecia las cosas que surgen del corazón es una verdadera inspiración, tanto para mí como para cualquier escritor. A veces vale la pena tener una reseña solo en una revista, que describa tu novela como un deleitable plato de Gourmet a tenerla en muchas con adjetivos tan simples y palabras tan vacías que no se aprecie verdaderamente tu trabajo.

No quiero decir que las críticas sean menos sinceras por tener menos palabras, pero sí son más vacías y menos amplias en cualquier sentido en que se las mire. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mejorar si lo único que leo es "muy lindo"? A veces los escritores necesitamos una mala crítica, un buen balde de agua fría directo al corazón para entender que solo somos imbéciles detrás de una pantalla que saben hacer, algún que otro sueño, realidad. Nadie nos ha nombrado reyes y espero que eso sinceramente nunca pase.

De modo que yo obtuve un permiso muy fácilmente, el pasar los hechos al papel no me tomó demasiado tiempo…Un par de años, nada más, y la llegada de dos hijos más. Cuando mandé mi libro al editor estaba embarazada del cuarto de mis hijos y más ansiosa que nunca. En realidad, nunca me he considerado una persona ansiosa, pero si el sueño de tu vida dependiera de una persona apuesto a que también estarías nervioso y ansioso. Cualquiera lo estaría, excepto tal vez…Mi padre.

Mi padre siempre había tenido un manejo del estrés muy parecido al mío: Serenos ante las peores situaciones, difícilmente nos molestábamos por algo pero siempre hemos sido terminantemente capaces de defender lo nuestro sin llorar o patalear, a diferencia de otras personas. Reconozco que yo, con mis veinticinco años de edad en ese momento, estando embarazada y en esta situación, obviamente que no podía manejar el estrés correctamente.

Pasaron dos meses y yo estaba como loca. Cualquier cosa que se considerara comida dentro de los parámetros aconsejables y normales era presa de mi ansiedad. Así fue como engordé cuatro kilos de más en mi cuarto embarazo. Yo la refinada escritora.

Yo la que manejaba el estrés tan correctamente.

Yo la loca maníaca ahora embaraza y con sobrepeso.

Sí, la misma yo.

Frank intentaba calmarme, siendo paciente y servicial y yo siempre le espetaba cosas como "Ahora te vienes a poner los huevos en el calzón, ¿Eh?" cuando estaba de mal humor.

Cuando estaba de buen humor le decía "Muchas gracias, mi amorcito" Y lo llenaba de besos. Lo sé, una embarazada puede ser peligrosa…Quizá deba escribir un libro sobre eso. Me vale la experiencia.

Hubo momentos en esos insoportables dos meses de mi vida en que preferí no existir por la manera en la que trataba a mis hijos y a mi marido. Nunca me imaginé como el vivo retrato de mi madre: Sobreprotectora, acosadora, maniática y un poco, solo un poco enfermiza. Nada de calma. Pura tensión. Y así fue que descubrí, una noche de esas en la que no podía dormir que el embarazo junto con una situación que demandaba estrés era la peor combinación que había tomado en mi vida y debía aprender como soportarlo.

Me llegó la noticia de que debía hacerle algunos retoques y mi editor me preguntó si eso de verdad me había pasado. Le contesté que sí, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Me felicitó por haber sido tan fuerte y por haberme arriesgado a dar un giro tan inesperado en mi adolescencia. Tengo que reconocer que nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Mi teoría sobre las situaciones es que son un círculo que contiene a algunas personas. Desde afuera, las cosas se ven fáciles y es fácil entender con claridad lo que ocurre y encontrar una solución. Adentro del círculo, todo es distinto. De alguna manera, no se puede mirar hacia fuera y ningún consejo parece ser suficiente (claro que esto depende de la clase de persona que seas y la situación que vivas). Es fantático observar como un ser humano es capaz de salir del círculo sin pedirle ayuda a los de afuera.

En el momento en que Kori pactó la guerra con los Merodeadores no pude darme cuenta del giro que daría mi vida. Por primera vez en toda mi adolescencia me estaba metiendo dentro del círculo que comprende estar en una situación. A medida que pasaban los días yo entendía que nunca me había metido en una situación de gravedad. Aprendí, con tropezones, caídas y golpes, que vale la pena disfrutar el momento y cuando éste ya pasó, entender cómo salimos de la situación, airosos o cabizbajos.

Estoy segura que todos mueren de la intriga por saber cómo estuvo mi relación con Frank. Voy a decir un secreto sobre las relaciones que parece ser que muchos no saben: No existen los cuentos de hadas. Nada es para siempre, y muchas veces me pareció que lo nuestro no iba a durar para siempre; pero acá estamos, peleándola como en todo matrimonio; reviviendo las pasiones que nunca se fueron y siendo lo más felices posibles. Ninguno de los dos es perfecto; pero el hecho de complementarnos nos ayuda a mejorar. Es un reto que nos gusta afrontar.

Se estarán preguntando si toda esta reflexión viene a si mi libro se editó o no. Si triunfé, finalmente, si mi sueño se hizo real, si alguna vez pude saborear el placer de otorgar algo a una legión de personas que lo merecían y hasta lo necesitaban...

Yo pienso que si estás leyendo esto te lo estás respondiendo: por supuesto que fue un éxito, pero mentiría si dijera que el éxito, el reconocimiento y el triunfo son los sabores más dulces que esta vida me ha dado a probar. Aunque lo esperé con muchas ansias, aunque en el momento en que lo saboreé pensé que no encontraría nada mejor, me di cuenta, después de muchos años, que hay algo mejor, que nada es insuperable… Excepto tal vez, el sabor de la familia, de los amigos y del amor. Esos son sabores que no tienen comparación.

_**FIN**_

_Dedicado, con tanto esmero y muchísimo cariño a todos aquellos que al enterarse de que estaba escribiendo esto me pidieron para leerlo, y a todos aquellos que siempre leen lo que escribo, aunque sea una verdadera mierda, hablando objetivamente._

_A todas esas personas que al enterarse de que había dejado esto tirado, me buscaron, me tiraron de las orejas y del pelo y me obligaron a ponerle un punto final._

_A las personas que pude ayudar mediante esta historia, a todos los que se identificaron con algún personaje, a los que me felicitaron antes de leer._

_Y con muchísimo más cariño, a vos, porque lo leíste hasta el final y me diste una oportunidad de entrar, de algún modo a tu vida. Más que esta historia, te dedico un sincero gracias._

* * *

**Bueno.. Es el final de este camino; pero cuando algo termina empieza otro ciclo; siempre. **

**Les quiero agradecer personalmente a todas por leerme, la verdad que esto fue espectacular y no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes. Soportaron cada cosa, mis atrasos , miscontinuaciones cortas, el sufrimiento de los personajes, todo, tooodo. Y todo para llegar hasta acá. Es obvio que sin ustedes no hubiera llegado a los 200 comentarios y no podría ponerle punto final a esta historia. GRACIAS. GRACIAS queridas amigas, GRACIAS. GRACIAS por cada review que fue una alegría, por cada comentario, sugerencia, respuesta, mensaje privado; GRACIAS a las que me agregaron al msn, a las que me leen haga lo que haga, gracias a todas, SINCERAMENTE ¡GRACIAS! Porque esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes. Gracias, por siempre MILES DE GRACIAS. **

**Y esta historia no es más mía; es suya. Ustedes la convirtieron en lo que es, proque no sería una historia si nadie la leyera. Es para todas ustedes, esta historia que significa TANTÍSIMO para mí, en serio, nunca podré terminar de agradecerles**

**y prometo firmemente intentar responder cada review que me dejen del epílogo... en serio... ¡GRACIAS!**

**Me despido por última vez**

**with love, mis queridas amigas**

**Coockie**


	32. Agradecimiento de la Autora

Ya tengo 19 años. Hace 4 años que terminé esta historia y hace más o menos 3 que terminé de subirla. Y todavía sigo recibiendo reviews de esta historia.

El año pasado me tocó empezar la facultad e irme a estudiar a otra ciudad. Buscando mis pertenencias a la hora de la mudanza, me encontré con esta historia impresa, un favor que me había hecho un amigo que la leyó. Y no pude resistirme a la tentación de releerla. ¡Qué vergüenza! Los primeros capítulos son sumamente sosos, lo reconozco. Pero van acorde a la edad y momento que transitaba yo cuando los redacté. En cambio, del 9/10 en adelante, que fue el momento en que retomé esta historia, son exquisitos. Yo misma me encontré atrapada por mi propia historia (y sorprendida de estarlo). Hay oraciones que leo y digo "Qué pendeja idiota pudo haber escrito esto? Dios, qué vergüenza!" y hay otras que leo y pienso "La puta madre, qué genio literario ha escrito esto, dios!", claro que, estos pensamientos, siempre son dirigidos olvidándome que fui yo la que lo escribió.

Quiero que sepan que aunque ya hace mucho que no transito foros ni subo historias, sigo leyendo y sobre todo, sigo escribiendo. Tengo, actualmente, una idea muy loca para un fic. Quizá lo suba, quizá no, veremos. Mis tiempos ya no son los mismos, pero mis ganas sí.

Esta historia no es un best seller ni será nunca un clásico de la literatura (o al menos eso pienso yo). No sé si llegará alguna vez a ser un libro publicado, no sé si la releeré y editaré para encuadernarla y guardarla en mi biblioteca. No sé si alguien ya no me la robó y la hizo libro. Pero para mí lo importante es saber que esta historia tocó más de un corazón. Que mucha gente se tomó el trabajo de leerla, de apreciarla y- más importante aún- hacérmelo saber. Acompañarme en cada paso, con cada capítulo, cada sugerencia o palabra de aliento se conviriieron en un peldaño que tuve en cuenta para seguir escribiendo y mejorar todos los días un poquito. Para esforzarme por incluir palabras nuevas, ideas que les interesaran a mis lectores. Esta historia será por siempre una de las más importantes de mi vida y, ciertamente, una de las más lindas.

No pasa un día sin que en mi cabeza no vuelen ideas para escribir cosas y todo esto se lo debo a la magia de las palabras y de la lectura. Se lo debo a todos ustedes, que publican, leen, critican y me han acompañado en esta trayectoria amateur de la escritura. Se lo debo a ustedes, que pasan los años y siguen comentando, porque me hacen sentir que reamente, valió la pena sentarme a escribir esto.

Esto no es un discurso de publicidad ni es un nuevo capítulo. No es, por nada en el mundo, un aviso de que voy a volver a publicar. No pretendo tampoco que sea un llamado a su nostalgia (sólo a la mía). Esta es mi manera de agradecerles a todos por los reviews, por la lectura. También a esos que nunca me dejaron comentario y leyeron el fic (si es que los hay). A todos esos que no tienen cuenta y me dejan unos reviews hermosos que me dan ganas de contestar. Esto es nada más y nada menos que un enorme "Gracias".

Corriendo el riesgo de ser redundante escribiré: "Muchas Gracias por todos sus reviews. Son realmente de mucha ayuda para mí. Gracias."

Atte: Coockie.


End file.
